Put It Back Together Again
by x-MJ-x
Summary: Hmm Galex and the truth we desperately need. CONTAINS SPOLIERS FROM EP 7 / 8 PREVIEWS - BASED ON MY THEORIES FROM THE START OF SERIES THREE, NOT INFLUENCED BY THE ACTUAL SHOW - JUST AN ALTERNATIVE ENDING OF SORTS.
1. Do you really see me?

**Ok so because I love Ashes and am very sad that it coming to an end, I decided that I just had to have a stab at this. It's Gene and Alex and will be based around the preview for episodes 7 and 8. So this fic MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS. IN FACT IT DEFINITELY DOES BUT PLEASE REMEMBER I CAN ONLY SPECTULATE SO NONE OF THIS COMES FROM ANYWHERE BUT MY VIVID IMAGINATION! I KNOW NOTHING – UNFORTUNATELY!**

**All characters etc are property of BBC and Kudos, I'm just going to borrow them and make them dance to my beat for a change. : - ) **

**Please read and review me! **

***A/N: Also the title of this fic is inspired by the song "Put it back together again" by Diana Vickers. The lyrics just fit 'Galex' perfectly in my opinion.**

Alex Drake didn't know what had happened to her. She felt lost and alone in the endless spiralling tunnel that was her nineteen eighties existence. She sensed that the end was nigh and yet she was no closer to the truth. What was going to happen when eventually she ran out of time and she still had no answers? She didn't know what this place was or why she had been brought here. She simply could not even begin to put together all the pieces of this complex jigsaw and part of her didn't want to. All she knew for certain that unlocking the secret that was Sam Tyler was the pivotal action in this crazy life she had been leading. If she had thought that anything she had done here so far was important, it was nothing in comparison to the impending unveiling of this world's greatest secret and there was only one man who could bring her out of the darkness and lead her into the enlightenment she so desperately needed.

For Alex, uncovering the mystery that was Sam Tyler had become about so much more than getting back home to Mollie. In fact if she was honest, there were days when she struggled to remember her daughter's face. Of course there were also days when Mollie's beautiful face was the only thing that filled her thoughts but they were becoming less frequent than they had ever been over the course of the three years she had spent in this world. Whilst getting home was _one _of Alex's top priorities, there were definitely other reasons why she had to know what had happened to Sam.

Never in the three years that she had known him had Alex felt more distanced from her DCI. She could hardly bear the thought of his name anymore and that felt alien to her. She had always respected him despite his vigilante behaviour and maverick approach to law enforcement, but recently that same respect had become increasingly difficult to muster. Of course, things had been strained at Fenchurch East ever since _he _had returned and after the shooting but this tension had only been elevated by the arrival of Jim Keats an his 'D and C' report which she was now certain was about so much more than the fact that she had been shot by _him_. Back then of course, just after she had been woken from her coma (or brought back from reality as Alex thought of it) she had been only too keen to protect _him _from any external enemies and she had provided a spirited defence of him which just so happened to be the truth. Although, if something happened now which she disagreed with or which was fundamentally illegal she was not so sure that she could be relied upon to be a character reference for _him_.

Alex, who was usually perceptive and who coveted her degree in psychiatry found Keats difficult to read. There were times when she had been inclined to agree with _The DCI _unequivocally about his slippery intentions and suspicious behaviour and yet there were days when Keats was the only person wandering the halls of the station who seemed remotely human. Despite her uncertainties regarding the 'D and C officer', there was a clear difference between him and the man she had always had faith in. As far as she was aware, Jim had never lied to her and although on several occasions he had directly aroused her suspicions, he had never once given her reason to doubt that he was doing his best to help her find a way home. She wished the same could be said for the other pain in the arse bloke in her life. Alex had wondered on several occasions if her tolerance of Keats and her unwillingness to condemn him immediately had more to do with the fact that there seemed to be a connection between them than that she actually _believed _anything he said.

She sensed that Jim was like her on some levels – he had to be if he knew things, things that someone from this era would not ordinarily know – things about her. Perhaps therefore, the reason why she had not turned her back on him as Chris, Ray and Shaz had seemingly done was that it felt nice to be able to be slightly less guarded in a conversation, it felt good to be looked at like a human being for a change rather than meeting the blank stares of the rest of CID when she made an accidental reference to a futuristic event, person or _anything_ yet to occur. Yes, Jim Keats seemed surprisingly relaxed about her 'slip ups' and Alex couldn't help but wonder why this was. What did Jim Keats understand that she did not, that she could not? Of course he always laughed off her diversions into the future and made some nonchalant comment or other, but he was never quick enough to disguise the knowing glint which sparkled in his eyes and Alex was curious to understand it – to understand him.

She couldn't say that she trusted Keats exactly but she _'believed'_ that like her, his goal was to uncover the truth. The truth about this world, the truth about Sam, the truth about... Gene. There she had thought it. _It really wasn't that difficult was it Alex?_ She thought to herself.

She swallowed hard. She knew what she must do, in fact she had always known that in the end it would come down to this. DCI Hunt wasn't a man you could simply ask about something, he wasn't the type of man who yielded to the whim of someone else. This actually surprised her, Gene always responded well to the _direct _approach in all other aspects of his life – she knew that much. She recalled one such occasion when she had asked him about interrogation techniques soon after she had met him. She had been a little taken aback by his reply but in the subsequent years of their acquaintance she had heard him say much worse.

"_If you want to know something Bolly, it's always best to give the bastard scum a good head butt. That's Gene Genie's way. " _He had told her and at first Alex had been appalled by such regressive tactics – until she remembered that _she _was the one who had regressed not Gene and not this world.

Yes, Gene was always so open and straight to the point about everything – but upon this matter, perhaps the most important question she had ever asked him, he was on lock down. The more she pressed him, the more distanced he became and she wondered just what he had done that was so bad he could not confide in her. Sam had always held the view that Gene was a man of great reverence and had said that he had respected him above all others and it was clear that Gene reciprocated this view of Sam. In fact thinking about it, Alex could not recall a single bad word about Sam Tyler that had come from the DCI's mouth. In fact she could not recall _many_ words in Gene's masculine throaty rumble regarding the topic of Sam. There must have been a reason for that and Alex wanted to know what that was.

Sitting as she was now at her desk, she had a perfect view of Gene in his office. He was pacing, running his hand through his thick sandy blonde hair with a distinct worry at this brow. Alex looked at this man with a mixture of pity and admiration. Pity was never a word she would have thought to use when she summed up her emotions regarding Gene but that was what she felt now. He seemed uneasy and vunerable and strangely she found this endearing. It was almost _nice_ to see this side of him, a side that he would not dare to show her if he knew she was watching him.

'_What's worrying you Gene? Why can't you tell me?' _She thought to herself_. _It frustrated her immensely that he had stopped talking to her, she was not used to the cold side of him. Of course, she had seen it and had borne the brunt of this emotion but she had never been on the receiving end of it. She had made him angry had made him blaze with such fire that she had wondered if she was in danger but he had never shut her out completely as he was now. She continued to stare at him whilst Shaz took another call and Ray made some ridiculous joke which Chris pretended to laugh at. _'Look at me.' _She willed, _'just look at me – I'm still here, Bolly's still here Gene.' _She silently told him_. _She continued her quizzical appraisal of him; she was becoming so desperate to know what was worrying him. She suspected that it was Sam but she knew that Gene was much more complex than she dared to imagine.

She rested her head in her hand as she leaned forward scrutinising the emotion etched onto his face. She wished she could just go in there and kiss away all his fears. She hadn't thought about her _desire _for Gene for weeks, she had been so consumed by finding the truth, by her anger and her frustration with him that her lust for him had dissolved. But it was back with a vengeance now when she saw this Gene; the Gene she had always hoped would be there; A Gene that was capable of human emotion and maybe, just maybe, was capable of love. Had she really just thought of the words _'Gene' _and _'Love' _in the same sentence? Just as she was getting a little flustered he turned towards her and his icy blue eyes fixed with her own brown orbs in a powerful, unshakable stare. _'I see you Gene. I see you." _She said silently as he held her gaze.

* * *

She was so frustrating to him. She had changed so much since he had... shot her – there he could admit that. He could admit that shooting a woman was not necessarily conducive to giving her a good old fashioned Gene- Genie seeing to. But he felt he had lost her -that she had gone. That slippery bastard Keats hadn't helped matters. He had been worming his slimy way into _his _team for months and the hardened members of said team were almost immune to his charms, but Alex - beautiful and fancy mouthed as she might be was easily swayed by a posh 'toff' who voiced similar opinions to her. Of course, 'little Jimbo' as he had taken to thinking of him (more of a crude _sexual_ comparison than anything else) was as transparent as he hoped Bolly's knickers were and Gene had seen that Keats said anything to get Alex on side. But that evil upper class worm could back off because Alex was _Gene – Genie's girl _whether he liked or not. It didn't matter that Alex wouldn't even speak to him at present, she was his and they both knew it.

He wished that Alex would stop all this digging about Sam. It wasn't good to rake back over the past and Sam was Gene's past. DCI Hunt was a firm believer in looking to the future, a future he imagined would be a semi utopian bliss without all the scum on the streets, without interfering 'D and C' officers and their obvious lust for certain DI's. It was a future where he wasn't afraid of being vulnerable, where he wasn't scared witless by the power of his feelings for Alex. But the truth was the future was a long way off and they lived in a dystopian society and it was only the rare few coppers like him that made things any better. He was something of a missionary – desperate to rid the streets of the evil little bastards who made his perfect future so distant. He wished that Alex could remember him. He wished she could remember that he _was_ one of the good guys. That he did his best and while his methods may have been unorthodox, his intentions were always good.

But Alex had adopted Keats' view of him, had begun detecting suspicious activity where there was none and he feared that he had lost her to Jim forever. Jim's intentions were so obvious. He knew that Gene felt _something _for Alex and he wanted to destroy that, he wanted Gene to be all alone and he hated to say that it was working. Gene had never felt so isolated in his own team, his paranoia was intense and he thought that people were whispering behind his back. Gene hated to think that he was allowing Jim to do this to him. The Gene of old would have bashed the little scrot's brains out and been done with it, but the Gene he had become was allowing Keats' voice to penetrate his thoughts when he was trying to sleep or even in the moments when he was the only one in CID.

"_Your Kingdom is crumbling around you Gene."_

"_You're becoming weak Gene." _

"_I'm going to find you out Hunt, that's a promise." _

"_Your team is giving up on you Hunt." _

"_You are falling from grace Hunt." _

"_She doesn't love you Hunt – look at her, she despises you."_

Jim's cruel, spiteful comments circled around in Gene's mind until he couldn't be sure if it wasn't his own sub-conscious screaming at him.

"_Look at you Gene- you're a mess. You can't even look her in the eye can you? How do you expect her to want you – to love you if you can't be honest with her, that's all she really wants. That's all she cares about." _

It was true. She had asked him one simple question. _"Tell me Gene – what happened to Sam?" _and he couldn't even muster the courage to tell her. If he was honest it had nothing to do with what had _actually_ happened to Sam, it had more to do with what she would think of him as a man once she knew. Would she be able to look at him if she knew what kind of person he was? Would she still be able to see the good in him? He wasn't sure and that's what scared the Hell out of him. She had the ability to see into his soul , or at least she thought she did, but what would her psycho – analysis be once he told her. That's why he couldn't, that's why he wouldn't.

He watched her now as she sat at her desk watching him watching her; As if there wasn't enough confusion in their relationship right now. That bloody woman was as relentless in her stare as he was and it was doing _things _to his body. Firstly, there was the increased pulse rate which pretty soon was sure to send him into cardiac arrest, secondly there was a distinct dryness in his mouth which he knew only a strong whiskey would rectify and lastly there was his stiffened, erect desire playing havoc with his mind. It was a good thing those windows were slightly frosted he thought to himself, otherwise that bloody pain in the arse woman would know _exactly_ what she did to him and that would be another thing she'd have over him. Of course he'd much rather that _she_ be over him but that was never going to happen. They were broken. The dream team was just that – _a dream. _

* * *

Shaz watched her DI watching her DCI watching her and she couldn't help but feel frustrated. She was no expert when it came to love, the sum total of her heart's desire being a DC she could never have again, but DI Drake and DCI Hunt were made for each other – anyone could see it and yet they were still embroiled in some fight or other. Shaz suspected that Keats had something to do with the rift between them and she resented him for it. There was so much chemistry between the pair of them that sometimes you were surrounded by the sparks that flew between them. It was a wonder that they had never had a major fire at Fenchurch East – that was for sure.

DI Drake looked troubled or sad or maybe it was both. She looked like she could do with a friendly chat. It was that thought which drove Shaz to do what she did best – make some tea. Of course making tea for two people in this station was never an option so she cut off any outlandish requests before they even came with a simple "I know."

Shaz placed the two cups down on the edge of DI Drake's desk and sat in the chair opposite her desk.

"You alright Ma'am? You look a bit troubled." She asked her politely and jumped as Alex came out of her reverie.

"Sorry Shaz, what were you saying?" Alex asked rather dreamily.

"I was just checking you're ok Ma'am." Shaz replied quietly.

"Shaz how many times to do I have to tell you to call me Alex?" She replied laughing a little.

"Sorry... Alex – are you ok?" Shaz asked again.

"Yes of course I am – why wouldn't I be?" Alex asked breezily forcing a smile.

Shaz grimaced, that smile looked like it was painful.

"Ma'am is it the Guv'? What happened? You know what he's like, he'll be fine by the end of the day." Shaz smiled brightly trying to be optimistic knowing there was little point.

"You know Shaz, I might just have believed you – except that he's been this way for three months now, he's been like this since Keats came." Alex sighed, afraid that she had already betrayed her feelings to Shaz.

"It'll be ok Ma'am – he's jealous that's all, anyone can see he wants to make it up with you." Shaz tried again.

"Jealous? Why would he be jealous?" Alex asked her heart jumping unexplainably.

"Of Keats, the Guv' thinks he's got you wrapped round his little finger..." She paused a moment before continuing "He hasn't has he Ma'am ? you're still one of us aren't you Ma'am?" Shaz asked worriedly.

Alex thought about this for a moment. Was she one of them? Had she ever really been one of them? She swallowed looking Shaz dead in the eye.

"Of course I am Shaz." She replied unsure that this was true.

"Of course I am." She said again more for her own benefit than anything else and this statement affirmed something in Alex's mind – he was going to tell her the truth.

"Thanks Shaz, you've helped me sort myself out." Alex smiled at the girl who had been her constant friend throughout this whole crazy journey.

"You're welcome." Shaz smiled as she gathered the teacups up.

* * *

Alex got up from her desk – her goal clear, _'you have to get him to tell you the truth.' _She thought to herself. She strode confidently towards his office, she noticed his scowl as he saw her at the door. It didn't matter, he couldn't kill her with a simple look. If he had been unable to kill her with that shot, she was certain that Gene Hunt's looks could not kill her. Her hand was placed determinedly on the handle and she was just about to enter the office when a voice behind her made her freeze.

"Alex I need you right away. We have things to discuss." Keats spoke and again her body was in turmoil. Just when she had mustered the determination and the conviction necessary to get the truth from Gene, Keats had shown up. He had the annoying habit of doing that.

That moment, that pause, that second was when Alex's world careened out of focus. She didn't know quite what to do. Just as she turned towards Jim, she heard the door to _his _office open and suddenly her heart was pounding and her head was giddy. This was not going to be pretty.

"Drake, in here now!" Gene told her gruffly waving a hand, signally towards the office.

"Alex there's something important we need to discuss – remember?" Jim lowered his tone going in for the calm collected character she responded so well to.

"Drake one more step towards that milky little codfish and I will have you arrested for insubordination – am I clear?" Gene shouted at her going in for the no nonsense '_Manc Lion'_ that he was.

"Alex it's urgent." Jim put in rather pathetically.

"I'm serious Drake one more step..." Gene told her, pulling out his handcuffs for added gusto.

Alex felt like she was being pulled a hundred different directions. Her body, her heart and her soul wanted to turn towards Gene to go with him and hold on forever but her head needed to know the truth. She needed to understand, she needed to know how to get out of the crazy course the reality was that once she knew how to get back to her time, Gene could not come with her so there was little point in following her heart's foolish whim. Therefore, she had one choice, she had to follow Keats – he was the direction in which everything she needed to know laid.

She stood between the two men – the '_Manc Lion_' and the _'milky codfish' _and she wanted nothing more than for the Earth to swallow her up. She was sandwiched between the two of them and the entire CID looked on in anticipation with bated breath. What would Alex do?

The tension in the room crackled electrifyingly and she could no longer stand it.

"For Christ's sake I am NOT a prize to be won in your bloody macho tug of war you know!" She yelled as she ran in the opposite direction to both of them.

"You see? You see what you've done?" Jim asked and Gene could have beat seven shades out of his smug face.

"She'll be back if she knows what's good for her." Gene replied with a sense of desperation although he was not entirely sure that she would.

"Ah but will she? The dream team is over Gene, you've lost her." Jim replied smugly.

"You – you viscous little imbecile have no idea what you're talking about!" Gene spat hating Jim's condescending tone.

"_Time's up Gene." Jim _replied with a sense of great achievement.

"Ah _the final countdown. _I'm quaking in my boots!" Gene replied standing tall as Jim retreated.

* * *

Jim was elated. What he had just witnessed was the fall of the great Gene Hunt and oh what sweet, beautiful tragedy it had been. He suspected even Shakespeare himself would be proud. Hunt had practically fallen on his sword for the woman he so obviously loved and what had she done? She had casually ignored it and run away. It was so perfectly staged that he couldn't have written the severing of the '_dream team'_ any better himself.

Alex would be feeling dejected and alone, she would probably be seething from the reality which was undoubtedly dawning on her. She had no choice. There was not even a remote possibility of her happiness with Gene now and she was the only person to blame for that. Even if she had resolved not to speak to him, Jim knew she would end up in his office because she was desperate to know the truths of this world and she knew Jim held some of them. It was so deliciously tragic and he knew his role. He would play the wise man, the one who guided the poor damsel onto the path of knowledge. Book smart Keats thought it similar to '_Plato's allegory of the cave.' _Alex was a prisoner in the cave that was this existence, that was Gene Hunt and he was not only the enlightened philosopher to whom Alex could turn, he was also the puppeteer controlling the situation. It was the most perfect imagining of Gene's ultimate downfall. Without Alex he was nothing, she was the force which drove him and which grounded him on the path of righteousness and without her support it would only be a matter of time before the good DCI would slip up and go off the rails and DCI Keats would take very great pleasure in making Gene Hunt- one time hero of Fenchurch East- disappear. By the time he was finished with him, Gene himself would not recognise the ghost he would become.

Keats approached his office listening in the eerie silence for any sign of what he already knew. Ah and there it was the delightful sound of her sobs. Jim stopped just outside of the door as he prepared his sympathetic mask. He was good. He was really good, he had managed to fool the best psychological profiler this side of the Thames and he would continue to do so until such time as time really did run out. He knocked briefly on the door of his own office before entering- ever the gentleman.

"Alex?" He called out and he heard the tell tale signs of her trying to compose herself.

"Yes, yes I'm sorry." Alex called out as he entered.

"Oh Alex, you see what Gene does to you. He's not good for this station and he's not good for this profession." Jim told her frankly and suddenly she was shaking her head in protest.

"No – you're wrong! Gene _is _this profession." Alex snapped at him.

"Alex he doesn't care about you, he isn't capable of human emotion. He doesn't see you as a woman, he sees you as competition and rightly so." Jim continued his assault on Gene's character.

"He does care, he cares about this team and this station and he cares about catching the criminals which run around London. He DOES care." Alex said affirming it more to herself than to Jim. She found herself doing that more often now. Did she really doubt this world? Or was it really just Jim twisting her round in circles.

Part of her wanted to trust Jim because some of what he said was true but more of her wanted to remain faithful to Gene. But she had come into this office of her own volition and she had allowed him to insult Gene and she hadn't said anything about that. She leaned against the desk, her arms rigid.

"So what was it that you wanted that was so urgent you had to have a little girlie game of tug of war?" Alex asked him sarcastically.

"Alex..." He said breathily and she began to panic.

"You shouldn't think that just because _he _doesn't know how to respect you and how to want you that the same goes for all men." He said simply stepping closer to her. It was in that moment that Alex realised just what a crappy office Gene had 'awarded' Jim. She didn't want this, had never given him any signals to suggest otherwise and yet here he was giving her the come on.

"Jim we're _colleagues_ this is inappropriate. Besides you said you wanted to talk and here I am." Alex told him firmly putting some more distance between them.

"Yes well Alex you know what I'm going to say – you must." Jim replied grabbing at his glasses the way he always did when he was nervous.

Alex said nothing. Why did it always come down to this? Why must she always choose between Gene and home? What if Gene was where she was at home? Was that even possible?

"_The time has come Alex – get me Gene Hunt." _Jim breathed and she could almost taste the excitement with which he uttered the words.

She paused a moment. She couldn't say she hadn't been expecting it, she should have been expecting this from the start and she had been. Ever since their first little 'chat' she had known Jim intended to use her to bring Gene down and she hated that. She was just a pawn in Jim's strategically thought out chess game and her job, contrary to the conventions of a pawn was to bring down the king. It made her feel sick but she had agreed to help Jim find the truth and deep down she knew that she would have to break Gene down to do that – he would not surrender his truth easily – she would have to work for it. She just didn't like the way that Jim made it sound like sabotage.

"How exactly do you suggest I do that?" Alex asked him raising her eyebrow slightly, interested to know his answer.

"To be frank Alex that's not my concern, all I will say is that you do what you have to do. You do whatever you have to do, you have to find the truth – you have to complete the puzzle." Jim told her, imagining the hundreds of scenarios which could possibly unfold under the pretext of doing what she had to do. He was not afraid to admit that ninety five per cent of them ended in her being naked. The other five percent? Well let's just say Gene's death was the main result. Screw the truth he would take Gene Hunt on a slab over that any day.

"What did you say?" Alex asked honing in on his particular choice of words.

"You heard – you do what you have to." He replied with stoicism.

"No... After that. You said 'complete this puzzle...' Why would you say that? What do you know?" Alex asked him curiously.

"Alex, you're paranoid I simply meant you have to know the truth. Everyone does. We deserve that – all of us. I'm as much in the dark as you on this believe me." He smiled at her but it was smile which concealed lies.

"Right well I think I have work to do." Alex told him going to the door.

"Don't let me down Alex, don't let yourself down." Jim spoke philosophically as she was half way up the corridor.

"Oh don't worry I always keep my promises." She shouted over her shoulder with a sinking feeling. She had made Gene a promise too.

"_We're a team Bolly. Teams don't betray each other, they don't go behind each other's backs." He had told her, already suspecting what had just unfolded. _

"_I know that Guv'." She had replied. _

"_Promise me something Bolly?" He had asked her and something in his eyes had made her want to scream that she would promise him anything if he would only look at her that way forever. _

"_What is it?" She had replied. _

"_Trust me Bolly. I just need to know that you'll trust me, whatever Keats tells you. Just trust me. Stick with me Bolly." He had told her in a tone she had never heard him use before. He had been frightened, frightened of losing her. _

"_Of course Guv' I do trust you; hey I'm still here after all this time aren't I?" She had said and for a moment, just a moment they had been Gene and Alex again. _

She had already broken that promise and now she was just going to turn that screw some more. She just needed to figure out how.

* * *

She had been at her desk for barely five seconds before she heard his door open and his gruff voice spoke to her.

"Drake in here now and this time it's not a choice it's an order and I don't see _little Jimbo _here to save you this time." He told her and she was not in the mood to argue, she got up and sashayed towards him.

He closed the door behind her and she got the distinct impression that he was 'checking her out' from behind.

She stood up against his filing cabinet as was mandatory whilst he took his seat at the desk. He studied her face. There was her usual slightly arrogant stubbornness but there was something else. Alex looked like she was tired, like she had come home from a long battle, in a way he could empathise with this – they had been fighting for months.

"So..." Gene tried unsuccessfully to say something smart but he could not. Something about the tense air in the room told him not to.

"Basically you want to know what the milky codfish wanted don't you?" She shot at him with more bitterness than she intended. She was desperately trying to think of way to extract the truth from him without him knowing what a two faced cow she really was. At the moment the best she could come up with was cuffing him and beating it out of him with her stiletto but that was more his style and he wouldn't make it easy for her to cuff him anyway.

"Incidentally shouldn't I be in cell for _'insubordination' _which by the way is a ridiculous thing to arrest me for." She added before he could speak.

"'That so Lady B?" He asked her with a glint in his eye – a small fragment of _her _Gene returning.

"Yes actually there were all manner of things you could have arrested me for, if you were man enough..." She made to list all the felonies for which she could have been falsely imprisoned but he stopped her.

"Oh don't flatter yourself love – I am _definitely _man enough to handle you. Don't you forget it." He told her.

"Oh_ really _Mr Hunt?" She said – wait a minute was she flirting? Was this almost them again?

"You'd better believe it Bolly." He told her and they were suddenly brought back down to harsh reality.

"I wish I could Guv'" She said sadly.

"Bolls do we have to do this now, does everything have to come back to old milky?" He asked her wearily. Sometimes he felt like screaming the truth from the rooftops if only so that they could return to normal – whatever that was. At least he would have her on some level instead of not at all.

"Fine. I'll tell you what you want to know." Alex conceded- maybe that was the way to get the truth- surrender to him.

"Let's just say that Jim had certain unsatisfied desires and he was merely expressing them to me." Alex told him in embarrassment.

"Oh that is priceless. I knew it, I knew little Jimbo was getting horny over you in that office of his. Priceless. I can just imagine your prissy little face." Gene laughed throatily.

"Oh for God's sake Gene it really isn't that funny. I just received a come on in a space I could barely move in – do you know what that feels like?" Alex spat although she was already laughing.

"No Bolls I don't, but I can guess what you felt when you saw him 'winking at you' if you know what I mean..." He chortled and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"It didn't get that far! What do you think I am- some kind of whore?" She said through her giggles. Gene and Bolly... Bolly and Gene.

"Well I have my thoughts on that subject your ladyship." He said with nothing but unabashed suggestion.

Her heart rate raced as she thought about all the connotations of that comment. That was it. It suddenly hit her. She was no maid and certainly not a slave nor a tremendous cook but maybe, just maybe she could be his _whore in the bedroom..._

"Bolly I..." He started but she cut across him.

"Have dinner with me." It wasn't a question, it was a request.

"I... Erm..." Gene tried to protest but he was coming up short.

"Come on Guv' I bet we could still be the _dream team_ if we tried really hard." Alex said, she was trying to reconcile their differences. He needed to try.

"Well ... um... ok Bolls you're on - Luigi's at eight right?" He said with all the romantic irony in the world.

"Looking forward to it." She replied and despite the task that lay ahead of her she really meant it.

* * *

"So..." Jim spoke up, creeping up on her as she left the ladies locker room at knocking off.

"It's sorted." She replied frankly not wanting to get into it.

"Right so you know then?" Jim asked eagerly looking like a man who had just stumbled upon gold.

"No Jim I didn't say that." Alex replied.

"Well what then – what's sorted?" Jim asked testily.

"I've got a date with him later – I'll do it then ok." She told him leaving a stunned Keats in her wake.

* * *

He shouldn't be this nervous. It was just dinner. They'd eaten together before, they'd had this kind of 'date' before and he sensed that as she had before she would be saying goodbye, only this time he suspected that the fancy mouthed pain in his arse actually meant it. He forced himself to look at his reflection – something he had not done in weeks. Every time he did, he saw the lie he was telling her every day. He shaved and sloshed some whiskey – yes whiskey onto his neck before taking a long deep swig.

"You can do this Gene. This is your last chance, you have to tell how you feel." He told his reflection.

"Be the brave lion that you are, it's just Bolly and she's still here through everything – she's still here." He continued knowing by now that he must be deluded.

He took another deep drink before abandoning the principle of a fastened bow tie. She knew what he looked like, he came with no airs and graces and she had always accepted that. Why should tonight be any different? "_Because you want it to be." _He told himself silently.

Alex stared at her reflection tucking her freshly washed hair behind her ears. The mirror showed her the truth. It showed her the two faces she wore. There was the real Alex that truly was excited about this date and there was game face Alex who had the biggest role in tonight. She could barely hold her own gaze as she applied her makeup and got ready in her carefully thought out outfit. '_You're a liar_ _Alex Drake and he's going to hate you.' _She thought as she sipped at her wine... But sometimes certain things had to be sacrificed for the greater good... except Alex had no clue what the greater good was anymore.

* * *

Eight ten. He supposed she was being fashionably late, but ten minutes was pushing it a bit , especially when you considered that she lived directly above the restaurant. He stared moodily at his watch as he bit back the burn from his third whiskey – Dutch courage, Dutch courage, Dutch courage...

He watched Luigi watching him and he had to laugh at the whole situation. Gene Hunt did not wait for a woman, if she didn't come in thirty seconds he was leaving. Fact...

Except that all his resolve slipped away when he saw her. She was easily the most striking woman in the place tonight, but it was not hard to be given the bloody great animal she had wrapped herself in. Besides, it was more than that, there was a... beauty about her that he found mesmerising.

She struck a pose as she entered the bar. _I am confident – look at me. I am what you want._ Well he was certainly looking at her as she strode towards him.

"Well lady of the expensive knickers... I assume you're not one of those crazy hippy women who want to be kind to the little furry bunny rabbits then?" He asked as he ran his eyes unashamedly up her body.

"It's faux actually." Alex said with authority.

"Oh Bolly, a lesser woman would have said 'fake', but I forgot that you're a posh little tart aren't you?" He replied with all the quick wit of the old Gene Genie.

"Well I am no lesser woman." Alex replied confidently as she signalled to Luigi for a glass of wine after Gene's failure to anticipate a drink.

They fell into awkward silence as they sipped their drinks and Alex was getting increasingly nervous. What did she say? How did she do it?

'_Oh by the way Gene if I sleep with you, you have to tell me the truth – is that a deal?' _

She didn't think so somehow. She picked up her glass and took the last sip savouring the golden liquid in her mouth.

"Well... there's an elephant in the room... why don't we just get it out of the way yeah?" He said frankly.

"I don't know what you mean Gene." She told him playing with the glass between her fingers.

"Ok Bolls so we can play this game if you want but just so you know – Gene – Genie always wins." He told her swigging back the last of his drink.

"Ok Guv' you win. Keats is on to you and he sent me here , he knows things and he sent me here to find out the rest." She told him leaning in close.

"What exactly does old milky face know then Lady B?" Gene said genuinely interested. He doubted it was anything important – if it was he would be here serenading him in her place.

"Well- I don't actually know but..." He cut her off.

"You're not supposed to show me all your cards up front you know Bolls. First rule of being a spying little whore." He told her, extremely turned on by this view of her.

"I'm not the one who's been lying Gene. You are." She told him calmly. This 'date' was going fantastically.

"Oh but Bolly you are. You've been working for Keats and then reporting back to me. I think that makes you a _lying spying whore._ Ooh Gene- Genie made a rhyme, almost as smart as you are." He told her.

"You're a bastard!" She spat, oh wonderful romance.

"Yes but at least I know that." Gene accepted.

"Do you know Gene that this isn't about Keats anymore. Tonight was meant to be about you and me and the truth. _I _want the truth. I couldn't bloody care less about Keats." Alex said hurt by his brashness.

He got up then, he'd had enough of this bloody woman tonight. He went to pay the bill for the drinks before heading away into the night. She followed him – she could lose this now and she really didn't want to.

She placed her hand on his arm and his arm tingled at her touch.

"Gene – just tell me the truth. That's all that I want from you. Just me. No-one else. Who else matters?" She purred.

"_If you won't believe me what's the point?" _He asked her in defeat.

"What's to say I won't? Give me a chance Gene. You told me once that all you wanted was for me to trust you, for me to stick by you. Maybe you should try trusting me too. I won't run to Keats, you can be sure of that. I'm still here aren't I – for my sins." She told him, forgetting Keats and all her promises, just wanting Gene back.

"You won't believe it because it's unbelievable Bolly. That's why and we make it impossible to trust each other don't we?" He told her and that was all it took, Alex was beyond curious now – she craved the truth, she needed it.

"Gene please." She whispered against his shoulder.

"If I tell you, it's over Bolls – I hope you realise that." He told her and panic coursed through her.

"What is Gene? Nothing's started." Alex told him.

"This Alex, this. You. Me. Everything." He motion between them and around them in general.

"Why will it end? What have you done that's so bad Gene – why can't you just say it?" She said in her frustration, it just slipped out.

"You know, maybe I would tell you if you had could remember me Alex." He said.

"Gene I..." She didn't know 'Gene what she' but she sensed that he was about to leave.

"Night Bolls I hope Keats isn't too disappointed." He said sadly.

"Gene wait!" She called but he was gone. It was ruined, she had blown her last chance.

* * *

Gene sat in the dim light of the CID. He had nowhere else to go. He didn't want to go home and he couldn't go to Alex so he sat there instead. What hurt him the most was that she had forgotten him. She had forgotten what Gene stood for and everything he believed in. She was so quick to condemn him before she even knew the half of the situation. Maybe if he was brave she would forgive him his sins and the old Gene could be resurrected but for now he was a half life a nonexistent. But he just couldn't say the words. He wasn't that articulate. Maybe if he wrote it down and she read it that would be good enough. It was worth a shot. Anything was worth as shot and at least this time he knew how much he could hurt her.

He took another sip of his whiskey possibly the tenth one this evening. He ripped a page out of his case file and began to write.

_Dear Alex... _

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not brave enough to tell you this in person but I can't. When you know the truth you'll either punch me or you'll kiss me. It's another one of those Bolls. This is the truth, as much as I know anyway. You see Bolly, there are things that not even the great Manc Lion does not know. The one thing that I can't understand – just why the Hell is Keats so bloody interested in me..._

He finished his letter and took another sip of her whiskey. He was proud that he had finally found the words but he knew that he had undoubtedly lost her forever. He ran his hand through his hair and decided that this was a letter that needed delivering tonight. He sensed that it really was now or never.

"Ok Bolls – you want the truth, I hope this satisfies you." He said to himself.

He looked up at her little flat above Luigi's. He could see two faint shadows bouncing in the soft backlighting of the room. He saw Alex's hands thrown out in exasperation. He knew instantly that the other shadow was Keats...

* * *

"For God's sake Jim I don't know anything. He didn't tell me anything." Alex shouted honestly.

"You didn't try hard enough then Alex!" He matched her tone.

"Bloody Hell Jim – Gene's a vault you know that. He won't open up to me – he thinks I'm working for you!" She ran her hand through her loose hair.

"Then you should have done more Alex – that was the deal. You should have done anything you needed to." Keats spat at her.

"Oh including dropping my knickers is that what you're saying? That would really float your boat wouldn't it? Thinking about Gene getting his kicks with me just because you can't." She blazed.

"Don't think I couldn't if I wanted to, it's just I had enough of dealing with Gene Hunt's cast offs." He spat venomously.

"What does that mean? Who are you?" Alex asked in confusion – this bloody world, this bloody man...

"I know Alex. I know that when you close your eyes the nightmares come, I know that you want to get home, I know how you feel about _him._ But that could be the biggest mistake of your life Alex. There are things that you just don't know." He said, realising too late that he had said too much.

"What do you know? How do I get home?" Alex was close to tears.

"Gene is the beating heart of this world Alex, do you know that? He's the reason why this world keeps going – he's the reason why you're stuck here, don't you see? Everything I've done has been for you. Don't you want to see Mollie again, don't you want to go home to reality Alex? Tell me you don't want to go home. I know Alex. I know." He allowed her these desperate morsels.

"How can Gene be keeping me here? I don't understand, he's just a man. He's just a man..." She said desperately.

"He's not just a man though is he Alex. I'm just a man. Hunt is... Hunt is the man that you..." Keats argued.

"That I what?" She asked more confused than ever.

"Don't you see Alex? Don't you see? I'm the reason why your friends think they're going mad, why they keep seeing stars. They're the splits in the seams of this world – they're what I helped you to create Alex. You're responsible. If only you'd trusted me, you could have been home months ago. Don't you see? See Alex – open your eyes." He told her.

"How can I split open a world? You're being ridiculous – how can you know this – you're lying to me." Alex spoke quickly.

"No Alex, I'm the only one who's ever told you the truth." He told her softly.

"Why- why was I sent here?" Alex said abandoning the ridiculousness of it all and listening to Keats.

"You were a lost soul Alex, don't tell me you weren't. You weren't happy in your life, not even Mollie could do that for you. You came here to find fulfilment and a life that made you happy. You came here to find _someone _to make you happy and it looks like you found him. Come on Alex, why does his heart beat in this world? It's not for the job – whatever he says, it's not for the job. It's for you Alex. It's all been for you." Keats continued.

"Why me? Why does he live for me?" Alex asked him.

"You know the answer to that Alex, come on I can see there in your eyes just behind the confusion. You feel it too. Gene Hunt loves you Alex and you..." Keats was reaching his conclusion.

"I ... love him." Alex breathed as realisation dawned upon her.

"That's right Alex do you see it now? You are bound to this world by your love for him. You are anchored to this life because you can't stop loving him. That's why I've been trying to break you apart, it's the only way for you to get home." Jim told her.

"No, you can't ask me to that – you can't ask me to choose. I can't decide." Alex said in turmoil.

"You have to Alex, what's more important to you? This life or your other life?" He asked her knowing that he couldn't expect her to tell him.

"You still have time Alex, you have time because you haven't consummated your love for each other – I know – I've watched you. The moment that you do you will lose all knowledge of Mollie and your future life. It's a conscious decision Alex and you have to choose. But you should know that Gene isn't an honest man and he isn't a good man. Just do the right thing Alex. Just do the right thing." He told her.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Alex asked.

"I always have."Keats replied.

"Well then thank you. I don't know who you are or why you care so much but I'm grateful that someone here knows the truth and bothered to tell me." She told him.

"_Be careful Alex. Just be very careful."_ He told her and then he was gone.

* * *

Alex was reeling. She sat in a crumpled heap on her sofa was it really possible that emotion could be anchoring her to this world? Could her feelings for Gene really be that powerful? If she had learnt anything in her three years here it was that she had to just believe. Now she had one of the biggest decisions to make – it could affect the type of life she would lead. Could she even contemplate leaving Mollie behind? What kind of mother was she? But then life without Gene was almost incomprehensible. If only he could be honest with her then she could decide.

As if on cue, there was at knock on her door that was not really her door but which could be – if that made any sense at all – which it didn't. At first she was reluctant to answer it but if she ever wanted to move forward then she simply could not hide away.

She crossed to the door and opened it.

"Ok Bolly I'm ready." Gene said in his low rumble.

"Well then you'd better come in." She said sliding the chain across.

"Thanks Bolls." Gene said gratefully walking in and standing awkwardly in the living room.

She came in standing opposite him. She turned her hands over and over. He was here and tonight would be the night that this whole thing would be resolved – one way or the other.

He watched her, she was tense and something was worrying her. She wore black leggings and an oversized jumper and she had looked extremely casual but to him she was truly beautiful without any makeup or her posh clothes. He could just kiss her right now before she knew what he really was.

"So..." She said trying to prompt him.

"I'm sorry about earlier Alex." He said after a moment's pause.

"Mm hmm, me too - we said some pretty awful things." Alex agreed.

"I'm ready now Bolls but I can't tell you... I'm not strong enough." He admitted.

"Then why are you here Gene? You're playing with me – no more games Gene, tell me, don't tell me - I don't care anymore. You're just closing the deal Gene it'll be your fault." She shouted_. 'Let me stop loving him. Let me go home, let me go back to my Mollie.'_ She thought to herself.

"Alex would you just let me finish woman. I can't say it so I wrote it down."...

**-Hope y'all enjoyed so far - more to come in the final chapter... **

**Review me please lovesxxx**


	2. I see your true colours, that's why I

"What are you talking about – why can't you just tell me Gene?" She said not angrily but more in sadness.

"Come on Bolly that must be bloody obvious – you scare the Hell out of me and I don't know what to say..." He trailed off.

"Here..." he said thrusting the battered yellowing page at her.

"Oh I see, so I'm supposed to know everything after reading this am I?" Alex asked him scornfully.

"Well you won't know everything because even I don't, but you'll know more – maybe you'll remember me Bolls. That's all I really want." Gene told her, he knew he had probably blown this. If only he could be brave.

"Ok. Well it's a start." Alex replied as she began to unfold the crinkled piece of paper which had been crudely torn from a case file from the look of it.

"Thank you Alex." Gene told her relieved that was at least taking this olive branch.

"Don't thank me Gene. I haven't read it yet." She replied. Maybe the contents of this letter would help her to decide what to do – maybe it wouldn't, but she hoped it was the truth.

"Right well – I guess I should probably let you read that in peace." Gene told her getting up and making for the door.

"Oh no you don't Gene – I want you to be here when I finish reading it, I want to look you in the eye and know that you've been honest." Alex told him and he stopped in his tracks.

"Look Bolls..." He made to protest but she stopped him.

"Enough now Gene – I've had enough of this. You're staying and I'm going to read this and then I'll know." She told him with a strength which surprised her.

He said nothing; he simply gave her another of his penetrating stares and then looked away. What would she make of him when she knew? Only time would tell.

She unfolded it and began to read:

_Dear Alex... _

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not brave enough to tell you this in person but I can't. When you know the truth you'll either punch me or you'll kiss me. It's another one of those Bolls. This is the truth, as much as I know anyway. You see Bolly, there are things that even the great Manc Lion does not know. The one thing that I can't understand – just why the Hell is Keats so bloody interested in me... I'm really not that interesting at all. Maybe that's why all of this has happened; maybe I'm just a diversion – a distraction, a means to an end. _

_There's one thing that I can't stand in all of this and that how that slippery little bastard has used you. You see Bolls; Keats is smarter than any of us gave him credit for. Look at us – we were the dream team and now we're just two separate people doing a merry dance around each other. Keats did that to us Bolls and you know why – he wants me out of the picture so that he can have you – but I fear that he already has. See what Jimbo doesn't understand is that there's nothing left between us is there Alex? We're just two people who used to have something but now we're just shells of those people aren't we? Is that because you've already given up on me Alex? Before you even know anything have you already left me behind? Is Jim the object of your affections? I hope I'm not too late Bolly. You're right; I've had enough of games. I want you to know me; I need you to remember me because the DI Drake I know, the one I respect would never have forgotten me. It feels like we're both lost, but we're lost together. Does that mean we're not alone Alex? Because I feel alone, I feel like the team is broken and it's my fault. If only I'd done this before then maybe, just maybe we'd all be ok. Because whatever we are I know it's not ok. _

_You want to know the truth about Sam Bolls but the frustrating thing is that if you only listened to me – you would know. I've already told you but Keats has clouded your mind and you just can't find it can you? You can't find the truth can you Bolls? Maybe you still won't, even if I tell you now – maybe I have screwed up too many times and you've already lost faith in Gene Hunt. Can I really blame you? I don't think it's your fault – you're naturally suspicious Bolls and I wouldn't have it any other way, but must you always be suspicious of me? Remember me Bolly – please remember me. _

_Please Alex, take a look at me, go on take a long hard look at me. I know it might be hard to do that now but please try. Try to see me as you used to. I know that somewhere deep inside of you, you doubt what Keats has been telling you for months. He has poisoned you Bolls and I don't l know that this will be enough to heal you – but I have to try. _

_Look at me Alex. Do you see a murderer? Look closely. Can you see that about me? Come on Bolls, think about it. I've done some bad things in my time Bolls – I'm not pretending that I'm perfect but I would never to do that and the old Bolly would know that. _

_I didn't kill him Bolly. If you had only had the courage to ask me I could have told you that, but the reason I could never say it before was because you would never believe me whilst Jim was around. Whilst he is around you can't think straight – you suspect me for even the smallest things so why would you have believed me about something this big? _

_I didn't kill him and that's the truth. How could I have killed him when he's not dead Bolls? That's right Alex – SAM TYLER IS ALIVE. He did something Bolly, he did something terrible – he killed a man Alex – Sam, not me - SAM and he needed to get away. He wanted to leave this place and he asked for my help. Sam was my friend Bolls and I always look out for my friends. So I did something – I helped him fake his death, I helped Sam escape. _

_So you see Bolls the only thing I'm guilty of is faking a death. There was no murder. Sam isn't dead. I know that's probably hard to believe, especially since I destroyed all that evidence and have been acting like a total idiot – but the reason I did that was because Sam is a good bloke really – he did what he did out of desperation and I had to help him. I couldn't let anyone find out about what I had done and I realise now that it was a mistake to think that you wouldn't want to know. _

_I don't want you to think badly of him because Sam was possibly the best copper I have ever met and I learned so much from him and he is one of the good guys. But maybe you understand me now, maybe you see me Bolls. You know in your heart that Gene Hunt never does anything without the best intentions of the good people in my heart. Does that also make me one of those good people Bolls? I suppose that's the decision you have to make. Am I good enough for you to believe? Or maybe it's more a question of do you believe that I am good? _

_I know that I've probably lost you Alex and I'm sorry about that. But know only this – It was one Hell of a ride Miss Bollinger Knickers and whatever I may have said in the past – I am pleased that I got to meet you. It's just that it has to end this way Bolly. _

_So there it is – the truth, take it or leave it but there it is. _

_Gene Hunt. _

* * *

Alex was reeling. Was the secret of Sam Tyler really that simple? Was the great truth that he had been hiding really so innocent? She drew in breath, scanning the page and scanning it again. She could detect no hidden coded messages and she could hear every word in the letter as if it he had spoken it to her. Had Gene Hunt finally entrusted her with his truth?

She dared to look at him, his face was crumpled in worry and he was wringing his hands nervously. His head was bowed slightly as if he was awaiting a verdict, as if he were praying that she would believe in him. She cleared her throat and his eyes shot up to hers, she thought she could see the beginnings of tears but he blinked and they were gone.

"So... this is the truth Gene? This is really the truth?" She asked him, she needed to hear him say it. He had to say it.

"Yes Alex it is. The truth is that Sam Tyler is alive – I just don't know where he is or who the Hell Keats is. I'm no murderer Bolls. I'm no murderer." He told her sighing resignedly; this was when she told him she didn't believe him, when she went running off to tell Keats what she knew.

"So Sam killed a man – why?" Alex asked him.

"I never got to ask him Bolls but you have to trust me. Sam was a mess and I knew something bad had happened and I didn't know what else I could do to help him so I agreed to help him fake his death. It was all I could do..." He trailed off running his hands through his hair. This was definitely not what he had been expecting. She hadn't called him as liar yet, in fact it seemed like she was trying to believe him.

"You do realise that what you did was illegal?" Alex told him raising her eyebrow but still not doubting him.

"Come on Bolly – shouldn't you be screaming 'liar' at me? But no you're concerned with the law as usual." He half chuckled.

"Are you lying to me Gene?" She asked him without even the slightest hint of scepticism.

"No." He replied simply and she sensed he was telling the truth.

"Then I believe you." Alex smiled slightly.

"Why? When all this time you've been sneaking around behind my back – why would you believe me now?"He asked her not quite daring to hope that she had returned to him.

"...Because I see you Gene, I see you." She spoke the words she had thought only hours ago with a feeling of great relief – her tunnel vision had finally been lifted.

Gene drew in a breath and exhaled slowly, did she believe him? Was it possible that she could?

"What does that mean Bolls?" He asked her, needing to know.

"I believe you Gene. I see your true colours and I trust you. I remember you." She smiled.

* * *

There was tense silence which filled the room and threatened to expose all the unsaid things that collected between them, she had to take some of this pressure away. She crossed the room and placed a tape in the player. _'Spandau Ballet' _changed the atmosphere. She left the room for the briefest moment and busied herself with pouring them both a drink. She was nervous and the tension between them felt like it was going to explode at any minute. Had she already made her decision? Was that even a question?

She re-entered the room and sat down next to him, smiling slightly at the easy comfort with which he had installed himself into her flat. For a few moments, the shock of the big 'revelation' hung in the air between them and she had to giggle – it was heartfelt, a great release.

"There you are." He said in his low voice and electricity shot through her veins. The time for decisions was drawing ever closer.

"It's good to be back." She said honestly as she took a nervous sip of her drink.

"It's good to have you back Bolls. Gene – Genie's girl." He smiled slightly as he too took a swig of his drink.

She prickled visibly at that, what did he say? _'Gene- Genie's girl'. _She liked the sound of that. She really did. This last comment hung between them and she could have kissed him there and then but she refrained.

"The dream team." She replied looking him dead in the eye. He noticed a sparkle there that he thought had gone so long ago.

She paused for a few minutes just taking in the easiness between them. This was where she belonged – right here forever.

"_Dance with me." She said after a while. _

"_Excuse me Bolls? The Gene- Genie does not dance." He replied. _

"_Mm well there are lots of things that you don't do aren't there?" She teased him. _

"_Full of surprises me Bolls." He laughed. _

"_Come on Gene I'm serious." She said holding out her hand for him to take. _

"_Right well let's get the dancing out of the way then." He replied. _

As their hands touched he was sure that sparks flew. He knew why he felt this way. He just couldn't say it. Emotion was the one thing that scared him in this life – his feelings for Alex petrified him.

He slipped his arms around her waist and revelled in the feel of her delicate hands on his shoulders. They swayed together for a few minutes before she rested her head on his shoulder. God it was doing things to him that he didn't even dare to think about.

"Gene?" She whispered against his shoulder.

"Yes Bolly?" He replied looking down at her, seeing her looking content.

"Can I tell you a secret?"She asked him.

"Yes." Gene said simply.

She paused a moment before speaking. "This could be our last night together." She whispered sensually into his neck.

"I don't understand Bolls." Gene replied.

"Neither do I Gene." She replied, a single tear sliding down her face.

"Don't cry Bolls, I'm not going anywhere."Gene told her.

"But_ I_ might be." Alex told him, seeing all the hurt in his eyes.

"Don't say that Alex. Please don't leave me. You're always talking about going Bolls, but you haven't left me yet – please just stay with me." He almost begged her desperately and in that moment there was no longer any question in her mind – she knew what her decision was – she had always known.

"Gene..." She whispered as slowly and with great deliberation she inched her head closer to his. Just a millimetre more and their lips would be touching. After three years it was finally going to happen.

He seemed to sense this too and he was about to close the gap when a rap on the door caused her to pull away in shock. She sighed, the moment had passed and perhaps this was a sign – maybe she had to go home to Mollie.

But for some reason Alex was continuing to let her heart rule her head and what she said next was not what her head was telling her at all.

"_Wait in the bedroom. I'll get rid of them." She purred, sealing the deal. She knew what was going to happen next. _

He stared deeply into her eyes searching her face for any signs that she was joking. There were none. He did as she said, noticing that the bedroom door was open invitingly.

* * *

She opened the door and came face to face with Jim for the second time that night.

"Alex." He said simply making to step into the flat.

"_It's not really a good time Jim." She said struggling not to look back at the bedroom door behind which Gene was waiting. _

"_Is that right?" He said straining to see past her. He sensed that Hunt was here too. _

"You've made your decision?" Jim asked her.

She sighed heavily "Jim I don't want to discuss this." Alex told him.

"There's something else you should know Alex." Jim told her.

"Oh and what's that?" Alex asked him, not sure she wanted to know.

"In case you haven't worked it out Alex, this world is part of a parallel universe. Do you know what that means Alex? It means that when you make your decision, the world you reject ceases to exist. You see if you go home Alex, if you leave this world – the splits you create will collapse the structure of this place and it will end. Similarly of course, if you choose this world then Mollie's world, _your world _will cease to exist. Do you understand what that means? – If you choose Gene then Mollie falls out of existence. If you don't exist in her world then naturally she can't either. Just consider that." Jim told her viciously.

"Why are you doing this?" Alex asked him. "Why do you care?" She shot.

"I want you to be happy; I want you to know the truth." He told her.

"I _do _know the truth – Gene told me what happened." She told him knowingly.

"Oh really and what did he tell you exactly? We had a deal Alex, you made a promise." Jim pressed her; this was it – the crunch.

"Yes but I remembered I made a promise to Gene too. I promised I would trust him and I do Jim. I do." She told him, affirming this fact for the three people in the flat.

"Tell me what he said Alex!"He ordered her again.

"I'm sorry Jim but I only take orders from the Guv' – I only take my orders from DCI Hunt." She replied and this disobedience was empowering.

"Alex I'm not playing games with you – Tell me what he said – If you want to be left in peace, then tell me what he said." Keats spat, hating her stubbornness.

"He told me about Sam." She told him, acting as though she had been defeated, but knowing that she was in control of this information.

His eyes glinted with expectation.

"What did he say?" He asked.

"You'll have to ask him won't you?. But I have a question for you – why are you after Gene? Why are you so interested in him?" She asked him. Oh yes, it was definitely good to be the possessor of valuable information for a change.

"What if I told you a secret Alex – it's not Gene I want." He stepped closer to her and whispered this into her ear.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"I don't care about Gene Alex, he's a tool. What if I told I know about Sam? He's alive – that's what you know isn't it? I want Sam Tyler." Jim told her.

"Why?" Alex breathed.

"That doesn't matter but you have to help me – I need to know where he is Alex. Tell me where he is." He told her.

"Gene doesn't know where he is ok Jim. He doesn't know, so you can just leave now." Alex told him honestly.

"I WILL find him Alex you can count on that and when I do, Gene and Sam won't know what's hit them." Jim said venomously.

"Like I said before – I'm quaking in my boots Jimbo." Gene spoke coming out of the bedroom.

"Ah Gene – I did wonder how long it would take you to come crawling out of her bed." Jim spoke up as Gene stood behind Alex.

"Don't you speak about Alex that way!" Gene spat and Alex swelled with pride- this was the Gene she knew the Gene she -.

"Aw Gene, I'm touched – tell me, is it love?" Jim teased, knowing _exactly _how DCI Hunt felt about DI Drake..

Gene bristled but said nothing fixing the bastard with an icy stare. Alex's heart skipped. Did he love her? Was it possible?

"I_ will_ find him Hunt you can trust that!" He almost screamed.

"Mm that's an interesting perspective. You're going to have a tough fight on your hands though Keats. You're up against the '_dream team'_ you see – Gene and Alex are back in town, _you _can trust that. – Now, why don't you piss off from where you're not wanted?" Gene told him, placing his hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Right well Alex, I just hope you can get home." Jim said as he turned away.

"Jim, wait – I just realised something – They say '_home is where the heart is'_ and that's true. My heart is at home – here in this world." She shouted after him.

"Right well, don't let me stop you from doing what you have to do then, but let's just hope that Mollie doesn't feel the end of her world too much. Let's hope she's not too upset that her mother abandoned her. Oh and thanks for the nice little fantasy you two will be providing me with tonight by the way." Jim said crudely as he walked away.

" YOU BASTARD!" Alex screamed after him.

* * *

Alex was breathing heavily. Why was this so hard? Either way, whatever she decided she was effectively murdering someone tonight. She didn't want that on her hands but Keats had said that she wouldn't remember anything other than her choice and the other world, whichever one it was that she rejected, would disappear from time, space and memory.

Gene handed her another drink and she drained it.

"Whoa slow down Bolls!" He commented and smiled at her, Keats really was a bastard, he had riled her and he had ruined their night.

"We have to stop him Gene, he can't get to Sam – we have to stop him." Alex said running her hand over her face.

She didn't have to do this she could go home, she could go back to Mollie and her job as a psychiatrist and she could leave Gene far behind her. But whilst she still had a conscious decision ahead of her, leaving him seemed so hard. But could she really leave Mollie either? Why couldn't Mollie just come here – why couldn't she have it all? _Because Alex the two worlds don't beat for you – they beat for Gene and for Mollie. _

"We will Bolls – you and me – we'll beat him I promise you that. I won't let him get to Sam" He told her.

Silence ensued and Alex knew that she would be here in the morning. She would have to help Gene fight Keats, she had to find Sam – there were still pieces of the puzzle that didn't fit – but the question was, if _things _happened tonight that kept her here tomorrow, would she even remember the questions she needed answering?

"Alex can I ask you something?" Gene asked her.

"Yes." She breathed.

"Are you happy here?" He asked – a complex question.

But Alex didn't need to think about it.

"Yes. I am, I finally realised that I've been so desperate to get home that I haven't been able to see that I already am. When I'm with you – I'm happy Gene." She replied and she knew it was true.

*****_**I think we'll be alright, I think we will survive – 'cause everybody gets scared like this sometimes. **_

_**We've got to fall apart and put it back together again.* **_

"Bolly – what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing... it's just I feel like it's all slipping away." Alex told him.

"I'm still here Bolly."He said.

"I know and so am I." Alex smiled at him.

It was time. It was time to find out how he felt – it was time to decide.

* * *

She stood up and went to the window surveying the world she currently inhabited. Was it really so bad? Was it really so bad that she had grown to love this world? There were worse things – she could have been dead, that first shot, the one that had sent her hurtling at full speed into this life, could have killed her and Gene's shot could have killed her and so she reasoned that there must have been a reason that she was still alive here, a reason why she could not leave – she had definitely tried and failed on more than one occasion - and it was looking like that reason was that she was meant to be with Gene Hunt.

She watched him in the window – watching her, watching him and she realised what a pair they made. They _were_ the dream team. That was real. They worked, the pair of them worked. They were Gene and Alex and she knew that whether or not things went according to plan tonight, somehow she would always be Bolly – Lady of the expensive knickers.

His eyes bore into her soul and she sensed that everything she needed to complete her was here in this room. Gene and Alex against the world. If only she knew how he felt, if only she could tell him how she felt then she could decide once and for all.

_***I never told you I loved you quite enough. I hope it's not too late. I hope it's not too late..**_

**_I've got this one fresh second, one fresh minute, one fresh hour of my day, to hope it's not too late – I hope it's not too late...*_**

She turned back towards him – she meant business this time. If she was going to stay it had to be for a reason. There had to be a bloody good reason to let Mollie fade from her memory, to let her little girl cease to exist. Who would wish that on her child? But Alex knew that she couldn't run from this world and she didn't want to.

"No more games Gene, this is you and me and I have to know. Please just help me decide." She half begged him.

"What's this decision you keep flapping on about Bolls – help me to understand and maybe I _can_ help you." He replied in confusion.

"I need to decide whether to stay or to go, but it's not that easy, if I want to go home I have to stop..." she trailed off.

"Stop what Alex?" He asked sensing something big on the tip of her tongue.

"If I want to go back to where I came from, I have to stop loving you Gene." She told him honestly. _Cut the crap Alex he responds to honesty. _

"What did you say?" He asked in disbelief – she didn't say L.O.V.E did she? That pain the arse four letter word which could ruin or start something amazing.

"You heard me. I am in love with you and I don't know how to stop being in love with you and if I don't I can't get my Mollie back either. It's a predicament to say the least." She giggled a little realising that it sounded unbelievable but then so many things between them had been.

"Right... well erm... I just have one question – who the bloody Hell is this Mollie? You're always banging on about her..." He had avoided a response for a moment.

"She's my daughter in my future life – I've told you that before – I'm sure." She said.

"Right yeah, your future life... I can go with that... a daughter... well looking good there Bolls..." He replied appraising her slender, toned body again. He did remember something in his distant memory about Alex having a different life, a daughter but it seemed so long ago...

"Gene you haven't answered my question." She said.

"You haven't asked me one Bolly." He replied and she realised that he was right.

"Well... I suppose what I'm trying to ask you is... do you Gene Hunt feel _anything_ for me?" She asked nervously. _Please help me decide. Just tell me Gene, put me out of my misery. _

"Yes." He replied simply and she thought she detected husky desire in his voice.

"Yes what?" She asked breathing sharply in the intoxicatingly tense air.

"I feel things for you in here." He told her, placing a hand over his heart.

"What do you feel Gene?" She asked him barely able to breathe let alone string a coherent sentence together.

"Shh Bolly, let me finish." He told her simply, crossing the room so he was opposite her.

"You drive me crazy some days Bolls and you know it, but I can't imagine a life without you in it and if saying this means you'll stay, then it'll be worth it." He admitted.

He took her hand and placed it on his heart, she was a little shocked to feel it beating about a million times a minute. He heard her breath catch as she realised that this had just become a whole lot more serious than she could have imagined. He was delighted that her body was responding to him almost involuntarily.

"You see Lady B, you might be a pain in my arse and you might be insufferable on some days but I have grown fond of you... I've grown more than fond of you... Bolls I..." He trailed off; he needed a few more minutes to muster the courage to say the ultimate thing...

She looked deeply into his eyes – for the first time in all the time she had known Gene she saw pure unadulterated emotion in his eyes and it was truly beautiful. Would he have the courage tell her? Or was he finally going to let her go – let her go back to Mollie?

"You see Bolls, I don't want you to stop loving me because if you did there would be nowhere for my love to go. If you leave now I will die a sad, loveless creature and that will be your fault..." He stopped again.

"It will be your fault because for some reason I am in love with you Alex Drake. Do you understand me? I Gene Hunt am in love with you Lady Bolls." He told her and he could see her physically melt.

They stood in the stunned silence together, both breathing heavily as they tried to figure out what to do now. Her hand was still on his heart and she let it fall in the space between them – limited as it was.

"Gene... I didn't know..." She whispered to him, their faces inches apart.

"Well now you do Bolly... I bet your heart's pumping a good'un isn't it Bolls?" He teased and was shocked when she grasped his hand and placed it over her heart and he received a flashback to a similar moment some time ago. It had played out a little differently than this to say the least.

They were both frozen for a moment as they got used to this contact. It felt to have his hands on her and if the smile on his face was anything to go by, he was enjoying this almost as much as she was.

He didn't move for a moment afraid that she would end this before it started, but when she made no protest or move to stop him he allowed his fingers to trace the gentle swell of her curvaceous breast.

She tightened beneath his touch and she closed her eyes. This was so sensual and she had never imagined that this moment would happen this way.

"Gene..." She mumbled as his fingers flicked across her erect nipple teasing her into further arousal.

"Just so you know Alex, this is the _kiss me or kill me moment._" He told her, hoping that now she would not choose to end what had barely started.

She opened her eyes in that moment; she needed to look at him – to know that this emotion was real and that he cared about her enough.

"I don't want to kill you Gene." She replied and in that moment she made her decision. She would make no further move to stop him, she would let this moment continue and if their feelings, their love for each other was _consummated _then she could live with that, because he would be the only thing she remembered in the morning. He was the only thing that mattered anymore...

* * *

As he saw Hunt's arms close around her delicate waist in the window, DCI Jim Keats realised the one thing that he had never even considered – Hunt mattered more to Alex than anything else in the world. He mattered more than her independence, more than her daughter and far more than her life – because that was the one thing Alex had failed to understand. Gene Hunt stole lives, he thrived on it and tonight he had ensured that it would not be just him who would be losing his own life, he had sealed Alex's fate and later he would cause Mollie Drake to fall out of existence and into an endless abyss of nothingness. But Alex had decided and it seemed not even Mollie could stop her from securing the position of this world in the universe and there was nothing he could do to stop it right now, not tonight – but there was nothing to say that in the cold light of morning he couldn't make sure that Gene and Alex never got to spend any more time together – he could make sure that Gene and Alex also ceased to exist and then he would get Sam... But he wasn't so cruel that he would deprive them of one night. Besides he was turned on by the fact that as he would be imagining Alex Drake naked – she literally would be, not so far from where he would spend the night. With his murderous intentions in mind, Jim Keats walked away to find himself a 'two- bit tart' who bore at least a passing resemblance to Alex Drake.

* * *

Gene moved his head closer to hers, his eyes never leaving hers as they both realised what was about to happen.

"Wait..." She spoke up, suddenly pulling away from him.

"What is it Bolls? Should I go?"He asked in confusion.

"I don't want you to go Gene, but if_ you_ want to go then you need to do it now – before it's too late, before I can't control this anymore, before I lose everything..." She whispered, close to tears.

"Alex I... I thought we were clear on this... I'm here because this is what I want. You and me. I want us... I _love _you Alex – I _want _you." Gene told her stroking her face, making sure that she was real, that she was still there.

"Ok Gene, but if we do this now, there's no turning back. You understand that don't you? You see – I'm special – I'm for keeps or not at all." She told him taking his hands, she did not mean this to affirm, her own self importance – It was just the truth...

"I know Bolls. Believe me I know. I've been waiting for you for a long time..." He told her. It was true, he knew she was special, he knew she was_ going_ to be special. She was for keeps. She was for life, she was _his_ life. Much more so than he knew. She was going to be Gene- Genie's girl and that was going to be wonderful.

"Good because this is going to hurt me you know." She told him and it was the first time she was fearful, the first time she had doubted the decision she would make – the decision she had _made_.

"I'm not going to hurt you Bolly. I promise I won't hurt you." He told her sincerely stroking away the tears that were rolling down her face.

"Bolly..." He whispered.

"No_ you_ won't hurt me Gene- _you won't_." She agreed nodding her head and brushing away her tears.

"Bolls...I... we...this doesn't have to happen tonight." He said giving up hope that he would ever have her, but this was Bolly, and he would be a gentleman if it killed him – which it might. If he did not have her tonight it might kill him – if she didn't love him enough tonight, he would die.

"It has to be tonight Gene. It's tonight or never- this is it. It happens tonight, you show me that you love me tonight because if you don't, tomorrow I'll be gone." She told him hoping against hope that _he_ would make the right choice- that he would decide for her.

"Why Alex? All of this is confusing me." He admitted to her, running his hand over his face.

"Me too." Alex agreed giggling slightly.

"Do you want me Alex Drake?" He whispered against her neck.

She shook with desire for him then and suddenly everything became clear. She loved him and she wanted him and she needed to stay with him.

"Wait for me in the bedroom – I'll show you." She whispered her reply sensually.

"Bolly..." He moaned out her name, the only name that made sense.

"Please Gene trust me, I'll be there in a minute, there's just something I have to do first." Alex reassured him.

"Ok, but only because you asked nicely." He replied suggestively.

* * *

Alex sighed heavily in the quiet living room. This was it. She had committed now. Gene was waiting for her in her bedroom and they were about to... and now the only thing left to do was say goodbye to a Mollie. It was going to be hard but leaving this world, leaving him was harder somehow.

"Well, I guess this is it – It's time to say it – goodbye Molls. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you won't see me again, I'm sorry that I won't get to explain and I'm sorry if it hurts when it happens. Be brave Molls, be brave my darling. I'm sorry that you can't be here, that you can't meet him – but I have to stay – I hope you understand. -

...What am I talking about Molls? You're a little girl; I don't expect you to see anything than the fact that your mother has abandoned you. I miss you and I'm sorry – but I have to do this. I love you Mollie. I hope you know that, I hope you never forget it." She said this piece to her daughter knowing that there wasn't anything more she could say, nothing that could make this better.

She wiped away her tears and then she turned to find Gene Hunt... to find her place in this world...

She opened the door to her bedroom and took a deep breath as she locked eyes on him standing awkwardly at the foot of her bed. She had kept him waiting for a long time and she knew that he didn't like being kept waiting.

* * *

"Bloody Hell Bolly what were you bloody doing out there?" He asked her with a nervous laugh.

"Oh you know, this and that Guv'..." She paused shutting the door behind her.

"Alex call me Gene. This is you and me. Bolly and Gene ok?" He told her.

"Sorry... I'm nervous... I'm sorry." She giggled.

"Don't be nervous Bolls, It's just me." He told her.

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"Stop apologising and wiggle your arse in my direction." He instructed her and she obliged.

"Gene..." She whispered into the silence, she was so turned on now – she wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

"That's better – good girl." He praised her and she found this controlling Gene very sexy.

"Hold still Bolls." He told her and although she felt ridiculous she was inclined to follow his lead.

Suddenly his arms were around her waist her and her fingers were running through his hair as she desperately pulled him closer.

"Alex are you sure?" He asked her in a final courtesy.

"For God's Sake Guv', I didn't think it would be this hard to seduce you." She said sarcastically.

"Bolls what did we just talk about?" Gene asked her, getting the feeling that it was going to be difficult to control his desires from here on in.

"There's something you should know about me _sir... _when it comes to encounters such as these, I don't always follow orders." She giggled suggestively, biting her lip.

"'That so Lady B?" He questioned him.

"Mm Hmm..." She nodded slowly.

"Right... well... As long as you aren't expecting me to follow your orders." Gene replied in a flustered tone.

"I only have one request Mr Hunt and then you can take me, you can have me – you can ravage me if you like, one thing and then I'm yours." She purred.

"Take it slowly, I want to enjoy this. Oh and I need you to kiss me Gene – I want to taste you." She told him, knowing she had surpassed her own boundary.

"That was two things Alex and it's _DCI_ Hunt and don't you forget it." He told her in an admonishing tone.

"Oh and by the way you didn't need to ask me to kiss you – I was going to anyway, now hold still." He replied and he smiled as she bucked towards him involuntarily.

* * *

He gripped her tiny waist as he sank towards her and brushed his lips gently against hers. That was it, that was enough- he was halfway to Heaven already. Alex Drake's lips were possibly the softest he had ever had the pleasure of kissing and the kiss itself was definitely the sexiest, most powerful kiss he had ever had and he knew that Alex Drake meant far more to him than he had ever dared to admit. It wasn't the kiss he had been expecting. He had dreamed of their first kiss so many times before and it was more often than not, a frenzied response to a blazing row but this kiss had been delivered with so much romance that Gene barely even recognised it as an action he had performed.

He drew back from her, slowly opening his eyes. She looked stunning in the dim light of the bedroom, her eyes were still closed and she looked as though she was savouring the moment. Her body shook like a leaf in the wind and he could tell that she was deciding what was going to happen next. He leant in for another kiss and this time she responded which such fervour that his breath was almost stolen.

She parted her lips against his offering him a silent invitation. It didn't take him long to accept. Soon her tongue was battling his – dancing a dangerous tango as she tried desperately to control the kiss.

He drank in everything she offered him desperate to savour every morsel of her sweetness. She tasted so good – of wine and lust and love. They were an intoxicating cocktail and they made him want her even more. He withdrew from the kiss then -when the need for oxygen overpowered him. Even Gene- Genie needed to breathe.

Her eyes flicked open then and locked onto his. He saw a thousand things running through the endless chocolate rivers which swirled in her eyes. He saw how grateful she was, he saw how much she wanted him, he saw love and he saw pain.

"Alex..." He mumbled trying to string together a coherent sentence.

She placed a finger to his lips before whispering words he knew he would remember forever. "Please don't stop." Three words were all it took to send Gene over the edge.

He kissed her again with a passion which surprised them both and they seemed to come to the realisation that this was real almost simultaneously.

Neither of them moved, both seemed to be anticipating the other's next move – but Alex had made Gene a promise and she intended to keep it. She was so nervous, butterflies fluttered in her stomach. This moment had been threatening to come for three years and it was possibly the most important moment of her entire life.

She had never considered herself to be particularly good at sex. She struggled to see herself as a sexy woman and it still blew her away that Gene would be even remotely interested in her, let alone admit to loving her. She hoped she would live up to what were obviously his high expectations of her. She hoped that he would not be disappointed, that after everything, he wouldn't reject her. She leaned in close to him her breath tickling the side of his face...

"Take me Guv' please just take me..." She whispered, for some reason she was turned on by using his formal name, something she often refrained from doing when she was at work.

"Oh God... please don't let this be a dream." He shouted as she nipped at his ear.

"Why don't you check Gene just to be on the safe side – why don't you see if you can have me? There's nothing stopping you." She teased knowing that she sounded like the devil on his shoulder.

"Don't test me Bolls because at this rate I will fail." He growled at her nuzzling at her neck.

"How far do we have to go before you realise that this isn't a test – that it isn't a game? I'm here for the taking – I'm yours Gene – I always have been." She whispered as she allowed a single finger to trace a smooth line down his body. He was by no means perfect but she didn't love him because he was perfect, she loved him because he was Gene Hunt and this is what Gene Hunt felt like under her tingling skin...

Her eyes connected with his in an unshakable stare as her finger began to tease its way down his body. From the hollow at the base his throat down his neck and over his torso. She let out the tiniest giggle as he growled erotically. Obviously DCI Hunt liked it this way...

She drew in a sharp breath as her hand brushed the cool round disc of plastic at the top of his trousers. This was it, if she did this now; if she took this first step, there would be no going back. If she did this now she knew she would never _want_ to go back.

He saw the twinkle in her eye as he realised what she was going to do as he realised her intention.

"Good girls don't do it like this Bollinger Knickers." He growled at her and she knew she would continue _exactly_ this way.

"Who said I was a good girl Gene?" She whispered as her fingers deftly worked the button and zip of his trousers down.

"Bolly..." Her name was barely a whisper on his lips as her hand slipped beneath the grey fabric...

As her hand made that first contact with his desire, it was her turn to moan. He was hard for her. He was hard for her already.

"Oh God..." He mumbled as her fingers caressed him gently over his boxers. God she was sexy.

"Do you believe me now Gene? Is this real enough for you?" She purred as he bucked against her touch. Had she really been able to bring him to the edges of his sanity with that one simple action?

He said nothing for a moment as he tried to come back down. She shouldn't be having this effect on him already. She was dangerous, she was sexy and he loved it, he loved her...

"Jesus Bolly..." He managed after several heaving breaths.

"Where the Hell did you learn to be such a little temptress eh lady fancy knickers?" He rasped.

"Hmm well I guess you could say it depends on the man..." She whispered. She was becoming impatient for some contact with him, she needed him to touch her – but she had been the one to set the pace. _Just relax Alex; it'll happen when it happens. _She told herself.

* * *

"Did I ever tell you Bolls that with me, flattery gets you everywhere?" He asked her as her fingers snaked back up his body towards his face.

"Maybe you did Guv'." Alex purred, not recognising the woman she was when she was with him. Usually she just followed instructions when it came to sex. She was used to being told to undress herself, she was used to passionless sex but she sensed that Gene would take those matters into his own hands.

She kissed him again and it felt good to be able to do that. She had never thought she would be able to but here she was – in her bedroom kissing Gene Hunt as his trousers slipped down his strong legs and his desire pressed tantalisingly into her leg.

"Am I making you hard Gene?" She whispered the question knowing that the answer was yes.

"Bloody Hell Bolly – do you really need to ask me that?" He asked her in disbelief.

"Does it make you uncomfortable – talking about this I mean?" Alex mumbled against his languid kisses.

"I'm not afraid to say that I want you naked and writhing beneath me if that's what you mean Bolls." Gene told her frankly, holding her up as her legs almost gave into desire.

"Oh God..." She mumbled as his hands travelled the length of her body committing every one of her curves to memory.

"Now Bolly... be a good girl and sit down on the bed. Go on now. I know you want to." Gene instructed her noting her hesitancy. Her defiance only served to heighten his arousal.

"What if I don't do as I'm told Guv'?" She asked teasingly, although she was halfway to the bed already.

"Then I walk out of here right now Bolls -your choice." He replied with a shockingly convincing stoicism. In fact she almost believed him, except that Gene Hunt had failed to dull the glint in his eyes.

"You wouldn't... you couldn't..." Alex breathed testing his restraint.

"Oh really? You're really that confident?" Gene teased her although he saw the momentary panic in her eyes. She really was insecure – she needn't be- she was better at this than she was giving herself credit for.

* * *

He walked away from her towards the small vanity table in the corner. He watched her in the mirror, she was uneasy it almost seemed like she expected him to go. But she was right – he couldn't, not when there was a beautiful woman waiting for him, a beautiful woman who was so frustratingly sexy that he wanted to scream. She was already drawing him further away from himself than he had ever been. It was as though he was a different Gene Hunt when he was with Bolly. Maybe she had changed him forever...

He unlaced his boots carefully priding himself on their uniqueness. He placed them by the door as if marking the territory. _Alex Drake belongs to DCI Gene Hunt – Fact._ He didn't need to; she didn't want anyone else – only him. She watched as he slipped his socks off and unbuttoned his overcoat breathing a sigh of relief - he was staying.

He placed the thick woollen coat over the back the chair in the corner and let his jacket join it. His trousers soon followed no thanks to Bolly's little game a few moments ago and he heard her giggle slightly. He locked eyes with her in the mirror and saw all his desperation reflected back at him. She needed him almost as much as he needed her. It was still astounding to him that they had ended up here. Only short hours ago he would have bet his life that she would hate him for what he had done, but it had been quite a different set of events which had unfolded. She had told him she loved him and he had returned the sentiment and now he was about to have her, in every sense of the word Alex Drake was about to be his forever.

He turned back towards her striding across the room with as much confidence as one could muster when clad in only a shirt and boxers. He stopped just opposite her. He smiled as he took note of the fact that she had done exactly what he had asked her to do – nothing more and nothing less. A good girl. Gene – Genie's girl.

"Alex..." He muttered and she was surprised. He only used her 'real' name when he was serious about something – was he serious about this, is that what this meant?

He knelt in front of her and her heart pounded. She wasn't quite sure what he was doing until she felt him begin to unlace the ties on her shoes. "_Take it slowly Gene"_ she had told him and he was respecting that – not that she expected anything less.

He eased her feet out of the shoes and placed them delicately on the floor. She had never expected the word 'delicately' to be used when describing anything about Gene Hunt – but there you go, people could surprise you.

She moaned in surprise as he caught her off guard with his next move. It was something she'd never experienced before but it was still incredibly sexy – he was kissing each one of her toes, making his way up her feet and across the silky material of her leggings. She moaned in frustration as she felt him pulling away from her. Why was he doing this to her? Why was he teasing her? She wanted him and she wanted him now.

"Bolls..." He mumbled again, how could experiencing her this way – that is fully clothed be so sexy?

"Don't stop, please, please..." She begged him.

"Lie back Bolly." He told her placing a small kiss to her lips.

"What?" She stifled her embarrassment at this request. She wasn't going to let herself become so wanton and yet she _needed _him.

"You heard me Bolls and I know that you want to, in fact I know you'll do _anything _I want you to do – so stop fighting and let me give you what you want Alex." Gene told her.

"How do you know me so well?" Alex breathed.

"You're Gene- Genie's girl Bolls and we've been working together for so long that I understand you, we're the same you and me." Gene replied kissing her knowingly as she sank slowly down onto the bed.

She berated herself for appearing to be such an easy conquest but she couldn't help it. With him her heart ruled her head – it always had and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. She revelled in the increasingly deep kiss they were sharing loving every minute of it. He had an undeniable sex appeal about him and if she was honest, she had seen it, been affected by it since the first day she had laid eyes on him.

"Now Bolly..." He started as he pulled out the kiss "There's been one question burning in my mind since the first day I saw you – and that's whether or not you really do wear expensive knickers..." He finished and suddenly she knew his intention.

"Well DCI Hunt, if I told you I was wearing cotton underwear would that make a difference?" She teased him, trying to keep her tone serious.

"Well it would be something of a disappointment if I got you _so _wrong, I won't deny that, however I must confess that I'm more interested in what's _underneath _your knickers Bolls." He replied and she blushed in her embarrassment.

She giggled then knowing that he had probably been fantasising about her almost as much as she had about him.

"Well if you keep saying things like that DCI Hunt then you just might get to find out." She smiled kissing him hungrily.

He groaned involuntarily at this, he could barely control himself and yet there was still so far to go.

* * *

"Please Gene..." She whispered after several tense moments during which he had come to be straddling her.

"Tell me what you want Bolly." He whispered close to her ear.

"You... just you, please..." She whispered sounding sexily tortured.

He said nothing instead he slid his hands beneath the oversized black jumper, his over sensitised fingertips quivering as they made contact with the thin camisole she wore beneath it. He could only begin to contemplate what lay beneath all of this. He had always suspected that her somewhat outlandish attire concealed a perfect body and now after all the speculation and the fantasising he was going to find out.

With this delicious thought in mind, he grasped the hem of her jumper and began easing it up. He took it slowly, wanting to assure her that he respected her enough for that but he could hear her somewhat frustrated moan and this made him smile. Deep down he had known that she was just as eager for them to be naked as he was but he knew she prided herself on her high morals. This was definitely working to his to advantage; he could exploit this for as long as he wanted.

"Hmm, didn't anyone ever teach you that patience is a virtue Lady Bolls?" He teased and he received a scowl.

"For God's sake Gene I need you, don't you get it?" Alex told him in exasperation.

"Is it not also true that you told me to take is slowly?" Gene replied and she knew this was the truth.

"I don't care anymore, I don't care, just take me – please just have me." She replied with a strangulated cry.

"Mm that's definitely a tempting proposition Lady B." He replied closing his eyes and imagining the moment when she would become his forever.

"Then do it. Gene Hunt _always _gets what he wants and I _know _you want _me_." Her voice trembled with desire.

"Oh do you now?" He replied trying to keep his voice level. His self control was failing him fast.

"Mm hmm, I do and you do too – don't you Guv'?" She whispered as her hand slipped down his body towards the waistband of his boxers.

His breath caught as her hand slipped beneath the elastic and caressed his bulging desire.

"Jesus Bolly." He mumbled and she felt that she was igniting his fire. Soon he would need release and he would give her what she craved.

"Come on Gene, you know what you want." She tested him as she pushed against him and sat up.

* * *

"You Bolly, are a wicked woman." He replied as he tugged the jumper from her body.

"But you love me." Alex smile glad that they could finally talk about their feelings with freedom.

"I do Alex, I do love you." He told her as his hands ran down the length of her camisole and grasped the hem.

She stopped him momentarily with her whisper "Are you sure you're ready for this DCI Hunt?" She teased him and she felt his hardness grow against her leg.

"Bloody Hell Bolls you are going to kill me." His voice shook as he discarded the striped vest and finally she was exposed to him...

Well one thing was for sure. If her knickers matched what he was seeing now, then she was definitely worth the nickname.

* * *

"Forgive me Lord for I am about to sin." He groaned as he allowed his eyes to wonder her exposure. Her skin was the colour of buttermilk and the tiniest flush of lust coloured the plunging valley of her cleavage. But it was the laced corset she wore that really sent his mind reeling.

The black lace garment was pulled in tight pushing her perfect breasts together.

"You're beautiful." He whispered into the silence. She sat entwined with him, her chest heaving as she waited nervously for his verdict. She smiled then, the smallest hint of uncertainty in her eyes.

"Alex I'm serious, you're beautiful." He told her again leaning in and kissing her.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"You don't need to be afraid Alex. This was always meant to happen, we just spent so long doing a merry dance around each other that we couldn't see it. I feel like it was written in the stars." He told her and she paused a moment thinking about his choice of words.

Had Gene Hunt seen their fate written in the black starry abyss as she had? Had he known that he was losing her? Had that frightened him as much as it had frightened her? She thought about the answers to these questions but she decided that it didn't matter anymore. They were here, they were together and she was going to stay – that's all that mattered now.

She felt his hands on the laces at the top of her corset and she knew that they were drawing closer to Heaven.

"May I DI Drake?" He asked her permission before going any further.

She nodded but what she said prevented him from ripping the garment from her.

"Don't you want to see if the set matches first Guv'?" She asked him biting her lip sexily.

"God yes." He growled and suddenly she found herself flat against the bed again as he slid the silky leggings she wore down her long slender legs...

"Well I was definitely right about you Miss Bollinger knickers." He told her frankly as he looked down at the posh lacy French knickers she wore.

"I guess you were Guv'" She giggled as she felt his lips travelling from the plunging valley of her chest down her smooth body.

His hot lips burned the flesh they touched and he delighted as he felt her contract beneath him. She let out a pleasured mewl and he fell in love with Alex Drake all over again.

* * *

"Oh God." she moaned as she felt his fingers tracing the edges of the lace.

"Oh God... please don't do this to me... God YES!" She screamed as his fingers slipped beneath her knickers and found their way into her.

"Gene..." She yelled his name as he moved inside of her. Her eyes fluttered closed and if he could have held onto that one image forever then he would die a happy man.

"Do you like that Alex?" He teased her as he kissed her lips, her eyes and her neck.

She mumbled something incoherent as he increased the intensity of the pressure he applied to her intimacy. He groaned appreciatively as she tightened around him.

Her breathing became erratic and her pleasured screams more insistent as he drew her to her own personal Heaven.

One tiny movement of his fingers was enough, she was in Heaven, she was in a Gene shaped place of bliss.

He revelled in the moment when she came, noting the look of utter serenity on her face. He had done that. The Gene-Genie had made Alex Drake quiver and shake – he had made her come and he loved that fact.

She took a while to come down from what had been possibly the best orgasm of her life. No-one had ever touched her that way before, no-one had made her scream that way before and she loved the release. She loved the fact that she was someone else with him. She wasn't uptight and she certainly didn't feel that frustration anymore, that _sexual _frustration she had been denying, suppressing and ignoring for almost three years. _You made the right decision Alex. If this is what your life will be like, then you made the right decision. _

Her eyes flicked open then and she realised that he was staring at her.

* * *

"Welcome back Lady B." He said without a hint of sarcasm.

She reached up then, their lips connecting in a passionate kiss.

"That was... amazing... I've never... amazing..." She told him wanting him to know exactly how he made her feel.

"Mm once you've been with Gene- Genie there's no going back." He replied confidently.

"I never want to; I promise you I never want to be with anyone else." She told him, pulling herself up with great difficulty.

"That is very good to know Bolly." He told her smiling as he took hold of the laces on her corset again...

He took his time, slowly pulling each individual lace apart. Inch by inch her glorious body was revealed to him and he loved everything he saw. Her breasts were perfect just as he had always maintained. They were pert and plump and perfect.

The rose tinted peaks of her nipples were hardened with desire and he simply _had _to taste them. This is exactly what Gene Hunt did.

He straddled Alex Drake once more and took each of her nipples between his lips in turn.

* * *

She moaned sensuously in her pleasure. God he was so good, what he was doing was so good. He seemed to know exactly what she liked and what she needed and he was slowly undoing her mind. Soon, she would have no coherent thoughts left, she would be a figment of her own powerful imagination.

She was growing impatient for it to happen. She wanted to feel him inside of her, to know that he loved her but what she most wanted was to stop feeling the pain of losing Mollie. She had suppressed it since making her conscious decision but now that they were so close to Heaven, Alex realised just how close that meant she was to losing Mollie. She realised that once Gene entered her she would never see Mollie again and though the thought of that was unbearable, the thought of losing what she had only just found, the thought of losing the truth was incomprehensible.

She reached up, gripping the first button on Gene's shirt. It popped easily and she made short work of the remaining buttons. Gene was forced to stop his actions whilst he helped her free him from the fabric. She mewled as she got this first full glimpse of him. He was by no means a body builder but the softness he possessed endeared her, it made her realise that he was human.

She peppered the expanse of his exposed torso with kisses as her hands absentmindedly eased his boxers off. He kicked them off and they were forgotten. There was only one fabric barrier them now. Her expensive knickers, her Bollinger knickers.

"Bolly..." He whispered her name, the only thing in the whole world that made sense. She understood now. She _could_ have them both, but in order to do that she had to remain Alex Drake police psychiatrist, mother and coma patient, she had to remain in a state of limbo like this if she wanted them both because the simple truth was that there simply wasn't room for Bolly and Mollie in this world. But she knew now that she _was _Bolly – she had been from the moment she had laid eyes on DCI Gene Hunt and his team and she would be forever.

* * *

"Tell me Gene... tell me how you feel about me." Alex told him wanting to ensure that this was the right thing to do.

"Alex Drake lady of expensive knickers, I am in love with you." He told her sensing that _the _moment was fast approaching.

"I love you too." She told him despite the painful image of baby Mollie which filled her mind.

"Good." He replied simply searching her eyes for affirmation that he should remove the final barrier.

"Do it." She whispered her voice husky with desire as the image of Mollie in her first school uniform filled her head.

"Please, just do it. Please...Now..." She stammered as her mind flicked through hundreds of images of Mollie laughing, crying, hugging her mother – worrying that she was going to die.

"I'm alive Molls and I'm sorry." She whispered as she felt her knickers sliding down her legs.

"Bolls are you sure this is what you want?" Gene asked noticing the pain on her face.

"Yes, yes – I have never wanted anything more. I want you inside me – now!" She told him and as he kissed her again she felt like she had just sealed Mollie's fate forever, she knew she had...

"I love you Alex." He told her taking her hands.

"I love you Gene." She whispered and she felt a sudden rush of pain at the words.

"I love you Mollie." She said under her breath as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ready?" Gene asked her positioning himself above her.

"I've always been ready for you Gene." She half smiled.

* * *

No more words were exchanged. He gripped her hands tightly as he entered her. He locked eyes with her and noticed the widening of her beautiful eyes as he filled her so completely that it was impossible to tell that they were two people.

He moved in and out of her with a slow rhythm as he allowed her to get used to his presence. It did not take long however for Alex to be matching his rhythm encouraging him to go deeper to possess her sweet cavern...

She was aware of him kissing her, she was aware of his increasingly rapid thrusts and she was aware of how much she loved him. She could think of nothing else as she arched herself into him, gripping the bed sheets tightly as she lost control of herself – as she screamed his name repeatedly, as he growled hers with equal fervour. They were both nearing Heaven and seemed one more thrust was all that was necessary to send them there.

Gene stared at her just before he allowed himself to slip into that white hot oblivion that beckoned him. Alex was the best lover he had ever had and he had enjoyed making slow, sweet love to her, but right now Alex looked tortured. Did she already regret it? He hoped not, he wanted his Bolly forever, after tonight there was no way he could imagine a life without her in it – without her the way she was now.

"Alex – are you happy?" He asked her holding off on his release with every bit of his might.

"Yes, God yes – I'm so happy." She said as the tears came again.

"I love you." He told her.

"I know you do, I love you too." Alex replied as she kissed him softly.

"Now take me please, just take me Gene Hunt." She told him and with one final thrust he did just that. Gene Hunt took what had always been his, he took Alex Drake and before his very eyes she became Bolly forever...

* * *

As Alex revelled in the oblivion that was her love for Gene she refused to believe that she was crying for anything but joy, just as she refused to believe that in the moment when Mollie Drake had disappeared from existence somewhere in the great abyss, just a little piece of her heart had died...

* * *

**There you are, hope you enjoyed this chapter and understand the decision Alex made :S **

**I hope the 'Galex' wasn't too slushy or romantic – it is just the way I see it. **

**Do you want the next bit – I have some theories I would like to share. **

**Let me know what you think. **

**Love Michelle xx**


	3. Us against the world

**Hey ladies : -) Thanks for the comments on this. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. I really want to finish this off before tomorrow night's grand finale as I don't want my judgement to be affected. It was just lucky that I'd typed the first chapter before episode 7 – obviously chapter 2 had more of 'a real' influence about it. **

_As Alex revelled in the oblivion that was her love for Gene she refused to believe that she was crying for anything but joy, just as she refused to believe that in the moment when Mollie Drake had disappeared from existence somewhere in the great abyss, just a little piece of her heart had died..... _

Alex Drake was enjoying a wonderfully dreamless slumber. It was a slumber as opposed to sleep mainly because she was hanging onto that deliciously comfortable half wakefulness before the morning light burst her happy little bubble. In many ways this dreamlessness was strange for Alex and yet she could not quite put her finger on the reason why. All she knew was that as far back as she could remember she had never enjoyed sleeping so much. She saw colours – hundreds, maybe thousands of dancing lights before her eyes and she felt content and had a warm feeling within her that was wholly indescribable. She let her eyes rest against the 'real' light that was beginning to pierce her utopia and waited for wakeful consciousness to come...

* * *

He drew in a breath as he inhaled the steadying headiness that was emanating from his cigarette. Yes, there was nothing little a quick smoke to calm your nerves and Christ did he need calm nerves this morning...

When he thought about the events of last night he had to pinch himself – just to make sure that he was awake. It had definitely been an interesting turn of events to say the least and he felt like he had finally gotten Bolly back. She had remembered him, she had trusted him and she had told him she loved him. That had been scary as Hell. Perhaps even more frightening was the fact that he Gene Hunt had reciprocated this claim – he had admitted that he too was in love with her. At first it had looked touch and go and Bolly had been distracted and uneasy but eventually she had relaxed and he had finally spent the night making slow, sweet love to Alex Drake and had particularly revelled in the moment when he had got to rip her _'Bolly knickers'_ right off her beautiful body.

Even then it hadn't seemed real and several times as he kissed her or heard her erotic moans as he pushed inside of her, he had struggled to believe that it wasn't more than an extremely heightened moment in his fantasy – but it seemed that it had been more than that. Here in the cold, early light of morning it was all so real and he felt elated and privileged to have this knowledge.

He inhaled deeply again and turned away as he exhaled and the smoke poured from his mouth. He knew she disapproved of his smoking, but he wondered if she found it to be one of his distinguishing features. Was it even possible to call smoking a 'distinguishing feature?' He supposed it was. In as much as he would always associate expensive underwear and the bittersweet strength of _Chanel No_. 5 with Alex, he thought the attributes she would attach to him would be smoke, whiskey and crocodile leather boots.

Yes, it turned out that Alex Drake was not at all toffee nosed or snobbish outside of work, and deep down he had always known that. It seemed that Alex was his perfect woman. He didn't need to be crass or crude and attempt to suggest that she fitted all three of his criterion for being Gene – Genie's girl because Alex represented much more than _maid in the living room, cook in the kitchen and... whore in the bedroom. _Although it had to be said that Alex was _very_ good in the bedroom. She seemed to be in tune with him and yet still possessed some degree of virginal innocence which made him want her more. She was definitely a temptress when it came to illicit activities. He could get used to endless scenarios in the bedroom with Lady B...

He watched her now as she lay sleeping. He realised suddenly that if he could spend his mornings waking up to this for the rest of his life, he would die a very happy man. Her hair was tousled and was just beginning to curl in the heat; her cheeks still bore the faintest flush of what could only be exertion and lust. The soft sheets were strewn haphazardly across her and he was at the current time being treated to an exquisite view of her left breast. She was beautiful in every sense and he loved her.

He was tempted to reach out to her but he would allow her to indulge in a few more moments sleep – particularly seeing as today was going to be a long day.

* * *

She was aware of his eyes on her and had been since the moment several minutes ago when she had welcomed wakefulness. She had simply wanted to enjoy the attention he was lavishing upon her. She was struggling to recall her life before Gene had looked at her the way he undoubtedly was now and in fact it just seemed like a black hole. There was only Gene and everything they had been through. There was only Gene and the need to beat Jim Keats. There was only Gene and the need to find Sam. There was only Gene and the truth. But mostly there was Gene...

She allowed him to indulge in a few minutes more of unadulterated lusting before she decided that the need to tease him was too great.

"Did nobody ever tell you it's rude to stare Guv'?" She asked him in an admonishing tone as her eyes flicked open.

He swallowed before answering "Well if you will insist on lying there looking so beautiful you're just inviting unsolicited staring aren't you Bolls?" He replied.

"You know DCI Hunt, if you wanted to look, all you had to do was ask." She told him, her voice husky with desire.

He groaned as he felt his desire growing.

"Alex..." He groaned throatily.

She responded by throwing the sheet back and exposing her nakedness to him again.

"You like what you see Gene?" She whispered giggling as his eyes widened.

"God yes Bolls – bloody hell yes!" He replied as his lips went down on her breast.

She took his head in her hands pulling him up.

"Not there Gene... right here." She touched her lips gently.

He obliged touching his lips lightly to hers. She tasted Heaven – cigarettes and whiskey and herself. She tasted what they had done and she smelt the love they had made on his skin.

"God can we stay this way forever?" She prayed out loud.

"I would love nothing more Bolly, but we have to get rid of that slippery little spying bastard first." He told her pulling away and launching himself out of the bed. She groaned in frustration but she followed him.

"So... we don't have a lot of time right? What's say we share a shower Guv'?" She asked him, flirtation colouring her speech.

"Now that's the best idea I've heard all morning DI Drake." He replied following her into the bathroom.

* * *

As Alex pulled her 'bunny loving' faux fur coat on over her jersey dress, she chanced a glance at him over her shoulder. His suit was rumpled to say the least and his shirt appeared to be missing a few buttons but he looked devilishly sexy right now.

"Wow, we were a little 'energetic' weren't we?" She giggled.

"No, no Bolls – _I_ was taking it slowly remember? _You _were the eager beaver last night Lady B." He chuckled.

"So are we ready to find Sam Gene? Are you going to be ok?" She asked him.

"Yes Bolly I'm ready and I'm fine as long as I've got my team behind me, as long as I've got you behind me." He told her earnestly.

"You've got me Gene – you can have me in front, behind and from the side." She whispered suggestively.

"Hmm tempting but I was thinking more on a professional level." Gene replied.

"Oh yeah Guv' and Chris and Shaz aren't madly in love right?" She giggled.

"I'm serious Bolly – are you with me?" He asked suddenly nervous.

"You know I am – Gene and Alex against the world right?" She replied kissing him softly.

"Us against the world – the dream team." He answered.

* * *

"You know, there are some members of the dream team missing – what's say we go and pick them up, we need full strength if we're going to get this bastard and find Sam." She told him.

"Hmm I think it's about time we fire up the Quattro Bolly." He replied taking out his key and turning it over in his hands.

"I thought you never would Gene." She told him following him from the flat and locking the door.

"It's the final countdown Bolls..." He replied as they got into the infamous Quattro, a force to be reckoned with ....

**Hope you liked it, I know it was short, but i feel this needed a little interlude before the battle if you know what I mean – reviews are always welcome, more tomorrow and hopefully i will finish it. **

**Love Michelle xx**


	4. You are not alone

**Thanks for the reviews on that last chapter.**

**So I'm not sure how many of you will still want to read this now that we know the truth, but I wanted to finish it anyway I owe it to myself and to anyone who still wants to read it. I promise that it will not be in any way influenced by the events of last night since my idea is totally different to the conclusion. I hope you enjoy and reviews are always welcome. **

**Big love and a special dedication to 'Sailormoon1982' because you expressed an interest in reading the rest of this extremely early this morning. But I want to say thank you and this is for you to anyone who reads the rest of this.**

"_It's the final countdown Bolls..." He replied as they got into the infamous Quattro, a force to be reckoned with... _

Alex clung to the edge of her seat for dear life as Gene careened through the roads of London going towards Shaz's flat. She had always felt uncomfortable with the speed of his driving, but today they had no choice. It was a race against time and they_ had_ to get to Sam first. It was also true that being with him as he drove the Quattro furiously was extremely exhilarating and undeniably sexy...

It was still early, in fact the sun was only just beginning to rise and she knew that Shaz, Ray and Chris would be less than impressed with the early morning wakeup call but the truth was however united they might now be, the needed the support of their team. Gene hadn't said anything, but he was scared of losing Sam, he was scared of Keats' intention and Alex wasn't sure that she would be enough to persuade him that they could do this. She could see the fear in his eyes. She needed Ray and Chris to be his support and she needed Shaz to be hers. They had to do this together because the truth was without them, Gene and Alex were just that – two people Gene and Alex fighting a man who knew far more than they could ever imagine, someone who was ruthless and relentless and she knew he would not stop until he got what he wanted and Alex had a suspicion that contrary to what he had said, Keats wanted Gene as well as Sam. He would be too big of a prize not to take and she was so scared that she would lose him. So they needed the team – all of them – only then could they ever hope to be the 'dream team.'

They screeched to halt outside of Shaz's modest flat and the two of them ran up the three steps leading to the front door. There was no buzzer since Shaz lived in a single flat so Gene rapped on the door with perhaps a little too much passion.

"Gene you'll frighten the life out of the poor girl." She admonished him, but he did not stop.

"She's got to get her head out of dreamland sometime Bolly." He told her simply before shouting out Shaz's name.

"Bloody Hell, do you intend on waking up the whole street?" Bolly shot the question at him.

"We're running out of time Bolls, we need to pick up the other two and then we find Sam." Gene told her and she knew that by his logic that was all there was to it.

Get the others, find Sam -the end. Of course this was the fairytale way of looking at things, but Alex had fortunately, not been endowed with the rose tinted glasses that he seemed to be wearing and she knew they were going to encounter problems. For a start, Keats was not going to make it easy for them and secondly and perhaps most importantly, they had no idea where Sam was or how to go about locating him – Alex suspected this was something which did not trouble Keats – he had probably done his research unlike her. They _had _to find him.

* * *

Alex pressed her ear close to the door, she was sure she heard movement inside. She heard scrabbling and then Shaz said something that was supposed to be a curse but which her mild mannerism would not allow for. Several minutes passed and eventually Shaz answered the door. She looked flustered and her hair was dishevelled, she wore only a shirt – _a man's shirt_. Despite knowing Shaz well enough to surmise that she was probably wrong, all the indications suggested that Shaz had in fact been entertaining last night.

Alex felt her own cheeks flush as she thought back to the way she had spent last night.

"Oh... morning Guv', Ma'am." She avoided their eyes in embarrassment.

"Hi Shaz, can we come in? We need to ask you a favour." Alex smiled at her friend, trying not to feel uncomfortable as the girl desperately tried to cover herself up.

"Um actually Ma'am – that's –a bit awkward and you know, well it's still early and well, I'll be in a little later..." Shaz tried to come up with an excuse.

"Ah entertaining are we Sharron?" Gene teased slightly, knowing that time was of the essence.

"Um... well, sort of Guv'" She replied her cheeks glowing with embarrassment.

"Shaz this is really important, we can't explain everything right now – we need to go and pick Chris and Ray up." Alex tried the softer, less patronising demeanour.

"Well... there's no need ... Chris... well Chris is already here and Ray – well Ray's here too and I know that sounds bad...but... Ray slept on the sofa and Chris ..." She trailed off.

"I see how it is – well you are a naughty little plonk are you?" Gene couldn't resist the jibe.

"We're scared Guv, something strange is happening and we don't know what to do. We thought it would be best to stick together..." Shaz shot back though she knew it sounded feeble.

"I didn't realise you were into threesomes Shaz – If I had, maybe Bolls and I would have called on you." He laughed raucously and Alex dug her elbow into his ribs.

"What are you scared of Shaz?" Alex interrupted him desperate to cover up his crude comment. She needn't have bothered; the girl was so distracted she hardly seemed to register anything they were saying.

* * *

Shaz looked Alex in the eye then. Could she really trust her DI? Could she really tell her everything that had been frightening them so much? Could she really risk her future in CID because she was scared witless? She looked into Alex's eyes straight into her soul. Shaz had always found she could do this; she could look Alex in the eye and see the essence of DI Drake immediately. Alex was not a woman who hid her feelings or pretended to be someone she was not. She was honest and she was good and she would never lie to them – Shaz could see that in her eyes. Just behind the compassion and the love and the slight desperation, there was honesty. _'I can trust you can't I Alex – I can trust you to keep me safe can't I?' _she thought to herself.

"You'll think I'm crazy Ma'am, you'll think I've lost it... you'll think we all have..." Shaz began tentatively.

"Shaz - I have never doubted you yet and if there's something troubling you then it's my job to help you – if I can. Trust me Shaz. I don't think you're crazy and no matter what you tell me I won't think you're crazy." Alex assured her, squeezing her arm gently.

"Well... it's the stars Ma'am – I mentioned them before. It turns out it's not just me who's seen them – Chris and Ray have seen them too... and then there are the voices and the music and... We don't know what to do Alex, we're so scared." Shaz finished her frenzied explanation and was surprised that she felt relief. Articulating these feelings to someone who hadn't experienced them felt better somehow, she felt almost normal.

* * *

Alex had bristled upon hearing about the stars again and she felt guilty that she had been the cause of the fear her friends had felt. She knew now of course, that the stars had been the result of her indecision about Gene. That had been the one thing that Keats had been useful for. He had explained why all these things had been happening and he had told her how to solve the problem. If only Alex could _remember_ how exactly she had solved that problem. She thought back to the previous night, past what she and Gene had done and she found that her memories were hazy – almost there but somehow out of reach. She thought she could recall crying for someone, apologising to someone – being hesitant to let Gene take her – but for the life of her remember who that person had been, or why she had felt doubt in the moments leading up to the best night of her life. If only she could remember... All Alex felt now was contentment and happiness. She knew now that this life, this world was a realistic as it was going to be and she knew that she was a part of it.

She thought about Shaz's comment about the voices. Was it possible that the three of them – Shaz, Ray and Chris had been hearing the voices of people beyond this world? Had the splits in this world really been so big? Alex foggily remembered Keats muttering something about another world.

'_You have to choose Alex, what's more important? This life or your other life?' _

What the Hell had he been talking about? There wasn't another life. She had no other life. There was nothing else only this world – only Gene – wasn't there? That was right wasn't it – There was only Gene wasn't there? He was the only thing that mattered wasn't he?

Alex couldn't understand why she suddenly felt doubt. Only a few minutes ago she felt content, she felt like her life was complete and for the first time she had felt like she didn't have to fight anymore. So why was she questioning things now? If only she could remember what she had been feeling last night.

"Well it's official, I am doomed to spend my life surrounded by fruitcakes." Gene spoke eventually and she snapped out of her thoughts for a moment.

"Are you alright Ma'am? Maybe you'd better come in." Shaz told her. She opened the door wider and allowed the two senior officers to enter her flat.

Alex looked back over her shoulder at Gene and smiled. It was all going to be alright. They were all going to be alright.

"You know Shaz – I don't think you'll have to worry about the stars _or _the voices anymore." She told her smiling as she realised that this was true.

* * *

Shaz had gone off to get some clothes on leaving Alex, Gene, Ray and Chris standing awkwardly in the living room.

"So good night was it lads?" Gene asked a laugh clearly audible in his voice. He refrained from letting this laugh escape him only because Alex had given him another sharp dig in the ribs.

"Look Guv', it isn't what it looks like... We've all been a bit... riled recently, you know what with Keats and all the extra pressure and stuff and well we thought we'd be better off together." Ray stumbled over his words; he hated appearing vulnerable in front of DCI Hunt. He was always looking for approval, for proof that he could handle his promotion.

"It's alright Ray, Shaz told us about what you've been going through. You don't have to worry about it anymore. It's gone. You don't have to be afraid anymore." Alex smiled comfortingly.

"How do know that? Why should we believe you?" Ray asked her sounding rather more hostile that he had expected to.

"Ray, look at me – just know that you don't have to worry anymore, there's nothing to be afraid of, the stars and the voices won't keep turning up anymore." She replied, accepting that Ray was scared and he probably wanted firm assurance that the maddening apparitions were well and truly gone. If only they knew what Alex knew – if only she could explain properly.

"That's not really an answer though is it Ma'am?" Ray asked her, still not willing to believe that just because Alex said so the stars and the voices which had plagued him for weeks had disappeared.

Alex opened her mouth to speak but Shaz cut across her.

"Give her a break Ray, Alex wouldn't lie to us – I trust her. If she says we don't have to worry, then we shouldn't." Shaz said and Alex swelled with emotion. It was good to see them all here as a team. _The dream team..._

* * *

"Anyway, if we're all done with the kissing and making up – it's time to get to work." Gene broke the atmosphere with another of his infamous 'team building' statements.

"One question Guv' – why couldn't this have waited until we got in?" Chris asked and as soon as he had, he knew it had been the wrong thing to do.

"Well now Christopher full of philosophical questions as usual I see – You never disappoint do you DC Skelton?" Gene asked.

When no-one filled the silence, Gene took it upon himself to speak again.

"I'll tell why we're here as your early morning wakeup call – the early bird catches the worm that's why and trust me – this worm is _really _worth catching." Gene told them with all his old fire.

" I don't understand Guv' – what's going on – I'm not following you." Ray said in confusion.

"He knows Raymondo – that's what this is about – that slippery bastard Keats knows that Sam is alive and he knows what we did to help him and now he's going after Sam and well, he'll get to him over my dead body." Gene replied – they were wasting time, they needed to be back at CID and figuring out where Sam was – before Keats made him impossible to find.

Ray was about to speak but Alex cut across him.

"They knew? All this time and they knew? Chris, Ray – even you Shaz – did you all know that Sam was alive?" She stammered, the hurt clear in his voice.

"No Ma'am – I didn't know. I honestly didn't know – I'm as much in the dark on this as you." Shaz spoke in a dejected tone.

"Bolls look, they helped me, I couldn't do it on my own – I needed crime scene photos and I needed the scene processing and Sam was their friend too and well we look after our own right Bolly? – we stick together don't we?" Gene couldn't believe he'd been so stupid, why hadn't he trusted her from the start?

* * *

Alex felt spurned by the knowledge that once again the sexiest nature of this society had meant that she and Shaz had been excluded from the ring of knowledge, but she knew everything now – she knew the truth and she believed him and that was all that mattered. She had remembered who he was and what he stood for and she had pledged an unfaltering allegiance to him.

"Bolly I can't lose you on this now, I can't lose you at all – I need you, you know that – I need all of you – I need the dream team." He told her feeling that she would not be able to forgive him for what he had done.

He had known all those months ago that he had asked too much of Ray and Chris and they had both been unhappy about covering things up and lying to Alex and Shaz but they had understood as he had, that Keats had seen the women as the weak links in the team and had attacked them from that angle. Besides, at that time he had been unsure if he could trust Alex anymore. He had thought he had lost her forever and the risk of telling her, the risk of her betraying him to Keats was simply too high. Of course he had been foolish to believe that she would ever trust Keats over him, but for a moment, just a moment he had seriously worried that she would.

"Guv', Gene – I don't care about any of that anymore, I don't care that Ray and Chris knew – it doesn't matter anymore. I know the truth and I trust you and that's what matters. We're a team, the five of us – the dream team, the best there is and I for one am proud to be a part of it. So let's do this – let's find Sam, let's beat this bastard – we protect our own – right?" Alex gave a speech which made Gene realise just how much he loved her.

* * *

"So I take it you're in on our little operation DI Drake?" He asked her, his eyes locked with hers. He was asking her for more than just her support on this operation, he was asking her to stay with him for life.

"I'm with you Gene. I with you for this, I'm with you for life." She told him and although she was briefly aware of the confused looks from the others, for a moment it was just her and Gene as it had been last night and they had an understanding.

"Chris? Raymondo – you in?" Gene asked, needing them all but waiting for Shaz's answer just a little longer.

"We're in Guv', you can count on us." Ray said for them both and Chris nodded his acquiescence.

Gene smiled then, this was more like it they were almost as they used to be- there was just one missing link and she was looking increasingly nervous.

"Shaz – are you with me?" Gene ventured into the dangerous territory of this girl's 'female psyche'. He knew it would have been advisable to leave the analysing to Alex, but_ he_ needed to know that his full team was behind him.

"I don't know Guv', Keats is dangerous – we could get killed, he'll do anything to get what he wants you know that – look at what he did to us." Shaz replied her voice filled with fear and trepidation.

"He only wins if we let him Shaz." Chris put in walking over to her and taking her hand. "Don't let him win Shaz, we can be stronger than him, but we need you." He continued.

"Come on Shaz – Chris is right, we can't do it without you, we need you." Alex told her making sure the girl heard the belief in her voice.

"What do you need me for – I'm just the _plonk who makes the teas." _She said and suddenly Alex realised just how badly Shaz had been treated.

"Come on Shaz, you know you're more than that, do this – help us and you're going to be CID for sure – trust me – Have I ever let you down? You are not alone Shaz – we're all here, we're all here with you. We're a team and that team would be lost without you Shaz. " Alex told her.

Shaz's head snapped up at this. Was she serious? Could she really make CID after doing this? She doubted it and besides DCI Hunt made decisions like that not DI Drake.

"No Ma'am you haven't let me down, but I can't do this – I'm too scared." Shaz said ashamedly.

* * *

Several tense seconds passed and for the second time Gene filled the silence.

"Come on Sharron, look at me – look at me. I believe in you, you're going to make a bloody good detective Grainger and don't let me catch you thinking otherwise. The paperwork's already been submitted – So I officially welcome you to CID Detective Constable Grainger. All you need to do is trust me. Just believe in me, I look after my own Sharron. You should know that by now. So what do you say ? Because the paperwork really is a nightmare to retract you know and you can bloody deal with all the forms if you back out on me." He told her and he waited for her answer, ever conscious of the time limit they were working to.

"You're not joking – I'm CID?" Shaz asked for clarification.

"Look at my face Shaz, does this look like the face Gene- Genie pulls when he's making a joke?" He asked her.

Shaz laughed "No sir." She replied.

"So come on Grainger, are you in?" He pressed her.

"Yes sir, Detective Constable Sharron Grainger reporting for duty sir." She told him, pride swelling in her throat as she said the words she had longed to say for months.

"There's a good girl, now come on we really need to get a move on – we've work to do team." He smiled openly.

* * *

"Congratulations DCI Hunt – you just got your team back, now let's find Sam." Alex told him squeezing his arm affectionately.

"It feels bloody good Bolls. Let's see how Little Jimbo does up against the dream team, because I promise – it'll be him who's quaking in his boots by the time we're finished." He replied.

"So Guv' what's say we fire up the Quattro?" Alex whispered in his ear seductively before he even got chance to spin his line on her.

"Lead the way Bolly knickers – lead the way." He replied as they filed out into the street.

"We're coming for you Keats – just you count on that." He said into the air and somehow he felt like Jim had heard him...

**So there's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed I am planning to write a couple more chapters to finish this off and give you all a happy ending. **

**Love you all **

**Michelle xx**


	5. Looking for Samuel

**Hey so I hope you are still in interested in this. I know that this doesn't exactly follow the events of the finale, but maybe you're looking for an alternative scenario. If you're still reading this then thank you, I appreciate it so much. **

**Anyway here comes the next bit – Much love to those still reading**

**I think a little tribute to the Quattro is necessary don't you? Consider this the Eulogy of the Quattro as it were, only in my fic it never dies, because what is the Gene- Genie without his beloved Quattro? Bless his little heart. Xxx**

"_We're coming for you Keats – just you count on that." He said into the air and somehow he felt like Jim had heard him... _

The bright red Quattro flew into the car park of Fenchurch East station. The roar of its engine and the spinning screech of its wheels could be heard for miles due to the cavalier way in which it was driven. A car like that needed to be respected above all others, it _demanded _respect... It deserved the love and affection of a _great_ man and instead it was owned and mistreated by a man who was slowly coming undone. Of course, he was still blissfully unaware of this but once the great '_Manc Lion' _knew the truth, once he was forced to understand, because he _would_ be forced to understand – then he would come to know who the real king of this little world really was and he would have no choice but to bow down in awe to the man who had brought his little empire crashing down around him. That moment would taste so sweet, it would be worth everything, all the hard work and stinging insults – because in the end he would win.

Yes, the moment when Gene Hunt realised why all of this had unfolded, when he realised that he had been beaten was going to be epic, it might even be worth shedding a tear for. It would be the sweetest most glorious day of his life – it would be the day that he would remember for the rest of his existence – because Gene Hunt had to pay for what he had done. He had to pay for falsifying records and faking deaths, he had to pay for being an insufferably self confident arsehole and he had to pay for stealing away the only woman he had ever really loved. He had to pay for stealing Alex Drake. She hadn't been his to take and yet he knew for certain as he watched from his hiding place that she was with him in every sense possible and that she always had been.

He had given her the chance to remember, to return to her life, to return to herself and yet she had chosen to stay here in this half existence, in this place where she could only be half of what she was, with a man who couldn't possibly love her the way he did... She would pay. They all would...

What amazed him most about this dysfunctional team was that no matter what he had thrown at them (and he done his level best to throw everything he had at them) they stuck together. They were impenetrable and no matter how bad Gene looked at the end of a sting, at the end of the day they were there for him. He was their Guv' and they were his team and this infuriated DCI Jim Keats more than anything. Gene Hunt was debauched and unconventional and yet they stood by him, offered a defence of him so readily- even when all the evidence indicated that they should walk away and condemn him to whatever fate decided- because fate had big plans for Gene Hunt. He knew that much and he couldn't wait to be the one to deliver that news.

He watched them now as they got out of the Quattro – all five of them – 'the dream team' and he realised what kept them together. It wasn't loyalty to the Guv', it was fear; Fear of the unknown, fear of being alone, fear of never being good enough – fear of fear itself. That was the thing that none of them understood. Not even Alex with her fancy degree and intelligent commentary. None of them had any clue about any of this. Not even Gene and whilst he may have considered himself the king of this world, he had been and always would be a pawn in this little game. He shrank back into the shadows knowing that soon all of this would be over, soon he was going to be the only left from all of this and he would be hailed in history as a great man. He hummed a little tune to himself as _he_ allowed them to get a head start in their little hunt for Sam, they could all consider it a death day present.

* * *

"Right Shaz I want a summary of what we know up on that board pronto." Gene barked out.

"But Guv'..." Shaz started but he cut her off.

"Just do it Detective Constable." He said and Shaz went quiet again.

"Chris, Raymondo – I want you to go and dig out those 'crime scene photos we took and find the other ones – the ones we found it Sam's jacket Maybe there's something in there we can use." Gene instructed the two men. He watched Alex carefully knowing full well that she would pick up on this and she would be hurt that he had not shared them with her.

"What photos? – I looked everywhere, Ray you said there were no photos. Other than that poxy picture you showed me..." Alex trailed off in confusion.

"Yeah well Guv's orders. Sorry Ma'am, but for a minute there we didn't think we could trust you anymore." Ray replied bowing his head slightly.

Alex scanned the faces of her friends and saw this sentiment reflected in all of their eyes – even Gene's. Shaz smiled at her affectionately and suddenly she realised just how close she had come to losing them all. They were her family and she had been ready to forsake them for Keats and his outlandish claims. She was so glad that for some reason she had come to her senses. She saw them now as she had seen them from the start – they were a little rough around the edges but their hearts were good.

"What about now? How do you feel now?" She asked them and for the first time she became worried that she had been excluded from the team. Thinking back over the past few months she came to realise that her actions had been inexcusable and she was lucky that they had even listened to anything she had said in that time.

When she surveyed the room this time, she saw quite different emotions on their faces – they were looking at her with admiration and love and suddenly she knew the answer.

"' Course they bloody trust you Bolly Knickers – that's your trouble, your head's always in the clouds." Gene told her gruffly and in the moment when their eyes locked, electricity shot between them and her heart skipped a beat all over again.

"Good." She replied breathily.

"Now DI Drake if you don't mind I need to see you in my office, there's something I've been meaning to show you, so do me a favour and get your bony little arse in there." He told her.

There was not a single hint of suggestion in his voice, but she thought she could see something there in his eyes – the faintest of sparkles just behind the stone cold iciness he projected outwardly. Either Gene Hunt was a very good actor or he really didn't _want _her in his office.

"Yes Guv'" She replied, the faintest smile pulling at the edges of her beautiful mouth.

* * *

She walked in front of him, entering the office confidently and propping herself on the edge of his desk. She hadn't done that in months and just this simple action felt good. To be back on good terms with him, to know that she had been allowed to see the real Gene Hunt behind all the _bravado and machismo _was an absolute privilege.

"You know Drake you are likely to be the death of me." He said as he closed the door behind him. The blinds were half drawn from the previous night and the desk lamp (left on in his hurry to tell her the truth) cast bright, barely visible streams of light around the now light and airy office.

"Well I do hope not DCI Hunt, there are still things that we need to do together." She whispered close to his ear and she delighted as he shook with desire.

"Jesus Alex..." He mumbled as she reached out for him and caught his lips in a sweet kiss.

"So... What was it you wanted to show me Guv'?" She whispered sensually as he stroked her arm.

"Um... well you're probably going to hate me; you'll probably want to throw things at my head..." He trailed off as she treated him to yet another beautiful kiss.

"I could never hate you Gene... especially not if you keep doing that..." She whispered as he caressed her thigh.

"Maybe it could wait a while..." Gene spoke after a while.

"No Gene, it can't we're running out of time – we have to find Sam, we have to stop Keats. We have to... it's the only way we can be together in peace." Alex told him, but she made no move to pull away from him.

"Why do you always have to be so bloody pragmatic woman? It's bloody irritating!" He half barked in his frustration.

"I was about to give you a good Gene- Genie seeing to and you bloody bring up Sam Tyler..." He mused; she could be so bloody befuddling sometimes.

"Hmm well I've only just had one of those – give a lady time to recover..." She told him, a slight giggle present in her voice.

"Oh it's like that is it Bolly Knickers – use me then abuse me?" He replied gruffly and she thought she detected hurt.

"Well Guv'... I would like to use you just a little bit more and I didn't say you could never have me again; it's just that right now we need to find Sam... In fact, the moment we finish this investigation – the moment we stop Keats – I _expect _you to have me – I expect you to have me forever..." She replied.

"Well now Bolls that's something I could do..." He trailed off, savouring a last kiss before he showed her something that he had kept hidden since the start...

* * *

They had been so wrapped up in each other that they had not even noticed when she had entered. But as Detective Constable Sharron Grainger watched the two senior officers in their embrace she knew that everything was going to be alright. Maybe they didn't have to worry about foreboding stars or strange ethereal voices seeping into their reality. Maybe now that the Ma'am and the Guv' were together and united maybe just maybe could all be happy...

Shaz was mesmerised by the tenderness between them. It surprised the young DC who until now had only every witnessed the intense burning fire between the two of them. She had often articulated the opinion to her colleagues that the two of them should _'either get a room or kill each other' _and it seemed that they had decided that they meant too much to each other to kill each other. She smiled. Screw Keats and screw fear. It was going to be OK. The Guv' would keep them safe and the Ma'am would always be here for them – she was one of them...

Alex pulled out of the kiss. They were indulging in an activity which was whole heartedly unprofessional, but who really cared. It seemed that Shaz and Chris were happy again and Alex felt like sharing in that happiness. She had such a lot to be happy about. But for now at least, her feelings and her desires had to take the back burner because they had to protect Sam.

She opened her eyes still lost in that warm fuzzy feeling that felt so right. Her eyes scanned the room and fell onto... Shaz.

"Oh my God- Shaz!" Alex breathed. She felt like a teenager who had just been rumbled by her teacher.

"Sorry Ma'am... Guv'..." Shaz stumbled over her words as she tried to avert her gaze.

"You say nothing DC Grainger – got it?" Gene shot at her, he didn't like feeling out of control. He didn't like that his 'activities' had been discovered so soon. He didn't like that there were now three people privy to the start of what he hoped would be a great relationship.

"Yes Guv'." Shaz replied feeling like she had just been disciplined.

"Oh give her a break Gene. She wouldn't have said anything anyway. It's alright Shaz, just ignore him – he's just grumpy because he didn't get what he wanted if you know what I mean." Alex giggled, winking at her and Gene felt like he was encroaching on one of those 'girlie moments' and he didn't appreciate being the subject of said moment.

"Right well, when you're finished titillating over this I would appreciate some work from you both. We have to find Sam before that bastard Keats gets his filthy bloody hands on him." Gene cleared his throat and barked out the order with his gruff authority.

"Oh... I see it's all about Sam when you want it to be." Alex couldn't resist teasing him.

"DI Drake, please remember where you are! Now DC Grainger was there something that you wanted or did you just come in here for a private peep show?" Gene replied directing his question at Shaz who had ruined their moment.

"Um... it's just that we don't actually _know _anything. I can't actually put anything up on the board. Oh and Chris and Ray have just got back with those photos you asked for Guv'" She replied keeping her head down.

Gene pondered this a while. She was right of course – they had no idea where to start and he could not recall anything that Sam had ever said which might indicate where he was. In all honesty Sam could be anywhere in the world. Of course he had never considered this possibility – for him there was only England, only good old Blighty and the home comforts it offered, but Sam was younger than him and like Alex his head had always been up in the clouds. He had always had ambitions and notions which spanned a much greater distance than England. He knew that for Sam, the sky was the limit and Gene had always secretly admired such fearlessness. It was possible that Sam was in some foreign land living a quiet, peaceful life with his woman - DC Annie Cartwright. But this just didn't seem like Sam. There was something that didn't feel right about this imagining of Sam's life after he had escaped. There was more to it than the fact that he had killed a man – of that Gene was sure. There had to be if Keats was after him... Gene just hoped upon hope that like him, Sam had been grounded in England because that was the only way they could hope to find him...

"We know Keats is a bastard – why don't you write that up there? I was rather hoping that Bolly here was going to help me out a little more with her mambo jumbo mental talk so why don't you do what you do best – put on a brew and we'll get back to you." Gene told her zoning back into the conversation.

Shaz was about to protest but something in his eyes told her not to. Sighing she exited the office and busied herself with the making of the tea.

* * *

"Why are you so hard on her?" Alex admonished him when they were alone again.

"Oh Bolly don't get all 'girl power' on me will you? I thought you were a modern girl, but sometimes I really do wonder if you're not a hippy. You're presenting me with evidence to support this theory you know. What with your bunny loving coat and now this..."Gene teased her.

"Shut up." She tried to hiss icily although she had to laugh.

"Mm you see Bolly, I was rather hoping you were going to be my little secret for a while and DC Grainger upset that little apple cart didn't she? I don't take kindly to change Bolls – you know that." He told her.

"I don't want to be a secret Gene. I want you to be proud of me – of us." She told him.

"I am proud of you Bolly, I proud that you saw through Keats and that you remembered me and that you chose me." He told her kissing her forehead tenderly.

"I know." She whispered although she didn't quite understand his choice of words '_you chose me.' _What had she chosen him over?

"Now I need to show you something – I need you psycho babble opinion." Gene told her.

"Right ok – well let's do this then, let's find Sam." She replied smiling – _the dream team. _

"That's what I like Bolly fighting talk, winning spirit I always say." He replied looking at her with all the pride in the world.

* * *

"Why didn't you show me this before? Why did you hide this from me?" She breathed minutes later when the shock had subsided.

"I was scared Bolly. I was scared because I didn't understand it. I didn't know that I could trust you, I didn't know if you would betray me... Sam to Keats. You have to understand that Alex." Gene replied and he felt foolish, why hadn't he just trusted her? _Because she didn't trust you..._

"All this time... All this time I've been searching for the solution, I've been searching for _something _to connect us...some _reason _why I could never..." She trailed off unsure of what she had been about to say. Why there a haze over last night?

She could remember how much her heart was aching, how torn she was, and how much she really didn't want to decide. She vaguely remembered asking him to affirm his love for her and she knew that she had done the same. She remembered tears of bittersweet happiness and _something else_. She just could not remember who she had been crying for. Beyond these foggy memories there was only Gene.

"Don't do this Bolly, don't do this to yourself. You told me we couldn't go back and that's true. We're here, _you're_ here and the only way is forward – there is nothing else Alex." He told her and she heard desperation. What had she done?

"Don't you see Gene? This is Sam Tyler's journal. All of his psychological patterns will be in here. I can finally understand why Sam came here – why he's still here... Maybe I can find out why I'm here too..." She mused more to herself than to him.

"You're here because you want to be Alex. You told me that last night, you told me you wanted life here... with me... I thought you said that's all that matters?" Gene said and he sounded like a man who had lost a battle.

"I _do_ want to be here Gene. I_ want_ to be here, but I feel like something is missing and I can't put my finger on what that is. I feel like part of me is missing and I just want to feel whole. You can understand that can't you Gene? She asked him.

"It's Mollie isn't it?" Gene asked her avoiding her eye.

* * *

He wasn't quite sure that he believed all this stuff about her future life but there was definitely something _different_ about Alex and she had mentioned Mollie so much last night. Gene got the feeling that Alex had made a sacrifice last night and that sacrifice might just have been her connection to this _'other life.' _Might just have been be frank, Gene could not imagine a life beyond this station and this team and this place that he loved so much, but he had come to realise that Alex thought more than a little differently to the rest of them. She seemed to know things that a person couldn't possibly know. So maybe it wasn't entirely impossible that she could be from a different time.

He knew that there had been times when he had felt the gulf of distance between them and had been unsure that they would ever understand each other. He thought that now they did – they were finally on the same page and he was grateful for that, but even now he felt like she was saddened by something beyond his control. If only he could bring this Mollie here then maybe they had a chance of being happy. Perhaps he had been foolish to believe that he alone would ever be enough to complete her.

It was all so confusing. He thought back to life before all of this, before Keats had come, before Alex had come and even before Sam had come. If he was honest there wasn't much that he remembered about his life before them. He was sure that he had been just fine without them – DCI Gene Hunt against the world. The cavalier, the maverick, the king and yet when he tried to focus on his emotions at that time, all he felt was a sense of desolate emptiness. It seemed that the truth was that Gene Hunt just didn't function without them and he didn't know what he would do if he had to give up Alex. But if giving her up and helping her to find a way home, if it meant that she was fulfilled and happy then he had to do it because he loved her and people made sacrifices for the one they loved – Even Gene Hunt...

"Mollie?" Alex repeated the name, a question in her voice. It was so familiar and so comforting but it seemed so far away. She had recognised it immediately but she could not put a face to the name. Why did it mean so much to her?

* * *

"_This world, this place – it makes you forget Alex" Paul Thordey had told her and it seemed that this at least had been true._

She shut her eyes trying to picture the face behind the name. _Mollie... Mollie... _A picture – a memory of a girl filled her mind.

_The girl was smiling, laughing and she was holding onto Alex for dear life. Her blonde hair flew loosely around her shoulders as Alex swung her round. They were surrounded by trees and Alex could hear birds. The sun shone and lit up the beautiful child's face. Alex guessed she was about ten – she seemed to recall a day like this spent with someone who looked like this at this age – somewhere in the distant past. She remembered dancing in the sunshine with someone who she loved unconditionally... The girl looked up into her face as they danced around the park and Alex could see so much love and trust in her eyes. The girl spoke in barely a whisper and Alex had to lean closer to her to hear what she said the second time around. _

"_Remember me mummy?" She asked giggling slightly. _

"_I remember you." Alex replied playing along. Why was the girl calling her 'mummy'?_

"_I've missed you. You've been gone a long time." The girl said after a while and Alex saw a cloud of sadness cross her face. _

"_I'm here now." Alex crooned, holding onto the little girl's face. _

"_But you're not mummy – you can't be." The little girl said and a tear rolled down her cheek. _

"_Why not? – I'm holding onto you now aren't I?" Alex giggled slightly. _

"_No." The little girl replied. _

"_I don't understand." Alex replied honestly. _

"_You made me disappear." The girl replied no malice, no hatred- just fact. _

"_Where are you?" Alex asked, tears welling in her eyes. This was Mollie - her Mollie, beautiful Mollie. Her daughter. The daughter she had cast out of existence last night. _

_The girl contemplated the question for a moment. _

"_Heaven." She replied sadly. _

"_How is that possible?" Alex mused to herself but Mollie answered anyway. _

"_I'm not alive anymore mummy – without you I'm not alive." Mollie told her. _

"_I'm sorry Molls. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry... you must hate me but I couldn't leave him. I wish you could meet him – Gene – I think you'd like him..." _

"_It's ok mummy, I don't hate you. I understand. You love him." Mollie smiled – she was fading away. _

"_I love you too Molls. I love you." Alex cried. _

"_I know. I love you too mummy. I have to go now – the angels are calling – can you hear them?" Mollie's face split into a wide forgiving smile. _

_Alex strained but she couldn't hear the angels who called her daughter away from her. _

"_Goodbye my darling. I will always love you." Alex told her as Mollie began shrinking into the light. _

"_Bye mummy – I'll be watching..." Mollie called as the distance between them became too much... _

* * *

"Alex... Alex..." She could hear someone calling her name as her eyes flicked open.

"Shaz?" She said groggily as she sat up.

"Gave us all a fright Ma'am – you blacked out on us – started talking to yourself..." Shaz looked away.

"I don't understand... I saw her Shaz... She was right there in front of me." Alex replied in confusion.

"Who Ma'am? Who did you see?" Shaz asked her looking totally confused.

"My Mollie. My daughter." Alex told her with a smile. "She was here." Alex told her firmly.

"Do you want a cup of tea Alex?" Shaz asked her concernedly. When in doubt make tea.

"Yes please. Where's Gene?" Alex asked her looking around the room. No sign of him.

"Oh the Guv's just looking through the photos – y'know trying to find a lead on Sam. He thought it best to leave you alone with your thoughts for a minute." Shaz replied tentatively.

Alex got to her feet slowly, shaking off the dizziness in her head.

"We should all be helping. I have to find Sam. He's the only one who can help me. I have to know how to get my Mollie back." Alex replied as she opened the door and stepped out into CID.

"Yes Ma'am." Shaz answered – because she didn't know what else to say.

"Alright there Alex?" Gene asked her as he crossed the room to her.

"I'm fine – I saw her Gene – she was right here with me. I think she... I think she's... dead." Alex vocalised the words for the first time and suddenly she was _not_ fine.

* * *

"I don't understand all of this Alex – how can you be from the future? This is nineteen eighty three and you're living and breathing and you're involved here – how can you be from a time that hasn't even happened yet?" Gene asked wiping a hand over his face. As if they didn't have enough to deal with, now they had to find a way to reunite Alex with Mollie.

"I don't know Gene. I'm not supposed to remember. Keats said if I chose you I wouldn't remember. But I do. Why would he lie to me like that? There must be a way for me to get Mollie back. I need my daughter back and I don't want to leave you Gene – I'm so happy with you. All this time I've been fighting against this world and yet I feel like I belong here now." Alex replied tears rolling down her face.

"Keats is a bastard that's why he lied and we _will_ get Mollie back if it's the last thing we do – if it comes down to it Alex, if you have to choose again – if you get to go _back to the future _then you've got to do it. Forget about me and get home to Mollie. I'll be alright." He told her giving her a small supportive hug.

"Let's find Sam then." Alex replied.

The team spent three long hours examining all the 'evidence' in their search for Sam. It seemed it was definitely going to be a harder task than they had first thought. Even with the full strength of the dream team it appeared that Sam had just disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Alex looked through the stack of photos for what must have been the hundredth time that morning. It was strange really. Every snapshot from the collection found in Sam's jacket seemed to correspond with an entry in his journal. Something happy and light and non committal. Were these supposed to be coded messages? _'I need to escape', 'get me out of here' 'I'm trapped'? _

She was a psychologist and she couldn't figure it out. These entries just didn't match up with the man she knew to be Sam Tyler. She laid each photo down on the desk before her, scrutinising each shot for any evidence of the desperately confused and unhappy man she had known. She found none. The Sam captured in these pictures looked content and happy to be a part of this world and his diary entries reflected this.

'_I know now that this life, this world is where I belong. I just seem to fit in here – working under Gene Hunt, catching criminals the 'old way'. I understand now that this is where I'm supposed to be. Maybe I'm crazy, maybe this is all in my head. Maybe someday soon I'll wake up and it will be like one of those really anti climatic novels – 'and Sam Tyler woke up and it was all a dream.' _

_That woman from the other place, from the future – from my time, she thinks I'm crazy. She didn't believe anything I told her and she condemned this world to the simple hallucinations of a deranged man. But how can that be the answer when I back here now. I have a purpose here which is more than I can say about the other life, the other place. There was nothing about that place which would ever keep me there. I had no-one and I had noting, I wasn't happy and I needed to get out. _

_Perhaps that's why I ended up here. Maybe this place materialises for people who are lost and in need of happiness – maybe that's why I'm here. If that is the reason why I'm here then I must say it's all worked out perfectly. I've found happiness and contentment here. I found a team where I fit and a boss who I respect and I found a woman who I love. Annie makes my world go round and I feel like she's the reason why this world turns. Without Annie this world would not exist. I feel like my love for her is what anchors me to this world. There is nothing else only Annie. I know that and I wouldn't want it any other way. If I have entered this world because I'm in a coma in the future then I never want to wake up. It's the only way I can have happiness – it's the only way I can have Annie and for her I would so anything.'_

Alex pulled out of the journal entry physically shaking. Many of these sentiments had been expressed by Sam himself during their sessions together...

'_You think I'm crazy don't you?' 'You don't believe me do you?' _

'_No Sam I don't think you're crazy. I want to help you.' _

'_I met a woman – Annie – I'm in love with her...' _

'_I'm sure you are Sam.'_

* * *

As Alex thought about it, she realised that she hadn't really believed Sam at all. She had done that professional thing that they taught you how to do – make the client trust you, then make them see the error of their ways... She realised how stupid she had been for not believing him. Perhaps that was why she had ended up here – she had been forced to see it for herself. It was strange also that Sam had expressed the view that Annie was the heart of this world. This is how she had come to view Gene. Was it really possible that love was the answer to all of this? Was it really as simple as seeking out your soul mate, no matter which time period they inhabited and hanging onto them forever? Was that it? Was that the end? _All you need is love..._

She flicked each of the photos over reading the notes on the reverse and cross referencing them with a number of journal entries relating mostly to the days when the pictures were taken. The Sam in the journal was entirely different to the Sam she had known, he was content and at peace with this world and that was not the impression she had gotten of the man who had come to sessions once a week. Perhaps then, the answer was that the 'real' world, the future world – the parallel world – whatever you wanted to call it – was the source of his emotional unrest.

Alex turned the next page of the journal and noticed an entry that didn't match any of the pictures.

'_Had a day off today – they are like gold dust around here, something rare and precious and something to be treasured. I wanted to take Annie somewhere special so I took her to Lancashire. We're fed up with working in the City and we wanted to see the countryside. It's been so long since I was out in the open, fresh air and I feel like a boy again. Had a nice picnic and a good day surrounded by green land. Annie looks at home here and I can't help but think that this would be an ideal place to raise a family – our family. We could have a life here, away from the hustle and bustle of the City and the criminals who run rampant there. Of course I'll miss the team but I will always choose Annie. She is the only person I want to be with. _

_On the way back to Manchester we passed a big country manor house and I could see by the look on Annie's face that she was as in love with the place as I was. I casually mentioned that it would be the perfect place for us and her eyes sparkled with possibility. I think that it's where we need to be, away from this place and away from what I've done... This is the place that's going to help me disappear..._

Alex thought about this entry. Not only was it a lead on Sam's location but it sounded like pretty conclusive evidence of what he had done. It gave Alex the proof she needed that Gene had been telling the truth. The way the entry had been written seemed to suggest that there would have been a photograph of the 'dream home' he described but as Alex checked and triple checked the stack she noted that there was not a corresponding snapshot. Why?

She mulled over the details in the entry. _Always look for the little details, things other people don't usually spot. _

Why was Lancashire so important and the fact that it was a manor house – why did that ring a bell? She closed her eyes centring her thoughts. _Think Alex, think._

Suddenly it came to her. She had been seeing a manor house over and over – in her dreams, filtering through into this reality and plaguing her days. Suddenly she knew where the picture was and she was sure that once she retrieved it, they would find Sam...

She got up from her desk, her destination clear. She grabbed the journal and headed for the door.

"Alex where are you going?" Gene asked, shouting after her.

"I won't be long – I think I just found Sam." She called back to him.

* * *

She knocked on the door but she was not about to pretend that she cared about common courtesies anymore. She had seen Jim for what he was and had clearly placed her allegiance with Gene. She really hoped that they were in early enough for Jim not to be in his dingy little office, but something about the foreboding feeling in her stomach told her that he was lurking...

When after several seconds he did not answer, she wrenched the handle – half expecting it to be locked firmly and almost fell into the dark little cupboard room. Now in the cold light of day and with her trust firmly back in Gene, she appreciated the candour of Gene's '_goodwill gesture'_. This dank little office suited the milky little codfish Keats down to the ground and she couldn't have imagined a better way to punish Keats and his interfering ways if she tried. She fumbled around for the light switch and the visibility in the room improved marginally.

She looked around the room. It seemed devoid of any personal effects and on the desk were two cardboard boxes filled with various papers and reports. It was tempting to take advantage of his absence and sneak a peek at what were undoubtedly parts of his report of Fenchurch East station, but she had come here for one thing and one thing only.

She wondered whether he might have moved it, if he too had figured out that the photograph she had happened to see weeks ago held the key to finding Sam. Perhaps he had known all along and was just tantalising her with the picture – _Haven't you figured it out yet Alex? Don't you know what I know? Don't you just hate that feeling?_

But Jim had not had the foresight to move it or he had not wanted to move it. Instead, he had left it pinned to the notice board behind his desk. It was the single item on the board which indicated to Alex that he definitely knew that this had something to do with Sam. He had probably been trying to fool them into thinking that he controlled the information. He probably just needed one final piece of information, the piece of information that had been hidden in the journal all this time. How wrong Jim Keats was. Without this journal, DCI Codfish was in the dark...

She quickly unpinned the photograph of the manor house and slipped it into the journal. There, dream team one, Keats nil. They were halfway to winning this battle, to finding Sam and finally understanding...

Her hand was on the door again, but a noise behind her left her frozen. It was the smallest of noises but a noise nonetheless. She drew in a steadying breath, _calm down Alex you're fine – the Guv's not far away. You're ok, just breathe. _

"Oh now DI Drake you are a naughty girl aren't you? Stealing from a senior officer – whatever shall we do with you?" His cold voice spoke behind her and she felt his raspy, haggard breath on her neck.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God._

"You won't win this Keats. Gene won't let you – _we _won't let you." Alex told him mustering up a confidence she did not feel.

He laughed then a truly wicked laugh, a laugh that was barely human.

"Oh Alex – I don't care about our little game anymore. Do you honestly think that I don't already know where Tyler is? I've known for a while now – see the DCI he's not so smart when it comes to hiding places and you see he provided me with the last piece of the puzzle I needed. I _will _kill you all you know. All of you - Tyler, Cartwright and _the dream team. _Your death day will come but I thought you deserved the truth first." He replied.

"What are you talking about? I know the truth." Alex spat.

"Ah do you? Well why don't you see what Sam has to say on the matter?" He teased.

"Oh don't worry Keats – I intend to." She replied with a fierce honesty in her voice.

"Yes well... before you..." Keats started and before she knew it his hands were snaking their way across her body.

"What the Hell are you doing? Take your bloody hands off of me!" She screamed, hoping that it would be enough to make Gene come and save her from this vile man.

She reached for the door handle but he slammed her hard against the solid wood and she was dazed. She felt his hands in her hair and his disgusting, vulgar desires digging into her leg.

"You disgust me." She told him frankly.

"I don't like being rejected Alex. That's one thing you should know about me. That's exactly what you did Alex. You chose that scum Gene Hunt here and... well I'll let Tyler explain the rest. But I think it's only fair don't you Alex, that I get to take what I deserve before you die. If you do this, I'll make your death a little less painless." He crooned into her neck.

"Go to Hell Keats." She spat. "You'll never have me. I'm Gene's." She continued.

"Oh I was meaning to ask you about that – was it everything that you hoped for Alex? Having sex with Gene I mean..." He asked her viciously.

"You bloody pervert. We didn't have sex for your information." She told him frankly.

"Are you trying to tell me that I fantasised about nothing? Are you telling me that you didn't 'choose him'?" Jim asked her pressing himself closer to her.

"You are disgusting. I did choose him Jim. I chose Gene. I _love _Gene – I _made love _to Gene and he _made love _to me – all night, and it was beautiful. I don't regret anything Jim do you hear me. I'm happy here with Gene." She told him knowing that it was true.

"Aw poor sweet Mollie – I wonder if she felt it when she died Alex." Jim spat maliciously.

"She forgives me." Alex said speaking honestly.

"Oh so what, are you talking to dead people now?" Jim asked her.

"Anything is possible Jim." Alex said knowingly.

"What a sentiment. You know Alex, you and I could have had something good – If you hadn't been such a bitch that is." Keats told her.

"I wouldn't be with you if you were the last man on Earth!" She told him.

"I don't think you've got a choice Alex. Just shut up and deal with it. This happens all the time." Jim told her frankly.

"You can't do this. You can't bloody do this. Gene help me! HELP ME!" She began to cry despite herself. This couldn't be happening to her. She wasn't going to let him do this to her. But she could feel his hands on her and it was becoming increasingly realistic.

"He's not here, Alex he's not going to come, he doesn't want you -don't you understand? You weren't good enough for him. No-one wants you. You're alone and that frightens you doesn't it?" He asked her and for a moment, the tiniest of moments Alex began to wonder if Gene really was ignoring her. Surely he would have heard her?

Alex was beginning to resign herself to her fate. She was being punished for something. Jim was going to rape her and there was nothing she could do. He may have been scrawnier that Gene but he had a surprising amount of strength and she was powerless to do anything to get him off of her. She had tried elbowing him a few times and had been unsuccessful and now he was going to do it. He was going to take her forcibly because he couldn't bear that she had chosen Gene. Who the Hell was Jim Keats. The feel of his lips on the side of her neck was the last thing Alex felt before she was knocked flying...

* * *

Adrenaline was pumping in Gene's body. He thought he had heard her shouting for him a while ago but then everything had gone quiet again and he concluded that she must have knocked something off a shelf or something. He didn't even know where she had gone. He left her to her own devices, until that was, he had heard her scream and then he had heard muffled sobs. What the Hell was going on?

Gene had practically run out of CID following the sound of her cries until he found himself outside of the cupboard which passed for Keats' office. He had pressed his ear close to the door listening to what was going on in there. Surely she wasn't reporting to Keats again?

But he had heard her say his name over and over. _"You can't have me – I'm Gene's" _and he had known that Jim was trying to hurt her. No way was he going to allow that to happen. He had waited for the opportune moment and then burst into the room ready to take the bastard out.

Only he had misjudged their proximity to the door and as he entered he saw Alex laying on the floor apparently she had been too close...

He grabbed hold of Keats and threw him across the room – as far away from Alex as possible.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN YOU PERVERTED LITTLE BASTARD!" Gene raged at the man who was hanging onto consciousness by a thread.

He left Keats for a moment and went to Alex; she was conscious and trying to pull herself up.

"Bolly – you have a habit of getting yourself into these situations don't you? Anyone would think you have a hero complex." He tried to laugh as he helped up and she sat on the edge of Keats' desk.

"I thought you weren't coming... I thought he was..." Alex trailed off, tears shining in her eyes.

"How could you think I would just leave you Alex? I'll always protect you – you know that. I'm just sorry I didn't get here sooner." He replied kissing her softly on the forehead.

She wrapped her arms around him, desperate to hold onto the feeling of safety she always felt around him. He encased her fully – shielding her from all the horrors of the world.

"I love you Alex, just remember that." He told her and she felt like nothing could ever hurt her again. Not Keats or any of his threats – She was Gene- Genie's girl and he would keep her safe.

"I love you too. Thank you for rescuing me." She smiled and she wanted to hold onto that precious moment forever.

* * *

Keats began to stir and Gene knew he had to be dealt with. If they had any chance of getting to Sam first, Keats had to be dealt with...

"Christopher, Raymondo – I need a hand in here." He called out and the two men came almost immediately. '_When a sheriff calls his deputies...' _Gene thought to himself.

"Right – I think little Jimbo here needs to analyse the finer qualities of Fenchurch East's cell block." Gene said as they arrived.

"Yes Guv'" They replied and he could see the great pleasure they took in hoisting Keats off to the cells.

"Right Alex, why don't you go and have that cup of tea that Shaz made and then we can discuss why you were in here in the first place ok?" Gene told her and with a flick of his jacket his was gone.

Alex entered CID aware that she must have looked a mess. But if she hadn't been, then Shaz's face said it all.

"Alex are you alright?" The young girl asked her worry colouring her voice.

* * *

"I'm fine Shaz – I just had a run in with Keats is all. I'm alright now." She smiled weakly. She would be glad when all this was over and they could just get back to being the best team in London and they could do what they did best – solve crimes, catch criminals and go to the pub.

Shaz handed her a fresh cup of tea and Alex drained it appreciating the hot sweet liquid more than usual.

"Alex what were you doing in Keats' office anyway?" Shaz ventured into dangerous territory asking questions she wasn't sure she could ask.

"Getting this." Alex replied simply pulling the photo out of the journal and passing it to Shaz.

Shaz studied it a moment and looked up at Alex.

"I think we just found Sam." Alex smiled and she laid the journal on her desk. She flicked casually through the remainder of the pages. When she reached the back cover she noticed a piece of paper folded up and glued on. Curiosity got the better of her and she unfolded it. Bingo. It was a small but concise O.S. map of Lancashire and there in the centre...

"X marks the spot." Shaz said simply.

* * *

Keats was bruised and battered and looked like a sorry excuse for a man in those handcuffs. But it was nothing more than he deserved. How dare he try to hurt Alex? He certainly wouldn't be making that mistake again- it was a physical impossibility.

"Now Jimbo, I think you need to spend a little time reflecting on your indiscretions. I think we'll set your release date for the fourth of never." Gene stood over him, tall and confident and in control.

"You think that putting me in here is going to stop me? If you do Hunt then you really are stupider than you look." Keats tried to growl.

"Aw can you see that Jimbo?" He said pointing at his heart. "That's the place where you intended to hurt me, but your little insults don't dent my ego Keats." He barked.

Gene was at the door and was just about to slam it shut when Keats spoke again.

"I _will _kill them Gene. After you all know the truth, I will kill them all Ray, Chris, Shaz, Sam and Alex and I'll make you watch – then I will take very great pleasure in killing you!" He said in rather an excited, high pitched voice.

"You just try it." Gene growled, though secretly he was beginning to wonder about this man's capabilities.

"Well like I said Gene, this place won't hold me for too long and then the dream team will be mine for the taking." Jim replied confidently.

"_You touch them and I'll snap your neck like a twiglet."_ Gene promised him and he really meant it.

"Ah and then justice will be done, if you kill me Gene you will be punished and that will be the sweetest justice, I am not afraid of dying for the truth – the question is – are you?" Jim laughed.

"Go to Hell Keats." Gene shouted and he slammed the door. Jim was safely locked in the cell, so why did he have a foreboding feeling in his stomach? Why did he feel like things were going to go wrong?

* * *

Gene pushed open the doors to CID with is usual enthusiasm and looked around the room to see his team suited and booted ready for action. All of them including Shaz were armed and Gene got the feeling that he had missed something.

"Bolly are you alright? What the Hell were you doing in his office you dozy mare?" Gene asked her. He didn't care that his team was watching. He loved Alex more than anything and the thought of what had almost happened to her in there sickened him.

"I'm fine Gene honestly – I was looking for Sam." Alex told him and she had to smile at the confusion on his face.

"What do you mean 'you were looking for Sam'? Been hiding in Keats office all this time has he?" Gene asked sceptically.

"You could say that yes Guv'" Chris spoke up.

"Come here Gene – look I think we just found him." Alex beckoned him to her desk.

Gene studied the O.S. map and noted the black X on the page. He examined the photograph of the manor house and came to the realisation that his team had come to this conclusion without him. Had he really missed this? Had the key to finding Sam honestly been lurking within the pages of this book all this time? It appeared so...

Gene made no comment on this subject immediately, instead choosing another line of attack.

* * *

"DC Grainger, do you know how to use that?" He asked her pointing to the gun at her hip.

"Yes Guv' – raise, aim, shoot – kill." Shaz spouted and Gene could tell that Chris had been teaching her the basics of using a firearm.

"You forgot one thing Shaz." He replied chancing a look at Alex.

"What's that?" Shaz asked noting the look that passed between the two of them.

"Don't miss." Alex filled in and the young DC felt like the room was about to explode with all the tension zooming between the Ma'am and the Guv'.

"I won't miss." Shaz replied confidently.

"Good." Alex replied.

"Well now that we've got that clear – what are we waiting for? Let's go it's time to..." Gene trailed off as Alex crossed to him, placing a kiss to his lips.

"Don't say it Gene – just do it." Alex said as she pulled away.

The next thing any of them knew the Red Quattro was roaring towards Lancashire, towards Sam and towards the truth...

**There you are, hope you liked this chapter – we're getting closer to the truth now, I wonder if you've started to put the pieces together yet? ;-) **

**There are some pretty big clues in this chapter... **

**Hope I did the Quattro justice at the beginning... **

**Let me know if you want some more and what you thought of this chapter : -) **

**Love Michelle xx**

**P.S – To Ruth, don't cry too much for Mollie – hint hint. xxx**


	6. Bittersweet

Hey everyone... Thanks for reading and reviewing me – I really appreciate it. I'm glad you're still reading despite the end of the series.

**I'm surprised that no-one has begun to work this out yet... Te he! **

**This will kind of be an interlude to move the plot on from chapter 5 and into the big 'unveiling' so stick with me. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**** A/N: 6-6-2-0 has been changed for the purposes of this story, so you can expect plot deviations as with the rest of this fic.****

**Love Michelle xx**

_The next thing any of them knew the Red Quattro was roaring towards Lancashire, towards Sam and towards the truth... _

Four hours. Four long hours, during which the five of them were going to be tightly squeezed into the Quattro. As stylish and as utterly Gene as it might have been, it was not the most practical car for long journeys. But naturally there hadn't been any doubt that _the dream team _would travel to Lancashire in the Quattro. The space was limited and the music was loud, but Alex couldn't think of anywhere she would rather be. Alex looked down at the larger O.S map they had dug out of the stores, they still had a fair way to go before they reached their destination and Alex was starting to get an ominous feeling about what exactly they would find there. Of course, there was not even a hint of doubt now about the fact that Sam was alive. She trusted Gene with her life and besides Keats had practically shouted the fact when he had tried to... It hardly bore thinking about; she just thanked God that Gene had been there to save her again...

She mulled everything over in her mind now. What on Earth had warranted Keats' behaviour? That's what she wanted to know. As far as she knew there had never been anything remotely suggestive between the two of them, and yet Keats had seemed to be under the impression that she had rejected him in some romantic capacity. Alex was certain that she had never made any suggestion that she desire anything like that with Keats, in fact she distinctly remembered the feeling of repulsion when he had tried to come on to her at the speed dating night. But there was something forebodingly threatening about what he had said _"You rejected me here and... well I'll let Tyler explain the rest." _Exactly what was there to explain? Exactly what had she done? She didn't have the answers to any of the hundreds of questions which flew around in her mind but she intended to find out. She just hoped that when it came to it, Sam would be in a talkative mind.

She zoned back into the Quattro just in time to hear Ray making a derogatory comment about females in the police force. It was the umpteenth time Alex had heard such a comment from DI Carling's chauvinistic mouth. She suspected it was his way of marking Shaz's promotion – she supposed he had been surprisingly quiet on the subject until now.

"Oh shut up Ray – you can't call me a stupid tea making plonk anymore – I'm one of you – I'm your equal." Shaz replied to Ray's comment tersely, but there was a certain empowered confidence in her voice which Alex was not surprised to hear. She had always believed that her friend would make an excellent addition to CID – it had just been her misfortune to be stuck in a time that did not like to indulge such preposterous wonderments.

"You are _not _my equal. You're a DC." Ray spat pathetically.

He was feeling disgruntled because Shaz had received a promotion from the Guv'. Ray had always been loyal to Gene Hunt and yet he had not been awarded his own promotion by the man he had always held in such high prestige. Of course Ray was looking at the whole situation with biased eyes. At the time of his own promotion, the Guv' had been skipping countries tasting as many full English's as he could manage as something of a fugitive from the law. That might have had more to do with how Ray had gotten his promotion than anything else.

He supposed that receiving the promotion from the chief super had been an honour but somehow it did not measure up to the way Gene would have done it. He would have been made to feel like he had really worked hard for it, that he deserved it – instead he had felt that he had been made DI simply because Gene and Alex were not there... He could admit (but never out loud) that he was jealous of Shaz and the fact that the Guv' had awarded her the promotion she had been babbling on about for years...

"You're a child Ray Carling do you know that? Grow up and stop ruining everyone's happiness would you?" Shaz shot the bitter comment his way.

"Yeah stop throwing your toys out of the pram." Chris added, his confidence apparently swelling in the shadow of Shaz.

"Oh I see how it is Chris. You're screwing her again and suddenly I'm second rate again." Ray said, clear hurt in his voice.

Shaz blushed furiously; this was hardly something she wanted to discuss in front of her superior officers.

"There's no need to be like that Ray – You're still my best mate – It's just me and Shaz... well we're sort of meant to be aren't we?" He seemed to be stating this to the whole car in general.

"Yes Chris you are." Alex smiled at him, connecting with him in the rear view mirror.

"Thanks Ma'am." Chris smiled at her.

"Yeah well it's still bloody annoying. Why do have to rub it everyone's faces eh?" Ray said dejectedly, though he knew he was being foolish.

"_Do you know I'm surprised you two never tied the knot." _Shaz replied in exasperation.

"Take that back!" Ray shouted loudly.

"Oh are you going to make me _DI Carling?" _Shaz tested his patience.

"Bloody Hell – if I have to listen to another second of this..." Ray replied avoiding the question.

"Yeah well, grow up." Shaz repeatedly herself turning to look out of the window.

"For God's sake children would you all just bloody well give me some _peace and bastard quiet_ already?" Gene shouted and suddenly the whole car was silent. The Guv' had spoken.

"Now would please do me the courtesy of kissing and making up because I can't take the dream team to find Sam if they've all killed each other now can I? Then who's going to take Keats down eh? I can't do this on my own. I need you – I need all of you, now are you going to be good little boys and girls?" Gene made his little speech.

"Yes Guv'" three voices from the back of the car said in unison.

"What about you DI Drake? Are you going to be a good girl?" He asked her, flashing her a look which challenged her. Was she going to defy him?

"Yes Guv'" She replied and she snuck a daring glance at him. She intended to be a very good girl... later... when all this was over.

"Farring Field Green – there look up ahead." Alex pointed out a rusted road sign about a mile down the road. It pointed straight up a weather beaten path and in the overcast light of the day it looked rather creepy. She didn't know why she was scared, but she couldn't help it.

'_Come on Alex pull yourself together. Gene will protect you – you're safe, you'll be alright.' She thought to herself. _

"Are you sure that's the place?" Gene asked her gruffly as he began turning towards the side road.

"Yes Guv', call me crazy, but I do believe that's the name on the back of the photo." She replied in exasperation. She was tired and weary and she knew there was still such a long way to go.

"Oh I'd definitely call you crazy DI Drake. In fact I have on several occasions, but you do have an uncanny knack for detection." Gene teased her.

Alex did not dignify the comment with a verbal retort, instead throwing him a look so sour it scared him.

"Ok Bolly left it is then." He admitted defeat, hoping that somewhere in his words was a hint of apology.

The road towards what she hoped would be the manor house was turbulent and mildly treacherous and Alex began to wonder if that was exactly the point. Maybe Sam had chosen this place for a purpose – no-one would ever know that he was here. The Quattro only just fit in the space between the two rows of hedges and Alex had to laugh at that. It was like an understatement. The Gene – Genie doesn't fit in here; he's too big for this place. Alex would definitely agree with that sentiment. Gene was definitely _big. _

"Ok so here's the plan. We're going to leave the Quattro here and walk the rest of the way." Gene said trying to hide his embarrassment when it became clear that the Quattro would go no further. It had been his plan to impress Sam with his big, shiny pride and joy but it seemed that Tyler had even managed to curb that plan.

"But there won't be any cover Guv'" Chris put in rather foolishly.

"Well Christopher you daft idiot – my shiny red Quattro is hardly going to provide us with camouflage is it? This car says 'the Gene – Genie is here'" Gene brushed off casually as if it had always been his plan to arrive on foot.

"Yeah right sorry Guv'" He said sheepishly.

"Right come on then, let's go and say hello to our Sam boys." Gene told them in the spirit of brotherhood.

"Ahem" Alex cleared her throat as if to remind him that she and Shaz were in fact still there.

"Ah yes, sorry ladies... Mm you'll like Sam." Gene mused, he sounded particularly distracted.

"_This place won't hold me for long and then I'll come for them... I kill them all – the dream team. Ray, Chris, Shaz, Sam, Annie and... Alex... I'll make you watch and then I'll kill you." _Gene could still hear the taunts. What had he been thinking? Why on Earth had he brought them here? It was dangerous and he had potentially jeopardised their lives. How could he have done that? How could have been so typically Gene Hunt about all of this?

She had been watching him for the few minutes he had been lost in thought. There was something troubling him and she was desperate to know what. It wasn't like him to be afraid, but it seemed that Keats had that same effect on everyone.

"Gene – are you alright?" She asked him taking a few tentative steps towards him.

He seemed frozen, as though he had not even heard her.

"Gene?" She asked him again, his fear made her nervous. _'Come on Gene, you have to be alright, I'm relying on you to be alright.' She willed him to see sense. _

"Gene- come on we have to go, there's not far to go." Alex tried again.

"Sorry, I just zoned out for a minute there – maybe I'm just as barmy as you." He tried to laugh but it was strangled and unconvincing.

"_We'll be alright. We'll all be alright." _She whispered stepping closer to him. She knew now that he needed her strength almost as much as she needed his.

"I bloody hope so Bolls because I can't lose you, I can't lose any of you." Gene looked around at the team and he saw the hope and the trust in their eyes.

'_Don't put your trust in me, don't trust me with your lives... I'm not sure I can protect you anymore.' _

"Gene, we're not going anywhere. We're all here – all of us – we're here with you and we'll get through this. It's going to be ok you know. Now what's say we go and find Sam- yes? Just you and the dream team – come on." Alex mustered a confidence she did not necessarily feel.

"Alex this isn't about Gene Hunt and the dream team. We _are _the dream team – all of us." Gene told her, grateful for this beautiful intelligent woman who was slowly consuming his thoughts.

"Ok, so let's go and find Sam." She smiled at him looking him dead in the eye.

* * *

"Before we go up there, if things go wrong... I'm sorry... I'm really glad I got to work with all of you..." He trailed off.

"It's not going to go wrong. It's going to be ok. We'll go up there we'll find Sam and we'll take him somewhere safe. Then we'll find out what's going on and we'll find a way to stop Keats." Alex smiled confidently taking his arm and squeezing it lightly.

"You know Alex, I'm really glad you came back to me – I'm glad you're here." He told her.

"Yeah me too." She said, sensing that this was going to get emotional.

"There's something else Bolls... I just want you to know that I really love you." He told her.

"Gene I..." She breathed, shocked by his public display of affection.

"I don't care anymore Bolls – I love you and I don't care who knows." He told her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into an embrace.

"I love you too Gene. It's going to be alright." She replied allowing a tiny kiss to settle upon his cheek.

"Is that all I get DI Drake?" He asked her as she began walking up the path towards... who knew what – the truth? It had to be the truth.

"For now DCI Hunt." She called back, suddenly brazen and unabashed.

"Bloody woman." He grumbled to the others as he trudged up behind her.

* * *

The path was definitely long and winding and Alex realised that the Quattro simply would never have made it. She wondered briefly how exactly Sam and Annie had managed to drive past the manor house, but it was fleeting as Alex realised there was already too much uncertainty surrounding Sam.

They passed a derelict farmhouse and for some strange reason the sight of the once grand building saddened Alex. There was just something about the way the wind whipped through the shell of the building that was reminiscent of ghosts and death. She felt like they were encroaching upon someone's grave. She just hoped she was wrong. She hoped that Sam had some ounce of decency, some ounce of the man she had known about him. She hoped he wasn't as cold hearted as this place seemed to be suggesting. Of course, she did not know the Sam who inhabited this world, just as she imagined she would not know herself in this world if her two selves were ever to meet. All accounts of Sam had suggested that aside from an initial 'settling in period', he had been happy here. Alex just hoped to God that they would get to Sam before anything bad happened to him.

She heard Shaz draw in a hesitant breath and heard her petrified whisper.

"_Chris, I'm not sure about this." _She was saying and although she did not look back over her shoulder, she heard Chris pull her into an embrace.

"It's going to be alright Shaz, we'll be alright." He soothed her and somehow she found the strength to carry on.

Was it really rational for them to be so afraid? Hadn't Gene ensured that Keats was safely locked in the cells? They were miles away from him and they had reached Sam before Keats had even had a chance to think about making the journey. But Gene seemed uneasy and Alex couldn't help but wonder why. Was there something about Keats that they needed to know? She couldn't think about that now. They had a job to do and that was to find Sam and keep him safe. That was their main priority.

"Right, we're approaching the target location and I am advising caution. We don't what we're up against, or if Sam's even going to be here so just be careful. Stick to the formation we discussed and if anything goes wrong then you shoot. You shoot to kill got it?" Gene instructed them.

"Yes Guv'!" The all chorused.

"Good. Then let's go." Gene replied and he led them around the corner towards the manor house.

There it was, Farring Field Green. As grand and large as it had appeared in the photos. At least they had made some kind of tangible progress. At least they had used Sam's journal effectively. At least they had found a possible lead.

It was only as they began the walk towards the house that Alex realised that just how exposed they really were. There was no cover and they were completely vulnerable and that was scary. They walked across the open expanse of the Lancashire countryside and Alex could see the benefits of the country life style away from the hustle and bustle of the city with all its dark, foreboding figures and grimy criminals. Just her and Gene and a perfect little brood... but she was running away with herself, she was forgetting Mollie.

Alex stopped in her tracks as she noticed a scarecrow stationed a few feet from the house. Why did she recognise it? Why could she remember it? She broke away from the others who were at current scaling the side of the building like good coppers. As she approached it, she saw the thing that made her shake with fright. The identity pin fastened to the jacket the scarecrow wore. That was why she remembered it. That identity pin had been plaguing her thoughts for months.

_6-6-2-0_

Oh God, it couldn't be – could it? Could it really be that the image of that dead copper, _6-6-2-0 _had been sent to her as a clue? Was it that the man with the shot wound, with the unidentifiable face was telling her something? '_It's me – I'm the one Sam Tyler killed.' _Could it really be so simple? Alex mused that if the stars and the voices could be explained by love, then that foreboding vision which haunted her could just as easily be justified by murder.

Ok, so it was possible that the body of _6-6-20 _was on site somewhere. Maybe there was a perfectly rational explanation for this, maybe Sam had been forced to kill the copper – maybe he had been threatened or endangered. At least she hoped that was the case because if Sam was a cold blooded killer then Alex didn't know what they were going to do – was that what Keats wanted with Sam? Alex wondered briefly if that was part of it, but she suspected that Keats had other motives for finding Sam.

She turned the identity pin over in her slender fingers. For a moment, Alex lost focus about the task ahead. She became fixated with finding the body of the copper. With every passing minute she became more certain that he would be here somewhere. She wanted to find him, to prove to herself that she was not delusional. She stared at the scarecrow for a few minutes. It was dark and foreboding and she imagined it was quite successful in its aim. This particular scarecrow seemed to be warding off unwanted trespassers and from the looks of things, this place was quite empty. Almost too empty. Maybe Sam wasn't here at all. Maybe he had been at some point in the past but perhaps he had moved onto to pastures new. Perhaps he felt that he and Annie (assuming Annie was indeed with Sam) were not safe in any one place for too long. She imagined this was how Gene had felt after shooting her. Skipping from place to place, careful not to lay too many roots – facilitating a hasty escape if the need arose.

She was just about to take her discovery back to the others when something made her freeze with fear. At first she thought the sound of footfalls behinds her had been a figment of her imagination, but then she heard the safety catch release on the gun and she realised that this was real. _'Why didn't you stick to formation Alex? You're an idiot. The Guv's too far away... you can't call to him without exposing the others.' _She thought to herself. Always so bloody self assured that was her problem. She was always of the opinion that she could things independently and then she always needed rescuing.

* * *

Her heart was pounding. Something told her that this gunman would not shoot her 'by accident' – she suspected that if a shot was fired it would be a shot to kill.

"Don't move." The man spoke with a defined west midlands accent. It was soft but insistent. He meant business.

Alex tried desperately to process the information. Surely the others had her covered by now? Shaz would have noticed her absence. Alex had been bringing up the rear of their formation and her absence would be clearly noticeable by now.

'_Think Alex...think.' _she thought to herself. Was it worth risking turning around? She thought she recognised the voice, but it had been so long since she had heard him speak that she couldn't be sure.

She drew in a deep breath. _'If I am destined to die today at least I can be with Mollie'. _She thought to herself and somehow this thought was comforting.

She turned slowly, keeping her hands low, desperate to discretely find her gun. She took a three hundred and sixty degree turn and came face to face with the barrel of a shotgun. _'If he shoots me at close range with that thing, I will be a fraction of what I am now.' _She thought to herself.

"Sam Tyler?" Alex asked in mild disbelief. They had really found him. He was still alive, they had gotten to him before Keats. It was going to be ok.

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about. No-one by that name lives here." He replied furtively, though there was no doubt that she was staring into the frightened eyes of Sam Tyler.

"It's alright Sam, I know about you. I'm here to help you." She replied soothingly and she felt a pang of déjà vu. Hadn't she said that to him before?

Sam looked like he had been slapped in the face. Clearly he was recalling the very same occasion. But he was still looking at her as though she was a stranger. In many ways she supposed she was. They had only known each other in terms of a professional relationship and their sessions had not lasted long. She had treated him as though he was crazy and now she knew that she had been foolish not to believe him.

"Who the Hell are you?" He shot the question at her, his hands unshakable on that gun. This man was terrified of something... if only she knew what.

"We've met before Sam – My name's Alex Drake. I'm a DI... but where I, we, come from- I worked for the police counselling department, I'm a psychologist. Or at least I was until I came here..." Alex trailed off, her old life returning to her with surprising clarity.

"I remember you." He said simply.

"Good. I'm here to help you – you need to listen to me." Alex replied.

"That's what you told me before. _'Listen to me Sam – it's all in your mind Sam. You're crazy Sam' _Sounding familiar 'Alex Drake'?" Sam spat his reply, why did it sound like he was mocking her?

"I know I was sceptical before, but trust me, I believe you now. I'm here too aren't I? We can't both be mad can we?" She laughed.

"Oh I don't know..." Sam mused nervously flexing his fingers on the gun.

Ordinarily and given what she knew about Sam, she would not have even considered the possibility that he would actually shoot her; But there was something in his eyes, such fear and such worry that meant that she wasn't sure anymore.

"Sam I know that I was foolish not to believe you, but honestly – this time I'm here to help you. You have to trust me – You're in danger." Alex realised that she was begging for her life.

"Well isn't that a turn of events. I'm in danger – from whom?" Sam asked and Alex thought she detected a slight softening, a slight willingness to listen.

"A man named Jim Keats Sam – do you know him?" Alex answered honestly. They would have to tell him at some point.

"Doesn't ring a bell Alex, why am I in danger?" Sam asked. It was a test and she was failing, the clock was ticking on her life.

"He's after you Sam, he wants to find you and kill you and we... I came here to stop him, to help you." Alex stumbled. _'Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God.' _She had just blown the cover, could she distract him long enough to regain control?

"Sam listen, we need to get out of here, to talk. We need to find a way to make you safe again. That's what you want isn't it? To be safe. I can see it in your eyes – you just want to be safe – you want Annie to be safe don't you?" Alex desperately tried to appeal to his sense of humanity, to his emotions. This was not the Sam she remembered nor was he the Sam who had inhabited this world – if the accounts were true.

"Don't talk about her! You know nothing!" Sam shouted. He didn't know where all this anger was coming from. He was so scared. After what had happened with _6-6-2-0 _he had been living on the edge and he just wanted life to go back to normal – whatever that was. He wanted his life with Annie to be the way he had always imagined it would be.

"Is she here Sam? Is Annie here? You have to believe me; you're not safe here anymore." Alex tried again. There was something wild in his eyes which scared her beyond all other things.

"Hang on Alex, you said 'we'... who else is here?" Sam asked her resuming his hold on the gun.

"No-one Sam – it's just me. Just me and I need to make sure that you're ok, that you and Annie are safe." Alex replied frantically.

"Wrong answer DI Drake. I'm afraid you've run of time." Sam spoke calmly, a sure sign that he had reached his limit.

"Please don't do this Sam, this isn't you... please..." Alex begged. Her eyes desperately searching out and finding the person who could save her. The whole team were moving into position, their gun's raised. _Just keep him talking. Keep him talking. _

"Shut up – you don't know me Alex – you don't control me." Sam spat.

"Please don't kill me – you're not a murderer Sam – I know that."

"Begging won't help you Alex." Sam told her as he raised the barrel to her head again. His hesitation was a good sign.

"Any last..." Sam was cut off.

"Drop it Tyler! You're surrounded by armed bastards!" The Manc Lion bellowed and suddenly everything changed.

* * *

That voice. That voice which he had grown so used to that it felt like it was his own. The voice of a great man. A great friend. It couldn't be could it? How exactly had he been found? Alex Drake – that's how. She wasn't here for anything sinister, she couldn't be if he was here...

Sam discarded the gun immediately. If there was one thing he knew about this man, it was that you didn't mess with him. He was straight up with you and he suspected that whilst it was highly likely that only he surrounded him, there could be no doubt that if the need arose he would definitely shoot. He stared at Alex and he could see relief in her eyes.

"I wouldn't have shot you Alex. You know that. I just don't feel safe anymore." Sam told her as he kicked the shot gun away.

"Now there's sense Sammy boy." Gene spoke from behind him and he twirled around quickly. It seemed that Gene had changed tactics. Before, when Sam had known him, it had been a rare occasion that Gene had uttered that particular line ("You're surrounded by armed bastards" that is) with sense of sincerity – usually it had been just him and Sam on a bust. But this was different. He really was surrounded – by his friends – Ray and Chris and a frightened looking woman – probably a WPC and... _Gene Hunt. _

"I don't believe it – I feel like I've gone back in time." Sam laughed as they slowly lowered their guns.

"Nice to see you too Sam – good to see you're still in one piece." Gene sniffed, he still struggled with showing any sort of affection to his male officers.

"Well I didn't think I'd be seeing you again." Sam said in all honesty. He had thought that the crossing of paths between himself and Gene had ended long ago.

"Yeah well it seems as usual, you were wrong." Gene took great pleasure in letting him know.

"Oh come on Guv' – I mean Gene – I wasn't always wrong." Sam replied, surprised at how easily they had slipped back into the old routines.

"Oh so I see you haven't forgotten your place DI Tyler." Gene commented noting the way Sam had called him Guv'.

"It's been a long time since I've been involved in police work Gene." Sam replied somewhat sadly.

"Well what if I told you we've got a case you might be interested in?" Gene mused. Sam was silent for a moment and Gene laughed in minor amusement as Alex slipped past Sam and came to stand in the safe comfort of his shadow.

"Ah Sam it seems you frightened my DI and from the look of my new DC she's just about to have a heart attack. Gene chuckled somewhat throatily. It was good to see Sam. It was good to see him alive.

* * *

"I'm sorry." He replied simply, there were no other words.

"I don't believe we've met." He said, seemingly remembering his manners as he approached Shaz.

"I'm Sam." He told her as he extended his hand. It seemed times had changed. A female DI and WPC on his team – anyone would think Gene Hunt had gone soft.

"DC Sharron Grainger – but you can call me Shaz." Shaz replied.

"Well it's good to meet you Shaz." He replied warmly as he shook her hand.

"Alright boss? I mean sir – I mean Sam... I'm confused. The Ma'am's the boss now...Oh I don't know.." Chris stumbled making less sense than he usually did.

"Chris. Ray. Good to see you." Sam told them honestly, it was good to see some friendly faces.

"Sam." Ray said curtly. Whilst Sam would consider Ray a friend, he knew that Ray did not necessarily hold the same view of Sam.

"So how about it Tyler – you and Cartwright up for rejoining the new and improved dream team or what?" Gene asked him, he hoped to God that he would just say yes then they get as far away from here as possible.

He suspected that Keats wouldn't be held in that police cell for long and that scared him witless. He didn't have any idea who Keats was or what the Bloody Hell he was trying to achieve, but he knew that he had underestimated him and that had been a mistake. He just hoped that whatever Sam had done to upset the scrawny, self elevated little bastard was something they could sort out.

"I don't know Gene. It's not safe out there for me... I've done some things... things I'm not proud of and it's not safe and Annie... she..." Sam trailed off but the one thing that was certain was that he had politely declined Gene's offer of reinstatement.

"Left you did she? Saw you for what you really are – a fruit loop – I bet didn't she? I can sympathise with the woman, I've got one of my own like that right here." He motioned to Alex indicating that he knew that she and Sam were alike.

"What you two are..." Sam motioned between them, not quite believing that Gene Hunt had found himself a woman who would put up with him. Of course, there had been his wife but who could really say that she even existed? He had certainly never seen her and Gene had not spoken in detail about her. Come to think of it he wasn't even sure he knew her name. But it seemed that his wife was a person of the past and Alex had replaced her, if the way Gene was looking at her was anything to go by. Alex who had been so certain that he was 'a fruit loop', a crazy man and someone destined for the men in white coats had gotten herself involved with the very idea, the very man she so despised. It was amazing really.

"Shag..." Gene made to answer but Alex cut across him with a sharp stab of her elbow again.

"We're together yes." She spoke, but the damage had already been done and she was rewarded for her decorum with a snigger from Ray.

"Yes alright Inspector you've had your laugh." Alex snapped tersely, unable to hide her embarrassment.

"Inspector? Don't you mean Sergeant?" Sam asked in confusion.

"No she doesn't. You see Sam – I've moved up in the world – I'm a Detective Inspector now. _You can't pull rank on me anymore_." Ray replied smugly.

"Well that would be pretty impossible concerning Alex is the Guv's new DI anyway wouldn't it Ray – I can't believe they made _you_ a DI." Sam laughed.

"_Yeah alright it's not that incredible!"_ Ray shot dejectedly.

"But you're the most misogynistic, chauvinistic, bigoted man I know... How could they make you a DI? Seriously this couldn't get any weirder." Sam replied in shock.

"Times may have changed Sammy Boy but this team hasn't. We stand for the same thing. Justice. Sweet justice over the bastards who continue to make us live in this dystopia. We protect our own. That's why we're here. Some evil bastard scumbag is after you and we're here to make sure that he doesn't get you." Gene stood tall as he delivered this empowering speech and he felt the others swell behind him.

"I'm sorry Gene. I'm not the same person I was. I've done things. Things that would make you ashamed of me. I'm not worth your protection. I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing. I can't help you. It isn't safe for me or for Annie. It isn't safe for you to be around me." Sam told him firmly.

"We know about the copper Sam. You told me about him the last time I saw you – remember. That's the reason why... well let's just say I nearly lost my team. But we're here now and we want to help. It doesn't matter what you've done. You don't deserve to be victimised by Keats." Gene assured him stepping forward.

"You have to help us though Sam. We need to know what happened." Alex told him.

"Ok, but you'll hate me – I'm a cop killer." Sam told them ashamedly.

"You wouldn't have done it without good reason so why don't you tell us and then we'll understand." Gene told him confidently.

"Well we'll see." Sam told them.

They stood in a slightly awkward but amicable silence for several minutes as they figured out what to do.

"Well this is nice. Very... informative." Gene commented sarcastically. There was an awkward rustle as they shifted uncomfortably and then the silence resumed.

There were several more tense minutes of silence before the door to the manor house opened and the silence was broken.

* * *

"Sam what the Hell is going on? Why is the shotgun missing? You're scaring Charlie." Annie asked him. There was a passion and a fire in her voice which seemed to infuse them all with strength.

"Annie calm down. Come here champ – look daddy's fine – look" Sam replied swinging the little sandy haired boy up into the air.

"Daddy?" Gene scoffed in disbelief.

Annie whirled around, as if realising for the first time that there were other people present. She scanned their faces recognising three of them instantly but not completely believing it.

"Bloody Hell Cartwright sprogged up are you?" Gene asked her as he got a look at her swollen stomach.

"It's Tyler actually Gene" She replied with confidence.

"What are you babbling about Lady flashy knickers?" Gene asked in confusion.

"My name is Tyler. Annie Tyler and this is Charlie and this, this is the newest addition to the family." Annie said proudly, patting her stomach.

"Well that is a perfect little fairytale isn't it? You'll be making my Drakey jealous." Gene mused.

"Are you jealous Bolly?" Gene teased her.

"Don't do this to me, please... don't make me hope and then let me down Gene." Alex replied breathily and in that moment, the task at hand and everyone else seemed insignificant. It was just Gene and Bolly. Bolly and Gene. The way it was supposed to be.

"This is no joke Bolly. This is you and me and it's forever. I thought you understood that." Gene told her, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Bloody Hell you're going soft on me are you Gene?" She asked him, giggling in her nervousness. What did that even mean – _it's no joke – it's real and it's forever. _Could he possibly mean that he wanted this life – the life Sam and Annie had – with her – for them? Could she even contemplate have more children now that she had lost Mollie? She didn't think so – but maybe things would change. Maybe things would get better once they had ensured that Sam, Annie and their children were safe and Keats was either banged up for life...well the other option didn't bare contemplation.

"I've always been soft on you Bolls." Gene told her and she knew that his words were filled with sincerity.

"Sorry – Bolly? Where does that come from?" Sam asked in confusion.

Alex laughed a little. She stepped forward standing opposite Annie.

"It's good to meet you at last Annie. It's good to see you. It's good to know that you exist. I'm DI Alex Drake – sometimes affectionately known as DI Bolly Knickers." She said warmly.

"Well then I'm pleased to meet you DI Drake. It seems we have something in common. I'm DC Flashy Knickers. Or least I used to be." Annie said with a similar sadness to Sam.

"You still could be – both of you. We need you for this operation. We need your help. You're our only chance of beating Keats. You just have to start talking Sam." Gene told them both. If he suspected that Annie didn't know about any of this, nothing in his little pep talk gave any consideration to this view. He had either thrown Annie in at the deep end or she knew.

"Look why don't you all come in and have a cup of tea – we need to talk this through properly." Annie replied, apparently she knew all about what Sam had done.

"Could just do with a brew." Ray put in, stepping forward confidently.

"Ah Hello Ray, Chris." Annie said as she acknowledged for the first time.

"Annie. Looking good." Chris nodded his head. He had always had a secret 'thing' about Annie, or at least the idea of Annie. A curvy voluptuous woman was what he had always fantasised about – until he had met Shaz and had fallen in love with her so deeply that it was impossible for him to think of anyone but her.

"For Christ's Sake Chris! You don't bloody give a pregnant woman the bloody come on. Especially not when I'm standing right here." Shaz told him furiously.

"Oh come on Shaz – it's not like that and you know it." Chris replied quickly. Why did this always happen to him?

"Then what is it like baby? – because I don't understand. You had a fling with her is that it?" Shaz asked him, the hurt clear in her voice.

"God no. No offense, but Chris isn't my type." Annie laughed a little but Shaz flared at her.

"What's wrong with my Chris eh?" Shaz asked her defensively.

"Nothing's wrong with him, it's just I always fancied Sam that's all. I don't think we've met – are you new to the team too?" Annie replied.

"DC Sharron Grainger." Shaz replied moodily.

"Pleased to meet you." Annie replied, still feeling waves of anger emanating from her.

"Shaz come on, we've got a job to do and we need to work together." Alex told her friend and Shaz seemed to think better of the attitude.

"Sorry. You can call me Shaz." Shaz smiled warmly.

"Ok Shaz it is then." Annie replied also smiling.

"So are you coming in then?" Sam asked them, knowing that he would have to go through all the terrible things that had happened.

"'Course - just one question though Annie." Gene told her.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Got any Garibaldi's?" He asked a teasing challenge in his voice.

"Don't think so." Annie mused.

"Well that is a shame." Gene replied with clear disappoint.

"Might have some pink wafers though Guv'" She giggled.

"Now there's a good girl." Gene laughed as they followed her into the house.

* * *

"Mm how I've missed pink wafers." Gene said in satisfaction as he polished off the last one on the plate.

"Ah so that's the way to your heart is it Guv'?" Alex laughed.

"Oh and don't you forget it." Gene replied.

They were seated in the large living room. The decor was simple and reflected the time. The room was airy and bright and not at all how Alex had imagined it to be. For some reason she had the image of one of those 'Victorian houses of horror' that you might have seen on one of those cheesy Dracula knock offs. Dark and creepy. But this was light and welcoming and Alex could see why Annie had first been drawn to it and why Sam coveted it as a safe place for his wife and children to be. She was just glad they had gotten here before anything bad had happened to any of them.

"So Sam – what happened with the copper? You never did a chance to explain all of that before you left." Gene prompted him. They had work to do after all - bastards to stop that kind of thing.

"Ok Gene. I'm going to be straight up with you. I'll tell you everything, but you have to do something for me. You have to help me make sure that Annie, Charlie and the baby are safe. If this thing with this Keats is going down, it goes down without any danger to my wife – right?" Sam replied, his passion for Annie clear in every word.

"What do you think I am - Imbecilic? 'Course she's not bloody going to be involved in the take down." Gene said his disbelief clear.

"What am I – bloody invisible here?" Annie asked them.

"You're not bloody risking your life without me Sam do you understand that? This may be the 'dream team' here but what about our team? The Sam and Annie team? I'm coming with you." Annie blazed at him and they all felt like they were encroaching on a private marital dispute.

"Annie be reasonable... you're hardly in a fit state to be running around with a gun. This Keats – he sounds dangerous. I don't want you involved." Sam told her.

"But Sam... we do things together you and I. _We're _a team." Annie replied sadly, there was defeat in her voice.

Alex crossed the room to Annie, kneeling down next to her chair.

"Annie listen- you don't know me but I feel like I've known you a long time. Sam told me so much about you that I knew it had to be before anyone even mentioned your name. I knew you were Sam's Annie because you're exactly as he described you. I was foolish enough to think that Sam was delusional. I thought you were a construct – a figment of his imagination but you're real and that is amazing." She told her.

"I don't understand. How do you know Sam?" Annie asked in confusion.

"Sam and I knew each other from... Hyde." Alex lied, remembering how Sam had told her they thought he had transferred from the Hyde division of CID.

"Oh..." Annie trailed off, not another crazy person from Hyde. One of them had been enough for a lifetime.

"So you have to listen to Sam because he loves you and he needs to know that you'll be safe. You have your children to think about... Little Charlie and ... may I?" Alex asked feeling an overwhelming urge to touch Annie's bump. She just wanted to feel a baby again, to know that new life was possible in this world. Annie nodded and Alex placed her hand on Annie's stomach.

"This little one... you have to think about this little one too. You're family's the most important thing – trust me I know." Alex told her and suddenly she could see Mollie with an overwhelming clarity which had eluded her in the past months.

"I just want to help." Annie told her.

"I know Annie, but the best thing you can do right now is listen to Gene. The Guv' knows best you know." Alex replied soothingly.

"Ok, but Alex promise me something. You make sure he comes home to us won't you?" Annie almost begged.

"Annie it's going to be alright. I'll be home." Sam promised her.

"Alex promise me." Annie begged her again.

"I promise." Alex smiled and she realised that this may have been the biggest mistake of her life. She couldn't promise that she would get out of this alive, let alone guarantee the safety of someone else. But she had to her best. She had to smile and put on a brave face. She was the Ma'am and he was the Guv'. They were a team. It was more than being part of the 'dream team', they were Gene and Alex, Gene and Bolly. _'Bodie and Doyle' he was the one in the S.A.S and she was the one with the girl's hair. _They worked together because that was the way it worked. There was no use in him putting on a brave face if she wasn't to as well. This could only work if they both believed. Gene believed in the truth, he believed in Sam and she believed in Gene. That was all. That was all there was to it.

"It's going to be alright you know Annie. We'll all be alright." Alex assured her with an awkward half cuddle and a wide smile.

She just hoped upon hope that she was right.

* * *

"Right so Sam about this copper..." Gene prompted again when he felt like there had been enough 'hippy loving' for the moment.

"Yeah right... his I.D was 6-6-2-0 but you already know that don't you Alex?" Sam asked her, not accusingly; it was just rational that she would have seen it with the scarecrow and everything.

"Yeah I do." Alex replied.

"Is he here Sam?" She asked him lightly.

"No. He was for a while – his body I mean, but I moved him when... well I moved him when our Charlie found the I.D badge." Sam replied ashamedly.

"Ok. So why don't you tell us what happened?" Alex asked, vaguely aware that she sounded somewhat like her former, psychologist self.

"Yeah, I need to get this off my chest. It might explain a few things. Though I've never met this Keats and I don't know what he would want with me." Sam admitted his own confusion.

"Well maybe once we know what happened, we can figure out what he wants." Gene told him.

Sam was just about to speak again, when the sound of whistling filled the room. It was a familiar tune and yet it seemed so far away.

* * *

Gene went for his gun. They couldn't afford mistakes now. They couldn't afford to be complacent, not when there were children in the house. Not when there was an unborn child to consider. No-one spoke as everyone reached for their guns. If someone – namely Keats – was coming to threaten this household and the people in it, then they were ready. The dream team would be ready to fight.

"Ma'am I don't like this. I'm scared." Shaz whispered her panic. Her gun was shaking in her hands and her face was crumpled with fear.

"It's alright Shaz. There's nothing to be afraid of. Just you hold that gun steady and follow orders. You'll be fine. I believe in you Shaz, I trust you – now just trust me. Trust me and trust the Guv' and I promise you'll be alright." Alex told her crossing the room to stand beside her. Shaz needed support and she needed to provide it.

"Now Shaz you know the drill for these things – go on tell me." Alex told her.

"Raise, aim, shoot, kill." Shaz repeated the mantra Chris had drummed into her.

"What's the last thing?" Alex asked her calmly, though she felt a rising unease in her stomach as the whistling drew nearer.

Shaz was just about to answer when they heard steady footfalls approaching.

"Don't miss Grainger – you got that?" Gene bellowed and they all drew in a breath as the door opened.

* * *

The figure behind the door was shadowy at first, it seemed they had been talking far longer than any of them realised. Darkness had descended upon the manor house and made everything look foreboding and sinister. Everyone knew the devil came with the darkness and that's exactly the feeling that Gene got now.

Of course, he knew full well who would be behind 'door number three', it would Keats, freshly escaped from the holding cell at Fenchurch East, but what Gene wanted to know was how the milky little codfish had managed to get himself out of a concrete cell. There was always the possibility of course, that Little Jimbo had some inside help – perhaps one of the plonks who had been taken in by his charm. Yes, this seemed like the only possible explanation but Gene feared Keats. He feared him because he was incomprehensible. Gene couldn't understand him and his greatest fear was of the unknown.

"Keats – you're going to lose you pathetic little piece of scum – you're surrounded by armed bastards!" Gene almost screamed.

"Oh hello Gene. Is this the part where I'm supposed to... what that expression... 'quake in my boots'?" Jim laughed and it sounded inhuman.

"Don't think we won't shoot you – we're not worried about any bloody D and bloody C report I can tell you. This team is impenetrable." Gene spat, still waiting for the cowardly little bastard to show his face.

"Oh I don't think so Hunt. I don't think anyone's going to shoot me. At least not until you hear what I have to say." He mused with that arrogant confidence which Gene hated.

"Ah Jimbo we're all waiting on baited breath." Gene snapped sarcastically.

"I knew you would be Gene. I knew you would be." Jim mused.

Jim stepped into the light, entering the room in more than a physical presence. He seemed to cause an overwhelming sense of heaviness in their hearts.

Annie grabbed at Sam's hand; they had put Charlie in the playroom and she just hoped that he was ok.

"It's Ok DC Cartwright, your son's fine. As long as you all listen to me he will continue to be fine." Jim assured her giving her what he hoped was a charming smile, though he was past caring. They would all see him for what he was soon enough.

"It's DC Tyler and don't you talk about him. Don't you dare talk about him." Annie told him spiritedly.

"Oh a feisty little whippet isn't she Sam my friend. I can definitely see why you wanted her." Jim addressed Sam for the first time.

Sam had been busy trying to process that face. He knew it, could see it somewhere in the distance but its exact place in the whole scheme of things seemed to escape him. That voice - so false and caring- was a mask for deep feelings of hatred, he was sure of it. When he looked into that face he saw only hatred. He saw only DCI Jim Keats. It was at the precise moment when Keats' bleary 'milky' eyes fixed with his own that Sam began to seriously doubt the safety of his friends. Suddenly, Sam was enlightened, he knew exactly why Keats had come and he hated himself for it.

"I do love the music of the good Dame Vera Lynn don't you Sam?" Jim teased him.

"What are you talking about? Just go, just leave my friends alone. They're not bloody involved in this you bastard!" Sam shouted shielding Annie from view.

"Come on Sam you've not answered my question." Jim tutted as he admonished Sam.

"You're insane- what does Vera Lynn have to do with any of this?" He shot the question at him.

"Oh come on Tyler – give the lady some respect, she's a Dame." Jim took an authoritative tone.

"You're bloody losing it, you're crazy." Sam laughed a little at this pathetic man who could very well cause his undoing.

"Don't you have to be to live in this world Sam? You would know wouldn't you?" Jim spoke with an unnerving calmness.

"Piss off. There's nothing for you here. I won't let you hurt them." Sam replied.

"Come on Sam, sing with me. _'We'll meet again -don't know where, don't know when.'" _He sang the words in a warbling tone before breaking into an unearthly laugh.

"Leave them out of this. They don't deserve this; this is between you and me." Sam almost begged.

"Oh is that desperation I hear Sam? Oh dear. I guess you haven't had a chance to tell them have you? That makes this little reunion kind of bittersweet now doesn't it?"

"Don't do this Keats you can be better than that." Sam begged him.

"Oh but I can't and the difference between you and me is that I don't pretend to be a saint Sam. I don't go around tricking people. I tell the truth."Jim told him evenly.

"What's he talking about Sam?" Gene asked him.

"Nothing." Sam replied.

* * *

"Tell them Sam. Tell the truth, don't they deserve it? Look at them Sam look at what you've done to them. Look at them. Take a good look at your Annie - look what she's become." Keats ordered Sam.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked him, defeated.

"Ah now Sam don't tell me you don't know. There were rules weren't there? Come on Sam _is it all coming back to you now, can you help them out_?" Keats replied with amusement.

"You bastard!" Sam spat. He had jeopardised his wife, his son and his friends and all because he had been desperate enough to go to this man for help.

"You see Sam, I'm a fair man, I stick to my promises, and I kept to my end of the bargain. It's just a shame you couldn't do the same isn't it?" Keats continued and the others were totally confused. What the Hell was he talking about?

"I couldn't help it, it wasn't my fault, and I didn't know what else to do. Please. Please just leave them out of it. Do what you have to do to me- kill me if it makes things better – but please just let them get on with their lives here. Look at them they're happy. If you're a fair man you'll let them live with their choice. You'll let them live." Sam told him.

"Right I'm going to count to three and if someone doesn't tell me what the bloody Hell is going on, I will shoot someone." Gene spoke up in exasperation and for the first time, the other two men seemed to remember that there were other people in the room.

"Ah Gene, I've been meaning to ask you – is Drake really the whore I think she is?" Keats asked him.

"I've told you before Keats, you do not talk about Alex that way. In fact you do not even think about her that way. You do not mess with the Gene Genie's girl – you got that you little codfish?" Gene bellowed disengaging the safety and pointing the gun right between Keats' eyes.

Was that fear he spotted in his eyes? It was fleeting and he had to look hard to find it but it was there.

"You really don't want to be doing that Gene." Jim said with a calmness he did not feel.

"Oh yes I really do!" Gene countered.

"Tell me Gene, does she look as good naked as I imagine she does?" Jim carried on his wind up. He really wanted to provoke a reaction from Gene. He despised him and everything he stood for.

"You sick little pervert. I am going to kill you." Gene hissed stepping closer to him.

"Ah I see you still have a little boyish defiance left in you. But you won't kill me. You need to hear the truth. You need to know me." Jim laughed a little.

"Sorry Jimbo but I'm not the touch feely type. I know everything I need to know about you." Gene told him.

"Ah but you don't – does he Sam? Why don't you tell what all this means? Tell them what we did." Jim addressed Sam again bringing him into the conversation again.

* * *

"Please just let them go. Please." Sam begged.

"You broke the rules Sam, you knew the score. You knew this would happen. We had a deal after all. You were supposed to make your choice and disappear. I was never supposed to hear from you again." Keats replied, ignoring his request.

"I had no choice, he knew – he knew about me, I didn't have a choice..." Sam trailed off in desperation.

"There is always a choice and there are always consequences. You understood that." Keats told him.

"Tell me you wouldn't have done the same." Sam shot.

"But Sam it doesn't matter about me. This is about you. You killed him Sam nobody else. You left a hole in this world. That's why I'm here. I'm here to plug it. You chose this world and so did Alex. You chose this. You chose Annie and now you're going to pay for what you did." Keats replied.

"I couldn't do anything else. I had to kill him, he threatened this world, and he threatened Annie and Charlie. I had no choice." Sam said though it was clear that the severity of the situation was dawning on him.

"Tell them, tell them why they're here – tell them why they're all here." Jim instructed.

Sam looked back at his friends, at his wife and saw their confused faces.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." He told them before launching into his story...

"We've met before... well not exactly before... we've met in the future. We're all from the future. I know this isn't going to make much sense but it's true. I'm the reason why you're all here. I'm sure if I was delusion or insane but I went to Keats for help. He's not like us, he's not entirely _human_. He travels time. He helps people in my situation. But his help always comes at a price...

...I was so unhappy and I needed help. Life in the future it just didn't feel right. I had made all the wrong decisions and my life was broken, I needed a second chance. I needed a second chance at my life. I needed time to be with Annie. I needed time to the copper I always dreamed I would be. Life in the future was just so screwed up and you were all involved. So I went to Keats and he constructed this world. This place where everything works backwards, but somehow it worked...

...Of course he didn't tell me that I'd still feel connected to my other life, that I'd still hear things from the future. He didn't tell me that I'd have to make the choice between this world and the future and so I was tortured. That was why I kept falling in and out of this place. I was floating somewhere between 1973 and 2006. It was my indecision. I couldn't tie myself to this world because I missed things about my future life, things I never thought I would. But I fell in love and I began to accept this world and I knew this was where I belonged. That's why I jumped off of that building in 2008 because I had to get back to this place. I had to get back to Annie. I had to tell her how I felt and I had to be with her forever.

... But then that copper found me 6-6-2-0 DC James Wright, and he knew things about me, he said he knew Keats and he knew what I'd done and that he was going to tell Annie and I didn't know what else to do I had to kill him. But that broke the deal and I've been waiting for Keats to come – he'd promised he would – and then you came, you came to save me Gene and I realised what a fool I'd been, what I'd become to get the chance to redo things. I realised what I'd become... and I'm sorry that you all got dragged into this." Sam trailed off, it seemed a feeble explanation for all the craziness he had put them through, but it was the best he could do. There were still things he didn't understand. Like why Alex was here – he had met her in 2008 of course, but she had never done anything to hurt him.

Gene, Ray and Chris had been brought back here because they had represented everything Sam was angry about. They had ruined a part of his future existence and he had wanted to make them pay, to rectify the mistakes they had made.

He supposed Shaz was part of Chris's life, part of his mistakes. He wanted to put something right with her, maybe that was simply the same thing he had wanted from Annie. Maybe it was as simple as that. Maybe Chris had never had the chance to be with Shaz in the future and had wanted the chance at a life with her.

That was possible. It was possible that they all had control over this world and the occurrences within it. There had to be some degree of personal control, Keats couldn't be the sole puppeteer of this world. The things that happened here were just too personal for that. He had met his parents and Maya's mother. He had tried to change things about this world to make life better in the future. But he supposed that was the one stipulation of this world. You couldn't change the future if you had chosen the past. You couldn't hope to live in two worlds. That was logically impossible.

"So wait a minute Tyler – are you saying that we're all here because of some twisted fantasy in your own head – are you saying that Keats trapped us all here because you told him to?" Gene asked in a tone which said he didn't believe a single word of it.

"Yes that's what I'm saying. I know I was wrong to control your lives like that but it's true." Sam said ashamedly.

"Then I'm going to bloody shoot you first and kill him later." Gene roared. Nobody played with the Gene Genie like that. Nobody took away his life or his free will.

"Sam why did you do it?" Annie asked him, tears rolling down her face.

"I did it because I loved you Annie and you were never interested in me in the future and I just got so many things wrong that I thought this was the only way." Sam told her, he tried to take her hand but she pulled away from him roughly.

"What did the Guv' ever do to you though? Or Chris or Ray even Shaz what did they ever do to you?" Annie asked desperately.

"They took over my department and they made me insignificant and I wanted to make them pay but then I came here and it was the same old situation. I thought I would just be stuck like I was before but then I saw that Gene was a good man, that he was a far better man than I ever could be and I regretted it. I wanted to make things better, to release them but I couldn't..." Sam trailed off avoiding Gene's eye.

"So what you're saying Tyler is that you kept us all here like prisoners because we pissed you off? We pissed you off because we 'took over your department' and you sent us what 'back in time?" Gene shot angrily.

"Yes Guv'" Sam admitted.

"Don't call me that you traitor – I'm not your Guv'!" Gene roared, the Manc Lion was pissed off now and what's more he was getting drawn into the kind of crazy talk he despised. He was getting drawn into a story that couldn't possibly be real.

"I'm sorry." Sam said to all of them, though it would never be enough. The damage had been done and like it or not they were stuck here.

* * *

"What about me Sam? Why am I here?" Alex asked him, she was desperate to know what she had done that had caused Sam to want to rip her away from Mollie. She had only ever wanted to help him.

Of course, Sam's story sounded unreasonable and outlandish but to Alex it made sense. It made sense that they had all met in the future. She couldn't deny that she had felt a connection to the team the minute she had shown up in this world and that connection, despite trials and tribulations had been unshakable at the cost of her daughter.

"I've been trying to work that out myself Alex. I didn't involve you. You're not supposed to be here." Sam told her honestly.

"Then why am I here?" She asked striding across the room and standing directly opposite Keats. Right now she didn't care that he might kill her. He had already taken away her life.

"Why did you bring me here you bastard?" Alex hissed at him.

"I must admit Alex; the temptation was just so great. Of course, I had to let Sam play out his little 1970s/80's existence for a while before I do anything about you, hence why you thought you were helping him in your sessions. But then Sam made it easy for me – he 'died' and left a gap in this world for a DI – that DI was you." Jim told her.

"That doesn't answer my question – why did you bring me here?" Alex asked him, she was close to tears. She had lost Mollie. Beautiful sweet Mollie.

"I already answered that question Alex – earlier. You rejected me." Jim told her.

"I never made any suggestions that we could have anything Jim. I despise you." Alex spat.

"Ah but you did Alex, you just don't remember. _This world makes you forget _remember? We met in 2008 you and me when you joined CID in London. You were the only person who ever really saw me Alex. You made me feel like a real person, you were flirty and kind and I thought we could have had something special but then in the blink of eye your head was turned you rejected me for..." Jim trailed of leaving her to fill in the blanks.

"Gene..." She whispered locking eyes with him across the room; she could remember something, a distant memory... She had loved Gene before... after... in the future.

* * *

"Yes, you rejected me for him and you had to pay for being a whore. You had to pay by losing the one thing you cared about most. You had to lose Mollie to understand how I felt about losing you." Jim said and for a moment, the briefest of moments she sympathised with him. Then she looked in his eyes and she hated him.

"You took me away from my Mollie because I wouldn't have sex with you?" She asked in disbelief.

"I took you away from Mollie so you wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Yeah I think sex had something to do with it. I was hoping that you'd see him for what he really was and then you'd see that I was the right choice." Jim told her.

"You disgust me. You can't just play with people's lives like this." Alex replied.

"I think you'll find I can and I have." Jim told her smugly.

"What are you?" Alex asked. She was frightened. This man, if that's what he could be called, was powerful and dangerous.

"I don't think what I am really matters to all of this. You just need to know that I'm the one who created this world. If you're looking for someone to blame then that person is Sam." Jim replied.

"Why now? Why the eighties?" Alex asked him.

"Well I thought this time would inspire his maverick nature and I was right, but you weren't supposed to be turned on by that. You were supposed to hate him." Jim told her and it seemed like he did regret what he had done.

"Do you know Jim, not everything has to be about sex. I love Gene because he's a good man; I would rather work with my DCI, with Gene Hunt forever than work with someone like you." Alex told him indignantly.

"Aw how touching, a moving 'epitaph' I'm sure – It's a shame you're going to die for him as well isn't it. But I promise you this I will take very great pleasure in killing you in front of him. Then he'll be dead too." Jim said raising his gun to her head.

"Go ahead Jim, I've been shot twice, and once more won't hurt will it." Alex urged him arrogantly. Really she was terrified but she would be damned if she was going to show him that.

"Come on Alex why don't you just be a good girl and try to remember what a lying little slut you were... I mean you are." Jim replied jabbing the gun at her until she backed towards Gene again.

"Don't you dare point that thing at her again, or any of my team for that matter – you got that Keats?" Gene said firing a warning shot over Keats' shoulder.

"Oh I think we understand each other Gene. Besides I've got someone I want you to meet..." Jim trailed off exiting the room.

* * *

"Right listen whilst that bastard's gone, I want to take this opportunity to say that the next time we bloody see him, we shoot to kill – remember the formation ok?" Gene told them and they all closed in around him.

"Yes Guv'" They all replied.

"Then we figure out what to do with Tyler." Gene added looking venomously at Sam.

"Come on Gene, it's not Sam's fault – he didn't mean for this to happen. He's your friend." Alex replied soothingly.

"No bloody friend of mine would trap me in a prison like this." Gene said with a dark, threatening tone.

"Gene I'm sorry. You were never supposed to find out. You were so sure that you ruled this world and that was fine by me. I never meant to hurt you. You and the others Ray, Chris, Shaz even Annie weren't supposed to remember your future existence because this world is set to encompass your beliefs. That's why Alex and I are so different, that's why we struggled to fit in because we felt displaced in this world. We fit in now though – that's the main thing. I'm sorry that I hurt you all." Sam spoke up.

"I understand Sam. Besides I made a conscious decision to stay here with Gene. I gave Mollie up of my own free will. That might make me a terrible mother, but my ties to this world – to Gene and to this team are too strong. I'm like you Sam, I needed a second chance at happiness and it looks like I got it. So in a way I should be saying thank you." Alex told him with a sad smile.

"I don't care what you've done Sam. I love you and I'm going to stick by you. So we're going to fight this Keats together ok." Annie replied, getting up and taking his hand.

"Mm now I'm just not sure about that DC Tyler. You see you haven't met my friend yet, you haven't met the person who may just change your mind." Keats said smugly.

"Oh and Gene – I wouldn't think about shooting yet - you might kill someone innocent." He added.

The dim bouncing light which had been turned on glinted off of Keats glasses and Gene felt his whole team tense. This was it. This was the moment. All they needed to do was clear the 'mystery' person and then would take the kill shot. In fact, they would take several kill shots. They would expel all of their pent up frustration and make sure he was sent straight to Hell.

They heard stumbling and a brief sob before someone was pushed into the room.

"Why don't you say hello Sam – go on say hello to..." Jim started as he went for the light switch.

"Maya." Sam breathed.

* * *

Maya turned around quickly. She was sure that the bastard who had been holding her hostage had mentioned Sam. But that wasn't possible Sam was dead. He had thrown himself off a building and he had died and she had been grieving ever since.

Despite telling a comatose Sam that she was going to move on, Maya had never been able to do so. She had been wracked with guilt after leaving him on his sick bed and felt in part responsible for his death. But she was sure she had heard his name and someone had whispered her name.

Sam allowed his eyes to adjust to the bright light and he focused upon her. It was definitely Maya. Beautiful, sweet Maya. What the Hell was she doing here? She had never been part of the bargain. In fact she had been part of the reason that Sam had felt the need to escape to this world in the first place.

"Maya? It is you." Sam spoke again stepping out of the shadow which concealed him, letting Annie's hand go.

"Sam?" Maya spoke in disbelief as she saw him approaching. What had happened to her? She must be having some kind of delusional experience. Sam was dead; maybe she was seeing ghosts now. Who the bloody Hell were all these people?

"Maya oh my God – you're here- why are you here?" Sam breathed taking the last few steps at an almost run.

"Where the bloody Hell is here?" Maya asked him as he folded her into his embrace. It was good to see her. It had been so long and Sam had almost forgotten her, but here she was.

"That doesn't matter Maya. It's just good to see you." Sam told her wrapping his arms tightly around her. It was good to hold onto a solid piece of his past—future- life.

"But you're dead." Maya told him not quite believing that he felt real in her arms.

"Maya I'm not dead, not here. I'm alive. It's ok Maya. It's going to be ok." He told her soothingly.

"What am I doing here? That bloke, he's been holding me hostage for weeks." Maya asked him.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault." Sam said simply before rounding on Keats.

"Why did you bring her here? What did she do to deserve this?" Sam asked him, his voice full of emotion.

"Well Sam Maya did nothing, this is your fault you created a hole in this world by killing DC Wright and it had to be filled. Think of her as your punishment. You'll have to watch her go through everything you went through and maybe she'll never fit into this world Sam. This world wasn't designed for her. Just think about that when you're in bed with your wife won't you?" Keats replied venomously. In all honestly he was surprised that no-one had taken the shot yet. That was their trouble they were weak minded and liked to believe the best in people. They would do anything to avoid a fatality outcome. Even Gene, because the truth was that for his sins, Hunt had a good heart.

"Your wife?" Maya asked, the hurt clear in her voice.

"Yes I'm married now Maya – you and I were over and I fell in love with Annie – there she is – over there. We have a son and another child on the way." Sam told her with pride. As much as he may have loved Maya once, it was clear to him that she had never been the 'one'. That title belonged to Annie.

"Oh right. I see." She said disappointedly.

"I'm sorry Maya. I'm sorry about all of this. It's all my fault." Sam told her.

"Sam I don't understand any of this." Maya admitted her confusion.

"You won't need to DI Roy – you won't be alive much longer." Jim said murderously.

"Now it's just a question of who dies first. I think Sam and Gene will be last but I don't know... Maybe DI Drake should die first – what do you think Gene?" Jim added.

"I think you can bloody go to Hell you bastard. I won't let you touch any of them do you hear?" Gene bellowed and in an instant the two men were facing each other their guns raised. Both of them seemed to be waiting for the other to make his move but then Ray, Chris, Shaz and Alex closed in around Gene and he found the strength to do what he should have done all those months ago.

"It's over Keats – you can't hurt us anymore." Gene told him calmly.

He disengaged the safety on his gun and pointed it squarely between Keats' eyes.

"It was our unpleasant misfortune to meet you Jimbo, but I take very great pleasure in making you go bye bye." Gene told him.

* * *

It happened in quick succession. Just as Gene fired the 'kill' shot, Alex saw a thousand colours. It was going wrong. There was the sound of gun fire, ten maybe twenty shots and yet Alex felt a million miles away. She heard someone scream, and she knew that this situation was going horribly wrong but still she could do nothing. She felt like she was frozen by her fear. But she had to pull herself together. She was the Ma'am and Gene would need her support.

Alex's mind wanted to help, to do something, to fire another shot into Keats for everything he had done. She wanted to fire a shot into him for trying to rape her, she wanted to fire a shot into him for ruining her life, but most of all she wanted to fire a shot into him for Mollie. But she couldn't. She was frozen... No she was freezing.

She felt a rising coldness within her. It started at her feet and gradually worked its way up her body. It was such an uncomfortable feeling and yet Alex didn't mind it so much. It almost felt like an old friend. It travelled her body, the ice seeming to possess her blood stream. If Alex didn't know better she would have argued that her whole body was made up of ice...

The unpleasant dizzying feeling continued to move around her body as she watched everything unfold from beneath hooded eyes. She felt distanced from everything, more so than she had ever felt and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

The iciness within her seemed to be racing to one particular part of her body and Alex shrugged aside her coat. There was a hole in her dress and when she placed her fingers over it, she felt the warm, sticky presence of blood. _Oh God_. _Oh God. _

She had been shot. Keats had shot her. He had been aiming to kill her. She knew that much since the entry wound was just above her heart. He had tried to take Bolly away from Gene once and for all.

The pain began hitting Alex in waves and she began to panic. It didn't seem like the others were aware that she had been wounded and she was scared. Surely a shot like this couldn't kill her? She wasn't sure. She backed up against the wall and slid down it. Her legs felt like jelly and she was finding it difficult to see through the pain. She sank to the floor breathing deeply. _Keep your eyes open. Keep your eyes open. Just stay awake Alex. Just breath and stay awake._ She thought to herself. If she could stay awake long enough for someone to notice her then she would be fine. She had to be. A shot like this couldn't kill her. She would just need to have the bullet removed and then she would be fine. She had to be. She couldn't lose her grip on this world now – not after everything.

There was ringing in her ears and she could barely see. The darkness was taking over and she had to find a way to fight it. _Come on Alex. You can do this. After everything you've been through you can fight this. You can't die now – there's too much to live for. _She thought desperately to herself.

She was losing her grip on life. She had to close her eyes. She was so scared. Surely she couldn't survive a third shooting? What were the odds? Alex took a heaving deep breath. Ok. So this was goodbye. Her eyes searched Gene out, locking on him briefly. He was so wrapped up in whatever was going down with Keats that he was not even able to feel the weight of her stare...

She closed her eyes and prepared for the easy comfort of death. She was so tired, she was so tired of fighting – for the truth, for her life. She was done. She was just letting go when something stopped her and she opened her eyes.

* * *

"Ma'am? Stay with me. Alex please stay with me. Don't leave me now. Come on keep your eyes open. Remember that's what you told me to do. Stay with me – fight this." Shaz told her desperately.

Alex could feel pressure being applied to the wound. It seemed the bleeding had intensified. The pain was giddying but she felt like she had something to fight for now.

"Shaz..." Alex trailed off, taking her friend's hand and squeezing it tight.

"Don't try to talk Alex. It's going to be alright." Shaz told her optimistically, though the wavering in her voice betrayed her fear.

"Help me..." Alex begged as she felt the darkness rising.

"Guv'!" Shaz yelled over her shoulder.

"I'm a bit bloody busy right now Grainger – what is it?" Gene shouted as his boot connected with Keats' skull.

"It's the Ma'am." Shaz replied and suddenly his heartbeat was roaring in his ears. Not Alex, please not Alex...

He was at her side instantaneously kneeling on the opposite side of her.

Alex was taking heaving breaths. She needed help, she needed to sleep. She felt him grip her hand and the reality was that she wasn't ready to leave yet.

"Jesus not Bolly. Please not you." Gene prayed as he stroked back her hair.

"Gene..." She mumbled.

"It's going to be alright just you trust the Gene Genie Bolly." Gene tried to stay positive. He examined the shot wound. In his experience this type of shot should not cause fatality – but if she didn't get help soon it was going to be a very different story.

"...Love you." Alex sighed as she felt herself escaping into her own mind.

"I love you too – just you stay with me Bolly." He replied.

The last word Alex heard before she slipped into unconsciousness. "Bolly." At least if she died now she would die as the right person...

Gene hoisted her up making for the door. He had to get help. He couldn't lose her. For the first time in his policing career Gene felt that victory had been bittersweet...

**There you have it. Hope my 'explanation' of this world is too crazy...? Sorry it's taken me a while to get this posted... **

**Let me know if you want the next chapter. Thought I might explore their 2008 existences a bit...Is Alex going to be ok... ? **

**Reviews always appreciated. **

**Love Michelle xx**


	7. I swear it's de ja vu

**Hey, thanks for the comments on the previous chapter. I'm glad you liked my version of the truth... I was really nervous about posting it... so you put my mind at rest... Again I'd like to say thanks to 'SailorMoon1982' for the little inspired ideas... you know what you did ;-)**

**So I know that some people may just want me to continue from where the last chapter left off, but I feel the need to explore and explain the 2008 connections between the characters. So stick with me because I will get back to the 80's. Commentary and review is as always appreciated. **

**A/N: As usual with this fic, anything you may recognise is highlighted in italics and anything that has deviated from recognisable plotlines has been taken and shaped using 'poetic license' shall we say, in order to fit my plot line. **

**Just another quick thing: My 'version' of the whole saga and the explanation for 'my' parallel worlds in based around Plato's theory of the forms (I was an A- Level Philosophy student and just thought it fit) in case you were wondering. It might help to explain a few things and might worth reference!**

**Obviously all ownership of these characters and recognisable plotlines goes to BBC, Monastic and Kudos... but thanks for letting me bend the plots a little... because we are all jealous that we can't say we created Gene and Bolly!**

**Much love, Michelle xx**

_Alex felt like she was floating. It was the strangest feeling. For some reason she felt like she was drifting in the space between two worlds not entirely sure where she belonged. She was vaguely aware of some pain but for now Alex only wanted to concentrate on the scenes unfolding before her eyes..._

**November 2008...**

Detective Inspector Alexandra Drake sat at her desk with a heavy heart. It had been one Hell of a year for her and things just weren't getting any better. As if she didn't have enough worries in her personal life, it looked like things at work were about to get complicated and Alex hated complicated. She longed for the days when life was simple, when all she had to worry about was who she was going to ask to tie her ribbons into her hair. But those days were long since gone and in fact they had been nothing but a ghostly memory for the grand total of twenty seven years. Yes, Alex had been an orphan for twenty seven years and that had taken its toll on her. Of course she'd had Evan, good, sweet and kind Evan but he had never been able to replace her mother and father – the two people she loved most in the world...

But Alex was becoming side tracked by her emotional issues again. She seriously needed to do something about that. Particularly since she spent a fair proportion of her time telling troubled coppers in the metropolitan police force that they needed to get a handle on their emotions if they wanted to continue in their profession. As she considered this fact, she realised that she really had to start practicing what she preached.

She soothed her temples with her index fingers. She had the biggest stress headache coming on and when it came it would grip her for days she was sure. She scanned the email she had been reading for the hundredth time and scoffed with disdain as she read the patronising manner in which it had been written.

**To: DI Alexandra Drake **

**From: Chief Superintendent Gareth Tomlinson**

_**DI Drake, **_

_**In light of recent events and in response to the growing pressure upon this police force to... how shall we put this... put our best foot forward, I am hereby delegating the responsibility of mentoring the two new DC's to you. I feel that this will be a highly beneficial arrangement since they will be looking for reassurance that they are entering the right profession. I think that having that reassurance come from a woman will boost morale. I know that you're busy what with your additional duties as a counsellor but we must all suffer necessary evils. I am sorry for the inconvenience that this situation has caused you but I would appreciate your co-operation. **_

_**Many thanks **_

_**Gareth. **_

'_That's right, tell what a good girl I am, tell me that you couldn't do all this without me, oh and you even flirted I am honoured Gareth.' _Alex thought to herself, bitterness filling her up. As if she didn't have enough to do, what with the nasty divorce she had just come out of and the custody battle which had fast ensued. Of course, once the court had heard what a lying cheating lay about her ex had really been they had decided in Alex's favour and she thanked her lucky stars that she still had Mollie with her. That didn't mean that life had been easy since she had become a single mum and she was grateful to have Evan around to help out with Mollie, especially with the unpredictable hours she worked here. She had often thought about what her life might have been like if she had married Evan instead. He had offered once, when they were both drunk but she had declined and she was glad of that fact. Evan was an amazing friend and he had saved her when she had needed him to but that would be all he ever was to Alex; A friend of her mother and father and her own oldest and greatest friend. But still she wondered... if she had chosen life with Evan, would things have been different?

She didn't know and the reality was that she never would. But she had so much to do. What with her new role as a police counsellor Alex found that her time was consumed by work and she hated to think that this might cause Mollie to resent her the way she had resented her mother's career as a child. Now she had two new DC's to mentor. Of course, they would have been through the mandatory training scheme but they would still be in need of reassurance and they would rely on her to give it to them. She would become something of a beacon or a bench mark for them to live up to and she hated to think of herself this way. She was hardly in a position to be idolised, she wasn't even sure she was mentally stable.

Yes, as _'Gareth' _had said in the email, the suicide of DCI Fielding was something of an inconvenience. It was creating extra work where it was not needed, not to mention the fact that it had traumatised several esteemed officers and rendered them incapable of work and who had to pick up the pieces? She did. Sometimes Alex resented her degree in psychology – as much as she was proud of it, it could be a pain in the arse sometimes and often meant that things got chucked her way because they were to do with 'emotional stuff'. Then there was the arrival of the mysterious DCI Jim Keats, a man who had been sent to the unit for 'investigative purposes' and a man whom it seemed had taken an unusual liking to Alex. Just add it to her endless list of problems – one of which included organising a fabulous twelfth birthday party for Mollie by... tomorrow. Great – she was screwed. No she needed to be screwed – that was that biggest of Alex's problems. She hadn't been screwed in months and it was driving her crazy...

Of course, Alex being the good little copper she was, she hit reply and typed that of course she would be glad to assume the role of mentor and she looked forward to meeting with the two DCs in question when they arrived tomorrow morning.

'_Just save me a space in Heaven Mum and Dad – I'll be there don't you worry.' _She thought to herself. Good old Alex who'll do anything that anyone says.

Yes the future of this department was definitely uncertain and it was just another thing that Alex didn't need. Since DCI Fielding had died only two days ago, the 'powers that be' had deemed it unnecessary to find a temporary replacement and had instead gone ahead and started proceedings to find a permanent replacement leaving over stretched DIs like herself to cope.

Alex had heard whispers on the metaphorical grapevine that a replacement had already been found. From all the half accounts of the man, it seemed he was going to be an ogre. 'The Manc Lion' as he was referred to seemed to be threatening even though he had yet to grace the department with his presence.

Alex wasn't worried, it would be fine. She had a track record of working with difficult partners and she was not about to be threatened by a man who had yet to show his face. Besides she had bigger things to deal with. Things that were bigger than someone who was clearly suffering some kind of inferiority complex. He had to be if he was going about calling himself 'The Manc Lion'. She was sure that she could handle him.

She glanced at the clock noting the time. 3 'o' clock, she had an appointment upstairs with DI Sam Tyler in ten minute – another recent transfer from Manchester. Of course Alex had yet to meet DI Tyler, but like any good psychologist, she had done her homework. She looked over his file on her computer and she realised that she had her work cut out for her. It seemed that Sam had been involved in a serious road traffic incident and he'd almost died and since regaining consciousness he had been suffering from delusions. Alex wondered briefly if 'the voices' Sam claimed to be hearing had some kind of schizophrenic explanation. Perhaps he was fighting some kind of battle with himself – perhaps that was it and the reason why he had developed these fantasises was to hide this fact because he simply couldn't admit that he was ill.

* * *

Alex locked her computer and got up from her desk. She always liked to be early for these counselling appointments. Make a good impression; show them how in control you are – maybe then they won't notice the cracks... She opened the door to her second office and settled herself into the leather backed chair which was one of the few luxuries of this side job. If she was honest, she had always preferred to be down in CID fighting crime and stopping scummy little bastards from causing unrest. But she had taken this job because Evan had persuaded her that she could do it and that she should maximise the potential her degree offered her and Hell, she needed the money. Being a single mother with a twelve year old was not easy and she needed every spare penny.

It was not however thoughts like these which filled her mind as she took out a new binder and filled it with clean note paper. No, as she sat there now in her small but comfortable office waiting for her ten past three, she realised that she just wanted to help Sam. If she could. She just wanted to have a conversation with someone who felt like she did – out of place and unhappy because Alex felt so alone and not even Mollie could make her feel otherwise. She hated to admit that, but it was true. Alex longed to be somewhere else, anywhere else where she could have a second chance at life. Of course, she would not change Mollie for the world but she would change just about everything else. If she could go back to 1981 and save her parents she would, if it meant that she wouldn't feel alone anymore she simply would do just about anything. If she had the chance, she would find her Mr Right – that elusive fantastical figure from her past and she would live happily ever after.

Alex knew that all this was very Freudian, she was substituting that which she had missed out on into her adult life but for some reason, she was consumed by all the things she didn't have. She realised that this was in fact very selfish. She had a beautiful daughter who loved her, she had a wonderful friend who had never left her side and she had a good job, but for Alex those things were not enough. She wanted more... she wanted the world...

Alex was woken from her reverie by a sharp knocking on the door. She called out to the person responsible for it to enter and was not surprised to be faced with a very tired looking man. Sam Tyler. Alex recognised him immediately from her study of his file and the corresponding picture. He looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and this intrigued Alex – she wanted to solve the mystery that was DI Tyler.

"Hello DI Tyler my name is Alex, why don't you take a seat?" Alex spoke soothingly pointing to an armchair opposite her desk.

Alex had insisted on armchairs rather than a couch because she had wished to avoid becoming the stereotypical shrink. That was not after all how she viewed herself. Alex was not a typical shrink whose only line was 'how do you feel about that?' No, what Alex did and how she worked was very different to the perception of a counsellor in the movies or just in general society. Alex liked to watch the people she spoke with. Yes, they were people and not patients because Alex didn't view herself as a doctor. She was more of an ear – someone who listened without prejudice and offered her professional opinion where appropriate. She liked to watch people's behaviour and responses and make informed judgements about them this way. She prided herself upon really listening to what a person said and noting everything about the way in which it was said. The tones and inflections in a person's voice could tell you a lot about their underlying issues. As Sam took the seat, she noticed that his body stance was guarded and he looked on edge. It was good place to start.

"It's DCI Tyler I'll have you know." Sam replied, practically spitting out his reply. Evidently Sam had an issue with his recent demotion.

"You've been a DI for almost a month now Sam, why don't you tell me about that?" Alex reminded him, prompting him to open up about his feelings. She was not one to launch right in to a sort of attack and she liked to let people help themselves when they were good and ready.

"Oh I get it. This is the part where you say 'and how do you feel about that? Whilst nodding your head and doodling little pictures all over my case file right?" Sam said with an air of disdain.

"Now Sam, I think there's something you should know about me. I'm not your typical 'shrink'; you will never hear me utter that line because I think it is pointless and frankly unprofessional. I'm here to be someone you can talk to – someone you can trust. I just want to help you Sam but I have to understand." Alex assured him with a small laugh- it was amazing how many people had the wrong idea about her job.

"They think I'm crazy. That's why they sent me here." Sam replied and she noticed his body relaxing a little. The softly softly approach always worked.

"'They' don't think you're crazy at all they're just worried, besides you're here because you asked for my help Sam, I was sent your tape. I don't even know how you found me – you were still in Manchester at the time... but you're here now and I'll be glad to help." She told him 'waggling' her fingers around the word 'they' to symbolise inverted commas, to symbolise her own dislike of the establishment's power.

"Tell me what's troubling you Sam." Alex prompted him and she saw the cloud of darkness cross his features.

"They demoted me, that's what's troubling me. They thought I was mad and they demoted me. 'Poor unstable Sam shouldn't be a DCI anymore so let's just make him a DI again – take the pressure off' that's what they thought – I know it. But what I told them – it's true. That's why I transferred here, I had to get away from Maya and to figure all this out. I had to find you – I thought you'd listen." Sam let it all spill out.

"Ok, so you're feeling displaced, I can understand that. You know some days I wish I could be anywhere but here. Some days I feel like I don't fit in. Does that sound familiar to you?" Alex asked, let him in a little, and let him find something he can relate to.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm from another world. A world that feels more real than this place sometimes. I just seem to fit in there." Sam agreed and Alex could feel the relief emanating from him.

"Ok why don't you tell me about that world? It sounds exactly the kind of thing I need." Alex smiled invitingly. Open up Sam – that's it – trust me – I can help you.

"It's the strangest thing but I can't remember it that well. All I see is the face of a man I called 'Guv'' and feeling some days that I wanted to kill him but then we were friends and everything was going well. I just remember being happy, just feeling like I belonged for the first time in my life. I met my mum and dad back when they were happy and I didn't feel so alone anymore." Sam trailed off.

Alex drew in a breath, she was more like Sam than she had realised. She too felt alone and she could sympathise with his reasons for constructing a fantasy world wherein he was surrounded by people who loved him.

She paused a moment, unsure how to proceed. How did she even begin to explain that it was all in his mind? It was going to be hard to break this man anymore than he already was, but she wouldn't be doing her job if she didn't...

"You think I'm crazy don't you? You don't believe me do you?" Sam asked her in disappoint after she failed to respond.

"No Sam I don't think you're crazy. I want to help you." She replied and she was sure that he wasn't crazy. He simply needed help.

"I met a woman – Annie – I'm in love with her..." He told her; surely she would recognise pure emotion?

"I'm sure you are Sam." It was not professional to encourage his delusions but there was something in his eyes that made her believe if only fleetingly that he was being whole heartedly realistic about this Annie.

She made a quick note of Annie's name in the folder. Perhaps she would be the key to unlocking the real reasons behind Sam's fantastical creations. It joined the cluster of other small notations she had made. One thing was for sure – Sam Tyler was extremely complex and she hadn't been able to figure him out as she had imagined she'd be able to.

"Can I tell you about Annie? I need to tell someone about her." Sam almost begged.

"Yes, let's talk about Annie." Alex smiled. Finally something he actually wanted to discuss.

Thank you." Sam told her and she sensed that he truly was grateful.

"So what's she like?" Alex asked as if they were friends talking casually between themselves. The notebook and professionalism between them hardly seemed to matter.

"She's beautiful and funny and energetic and she's passionate about police work and she understands me. I love her and she loves me, we're happy together and I feel a million miles away from her right now." Sam replied and Alex could see the passion in his eyes – Annie was important to him. That meant either that she was a substitute for something important in Sam's life or, and this idea hardly bore comprehension, she was real.

"She sounds lovely Sam. I'd like to talk more about Annie in our next session together, would that be ok? If I set up an appointment for after the Christmas period and then we'll keep talking once a week for as long as you need. Does that sound ok?" Alex asked him, doing her best to remain concerned but professional.

"Yes, I need to keep talking about Annie. I can't forget her, I must not forget her. I have to get back. She needs me. I have to find a way to get back to her." Sam said with the air of a man who was being driven to distraction.

"Ok Sam. It's going to be ok. We'll find a way to make this better. We'll figure it out together alright? Now why don't you come down with me and meet the new team?" Alex replied, moving to get up.

"You're not signing me off? You're not labelling me as a crazy? You believe me?" Sam asked all these questions with disbelief.

"I see no reason why you shouldn't work, it might even help. Besides to be honest, what with the new DCI coming in tomorrow I need a hand down there." Alex told him.

"It's going to be alright Sam. I believe you and I want to help you. You just have to trust me." Alex assured him, just hoping that she could.

"Thank you Alex." He replied and she knew that he truly was grateful for her understanding.

* * *

Alex and Sam walked and talked. She was keen to remind him that downstairs in CID, they were equals. They worked together and they supported each other. She assured him that she would inform the relevant faculties that her initial assessment had indicated that for all intents and purposes he was fit to work.

"Ok so, any big cases at the present time?" Sam asked her and she wondered briefly what he had been doing for the past month.

"Um nothing huge at the moment. There's an ongoing fraud investigation happening if you wanted to help out with that – they're always keen to have extra help and of course there's the investigation into DCI Fielding's death. They've sent over DCI Keats to handle that, so just be aware of that..." Alex trailed off as she looked at Sam.

"What's the matter?" Alex asked him, concern colouring her voice.

"Keats?" Sam clarified.

"Yes DCI Jim Keats – do you know him?" Alex asked, mildly amused at Sam's reaction.

Sam facial expression told her that he did, but his verbal response told a quite different story.

"Erm... no... No I don't think so. I thought I recognised the name that's all." Sam lied.

"Oh Ok." Alex went along with what saying was saying although he had sparked her curiosity.

It was almost time to 'knock off' and get back to Mollie and quite frankly, Alex could not have been more ready to go. It had been a long day and she was tired. It was a Thursday night and things had started to quieten from about four but Alex had to work until six and now, ten minutes before she was due to go home, she found herself staring at the clock in its incessant refusal to move.

She mulled everything over in her mind. There was definitely more to DI Tyler than he was letting on and Alex longed to get to the bottom of the mystery which surrounded him. She wanted to know more about the world he said he had gone to and to find a rational, logical explanation if only for her own peace of mind. You couldn't just pop off to another world and then pop right back again. It wasn't possible. It was reasonable and it certainly wasn't realistic. But she had to admit, there was just something in his eyes which made her doubt her own sanity – just for a second.

She grabbed her coat from the locker room and made her way out of CID. Tonight was going to be busy. She had a birthday party to organise and presents to wrap. It was going to be chaos. She stopped as she passed Keats' office, the sound of raised voices alarming her. She shrank back a little noticing that the door was open slightly. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help but listen in.

* * *

"What the Hell is going on?" Sam demanded.

"I don't know what you mean DI Tyler." Jim replied in a calm, stoic tone. He did not wish to alert anyone to their conversation, and if they were interrupted, it would be the other man who would look bad.

"What the bloody Hell am I doing back here? – You know I was happy in the other place. I don't understand why you've brought me back here!" Sam continued his volume increasing with the passion of his words.

"I did nothing Sam. I held up my end of the bargain. I suggest you look a little closer to home if you're not happy." Jim smiled maliciously.

"I have to get back, they need me – I need them. I have to be with Annie." Sam admitted in defeat.

"Well which is it? That's your problem Sam, you could never see the big picture – maybe it's not about you, maybe it's about them." Jim replied knowingly.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused by everything that had happened. The truth was Sam had never fully understood all of this – in fact, ordinarily being a logical person meant that at first he hadn't even wanted to consider Keats' proposal when the slippery DCI had approached him.

* * *

At the time, as an overstretched DCI, Sam had been stressed and Keats had been strangely enough, investigating an incident at the Hyde station where Sam had been employed. Of course, everyone viewed DCI Jim Keats as just another annoying pen pusher, but it soon became clear that it was more the than the boring job he did which made him introverted. Yes, there was definitely something strange about the man who lurked in dark corners and had a habit of making you jump when you least expected it. Sam had taken an instant dislike to him viewing him as another obstruction to another days good police work but then they had been thrown together during standard interviews concerning the incident and things had gotten really weird.

Keats had told him that he understood him - that he had seen the sadness in his eyes and he knew what it meant. He had all but forced him to admit that this world was not for him and that he had not been happy for months. Thinking about it now, Sam couldn't even remember why he had opened up to Keats, but it had been something about the concerned manner in which he spoke to him and seemed to be listening and Sam had felt relief. That was when Keats had explained about his 'real' identity – a time traveller apparently, with the ability to take Sam away from this, to give him what he wanted – happiness and contentment. Naturally, these things sounded like Heaven but quite frankly Sam was sure that DCI Jim Keats was crazy. What he was talking about magic and fantasy – they weren't real – they belonged in story books read to children.

Sam had left in rather a hurry but the more time went on, the more Sam needed an escape from all the pressures of his life, of his failed relationship with Maya. He had just needed to get away and so he had gone to Keats and he had agreed to the terms of a deal to send him away from this world to start again. It had rather felt like selling his soul to the devil but he had done because he was desperate. The only stipulation at the time had been that he had to make his disappearance from this world legitimate (hence the car accident). Of course Sam had seen this as easy but what Keats hadn't warned him about were all the little things. The maddening sound of the voices. The voices of the people he had left behind in this world – his mother, his aunt and Maya. He had thought himself on the brink of explosion and had not been able to settle into his new life fully and then just as suddenly as he had started to think that maybe he was going to be ok, that loving Annie would be enough, he had been transported back into this reality. The modern reality he despised so much and he was furious. He wanted to know why.

"I mean that maybe this doesn't work to your command. Maybe the world where you are happy is controlled by other things." Keats hinted.

"You're a bastard!" Sam almost roared.

"Ah I wondered when you'd start blaming me." Keats replied calmly with a laugh in his voice.

"It's your fault – you bloody brought back to this Hell hole... I don't even hold my old position anymore – what's the point?" Sam asked.

"I didn't 'bring you back' Sam you did that to yourself. You were indecisive that was your trouble. You tried to hang onto your old life too much and you limited your participation in the other world. You didn't pledge your heart to Annie, you didn't choose her and so you had to come back. I simply made the decision that you couldn't." Keats smiled smugly.

"You bastard! You can't play with my life like this. I'm not a puppet on a string. You can't me." Sam spat indignantly.

"Oh come on Pinocchio, you're a real boy now – you understood the facts. You disappear from my radar and live your perfect little life but you could do that could you Sam? You had to fight against it, you had to fight me and look where it got you – back where you started faced with the same opportunity as before." Keats told him.

"What are you saying? Is there a way to get back? Can I get back to Annie?" Sam begged him for the answers despite himself.

"I would have thought that was obvious Sam, I'm back in your life aren't I?" Keats said in a voice which was ashamedly condescending.

"Then how? Please... I'll do anything..." Sam replied desperately seeing a glimmer of hope.

"Oh I don't know Sam why don't you put the pieces of the puzzle together yourself." Keats replied.

"Please..." Sam practically cried.

"Oh Sam, begging won't get you anywhere with me, now run along and think about you've done." Keats replied dismissively.

"Alex will help me. She believes in me, she believes what I'm going through and she said she'd help me find a way back to Annie.

"Alex can't help you Sam, no-one can. Well... that's not strictly true... there might be something I could do... if I knew I could trust you..." Keats dangled the other world and Annie in front of him.

"Please... please I'll do anything." Sam begged again despite himself.

"Oh I'll think about it, now you just run along and be a good little DI. Lord knows Alex could do with a hand – but you just keep your hands off of her – she's mine – you got that?" Jim warned him.

"Are you sure she sees it like that Jim?" Sam asked him with a sense of foresight.

"Oh yes I'm quite sure thank you. Now get out of my office." Keats replied apparently unfazed by Sam's comment.

"You're a bastard." Sam spat again.

"Mm and don't I know it?" Keats replied with a smile as Sam slammed out of his office.

* * *

Alex shrank back into the shadows as Sam raged furiously past her on his way out of CID. She was even more confused about Sam now than she had been after their meeting. He did know Keats and from the sound of things he was embroiled in some kind of deal with him. But what she had heard was not realistic or even plausible and yet DCI Keats had acted as if the mention of another world was a normal as if he had been talking about the weather. What did that suggest? That Keats was suffering from some kind of mental illness too? Or that he was simply playing games with Sam's fragile state of mind? Or worse still, maybe it suggested that she was the one who was unstable and yet Alex knew that she was perfectly sane.

Of course there had also been the mention of her. _"Keep your hands off of her – she's mine." _Keats had said as if she was his property. It could be said that was not entirely happy with this view of herself. In all honesty she only put up with the slimy DCI because he was a superior officer and she wanted to help him do his job and then wave him goodbye at the end of it, but it seemed that he had romantic inclinations about their 'relationship' and she had to dissuade him before things got out of hand.

She gave herself a moment's composure before she stepped out of her shadowy hiding place and walked quickly past Keats' office without so much as a second glance. She made it to the door at the far end of the corridor and had just put in the last digit of the security code when she heard him call her.

"Alex wait." Jim called down and he ran the small distance between them.

"What can I do for you sir?" Alex turned towards him smiling.

"Sir? Now when did things get so professional around here? Call me Jim, please Alex." He replied and she suddenly felt the feelings of dread building up in her stomach.

"Jim. What can I help you with?" Alex smiled, exhaling a stifled panicked breath. The place was deserted and she was afraid.

"Oh I just wanted to ask your professional opinion about the new DI – Sam Tyler." Jim replied casually.

"Why would you be interested in him?" Alex asked guardedly.

"Just interested that's all." Jim smiled sickeningly.

"Well you know I can't disclose confidential information, but I will say this – I do not believe that he is 'crazy' as some people would have had me believe – I just think he needs to talk. Now if that's all I need to be getting home Jim." Alex replied feeling the need to defend Sam all of a sudden. She typed in the code again and pulled the heavy door open, but she halted when she felt his arm on hers.

"Well there was one other thing Alex." He breathed close to her ear.

"Oh?" Alex feigned innocence though she had bad feeling about what he was going to say.

"I'm not usually this forward, but well... you're different. You see me. Well I just wanted to ask you to join me for drink tomorrow." Jim said in an embarrassed tone.

Tomorrow... Oh thank God she couldn't do tomorrow.

"Um Jim I appreciate the offer, but I can't actually do tomorrow –it's my daughter's birthday party and well we have a tradition – We always blow the candles out together. So another time maybe?" She offered him an olive branch, hoping that this would pacify him and mean that he would let her go.

"Mm, that is a shame. I'll hold you to it Alex."He replied and she was sure she heard a threat somewhere in his voice.

"Of course. Well I'll see you tomorrow Jim. Night." Alex replied trying to keep calm.

Jim lifted his arm away from hers and let her pass. "Goodnight Alex." He replied with an air of sadness and then he turned on his heel and was gone.

* * *

Alex practically sprinted to her car and locked the doors once she was inside it. She took out her mobile and dialled home.

It rang twice and Mollie answered.

"Hello?" The sweet, welcoming comforting voice of her daughter asked.

"Molls hi, it's me." Alex breathed a sigh of relief, maybe her fear was irrational.

"Hi mum – are you are on the way home?" Mollie asked, clearly this call had shocked her – Alex never phoned home unless she was going to be late, so Mollie was probably going to be setting herself up for disappointment.

"Yes, I'm just going to stop and pick up a takeaway and then we'll plan your birthday bonanza ok darling?" Alex told her and her daughter practically squealed down the phone.

"Is Evan still there?" Alex asked, knowing of course that he would be- he always was. He always made sure Alex got home before he would leave Mollie.

"Yeah, do you want me to put him on?" Mollie asked and Alex knew she would already be carrying the phone towards her godfather.

"Yes, thanks Molls, I'll see you in a bit ok?" Alex replied and she waited for Evan's voice to come on the line.

"Bye mum – I'll see you soon." Mollie replied and she heard the phone being passed over.

"Alex?" Evan's voice was full of concern.

"Evan." Alex breathed and suddenly she felt like everything was going to be alright. He had always had the ability to do that for her – to soothe her and take away her fear.

"Are you alright Alex?" Evan asked concernedly.

"Yes, no, I am now." Alex told him, her voice shaking.

"What happened?" He asked her waiting for her explanation.

"Well it's that DCI from the investigation department I told you about – Jim Keats. I think he fancies me and he keeps trying to give me the come on, but tonight he was really creepy and I thought he was going to..." She trailed off the very thought giving her an icy feeling inside.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Evan bristled protectively.

"No, no – he didn't get the chance." Alex assured him, noting the paternal tone in Evan's voice.

"Where are you now?" Evan asked.

"I'm locked in my car and I'm just on my way home. I'm picking up a takeaway – Indian – will you stay with us for dinner?" Alex almost begged him.

"Of course. Of course I will – I won't leave my two best girls on Mollie's pre birthday celebration." Evan replied brightly and it was obvious that Mollie was in fact back in ear shot again.

"Thanks Evan." Alex told him.

"No problem – you be careful alright Alex – I'll be waiting for you, we both will." Evan replied and then he hung up.

Alex put her phone away and started her car; she wanted to get as far away from here as quickly as she could.

* * *

_Mollie was busy reading the classified manuscript from Sam's tape. Alex knew she should be reprimanding her daughter, but it was her birthday and no-one would ever know. _

"_Ooh is he going in the 'book'?" Mollie asked with a laugh, clearly Mollie though Sam belonged in the Looney bin. Was it really just Alex who believe that Sam had something genuinely troubling him? _

"_Oh I think DI Tyler gets a book all of his own." Alex laughed. The book was the place where she kept all her psychological profiles. It was her go to place when she was using the psychological angle in a case or when she occasionally moonlighted as a hostage negotiator. _

"_Please return the classified document." Alex told her taking the paper out Mollie's hand and throwing it carelessly onto the back seat. _

_Mollie looked out of the window, they were on the way to school and despite her best efforts she hadn't been able to persuade her mum that it was legal to take your birthday off. When you had a police woman for a mother, you didn't get away with things like that. _

"_So what did Evan get you for your birthday Molls?" Alex asked her dragging her back into the conversation again. _

"_A Blackberry." Mollie announced proudly. _

"_Oh well I'll get you some more while you're at school and we can make a birthday crumble." Alex replied with sarcasm, of course she had known that Evan had given in and indulged Mollie after months of hinting. _

_Mollie slapped Alex's leg playfully and they both laughed. Beautiful sweet Mollie who lit up her life. _

_She was just about to tell Mollie that there would be a really big cake waiting for her when she got home when her radio crackled to life. _

"_Control to DI Drake, are you receiving?" _

"_DI Drake received." Alex replied into the radio. _

"_Armed man has taken a woman hostage on Tower Bridge– armed response have been alerted but in need of urgent attendance." Control delivered the message. _

"_Roger that." Alex spoke loudly. _

"_Shit." She breathed as she looked at Mollie's tense face. _

"_Molls pass me the thing." Alex requested, meaning of course the siren. _

"_It's alright I'll do it." Mollie replied opening the window and expertly swinging the siren onto the roof. _

_Alex put her foot down and sped towards the scene. She guessed today she was going to be a hostage negotiator after all. _

"_Stay in the car. I'll be back in a minute." Alex told Mollie giving her a quick smile before she raced towards the cluster of officers who appeared to be standing idly by. She noted that armed response were in position and she hated the pressure that put on the situation. Usually people who did this just needed a little attention and some calm conversation usually did the trick. When the armed response were involved there was more often than not a fatality outcome and that was never good for anyone. _

_She presented her I.D badge to the officer at the front and requested information. _

"_Name's Arthur Layton – he's says he'll only speak to you Ma'am." The officer replied and that was all Alex needed to know. She surpassed the crime scene tape and headed towards Layton. _

_He had the young woman he had taken hostage in a kind of head lock and he pressed a shot gun to her head. _

"_Arthur – I'm DI Alex Drake." Alex called out to him, presenting her I.D to him. She should have been frightened in this situation but adrenaline was pumping through her veins taking away her fears. _

"_Drake?" Layton spoke with a half smile. It seemed that he was rather pleased with the way this was turning out. _

"_How do you know me?" Alex asked curiously. _

"_You're Timothy and Caroline Price's kid." Layton replied gruffly. _

"_How do you know my parents?" She asked desperate to know anything about her parents. _

"_Don't speak to me." Layton spat. _

_Alex was silent for a moment before she realised that informing him of the facts was essential in this situation. _

"_Arthur these officers will shoot you if there is good reason." Alex told him frankly. It was always best to tell them the truth in these situations. _

"_I know what you're trying to do – but is my show not yours. This is my show." Layton told her cutting of her negotiating before it had even started. _

"_Ok so it's your show." Alex let him have it – it seemed practical. _

"_Don't look at me!" Layton ordered. _

"_I'm averting my eyes." Alex replied – follow orders wait for the opportune moment. _

"_I can't believe I've found little Alex Price..." Layton mused, seemingly to himself. _

"_How do you know me?" Alex asked again, it was eerie that he knew her by her childhood name and that he knew her parents. _

_He did not answer for a moment and then suddenly he was pointing the gun at Alex and the woman he had been holding was dropped to the floor, a distraction. She was soon forgotten; it seemed that Layton had his eyes on a better prize – Alex. _

"_I'm happy...hope you're happy too." Layton sang. _

"_What?" Alex spat, a half memory springing to mind at the words. _

"_I'm happy hope you're happy too." He sang again and suddenly the whole dynamic of the situation changed as Mollie dived between the gun and Alex. _

"_Mollie! God Mollie. Don't shoot. For Christ's Sake don't shoot!" Alex screamed as she shielded Mollie from the view of armed response. _

"_Stupid girl!" Layton screamed. Alex lunged for Mollie but Layton pulled her out of her reach._

"_Take one more step and I'll blow her head off!" Layton warned and Alex saw the sincerity in his eyes. _

"_Down those steps!" He ordered Mollie and the scared girl could do nothing but what she was told. She looked over at Alex pleadingly. _

"_Go on – down!" Layton pushed Mollie with the barrel of the gun and she climbed down the steps. _

_Alex didn't know what to do. If she ran after them then Layton was more likely to fire a kill shot but if she left Mollie then she would be scared. Alex couldn't think straight – until that was a shot pierced through the roaring in her ears. _

"_Mollie!" She screamed running to the railing. She could see nothing below her but that didn't mean it hadn't happened. She took the stairs two at a time and reached the dingy ground below. She scanned the area for any sign of Mollie but found none. She began to run in the direction of the shot and was filled with relief when Mollie stumbled towards her. _

"_Mum! Mum!" Mollie called and Alex sprinted the rest of the way towards her daughter. _

"_Mollie – it's alright. It's alright." Alex crooned as she grabbed her daughter into a hug. _

"_You could have been killed. You could have been killed in front of me." Mollie told her through her tears. _

"_I told you to stay in the car." Alex replied though she wasn't angry. She was just grateful to have Mollie safe. _

"_Come on Molls lets go." Alex told her leading her daughter away. _

"_You're Godfather's going to take you home Molls." Alex told her as they walked away from Tower Bridge. _

"_I've got stacks of reports to do and... Oh come here... Shh now it's ok." Alex comforted Mollie as she began to cry. She felt Mollie's arms wrap around her waist and in that moment she would have done anything if it meant that Mollie would be safe forever. _

"_It's a crazy, screwed up nasty world out there Mollie but if you trust me I can help you get through it." Alex tried to offer her distraught daughter some comfort. _

"_Ok?" Alex asked her, but she was distracted by something else. _

"_Evan!" Mollie exclaimed and took off in a run towards him. _

_His was standing on top of the bridge looking down at them as Mollie sprinted towards him. _

"_Are you alright?" He mouthed and for a moment she wished that she could be twelve years old again and that he could scoop her up and tell her that everything was going to be fine and that she was a brave girl, but she couldn't. She had to be a grownup and so Alex simply nodded her head and watched as Evan scooped Mollie into a hug. _

"_It's alright scrat – what's say we get you a cake eh? A really big chocolaty one and then I'll pretend to know something about Shakira and you can take the piss out of me. Does that sound like a plan?" Evan breathed into her hair and Alex was immediately jealous of her daughter's youth and innocence. _

"_We'll blow the candles out together ok Molls?" Alex asked her desperate to be a member of their grown up club. _

"_Ok." Mollie called back to her – their birthday tradition. They always blew the candles out together. _

"_I love you Mollie." Alex told her blowing her a kiss. She smiled as Mollie jumped to catch it – the way she always did - so there was still an ounce of her little girl left.__Alex got into her car and turned on the engine. She had to get back to her desk as soon as possible because she had a stack of paper work to submit on this case not to mention the task of creating a psychological profile for this guy which would explain his behaviour. Then, when she'd done that, she would go out and catch that bastard because anyone who tried to hurt Mollie was going to be punished – fact. _

* * *

_She checked her rear view mirror and almost died when her eyes met the burning, evil eyes of Arthur Layton. If she had been thinking straight earlier, she would have noted that the most important thing for this man was the creation of a show and his show had been interrupted by Mollie. Therefore, it was only natural that he would be back now to finish his show in spectacular fashion. The only problem with that was that Alex had the overwhelming feeling that this particular show would be a tragedy and she would end up being the heroine with the typically tragic flaw. She supposed that her 'tragic flaw' was her inability to come to terms with her parents' deaths and she suspected that this man would exploit this to its full potential. Either way it looked like today was Alex Drake's death day and that was not a pleasant thought. Alex was all alone and she was scared. She wondered if she could keep him talking long enough for someone to find her. _

"_Don't say a word. Just drive." Layton instructed her._

_Alex had followed his directions exactly. It was always best to let the offender think that they had the upper hand in these situations. Besides Alex was not about to argue with someone who had been threatening her with a shot gun for most of the trip. _

_She now found herself being pushed along a filthy track and into a tunnel. This was not good and Alex couldn't think of single way she could alert someone of her presence without him shooting her. Just as she was being pushed into the inner belly of the tunnel she dropped her I.D badge and warrant card in the dirt. Everyone knew that coppers didn't lose their I.D badges unless something was wrong – they were far to egotistical for that. _

_She allowed herself to be shunted along with the barrel of the gun purely because there was nothing else she could do. She stopped when he told her to and sat where he told her to sit. That's right Layton – this is your show. _

_He dialled a number on his mobile and waited for the recipient of the call to answer. As soon as they did, Layton began to gloat. _

"_I'm here with Tim and Caroline Price's daughter and I'm going to tell her the truth. Yeah that's right. The truth." Layton told the person smugly and everything just became more curious. Who was this guy and why did he keep mentioning her parents?_

_He hung up the phone and trained the gun onto her. Oh God think Alex – think. She thought to herself. _

"_Why don't you tell me about my parents Arthur? Maybe I can help?" Alex improvised knowing she was disobeying his rules. _

"_You don't get to ask the questions here – this is my show not yours – this is my show – I'm in control, this is my show." Layton spat although she could swear that he didn't quite believe it. _

"_Right yes, this is your show. I understand. I know the rules." Alex admitted defeat. It was at this precise moment that Alex realised the truth behind these words. She really was all alone, no-one was coming and she was going to end being shot and left to rot here in this cold, ghostly place. She was never going to see Mollie or Evan again and this made her heart sink. She bit her lip, desperate to try not to cry. _

"_Don't look at me like that, if you knew, if you understood... you be thanking me." Layton said and she heard what sounded like sympathy in his voice. Why would he feel sorry for her? 'Because he knows you're going to die' that's why. She berated herself. But it seemed like more than that. _

"_Then let me have the opportunity to talk to you – talk to me Arthur I want to understand." Alex spoke quietly knowing that she was overstepping the mark again but knowing also that she had to try. She wouldn't be any sort of copper if she just let him take away her life. _

"_I've told you before don't try your psycho – babble bollocks on me. This is my show." Layton spat again. Oh yeah, this man definitely had an inferiority complex. _

"_I'm sorry – I just don't understand." Alex apologised through her tears, she was going to die, this bastard was going to murder her. _

"_Don't get all emotional Alex – this is your fault... It's all your fault... If you had never gotten out of that car... it would have been alright..." Layton trailed off incoherently. _

"_What do you know about my parents?" Alex asked him desperately. _

"_Did you kill them?" She asked again, knowing he was more likely to shoot her. _

"_Ah now Alex, it seems you have things a little confused... if only you knew the truth..." Layton trailed off. _

"_That was my show and you ruined it... you stole my show Alex. You have to be punished." Layton continued disengaging the safety with a click. _

_Alex jumped then, becoming petrified. 'I love you Mollie, I love you so much.' She thought to herself hoping upon hope that it would be enough. _

"_Please... please tell me what happened to my parents." Alex begged him. _

"_You know your problem? You talk too much Alex." Layton told her raising the gun level to her head. Oh God that was a kill shot stance. _

"_Now my show finally gets to go out with a bang." Layton told her as he flexed his fingers on the trigger. _

Alex's world suddenly spiralled out of focus as a hundred different sounds bounced and echoed around the tunnel. Her blood seemed to be running cold as she heard a shot and she swore she was halfway to Heaven now. At least she would get to see her mum and dad again.

"You know you're too bloody right this show goes out with a bang!" Someone shouted in a deep rumbling northern accent.

She heard the sound of a shot exploding from a gun again and suddenly she blacked out. She was not sure whether she was alive or dead but she felt like she was floating. Maybe this was what death felt like...

* * *

The man they called the Manc Lion bent low over that scum bag Arthur Layton. He had to admit that he was rather amazed by the way all this was turning out. His first day on a new beat as the new DCI of the Central London CID and he had managed to catch a criminal he had been pursuing for the best part of seven years. Arthur Layton had originated in London in the eighties where he had been arrested for the master minding of a successful bomb plot. He had been sent to the Scrubs and that had been thought to have been the last anyone would hear from that sorry excuse for a man. Then of course in 1981 there had been the double murders of Timothy and Caroline Price – the upper class lawyers whom had inspired mass hatred but had not deserved to die. He remembered that case well, it had shocked the nation. Naturally Layton had been absolved of all involvement since he had been serving time but the police had always had their suspicions and from what he had just heard they had been right to have their suspicions.

The Manc Lion had first come across Layton in a minor drugs bust at his 'junk shop' and it had turned out that the Southern bastard had moved up North in a bid to control a new empire and for a while it had to be said, he had gotten away with it. But then the Manc Lion had taken on the case and the net had closed in around the poisonous little spider but then he has done something which surprised everyone on the case – he had retreated back to the place from whence he came and had seemingly disappeared from the radar. Until now. Until today.

He had been driving along the road adjacent to this tunnel when he had been stopped by some school kids who were bunking off. They had been heading for the tunnels when they had found an I.D badge and warrant card lying in the dirt. As he had scanned it, he had realised that something was wrong. Police officers, and in his experience – particularly female officers, did not leave their warrant cards behind lightly. They were far too attached to them to be so careless and so it seemed that there was a problem. He had read the name on the card 'Detective Inspector Alexandra Drake' and he had immediately been put on edge. The name sounded familiar in that eerie 'I don't know you but I should' kind of way and he had crossed referenced all of his mental stores looking for a connection to the woman but found none. That hardly seemed to matter right now – a fellow officer was in danger and that was all that mattered. He had thanked the kids and told them to their arses back to school before he had time to personally escort them and he had snapped into action.

Of course they had known nothing of the situation and a proper assessment had to be made, but it was clear from the sobbing and begging that something big was going down in that tunnel. One thing was for certain – DI Alexandra Drake talked too much. He had sensed that this would not work to her advantage. He had held off any ambush on the man that could make this situation anymore life threatening than it already was. The way things were going, it seemed like DI Drake was going to get herself killed. It was when he heard the sound of a gun's safety being released that he sprang into action. Up until those few seconds it had appeared that the psycho who had taken this officer hostage had merely wanted to frighten her, but now things had changed. They had been made aware of an actual threat to a fellow officer's life. He would be damned if he was going to let an officer die on his first day on a new beat. That had caused him to spring into action and surprise surprise if he hadn't just shot Arthur Layton – his old foe. Oh happy days. Not only had he saved an officer's life, but he had also stopped this bastard from committing any further crimes.

It was a great shame that the shot had caused a mere flesh wound, but it had been effective enough in achieving its goal. It had disarmed him and stopped him from killing a cop. However, it had to be said that the Manc Lion was somewhat disappointed with the outcome. He understood that living in a modern society meant that you had to follow modern conventions but that didn't stop him from wishing that he had been a police officer in the 'old days;' where police brutality was just a turn of phrase and it was acceptable to use whatever means necessary to catch the scum of the Earth. So it had to be said, it had filled him with great sadness that the most he could do to this little scrot was deliver a shot to his leg lethal enough to merely incapacitate but not kill him. No, you could never kill someone unless a trained S.W.A.T team was present or unless there was absolute just cause. By all accounts, this constituted 'absolute just cause' but he had been a good copper and avoided disciplinary action on his first day and now Arthur Layton laid on the floor writhing in pain as he clutched at his leg.

"Arthur Layton – we meet again." The Manc Lion spoke proudly – he had just caught a scum bag he thought he had lost.

"You! You bastard – you ruined my show!" Layton spat, knowing he had been defeated.

"Ah am I supposed to say sorry?" He asked him disdainfully.

"That bitch should have died. She should be dead!" Layton replied.

"Oi! You do not speak about a lady that way!" The lion warned. Ladies had to be respected after all.

"Arthur Layton I am arresting you for taking a police officer hostage and threatening her life. I am also arresting you on suspicion of the murders of Timothy and Caroline Price. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court." He told him dragging him up and thrusting him towards his two sidekicks.

"You've got nothing on me!" Layton spat.

"Oh but I have the account of this police officer to consider – so it looks like it's your lucky day – how does life in a nice warm cosy prison cell sound eh Layton?" He replied unfazed by Layton's tone.

"This is my show!" Layton hissed.

"Oh did I not mention your right to remain silent Layton? You have the right to remain silent although anything you do say will be used against you in evidence... So you can keep talking because you're saying something interesting things..." He replied in a disinterested tone.

"Take him to the car and radio an ambulance and if he bleeds on my upholstery you will be nothing more than glorified cleaning ladies for the rest of your careers got it?" He told his side kicks.

"Yes Guv'" They replied in unison. Good old command and respect, it never failed.

* * *

The Manc Lion realised that he had failed to attend to the lady and he crossed the dank tunnel that had almost become her grave. She was spark out but her chest was rising and falling heavily so that was a good sign. Apparently Detective Inspector Drake was a woman of delicate sensibility and rightly so – that was how a woman should be. He knelt beside her appraising her face in all its unconsciousness. She was really quite beautiful. She had porcelain skin and an angular jaw. Her hair which was pulled up in a practical black clasp was the colour of autumn and her lips were rosy and plump. He didn't know why, but watching her like this, far away from all the trouble which only moments ago had engulfed her, was doing things to his body. Things he had hadn't felt in years. Apparently there was still some fire in his belly. It was just a shame that DI Alexandra Drake, with her plump, enticing kissable lips would be out of his life as soon as he had taken a statement and delivered her home.

He touched her pale skin then, lightly tapping her cheek as if to rouse her. _A good old tap to the 'boat race' would have done the trick _but she was delicate and fragile and he didn't want to hurt her. He was overwhelmed by affection for this woman he had never even spoken to. He felt the urge to protect her...

He moved back a little as slowly she began to stir. It seemed that her black out had more to do with shock than any actual injury she had sustained, at least that was something.

She opened her eyes and blinked several times in the dingy half light of the tunnel. She slowly but surely pulled herself up until her face was barely inches away from his. She did a double take as she realised he was there.

"Welcome back." He spoke gruffly as he moved further away from her.

"You saved me..." She breathed, holding her throbbing head in her hands.

"Yeah a regular white knight that's me." He replied with a dismissive sniff.

"He could have killed you." Alex replied drawing her knees instinctively close to her chest as she had done as a child.

"Oh don't worry about me darling, bulletproof I am. Besides Layton and I have history." He told her.

"You know Layton?" Alex asked in confusion.

"It has been my unfortunate pleasure to be on that little bastard's tail for years yes." He replied stoically.

"You're a police officer?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Yep." He replied simply.

"I think he killed my parents..." Alex told him groggily.

"Well I think he's killed a lot of people with his drugs ring..." He replied knowing that it was true. Layton was a little league criminal who had caused the deaths of a lot of troubled but good people.

"No... I mean I think he murdered them; they were victims of a car bomb... I think he meant to kill all three of us... Tim and Caroline Price." Alex corrected.

"Bloody Hell... you're their daughter?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes – why? Did you know them?" She asked defensively.

"Not personally no but I knew of them, I think you'd have to have been pretty stupid if you didn't know about those two. Well this is quite the turn of events..." He mused.

"Yeah well I want to know what he knows. He kept saying I needed to hear the truth. I want to know what he meant." Alex told him firmly though her head was still groggy.

"Yeah you and just about every other copper this side of the Thames sweetheart. Layton will be going away to a nice cosy prison for a long time, don't you worry about that." He told her.

Alex changed tact then. She realised she knew nothing about her rescuer.

"Who are you?" She whispered, studying his face with its piercing blue eyes and strong nose. She noted the slight pout of his mouth and the thick mane of sandy blonde hair. Why did she find him sexy? He certainly wasn't her 'type' and she didn't even know him, but her heart skipped a beat as his eyes bore into her and suddenly she felt naked underneath his intense stare.

He ran a swift hand through his hair before replying.

"Some people call me the Manc Lion." He told and she watched as he swelled with the power of the title.

"Wait a minute... I know that name... I've heard it somewhere..." Alex mumbled out loud.

"_Ah I see my reputation precedes me." _He replied with gusto.

"Wait... The Manc Lion... you're... you're the new DCI aren't you? You're my new DCI..." Alex spoke in disbelief.

"I'm the new DCI at Central London CID love." He replied dissuading any notion of a connection between them beyond coincidence.

"Yeah that's where I work. I'm Detective Inspector Alex Drake and we've been waiting for you. I heard a rumour that the Manc Lion was coming to take over. How strange. Maybe it was fate that we met this way." Alex mused.

* * *

"Well, I must admit this is going to be an experience to say the least. I've never had a female DI under me before." He replied with an element of crassness.

"Mm and I promise you that you won't have this one under you either sir." Alex replied wittily, noting the suggestion in his tone.

"Oh is that a promise?" He replied with a laugh.

"Yes sir it is." Alex replied confidently.

"Right well I know where I stand but I give you a week, two tops. Then we'll see. Oh and whilst we're at it, less of the 'sir' – I am the Guv' and that is how I will be addressed." He replied.

"Right well welcome to London Guv'" Alex complied with his wishes, ever the obedient little DI.

"What a welcome it was." He mused.

"Guv' you still haven't told me your name." Alex prompted him.

"DCI Gene Hunt love, pleased to meet you." Gene told her extending his hand and helping her to her feet.

"Well then thank you for rescuing me Gene Hunt." She smiled as she took his pre- offered arm and he helped her out of the tunnel.

* * *

The light hurt her eyes and she blinked several times as she tried to adjust to it. She was so grateful that Gene Hunt had come to save her. They were already off to a good start. The only thing that concerned Alex right now was how attractive she found him. They had known each other only a matter of minutes and yet she was already curious to know more about him. She wanted to know everything. She supposed that this could be her psychology degree kicking in – find out everything you can about the people around you – but she knew she was kidding herself to deny that it was anything more than this. There was fire within her, a fire which had not burnt for so long and she knew it was going to drive her crazy working in such close proximity to a man who after only their first meeting had managed to do this to her. Alex knew that there was only one way to douse the flames and _that _was certainly not happening. She would not give him the satisfaction of being right. Besides, everyone knew office affairs never worked out – they were messy and often sordid and she had Mollie to think of, she had a reputation to think about. She couldn't allow these suddenly lust filled thoughts of hers to ruin her reputation. She simply couldn't. She didn't even know why she was thinking this way – it was so unlike her.

As they made their way across the deserted landscape, Alex realised just how lucky she had been to be found. She could well have died a cold and lonely death and spent her eternity abandoned on a filthy mattress in that filthy tunnel. It gave her the shivers just to think about it. She tried to calm herself down but her blood seemed to be running cold. It was the kind of ice that refused to thaw. Maybe she would never feel warm again. As if by instinct, the DCI put his arm around her, drawing her closer to him and she felt his body heat on her skin – never mind the other heat she could feel. She wondered briefly if she was developing some kind of 'hero complex'. What did that say about her mental state? She didn't know but she would be sure to ponder it later.

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this – co- dependent I mean, I'm just a little shaken that's all." Alex apologised for her behaviour, though she made no move to pull out of his half embrace.

"To be honest I'd be worried if you weren't. I think everyone's allowed to be little bit riled if they were nearly shot to kingdom come." Gene told her.

Alex winced at this analogy – it was harsh but true. "How did you find me?" Alex asked.

"Well I have this thing called the Gene- Genie sense – it allows me to locate DI's in distress you see." Gene told her and for a minute she almost believed him.

"Oh well, I guess the kids who bunked off helped a little bit too." Gene conceded with a laugh.

"Where are they now?" Alex asked casting her eyes around for them.

"At school I would hope – told them if they were still here when I got back that I would arrest them and shove them in custody." Gene told her.

"I wish I could have thanked them." Alex said, realising that she owed her life to a bunch of kids.

"Never mind eh? Now let's get you back to the station." Gene told her.

Alex laughed out loud when she saw the car waiting for them at the top of the road.

* * *

"A Quattro?" Alex laughed circling the car slowly. Well it would certainly stand out on the busy streets of London.

"What's wrong with the Quattro?" Gene growled defensively.

"Nothing's wrong with it... it's just vintage. Yes vintage... I think it's sweet." Alex giggled noticing the stern look on his face. _Oh boys and their toys syndrome for sure. _

"The Quattro is not _sweet, _this car says_ the Gene – Genie is here._ This car commands respect." Gene told her with a pout.

"Never mind that it's a babe magnet." Someone spoke up from behind her and she turned around to see a man with curly hair and a moustache approaching.

"Yeah the Guv' gets all the girls going when he drives this beauty." He continued, patting the car affectionately.

"Oh really?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"You bet. I reckon it's getting you going isn't in darling – a nice big car like this one." He teased.

"Oh I'm afraid big cars don't do it for me. I look for other qualities in my men." Alex met him seedy comment for seedy comment. She subconsciously ran her eyes over Gene's body.

"Well that's you told." Gene laughed, finding a new respect for his DI.

"So Layton's on his way to hospital with an armed guard Guv'." He replied clearly spurning from his dressing down.

"Good work Raymondo." Gene told him.

"Cheers Guv'" Ray replied sheepishly – it seemed he responded well to the Guv's authority.

"So who's the bird then?" Ray asked, completely ignoring Alex and referring to her in a derogatory manner which she hated. So she knew one thing about 'Raymondo' – he was a sexist pig. That was ok. She could handle him.

"_I'm _Detective Inspector Drake, Central London CID." Alex told him stepping forward slightly._ I'm worth something and don't you forget it._

"You have got to be kidding me?" Ray said in disbelief as he seemed to come to the same conclusion as the DCI.

"No Ray, meet your new DI – Alex Drake." Gene told him.

"Oh well... pleased to meet you..." Ray tried very hard to swallow his words.

"You too..." Alex trailed off waiting for his rank.

"Detective Sergeant Ray Carling." Ray told her.

"Right well, welcome to London Sergeant, I must say we seem to accepting a lot of new recruits today. I've got to female DCs waiting for me at the office and what with you two... well the Chief Superintendent is going to think all of his Christmases have come and once." Alex mused.

"Ah well looks like you're going to have a third new DC in your care DI Drake. Raymondo where is Chris?" Gene asked.

"Erm... Well..." Ray trailed off.

"He's not playing with that bloody new toy again is he?" Gene rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. It seemed his lot in life was to be shown up in front of this incredibly sexy DI.

"Yes Guv' – I told him you wouldn't be happy." Ray told him, hating ratting his friend out.

Gene went around the side of the car rapping on the window of the back passenger's side.

* * *

"Skelton will you bloody well stop playing Pac man on your little Game Boy and come and say hello to your new DI." Gene growled and he had to laugh as the DC jumped about a mile into the air.

"Sorry Guv' – but it's not Pac man it's Pokémon Gold actually and it's not a Game Boy – it's a DS. They're new out. You'll have to try it, the graphics are great." Chris praised up his new gadget, ignoring orders.

"I don't bloody care what it is – just put it away and come and meet your new DI!" Gene repeated himself.

"Right Guv', sorry Guv'." DC Skelton mumbled as he practically fell out of the car.

DC Skelton scanned around only seeing an unfamiliar woman. He wondered briefly if the Guv' was going mad. There was no sign of a new DI.

"Well where is he then?" Chris asked daftly.

Alex cleared her throat before speaking "Right here." She told him.

DC Skelton seemed to falter a moment as he tried to process this complex revelation.

"But you're a... a... you've got breasts." He stuttered making hand gestures to indicate the presence of her breasts.

"Well thank you for noticing." Alex replied bitterly. Great so she was stuck with three new officers who seemed to hold archaic attitudes to policing. What with the DCI and his Quattro and the misogynistic attitudes of the two others. Great. Just bloody brilliant.

"Sorry boss. I mean Ma'am." DC Skelton had at least remembered the correct way to address a superior officer.

"That's ok." Alex told him.

"DC Chris Skelton – this is DI Alex Drake." Gene made the introductions and the pair shook hands.

"Right well now we've got the pleasantries out of the way, why don't we go and see the new Kingdom eh?" Gene said after a while.

"Right yes, of course." Alex replied, not sure where she should sit.

Gene seemed to sense the hesitation. "Oh you're up front with me sweetheart – I hope your map reading skills are top notch." Gene told her opening the door for the lady.

"Oh I can find my way around just fine thanks." Alex told him, why was she flirting?

"I bet she can." Ray commented from the back.

"Oi DS Carling – some respect for the lady please!" Gene admonished him.

"Bet you've never ridden in one this big before have you?" Gene asked her a heartbeat later, totally throwing 'respect' out of the window.

"I've been in bigger actually." Alex replied, noting that this would be the way to survive under his leadership – quick wits and shameless innuendo.

"Oh really?" Gene asked her and it was clear that he doubted it highly.

Mm hmm." She said biting her lip in what can only have been seduction.

She watched as he loosened his collar slightly. Oh was she hot to handle? It certainly seemed that way...

* * *

**40 minutes later Central London CID – The Gene Genie has arrived...**

Alex sat at her desk opposite two very young and very frightened looking Detective Constables. Oh it was going to be interesting mentoring these two. So far she had managed to ascertain that one of them liked Garibaldi biscuits whilst the other was more partial to malted milks. Neither one of them had taken the numerous prompts and provided her with their names despite Alex's best efforts. Of course she remembered her first day in CID and she remembered how she had wanted nothing more than for the ground to simply swallow her up. She had been alone amongst a group of leering men. But she had gotten through it and now she stood tall with the best of them. That was why she was not intimidated by the new DCI and his obvious lascivious thoughts about her. She had been through worse and she had survived.

She looked down at the two files in front of her, the way she could think to actually get their names. She studied the photographs and looked back up at the two women. The first had a dark bob and big frightened brown eyes. The second had deep red waves and blue eyes. DC Sharron Grainger looked like she was about to cry and DC Anne Cartwright seemed like she wasn't far behind. She didn't know why but that name Anne Cartwright seemed to ring a bell...

"Right ladies, well first things first – welcome to CID. Congratulations on passing your training. I'm sure you'll be very happy here." Alex smiled widely dishing out this greeting for the fourth time today.

"Thank you Ma'am." They said in unison.

"As Chief Superintendent Tomlinson explained, I'm here to be your mentor. It's my job to help you in any way I can and if you have any concerns or worries I'm the person you should speak to. I don't want to be reluctant to talk to me – I want us to be friends." She smiled at them, and she genuinely did. She would be grateful for the occasional girlie chat amongst all the macho conversation she put up with day after day.

"Ok." They replied.

"So why don't you tell me a little about yourselves, let's start with you Sharron." Alex prompted and Sharron nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Erm well... there's not a lot to say really... I prefer being called Shaz if that's ok... My whole family have been in the police force, so I'm following in their footsteps... Only I'm not so sure I'm brave enough to do this..." Shaz trailed off.

"Shaz I promise you you'll be fine. Just believe in yourself and trust your orders. I know it's difficult because none of us know the Guv' but he seems like a good man. He saved me this morning for one thing – so can't be all bad – you'll be alright. We all will." Alex smiled.

"Thank you Ma'am." Shaz smiled widely.

"Now why don't you go and familiarise yourself with the station and we'll chat later yes?" Alex asked her.

"Ok." Shaz replied recognising that she had been dismissed for the moment. She walked away to find her desk and to start a whole new adventure.

* * *

Shaz found her desk easily and settled herself down. She really had to learn not to be so jumpy, it was a major downfall of hers and she knew she had to get a handle on it if she wanted to last the distance in CID.

She relaxed a little as she looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be friendly and that was a good sign. Plus there was DI Drake. Or Alex as she insisted they call her. She seemed like a good person, the kind of person she could talk to without feeling embarrassed or inadequate.

She scanned the immediate area, noting that her fellow DC Anne was stationed next to her and she was glad of that. A friendly face amongst a sea of strangers.

Her eyes fell upon a desk just opposite hers. A man sat there with highlights that looked like they were from the eighties and a big goofy smile. She realised that he had caught her staring and looked away quickly. Only moments later, he was standing beside her desk.

"DC Chris Skelton. I'm new here too." He told her extending his hand for her to shake.

"DC Sharron Grainger – but most people call me Shaz." She smiled shaking his hand.

"Hi Shaz." Chris replied sheepishly.

"Hello Chris." She giggled and she felt a pang of connection. It seemed that they both found these types of situations awkward.

Suddenly DC Shaz Grainger wasn't quite so scared anymore. She wasn't quite so alone and she wasn't afraid – she had a friend.

* * *

Alex found herself enthralled by DC Anne Cartwright. There was just something so familiar about her and as she began to speak in her Northern accent, Alex was sure that she had heard that voice before. She didn't believe in déjà vu, but that was what this felt like. She almost felt like she knew the woman who sat opposite her telling her all about her family and her reasons for wanting to start a life in the big city. She also made a note of Anne's insecurities – her fear of not fitting in to this lifestyle and this department. But as she had done with Shaz Alex reassured her that everything would be fine.

"Oh and Ma'am – you can call me Annie, everyone does.

Annie Cartwright. It sounded so familiar that it frustrated Alex that she couldn't work out the connection between herself and the DC. She looked her dead in the eye seeing all the warmth and promise in the world and she knew that whatever happened Annie would do her job to the best of her ability.

Just as Alex was about to ask her if they had met before, the doors to CID opened and suddenly Alex made the connection. Annie Cartwright. She had written that name down in Sam's file and circled it about five times. Sam... Oh God...

* * *

Sam's eyes were wild as he entered CID. He hadn't slept much last night because he had been mulling everything over in his mind. Every decision and every moment of insecurity and he had been trying to put the puzzle back together again. He had been endlessly circling his thoughts trying to find a way to get back to Annie in 1973, to get back home.

He needed to talk to Alex. He had thought that one session would be enough to convince him that he wasn't mad and then he could just casually slip off and go back home, but it seemed that the bastard who had ripped his world apart had other plans. He needed to talk to Alex because she was the only one who believed him; he knew that she was the only one who could help him. He cast his eyes around CID and found her desk. She was talking to someone else. A woman. A woman with familiar red hair...

"Annie... Annie!" He called across the room and she turned to face him, a bemused look on her face.

He practically sprinted across the room and sank to his knees in front of her.

"What are you doing here? How are you even here?" Sam asked, desperately confused by the whole situation.

Annie stared at him in utter confusion and there was actually fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Annie asked, no mockery, no teasing just a genuine question.

"Come on Annie stop playing." Sam said though his resolve was slipping and he felt like this Annie was a stranger to him.

"I think you've got the wrong person." Annie told him not unkindly, just truthfully.

"Annie... I'm so sorry that this has happened, you shouldn't be here. Neither of us should be. We should be at home. I should be buying you that big manor house we saw and we should be living happily in the countryside. We shouldn't be in this time... I'm sorry." Sam told her, hoping that she would at least remember their lives together, their hopes and their dreams...

"I'm sorry I don't understand... how can you be from a different time? That's just not possible... I think you've got the wrong person." Annie said rather sadly. It seemed that she genuinely wanted to help Sam.

"Annie it's me – Sam, we're in love... you love me... I was going to ask you to marry me..." Sam trailed off knowing that this was all Keats' doing.

"I'm sorry Sam but I don't know you, I think you've made a mistake." Annie replied getting up and walking away throwing one last confused look over her shoulder at him.

* * *

"That was her Alex. That was my Annie. Beautiful Annie." Sam told Alex confidently, he was evidently choosing to ignore the fact that Annie clearly did not know him.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked doubtfully. There certainly hadn't been any indication that Annie knew Sam on any level and yet here he was insisting that this she was the Annie he loved and whom loved him.

"Alex that's like me saying to you are you sure that you are breathing. There's no two ways about it. You can't ask a question like that because you already know the answer. Of course you're breathing and of course that's my Annie." Sam told her frankly and for a moment she wasn't sure which of them was the counsellor anymore.

She pondered the situation a moment. Usually she kept this side of her work strictly to her upstairs office with all her files and tape recorders but in light of what had just happened those things hardly seemed to matter. Clearly Sam was struggling to cope with his demotion and the change of scene and perhaps it was true that there were aspects of his life that he could not quite let go of. But he seemed so sure that he knew Annie and she seemed so sure that she did _not_ know him. Perhaps his fantastical delusions really were that advanced...

"Sam I think we need to talk to about this some more." Alex told her.

"You don't believe me anymore do you Alex?" He replied resignedly.

"Now Sam be reasonable, I didn't say that, all I meant was that we have to consider the facts here. Annie didn't recognise you so whatever is happening to you is not happening to her. We have to find another way to solve this." Alex told him with what she hoped was an empowered confidence.

"YOU THINK I'M CRAZY DON'T YOU ALEX? SAM'S LOST HIS MARBLES HASN'T HE? THEY WERE RIGHT TO DEMOTE HIM WEREN'T THEY? SAM ISN'T WORTH YOUR TIME IS HE? YOU DON'T TRUST SAM TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH DO YOU – YOU'RE GOING TO CALL THE MEN IN WHITE COATS AREN'T YOU?" Sam bellowed at the top of his lungs and Alex felt truly sorry for him. He was obviously a desperate man and she just wished that she could help him, but she sensed that he was going to withdraw from the world and reside in his own head.

"Sam I don't think that you're crazy, you know that, you know I just want to help you." Alex tried to keep calm.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Sam shouted and the whole of CID turned to look at the two of them.

Alex heard mumblings which sounded something like "affair" but she was past feeling embarrassed by the situation, instead she felt sorry for the poor desperate man who sat in front of her.

"Calm down Sam, I'm not lying to you; I just want to understand how you feel." Alex told him, hoping that the lowering of her tone would cause him to follow suit.

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME ALEX!" He shouted with all of the same gusto.

"Would you just lower your voice? Everybody is looking." Alex hissed.

"OH SO NOW I'M AN EMBARASSMENT. GREAT, JUST BLOODY GREAT." Sam shouted but she could sense that his spirit was slipping and soon he would calm down.

"I just need help Alex. I just need you to help me. I don't know what's happening to me and I'm frightened. I just need help." Sam begged.

"It's alright Sam. You'll be alright. I promise it's going to work itself out. We'll find a way. I promise." Alex soothed him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Well this is a cosy little scene isn't it? Is it a private party or can anyone join in?" DCI Gene Hunt asked sarcastically.

* * *

"Guv'" Alex looked up, pulling away in embarrassment.

"Well who do we have here then?" Gene asked her indicating Sam.

"Oh sorry Guv' this DI Sam Tyler, he's a transfer from Hyde." Alex replied.

"Sam this is..." Alex started but then Sam cut across her.

"Gene Hunt." He spoke in barely a whisper but there could be no doubt about what he had said.

"Gene Hunt..." He said again as if trying to make some connection to the name.

"Guv'..." He rambled.

"The Manc Lion..." He continued.

"Gene Hunt..." He said again and suddenly it all fell into place. This man was the man he had so despised in 1973, with all his less than shining methods and brutal approach to policing. This was the man he had called Guv'... the man who had taken over his department and made him a DI in the blink of an eye as if he controlled 1973. If only he had known... If only the mighty Gene Hunt had known that he was simply a puppet on a string... on Sam's string... maybe he would have respected his DI a little more. This man had become his friend once upon a time in 1973 and now history was about to repeat itself...

"Gene Hunt... What are you doing here?" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sam almost screamed.

"Sam calm down." Alex warned but it seemed that her opinion was ineffectual in this situation.

"Was it not enough for you to take over my department in Hyde? Was it not enough for you to demote me in 1973? Now you have to come here and rule the roost?" Sam shot the questions at the other man in quick succession.

"Why did he bring you here?" Sam asked him as if he would know, as if Gene held the key to all of his problems.

"I am here because I am the Guv', the new DCI, the lion and the King. So you need to learn some respect Detective Inspector." Gene hissed and suddenly CID was frozen waiting for what would happen next.

Sam blazed, squaring up to Gene with a confidence that had escaped him in 1973. He wasn't afraid of this man. There was nothing to fear from him. He had been under Sam's control for so long and he had been blissfully unaware of that fact. He was just a man after all. Gene Hunt was just a man. That's all he had to keep telling himself. Sam looked into his eyes then, the eyes of a man who was neither friend nor foe and he saw the slightest flash of understanding. _I know I don't belong here Sam. I feel like I'm wandering, just trying to find my way home. Do you know how that feels Sam? I bet you do._

It was this unspoken sentiment which caused Sam to back down.

"Yes Guv'. Sorry Guv'." Sam apologised sitting back down in the chair opposite Alex's desk, putting some distance between himself and the man who had become his greatest friend and most trusted confidant, if only he could have remembered.

"That's better Tyler. Now Christopher, Raymondo settling in alright?" Gene asked the two men on the opposite side of the room.

"Oh God. What is happening here? Not them as well..." Sam scanned the room finding Ray Carling and Christopher Skelton easily amongst all the suited and booted detectives. They looked like they had stepped out of a seventies time warp. He supposed they had.

"I can't do this. I can't do this. I have to go home..." Sam said as he got up and left the room in search of the one man who could help him...

"Well it's official, he's a fruitcake. DI Drake – I need to see you in my office." Gene told her a flash of challenge in his eyes...

* * *

Sam practically busted Keats' door from its hinges. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening to him. Why had the bastard done this? Why had he dragged Annie away from 1973, why had he brought Gene and the others back? It just didn't make any sense.

"KEATS! YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" Sam demanded as he burst through the door and saw the smug little bastard sitting casually at his desk.

"Ah Sam, I take it you've met your new DCI then?" Keats smiled knowing his little plan was working perfectly.

"You bastard! What the Hell did Annie ever do to deserve this? You ripped her life apart." Sam spat.

"I don't know what you mean Sam. You know Annie's from this time; you know this is where she belongs. You know she didn't want you when you worked in Hyde together and you know she doesn't want you now. She doesn't even recognise you does she? You went to all that trouble and she doesn't even recognise you. Poor Sam." Keats told him patronisingly.

"But I love her. I have to be with her. I was happy with her." Sam replied knowing he sounded pathetic.

"But you broke the rules Sam. These are the consequences. You left holes in that world; it was only natural that if you didn't fill them up people would start falling through." Keats smiled as if it were the most natural thing.

"What about Gene? Why is he here?" Sam asked trying to remain calm.

"Ah Gene is here for my own amusement. I know how much he riles you, but believe me – nothing riles him so much as being in a time which goes against his beliefs. The seventies world you're so desperate to return to encompasses all of his feelings and attitudes you see. He is something of a dinosaur and that's why he doesn't remember being placed in that world – because he truly belongs there, it was just his great misfortune to be a police officer in a time which has moved on when it comes to police methodology. Yes, Gene is something of an entertainment for me – watching him cope in a world where he was struggling and then seeing him return to that struggle – that is pure gold." Keats chuckled heartily.

"You can't mess with people like that." Sam whispered knowing that was exactly what he had done.

"Oh but you can? You're desperate and so you sold your soul and the souls of the people around you to someone like me." Keats told him with a little too much enjoyment.

"Who are you?" Sam asked and the fear was clearly evident in his voice.

"I've told you before Sam that is not really very important. All you need to know is that I transcend time and I can control it, I can control _you._" Keats told him frankly.

"Answer my question – what are you?" Sam asked again.

"I have many names and I take many forms... but let's just say I'm the devil on your shoulder... the part of your subconscious you should never really listen to." Keats continued feeling that there was little point in hiding the truth from him. Soon Sam Tyler and all of his little friends would go back from whence they came (to 1973) and their true future lives would again be forgotten, if only Sam obeyed the rules and did as he was told.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're the 'devil'?" Sam asked in minor disbelief as he put inverted commas around the word devil with his fingers.

"I'm not suggesting anything of the sort Sam – you're the one who's putting labels on people. But is that fact, the fact that I am not of this world really so unbelievable? Is it anymore unbelievable than the fact that were transported away from a life of unhappiness and a life from this time? Is it as unbelievable as the consideration that you don't really exist in either world right now? Is there anymore doubt about my identity than there is about which world you belong to?" Keats asked rationally.

"I suppose not." Sam conceded, though the consideration that this man could be the 'devil incarnate' was not sitting well with him. It was only now that he realised the depth of his mistake.

"Now, tell me, have you worked it all out yet? Do you know what you have to do to get home?" Keats asked him and for a moment Sam was fooled into believing that he sympathised with his dilemma.

"I can't think, I can't remember – all I know is that I was in car accident and I woke up in 1973 – but I don't know why that was or how that was, I just know it happened." Sam replied sadly.

"Very good Sam- that's the first piece. Don't you understand? You have to legitimately disappear from this world in order for this to work. There can't be two you's Sam, the power of your emotion is too strong. People in this world can't know that another of you exists. It would upset the balance of everything." Keats told him evenly, explaining the rules.

"So if I do this, if I 'legitimately disappear', you'll send me back – to be with Annie and to live my life the way it's supposed to be?" Sam asked the question tentatively, hardly daring to hope.

"That is what I am saying Sam. Only this time if I do this, you obey the rules – you make your choice and you stick to it and then you go about your life quietly as if you don't exist. Then there will be further reason for me to intervene." Keats told him and it sounded like the truth. But could 'the devil' be trusted to tell the truth.

"What about Annie and Gene and the others – how will they get back? How do they legitimately disappear?" Sam asked catching him in his loop hole.

"They don't. It's quite simple. They are merely representations of themselves. They don't belong here – anyone can see that – the seventies was made for them, with their archaic attitudes and maverick approaches – their true selves lie in wait for you in the true world. The people you encounter here are merely tricks of the light. You will go back and you will continue to know them as you did before and then gradually as the time comes, they will disappear from this world as they did before and they will complete their true forms." Keats told him and he knew that this was true. The Gene he had met out there was only half the man he had been in the seventies and Sam was confident that when he returned there his old friend would be waiting.

"Ok. So if I go back and get on with my life you'll let me stay there with Annie – forever?" Sam double checked.

"Yes Sam, there really is no catch. If you lie low and assume your 1970's identity in its fullest sense then there will be no reason for a repeat of this." Keats told him.

"But what about people here – won't they wonder where I've gone?" Sam started to see flaws in Keats' plan.

"Not if there isn't any question about where you were destined Sam." Jim replied.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked unsure of his meaning.

"How much do you want to go home Sam?" Jim asked and there was a fearsome sparkle in his eye.

"I _have _to get home. There isn't any question of that." Sam told him and it was clear that this was true.

"So are you saying you'll do anything to get home Sam?" Keats asked, the question teasing and provoking the other man. Just how far would he be willing to go?

"If there's something I can do – then I'll do it. If I can get home to Annie... I'll do anything." Sam told him, the hope glimmering in his eyes.

"Anything?" Keats probed.

"Anything... please just tell me what I have to do." Sam begged, leaning forward

"How much do you value your life Sam?" Keats asked him, a simple question with a complex answer.

"My life is nothing without Annie." Sam replied and it felt like the only thing that mattered, as if it was the only truth.

"So you'll do anything to get home – is that what you're saying Sam?" Keats asked him again as if tantalising him was the greatest amusement to him.

"Please, if there's something... anything..." Sam trailed off, feeling like he had lost his chance.

"Well Sam, if you'll do what it takes, then maybe I can help you." Jim told him calmly and took great pleasure in seeing the light in Sam's eyes.

"I swear I'll do it." Sam replied.

"Well then, let's talk." Jim smiled as he began to explain exactly what Sam needed to do.

* * *

Alex had been listening to the whole conversation and now she liked Keats even less. What the Hell was he? What had he been talking about? You couldn't create another world and the devil didn't exist. It was all so weird and Alex felt herself being dragged into it. Of course, she did not understand anything that was happening but she felt that in talking to Sam and trying to help him, she had inadvertently caused herself to be tied up in this crazy little game that Keats was playing. She just hoped she could avoid any situations which might cause her to be alone with him. She had to stay where there were other people, she had to stay where the Guv' was. She didn't know him all that well, but safe vibes seemed to emanate from him and she just had a feeling that he would protect her. He had saved her life this morning after all...

"Sam!" She whispered urgently as the DI came out of the office, his jaw set and his stare resolute. She did not want DCI Keats to know that she had been eaves dropping. She sensed that his knowledge of this might put her in a very dangerous position.

He turned briefly but he seemed to be looking right through her. Alex had of course heard Keats little plan and it was her job as a counsellor, a psychologist and indeed a human being to dissuade Sam from that course of action.

"Sam we need to talk – don't listen to Keats... there must be another way." She whispered desperately across the hall, though she could see Sam already retreating into himself.

"No more talking Alex. I'm done talking but it was nice to meet you. No more talking, it's time for action..." Sam mused and though he addressed her, he might as well have been talking to the invisible man. His sensory perception was so limited that all he focus on was what he had to do and then being able to see Annie's smile and welcoming presence after so much torment and desperation.

"Sam please don't do this. It's a trick; Keats doesn't want to help you, he only wants to hurt you. Please I can help you." Alex held out her hand for him to take but he brushed past it.

"Goodbye Alex." Sam replied simply entering the code at the door and stepping through it without a second glance.

Alex didn't know what to do. She was suffering from a deep case of inner turmoil. Of course she should have chased after him but she feared that nothing she could say would change his mind. He would just think she was feeding him psycho – babble bollocks as a distraction, and she would be but she couldn't let him do this. She simply couldn't. So she did the only thing that might help the situation – she went to get the Guv'.

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

Morale had been low in CID for the past fortnight. In fact to say that morale had been low was probably an understatement. Everyone carried the burden of what had happened here exactly fourteen days ago and it seemed that not even the fact that there were only a couple of weeks until Christmas could lift the spirits of the officers.

Alex hardly thought they could be blamed. The events of that day played over and over in her mind. Was there anything she could have done to stop him? If she had followed him would it have made a difference? What if she'd alerted Gene sooner? A hundred scenarios raced through her mind. She felt guilty every single day though she knew that nothing could have stopped Sam from doing what he had done. That didn't make it any better. Sam had still done it. He had still gotten the intention into his mind and acted upon it and nothing anyone said or did would have stopped him.

Alex knew that Sam's death had been Keats' fault, she had heard it all. Sam had to 'legitimately disappear' and now he had. Yes, he had disappeared alright; he had thrown himself off of the roof of the building and was now buried in a quaint little ceremony so by all accounts he had '_legitimately disappeared.' _She just hoped that wherever Sam was now, he had found peace and he had found Annie. He had seemed so desperate on that last day and Alex hoped that whatever he had been searching for would come to him in death... if he really had died... That was what Alex could not understand – how could Sam 'go back to 1973' if he was dead? It simply wasn't possible.

Alex realised that Keats was at the centre of it all. He knew more about the death of DCI Fielding than he was letting on and he certainly knew more about the death of Sam Tyler but Alex knew better than to question him about it because she understood now that Jim with his mild mannerisms and 'calm' nature hid a dark secret and definitely had a dark side, she feared she had almost been on the receiving end of it and she didn't fancy her chances again.

She was unsure about voicing her concerns to the Guv', he seemed distraught enough about Sam's death without added that in her eyes Keats had murdered Sam – had rendered him incapable of any other choice but death and had subsequently taken his life. DCI Gene Hunt seemed like a beacon for this department and in the weeks following Sam's death, the other officers had looked to him for direction. They looked to him to tell them how they should cope with yet another suicide at this station. Of course, he was supportive and took the lead and guided them but there were moments when he and Alex were alone discussing cases when she could see the cracks in his facade. He was only human after all, but he refused to let her in. He was stubborn and arrogant and angry and most of the time she despised his attitude, but she was drawn to him unexplainably and she felt that she would never escape the glare of his mysterious eyes.

* * *

It had definitely been a fiery partnership between the two of them. She had often wondered if this was merely down to professional differences as most of the other officers seemed to think, or whether it had more to do with the fact that he was a man and she was a woman and they were attracted to each other. They had blazing arguments and often screamed at each other for the whole of CID to hear but at the end of the day he always made her feel like he valued her in his team and appreciated her opinions.

They could fight all day and disagree about a case but in the end they were more than not both right and therefore both had to swallow their pride and admit that however much their attitudes to policing differed they were united in at least one thing – they both wanted to catch the scum of London's streets and make sure they didn't cause more damage.

They were a team and they couldn't get away from that. However stormy their dynamic, they were a team and they had to lead the others away from this and look to the future – however hard that was going to be. They were polar opposites and yet they seemed to have a connection which surpassed that of DCI and DI. He often referred to them as 'Bodie and Doyle' and Alex often expressed the opinion that she resented being compared to a 'man with girl's hair'. She had even suggested a comparison with Cagney and Lacey but that had not gone down well. Apparently Gene would do anything to preserve his masculinity.

_Earlier, after a debrief, Gene had called her into the office to discuss the Christmas party. He was of the opinion that it should go ahead to act as a distraction for the officers but she had different views. She thought that any kind of celebration might demean the importance of Sam's death. But as usual Gene had gotten an idea in his head and nothing she said or did could dissuade him. He had graciously agreed that they should change the venue – which had originally been CID so as not to mockery of Sam or his death. But he refused to consider cancelling the party, insisting that it would be a morale booster for all concerned. There had also been the factor that the party was in fact tonight and most of the officers were already expecting to go. _

_When Alex had asked where the new venue was, she had been surprised to find out that he had hired a pokey little Italian restaurant for the occasion. Apparently the proprietor Luigi was cutting him a good deal. _

"_It'll be perfect for them, quiet and secluded and tastefully decked out in a 'Christmassy way'." He had insisted and she had resignedly agreed that yes, it did sound like a good idea and yes of course, she would be there and she would try to rally the young DCs into going. _

_Admittedly, this was going to be a hard job seeing as how shaken they were upon the death of DI Tyler but she would give it her best shot. Perhaps bribing them with the thought of all that cheap alcohol would work. _

_As she had moved to leave the office in order to go home and get ready he had stopped her using that incessantly annoying nickname he had taken to using. _

"_Oh and Bolly..." He had started off, seeing how far he could push her. _

"_My name is Alex Guv'." She had replied testily and she was rewarded for her defensiveness with a low growling laugh which turned her on. _

"_Why deny it Bolly?I know it and you know so just accept it..." Gene had teased and she had spun around in her fury. _

"_Oh for God's sake. When are you going to get over this?" Alex hissed. _

_Gene had not answered for a moment simply beckoning her to him. She had reluctantly obliged and found herself leaning over the desk in a rather compromising position. _

"_You know when I'll stop teasing you about this DI Drake... we've been over this... You know what you have to do." Gene had told her frankly. _

"_I am not bloody well doing it and you know that." Alex had hissed. _

"_Oh ok then Bolly..." Gene tested her again. Over the passing weeks he had lost count of the number of times he had fantasised about his fiery new DI. She was so frustratingly beautiful and undeniably sexy and irritatingly off limits. She had made that very clear from the first day he had met her and even his Gene- Genie charm had not managed to break her resolve. _

"_Why the Hell are you even interested anyway?" Alex asked him in exasperation. _

"_Oh you should know by now Bolls – once the Gene- Genie's got a theory he has to prove it. _

"_You know when you talk about yourself in the third person you sound insecure don't you?" Alex asked him. _

"_Actually I find it gives me an air of mystery." Gene corrected. _

"_Oh really?" Alex asked in mild disbelief as she raised her eyebrow seductively. _

"_I bet it turns you on doesn't it Bolly?" Gene asked her pushing that boundary again. That clear sexual boundary that ought never be crossed. But he couldn't help himself. He wanted her. He was not afraid to admit that. She was so uptight and tense and he longed to experience naked and exposed and writhing beneath him. He longed to control her and watch her as she found herself out of control... _

"_In your dreams." Alex had told him curtly. _

"_Every night Bolls believe me. Now are you going to be a good little DI or not?" He had asked her disregarding his admission casually. _

"_Erm... let me think... no I'm not." Alex told him. "What're you going to do about it?" Alex had asked him testing his power. _

"_Oh I'll get my way – don't you worry about that." Gene had told her confidently. _

"_I just don't understand Gene, why are so concerned about my choice of lingerie anyway?" She had asked him in confusion. _

"_That is exactly why Bolls – only posh birds who wear posh knickers call it 'lingerie' and I want to see it, to know that it's real." Gene had told her. _

_Alex had the overwhelming urge to flash him her plain, practical white work knickers right there and dash his hopes, but she knew that she had a stash of sexy underwear in her top drawer, just waiting for an excuse to be worn. _

"_So what exactly is it that you wanted Guv'?" Alex asked him seductively bringing him back to the reason why he had stopped her. She couldn't help but twirl a strand of her hair around her finger. He obviously felt the need to make some smutty comment but she had distracted him. _

"_What honestly?" Gene had asked wetting his suddenly dry lips. _

"_Yeah honestly Guv'." Alex had played along wondering if he had the courage to actually tell her. _

"_Right well... seeing as it's a party... why don't you pop off home and slip into something...skimpy..." He swallowed, the sudden throbbing tension between them bouncing around the room and threatening his restraint. _

"_Is that an order Guv'?" Alex had teased. _

"_It is Detective Inspector Drake." He had replied. "Now off you go." He had motioned for her to leave. _

"_Right, yes Guv'." She had replied and despite everything she felt about Sam and his death and this party, she couldn't help but feel excited. As she always did after an encounter with him be it an argument or shameless flirting, she berated herself for engaging with him, for letting him get to her and for finding him so sexy. _

* * *

That was how Alex had come to find herself sitting at her dressing table staring at her reflection in the mirror. With every blink she swore she could see the lust in her eyes darkening. She had to keep reminding herself that she was not actually involved with him, nor could she be. She was professional and she understood how work affairs worked. Plus there was Mollie. How many excuses was it going to take before she was convinced that indulging in her desires was a bad thing? She had to be mindful of her Mollie, her beautiful Mollie... Mollie who was at current nestled in Alex's bed working her way through a luxury box of chocolates Alex had bought because she felt guilty that she was going to a party.

"So... Naomi wants me to go to this sleepover party thing and I said I check with you..." Mollie mused, hoping that if she said the words 'sleepover' and 'party' in the same sentence, then her mum would only noticing the first part.

Alex flicked her eyes over her daughter who was indulging in a white chocolate and gauging her mother's reaction.

"Hmm very clever Molls, I may be distracted but I'm not _that_ distracted. So which is it? A sleepover or a party?" Alex giggled.

"Oh mum! It's both and Naomi's parents will be there so it'll be fine!" Mollie laughed.

"Yeah right, well I'll be checking with Naomi's mum madam so don't get your hopes up..." Alex giggled as she wrapped her long dark hair into a bun.

"Ok you're on then; a fiver says I'm telling the truth." Mollie teased.

"Don't push your luck." Alex joked.

"Afraid to put your money where your mouth is mum?" Mollie quipped.

"Oi less of the chat cheeky chops." Alex scolded her playfully.

"Yeah alright..." Mollie teased.

Alex got up from her dressing table crossing the room to her wardrobe. Usually, she would be depressed about looking for an outfit for such an occasion but she had been shopping on Saturday and she had picked out a beautiful 'skimpy' little dress. She removed it carefully from the plastic and took it to the mirror holding in front of herself. Yes, this dress would do the trick.

She shrugged quickly out of her dressing gown and stepped into the dress which was the colour of her favourite red wine and hugged all of her curves perfectly. The sweetheart neckline accentuated her cleavage. It was exactly the right dress...

"Molls can you help me with this zip please sweetheart?" Alex asked her.

"Yep, come here then." Mollie beckoned her mother over to the bed.

"Thank you darling." Alex told her warmly as Mollie slipped the zip up.

"Aw it's a beautiful dress mum. You look lovely." Mollie told her as Alex slipped in a pair of black platforms which made her already long legs appear endless.

"You really think so?" Alex asked uncertainly, suddenly worrying that this dress made her appear easy or gagging for it – which she couldn't deny she was.

"Yes mum, you look fantastic – everyone will be looking at you." Mollie replied speaking the truth.

Alex certainly hoped 'people' would be looking, well one person in particular. She hardly dared to think his name, it seemed to cause adverse reactions within her – she could not talk to her daughter and be thinking about him...

She glanced at the clock on her bedside table and realised that her taxi was due in about ten minutes and Evan was still not here.

"Where_ is_ Evan?" Alex asked as she and Mollie walked down the stairs. Evan had never let her down before and Alex needed to know that he was here with Mollie before she left.

"Oh he's stopping at the DVD place before he comes. He promised we could have a movie night." Mollie told her casually and Alex was surprised at how well Mollie seemed to control Evan.

"Oh is that right and what're you going to watch?" Alex asked her raising her eyebrow a little.

"Well I told him to get 'Legally Blonde' but he'll probably get some zombie film or something." Mollie laughed wickedly.

"You've seen a hundred times Molls... you know all the lines." Alex giggled.

"But it's my favourite movie and bedsides I don't think Evan realises how girlie it will be... It'll be a laugh." Mollie replied.

"Aw poor Evan..." Alex laughed her sympathy.

She put her phone into her clutch and slicked on some gloss doing a final twirl in front of Mollie.

"Are we sure about this dress?" Alex asked her.

"Yes mum, it is the perfect dress– hey, maybe I could wear it to Naomi's party?" Mollie suggested.

"Ooh nice try Molls – but you're not going catch me out!" Alex laughed and she heard the door bell go.

Mollie raced to door and came back through a few moments later with Evan in tow.

* * *

Evan was weighed down with treats, popcorn and sweets and of course the movie itself.

"'Legally Blonde', hmm you're in for a treat with that one Evan trust me." Alex giggled and she helped him put the bags onto the table.

"Alex... you look great... wow!" Evan said breathlessly as he appraised her outfit.

"Well if I was ten years younger..." he mused as he often had. Alex knew that he wanted more with her but she saw him as her guiding star, her father figure, her protection and her rock. Entering a _'relationship' _relationship with him would just be weird; particularly when he was such an important man in Mollie's life... it was just weird...

"Oh Evan behave!" Alex laughed it off stepping closer to him and kissing him on the cheek. It was a sad kiss, it was an apologetic kiss and it was a grateful kiss. It said _'I'm really glad that you're in my life.' _

He placed his arms around her hugging her the way that felt so good. He was her comfort through everything and even after so many years he was still here. Alex felt safe and warm as if nothing could ever hurt her again and in just those few seconds she didn't feel so guilty about Sam anymore – this was his silent reassurance. _'You're going to be alright Alex – I know you are.'_ He seemed to be saying as he gave her a final squeeze and let her go.

"I've missed those cuddles Evan." Alex told him and as he blinked back all his pent up emotion, she transformed in front of his eyes and there stood nine year old Alex so alone and so afraid and he just wanted to keep her safe forever.

"You're not alone anymore Alex – we're here and we're the three musketeers remember?" Evan told her sincerely.

"I know." Alex sighed, smiling sadly.

The moment was broken by the sound of a car horn outside and Alex looked out of the window seeing her taxi.

"Well my taxi's here." Alex stated the obvious.

"Ah you shall go to the ball Cinders..." Evan laughed remembering how Alex had loved hearing that story as a child, particularly the part where Cinderella danced all night with the Prince.

"It's hardly a pumpkin carriage or a ball for that matter, just a load of coppers in a dingy Italian..." Alex dampened the spirit.

"Are you sure? Look again..." Evan laughed and she did, still seeing the crappy taxi waiting for her.

"Sorry Evan I guess I just don't have _faith and trust or pixie dust anymore_." Alex told him, remembering an old line from Peter Pan.

"I don't know about that Alex – don't stop believing in fairytales." Evan mused philosophically.

"Aw thanks Evan. Look I'm going to be late... Molls you do what Evan tells you ok? If he tells you to go to bed you go to bed got it Mrs? Come here." Alex beckoned her daughter to her.

"I love you Molls and I'll see you in the morning." Alex told her pulling her into a big hug.

"I love you too mum." Mollie replied kissing her on the cheek.

"Be a good girl." Alex told her, though she hardly needed to, Mollie worshipped Evan.

"She always is." Evan replied.

"Thanks for this Evan." Alex told him as she made her way to the door.

"Yeah I know I'm a Saint – now would you go already?" Evan teased.

Alex laughed as she slid into the taxi and they waved her off...

* * *

Luigi's really wasn't what Alex had expected. She had been expecting to walk into a dingy, poorly lit pokey little restaurant but she had been pleasantly surprised. Luigi's was cosy and well it and held that quintessential quirkiness which made it the ideal romantic location... Why was she running away with herself like this? Alex Drake did not do this... She did not fantasise about men who represented everything she avoided in a life partner. She did not present herself in a promiscuous manner for the entertainment of certain DCI's. So why was she doing it now?

She walked through the restaurant noting that most people were already two parts pissed and her eyes scanned around not so subconsciously for him. There was no sign. Perhaps he was late, or maybe he was not coming at all. That possibility hardly bore thinking about – she had gone to all this effort after all.

She wondered if he would be bringing a date. She knew that he wasn't married – well she knew that he _had_ been married but had been through a messy divorce a year ago – apparently work life balance had been the main argument. That wouldn't be a problem for he and Alex – they were both coppers... she had to stop thinking like that...

She hoped that if he turned up he would not have some seedy blonde in tow. She wanted him all to herself. If he turned up with a date Alex would know for sure that she had been out of the 'game' for too long. If she seriously misread all of their little flirtations then there was something wrong with her. But accepting these flirtations was quite a different matter to actually acting on them.

She crossed to the bar and could not quite hide her disappointment. He wasn't there. She might as well eave now.

"Ah good evening Signora, what can I get for you?" Luigi asked her and she couldn't help but think that he looked like the proprietor of the Italian restaurant in 'Lady and the Tramp.' Maybe there was something in that – perhaps this was supposed to add to the romantic atmosphere of it all.

"A glass of house red please." Alex ordered her drink and watched as Luigi added it to the tab behind the bar. Drinks on the Met, nice.

"There you are Signora." Luigi spoke to her warmly as he handed her the glass.

"Enjoy the evening won't you?" Luigi smiled at this beautiful lady who was speaking to him like he was a human being.

"Luigi... I wonder if you can help me..." Alex started.

"If I can." Luigi smiled.

"Mr Hunt... DCI Gene Hunt... is he here yet?" Alex asked figuring that if Gene had booked this place he would probably know the owner quite well.

"Mr Hunt will be here. He would not miss a party... or a beautiful woman." Luigi winked at her, clearly her desires were written all over her face.

Yes, right well thanks Luigi." Alex replied stumbling over her words as she turned to walk away.

She stood at the edge of the party chatting idly to Shaz. The two of them had become good friends over the past couple of weeks and Alex had developed a maternal protection for her. The young DC was worried that in all the festivity Sam would be forgotten. She had really been shaken up by the events of the past two weeks and it had taken her a lot of persuasion tactics to convince DC Grainger to stay with them.

"I know how you feel Shaz, really I do – but people need this, they need to feel like they're still put of a team. _We'll be alright Shaz, we'll all be alright _I promise you." Alex assured her.

"I know Ma'am – it's just so sad that DI Tyler isn't here to join in and you can't even begin to think how Annie is feeling. She blames herself but I told her it wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault was it Ma'am?" Shaz asked her desperately.

"No Shaz... no it wasn't her fault. Annie wasn't to blame for Sam's death. He was a very troubled man... it wasn't Annie's fault at all she knows that really. I will speak to her again though. I take it she's at home tonight?" Alex replied.

"I think so Ma'am." Shaz told her a little uncertainly.

"Right well try not to worry Shaz, Try to have a nice night alright?" Alex told her.

"Yes Ma'am." Shaz replied formally.

"Shaz head's up at eleven 'o' clock." Alex told her a moment later.

"Sorry Ma'am what did you say?" Shaz asked in confusion.

"Eleven 'o' clock Shaz – smitten Detective Constable approaching." Alex repeated herself again, pointing towards Chris who was heading their way.

"Oh God." Shaz breathed as Chris closed the gap between them.

Alex turned away casually, pretending to be interested in a painting on the wall.

"Alright Shaz?" Chris asked her daftly.

"Alright." She replied with an air of non commitment.

"Having a good time?" He asked her nervously and she looked desperately over her shoulder at Alex who was studying the painting intently.

"Yeah." Shaz swallowed.

"So um dance?" Chris asked nervously.

"Um... Erm..." Shaz stumbled as if hoping Alex would rescue her.

"Go on Shaz." Alex whispered.

Shaz contemplated this for a moment before turning back to Chris with a smile.

"Ok." Shaz told him holding out her hand for him to take.

* * *

Alex smiled slightly as she watched the young couple mingle in with the other people on the dance floor. She sighed as she took up a bar stool and drained the remainder of her wine. Her body was aching in a way it had not for a long time. It ached for a man she spent fifty percent of her day arguing with, a man so wrong that there was no way he could ever be right. She longed for him to sweep her off her feet and twirl her around the dance floor. It hardly mattered that they would be amongst fellow officers. There was just something about him that made her lose sight of herself... She rested her head in her hand as she waited for him, hating that she was in fact waiting for a man... _Gene... _

At the very moment she lost her patience, a dark shadow loomed over her. She looked up from her third glass of wine and was somewhat shocked to find... Jim Keats standing over her.

"Good evening Alex." Jim spoke with soft suggestion.

"Hi... Jim...hi." Alex replied trying desperately to hide the disappointment.

"Having a good time?" Jim asked her concernedly.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Alex smiled.

"Good. That's good to hear." Jim told her as if she were five years old.

"Another drink perhaps?" He asked her and suddenly that sinking cold feeling returned.

"No I'm fine thanks Jim but I appreciate the offer." Alex found herself repeating her earlier words.

"Ah you've said that before Alex, you only get one rain check you know."Jim replied a challenge in his voice.

"I'm not rain checking Jim; I've just had enough to drink right now." Alex replied and she felt her cool slipping a little.

"Right well then, if you won't let me buy you a drink perhaps I can have this dance?" Jim probed.

"Um... sure OK." Alex replied feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

"Great." Jim replied offering her his arm. She took it tentatively as she stepped down from the bar stool.

* * *

"You know Alex, I've been watching you all night... you look beautiful tonight." He crooned close to her ear.

"Really? Thank you." Alex replied tucking a loose tendril of her hair behind her ear.

Why had he been watching her? That was just creepy. She cast her eyes around the room searching out her salvation.

"Come on Alex, I'm not going to hurt you I just want to dance – that's all." Jim tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry... sorry." Alex laughed it off though it made her feel sick.

He pulled her close and slipped his hands around her waist as he swayed with her to the music. Oh God, his hands on her felt so wrong but if she struggled she feared what he would do.

"Come on Alex relax, enjoy it." Jim told her obviously confident in his own abilities.

She waited for the dance to be over so she could run away and hide far away.

"I'm going to be honest with you Alex... I want you... I think you're gorgeous and I want you..." Jim told her nibbling at her jaw.

"Jim stop! You have to stop this – I don't feel the same way. I want you to stop. Please stop..." Alex begged him as his hands found their way onto her backside.

"You love it really Alex..." Jim mumbled.

"No Jim... please..." Alex was close to sobbing.

"Come on Alex..." Jim told her.

The blood roared in her ears as her worst nightmare seemed to be coming true. Surely this couldn't happen twice in the space of a few weeks? He wasn't going to stop until he had gotten his way. No matter how much she pushed against him, he seemed to increase his iron grip. She wasn't going to get out of this.

Jim startled suddenly and he loosened his grip on her and she took the opportunity to break free of him.

"Alright Jimbo? Sorry to interrupt you but the lovely DI here promised me a dance and I think I'll take it now." Gene told him the threat clear in his voice.

"Why don't you piss off back to your own little world Gene?" Jim spat.

"I think you'll find this is _my _kingdom and my world Jimbo – now off you trot – go on there's a good boy." Gene replied.

"You'll pay for this... both of you." Jim told them and he stalked away...

* * *

"Thank you, thank you for saving me...again." Alex whispered a moment later as he handed her a glass of whiskey.

"Whiskey?" Alex asked doubtfully.

"Puts the warmth back in your belly." Gene growled as he bit back the bitter taste.

"Right OK, well... thank you." Alex said again as she sipped it and coughed slightly.

"Mm well it seems that you Bolly have a hero complex. That's your problem love." He told her in acceptance of her thanks.

"I haven't exactly made the best impression of myself now have I?" She laughed a little.

"Well you've shown me that you're a very interesting damsel in distress." Gene replied as he stepped a little closer to her.

"I'm not usually like this at all; I don't know what's wrong with me. Jim... he gives me the creeps but I could have handled him, a couple of weeks ago I would have had no trouble with telling him where to go but I just seem to need rescuing lately. I promise I'm not crazy." Alex told him taking another reluctant sip. She needed to do something because the way he was looking at her was causing her heart to pound.

"You know what it is don't you Bolls? You spend too much time focussing on psycho babble theories that's your problem." Gene told her dismissing any notion of her being crazy.

"Maybe I do." She conceded.

"You need to let your hair down every once in a while." He continued.

"Yeah, I've been thinking that a lot lately." Alex half giggled.

"Then let's do it." Gene challenged.

"Excuse me?" Alex choked on the final sip of her whiskey.

"Dance with me Bolly." Gene clarified with a chuckle.

"Oh right... yes of course." Alex tried to hide her embarrassment.

* * *

She couldn't deny that fireworks were exploding between them on that dance floor. They were close - barely millimetres apart and she almost taste the nervousness in the air. He looked handsome tonight with his shirt collar unbuttoned in an attempt to be casually cool and the infamous crocodile boots gleaming with shoe shine. Yes, she was certainly tempted; she would lying to deny it. Being this close to him was dangerous and yet she never wanted this moment to end. She looked into his piercing, mesmerising blue eyes and she feared she was lost forever.

He had placed his hands on her waist non intrusively and she could feel the skin beneath his touch tingling even through the fabric of her dress. Oh God, this was so wrong. It was so wrong but she wanted to reach out and run her hands through his soft tamed mane of blonde hair. It looked effortlessly slicked back, but she guessed it had taken him a fair amount of time to tame the wild mane that was so distinctively his.

"I must say DI Drake... you are looking _very _good tonight." Gene growled seductively and Alex felt a shiver run up her spine but this time it was shiver of lust.

She took a heaving breath before replying. "Oh so you like the dress?" Alex purred her question and she berated herself for being so promiscuous.

"It's very... skimpy... yes I quite like it, it has to be said." Gene told her sensing the change in dynamic not for the first time. God he wanted her, she was so sexy and he knew she would be a dynamo in the bedroom. But she was his DI and he had to remember that – and she had promised him that she would never be _under _him but the way that she was looking at him now... it was like she wanted him to ravage her right now.

"I'm glad you like it." Alex replied.

"You're making it sound like you went to all this effort just for me." Gene breathed, hardly daring to move.

"Maybe I did." Alex whispered biting her lip a little.

"Right well... I see." He cleared his throat uncomfortable.

"What's the matter Gene? Is it too hot in here?" She laughed digging her fingernails into his shoulders a little. She swore she heard a low groan escape him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Gene asked her desperately.

"I'm not doing anything Guv'" Alex purred.

"Listen Drake, I think we need to take this upstairs." Gene told her frankly. If she didn't want him she could back out now. He waited a minute for her reply.

"What's upstairs?" She asked him curiously, though she could not hide the catch in her breath.

"There's a flat... Luigi let's it to CID." He replied noting the flash in her eyes.

"Right... how do I get there?" Alex asked him tipping her head to the side seductively.

"Stairs are behind the bar – I'll go first and then you follow in a little while." He told her.

She nodded her acquiescence and desperately missed the contact with him as he pulled away and she watched him begin to climb the stairs.

* * *

She waited an appropriate amount of time hoping that no one would notice as she slipped out of the restaurant and up the stairs. Her heart was pounding and with every step she took she began to doubt her decision but she made no move to turn back. There was only one way to settle this tension – she knew that.

She walked along the passage finding the door to the flat. She took a deep breath deciding to leave Alex and all her inhibitions at the door. Tonight she would be Bolly... With this thought clear in her mind she knocked on the door...

He opened it barely a heartbeat later and she entered. She looked around the flat she had stepped into noting the decidedly eighties decor and the appealing soft of the room. She wondered why this place was rented to CID and why she had never known about it before now.

"So have you brought me to CID's 'shag pad' then?" Alex asked playfully.

"No actually, I'm renting this place until I can find something better – for now this is home sweet home." Gene replied.

"Having said that... I wouldn't mind it being a 'shag pad'" He mused suggestively a moment later.

"Oh ha bloody ha – very funny." Alex replied drily.

"The decor's very... vintage...it's..." Alex trailed off.

"If you say the word 'sweet' I may not be held responsible for my actions." He hissed.

"Ooh I'm intriguing now." Alex replied flirtatiously.

He swallowed and they lapsed into silence as the tension between them resurfaced.

He went to the sideboard and poured them both a large measure of scotch. For courage...

He handed her the drink and she drained it in one gulp. Oh yeah she was tense...

"Can I use the bathroom?" Alex asked weakly, needing a moment to think.

"Yes second on the left." He pointed in the direction of the appropriate door.

"Thanks." She replied, crossing the room and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Alex stared at her reflection in the small mirror. She hardly recognised the woman she saw. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were slightly swollen as though she had already played out what she was longing to happen. She looked wanton and for some reason she was not ashamed of this. She reasoned with herself that Mollie would never know so she could be anyone she wanted to be, she didn't have to be mummy or Detective or even Alex... She could be Bolly... she could be the woman he wanted and the women who wanted him...

She looked at her hair in its practical bun and decided that it was certainly not conducive to seduction. She set to work on this immediately unwrapping her thick chocolate curls and tousling them around her shoulders. Yes, that was better understated sexy. Perfect... She slicked on some more gloss and took another deep breath as with one final wistful thought; she left Mollie in the bathroom and went to find Gene...

* * *

As she re-entered the room he noticed that she had done something to her hair. She had let it fall loose around her shoulders in a way he had not yet seen. He couldn't deny that he found her incredibly sexy... but being with her was dangerous... He made no mention of the change in her appearance as she walked back towards him... he had to play it cool...

"Glass of Bollinger for the lady?" He asked her as he held out the glass to her.

"Oh very funny, is that supposed to make me show you my knickers Gene?" She asked him.

"I hadn't even thought of it."Gene lied as her hand brushed his and a jolt of electricity ran through him.

"I don't believe you... but thanks anyway." Alex replied as she drew the glass to her lips.

They were silent for a moment until he broke it.

"Can I be totally honest with you Alex?" Gene asked.

"Don't you mean Bolly?" Alex teased.

"If you like." Gene replied in confusion.

"Well then yes you can be 'totally honest with me'." Alex told him.

"OK... well the thing is... you drive me insane some days with all your crazy talk but I feel... I... _want you..._I think you're so sexy and it drives me mad that I can't have you_" _He mumbled in embarrassment.

She bit her lip, not as shocked by his admission as she thought she would be.

"Who says you can't have me?" She whispered.

"You did." He told her and it was true.

"Well what if I've changed my mind?" Alex asked him, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Seriously?" Gene asked in disbelief.

"Mm hmm." She replied.

"Well that is quite the turn of events" Gene replied.

"It is." Alex agreed lust clear in her voice.

"What are you going to do about it Guv'?" Alex asked him, challenging him, willing him to act.

He raised a finger to his lips silencing her as he beckoned her closer...

As she reached him, he slammed her against the wall and she gasped in shock.

"I have to warn you Alex... when I do this... I do it properly..." Gene told her.

"I understand..." Alex mumbled.

"Good. We play by my rules – you do exactly what I tell you to do got it?" He challenged.

"Yes." Alex breathed willing him to kiss her.

"Yes what?" He teased.

"Yes Guv'" She corrected herself... Oh God this was too sexy already.

"There's a good little DI." He praised her.

* * *

She waited in the silence for an instruction, none came. Instead he crashed his lips to hers...

The kiss was fiery and sexy and domineering. He took advantage of her open expectant mouth, darting his tongue into her sweet cavern. He loved the taste of the Bolly she had just finished it was an extreme turn on. The kiss was causing his body to react to her in a way he found surprising.

He knew that this had to happen and it had to happen fast. He needed her naked and he needed to be in her but he also needed to make sure that she knew who was boss.

He revelled in the feeling of her lips on his and the fact that she was kissing him back for a few minutes more until he pulled away.

"Oh you want me don't you Bolly?" He asked her and he felt her shiver against him in her lust.

"God yes." She replied not ashamed of this fact.

"Turn around." He instructed her as he began discarding his jacket.

"What?" She gasped not quite believing what was happening.

"I said turn around. Face the wall." Gene told her and he watched as she did exactly that. Her legs were quivering and her breathing heavy.

"What are you...?" She trailed off as she felt his strong legs pushing her own apart.

His fingers were on the zip of her dress and she heard his gratified groan as it slid down and the dress slackened. This was so sexy...

She almost screamed as she felt his lips caressing the protrusion of her spine. No-one had ever made her feel like this before. No-one had ever had this much power over her...

"Turn around and take it off... slowly." He told her and he knew he would treasure the look on her face as she turned around forever.

"I haven't... I haven't done this in a while... I'm sorry if I'm not very good." Alex apologised her voice shaky as she opened her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? You're bloody sexy and you know you are – now do as I tell you." Gene replied.

"I've never done it this way before..." Alex told him as she took hold of one of the straps and eased it off her shoulder.

"That's because you've never been with the Gene- Genie love." He told her confidently.

He drew in a deep breath and halted in his attentions to his own shirt as the dress slipped down her body and she stepped out of its burgundy puddle. His eyes raked her slender, toned body several times before he took in the black lacy lingerie she wore. The expensive, posh black lacy underwear she wore...

"Wow! You look...amazing..." He breathed, barely contemplating the words as they passed his lips.

She paused a moment looking over his shoulder. She spied the open door to the bedroom. She walked towards him, her hips swaying as she came level with his ear.

"Looks like you were right about me Guv'" She whispered as she continued to walk past him and into the bedroom. It would only be a matter of time.

* * *

She was so stunning. She was so perfect and she was lying in wait for him in a sexy set of lingerie on his bed a few feet away. It suddenly struck Gene that he really was wasting precious time. He quickly shirked off his shirt and followed her into the bedroom.

She was laid on his bed her head resting in her hand which propped her up. She bit her lip slightly as she ran her hand down the profile of her curvaceous body. God she was turning him on.

"Don't you want me Gene?" She asked a minor amusement playing across her face.

"Bloody Hell Bolls I want nothing more." Gene breathed.

"Then come and have me." Alex told him suggestively and in seconds his trousers and boots were discarded and he had flipped her onto her back.

"I thought I was in charge?" Gene asked.

"Apparently not Guv'." Alex giggled as he kissed her again, a hot passionate as with the first.

"We'll see about that." He teased as suddenly his lips were on her breast sucking and teasing until she screamed out his name.

"Now who's in charge Bolly?" Gene asked her as she continued to scream.

"You... you are... God yes... Gene..." She mumbled incoherently as he roughly pulled at her bra and she arched her back allowing him to unclasp it.

He moaned as her breasts tumbled free of their confines, he had been fantasising about this moment since he met her and now it was happening.

"You're beautiful." He told her and if there was any hint that he did not mean it, she could not hear it.

She mewled deliciously as his mouth closed around her sensitised peak once again. She had not done it like this for such a long time and it felt so good. It seemed that whilst Gene may appear brutish in his policing, he was sensitive as a lover. He seemed to understand her and know what she wanted from him without her even uttering single request.

She couldn't take much of this. His tongue was doing things to her nipple that she could barely comprehend and it felt so good to be touched. Alex realised that much of her frustration with life had to do with the fact that she had not had any intimate contact for so long. It was all very well having her daughter but Alex, like every other woman, would be lying if she said that she didn't miss the contact of a man, the feeling of a man's hands on her, possessing her and taking her to places she had hardly dared to imagine.

She felt his fingers travelling the length of her body and she physically convulsed at his touch. She moaned a little he applied a greater pressure to her.

"Gene...what're you doing?" Alex asked pulling herself up a little, but he simply pushed her back down.

"Well...I assume you're a bit of a foreplay virgin DI Drake..." Gene replied, no hint of mockery in his voice.

"No... it's just that I haven't done this in a while." Alex replied defiantly.

"Oh I see." Gene told her as his fingers slipped beneath the lace of her underwear...

"Oh God... Please don't do this to me..." Alex half begged though she was enjoying every second.

"You love it really don't you?" Gene growled at her.

"Yes... God yes... "She shouted as she felt him slip his fingers inside of her.

Her breathing became raspy as she felt him teasing her and making her want to scream. This was so sexy... this was so unlike her... this was so perfect.

"Come on Alex let go... go on just relax... I know you want to." Gene told her.

"This feels so good..." She mumbled.

"I know how you feel." Gene told her.

"But it's so wrong... I have Mollie to think of and this is not a good thing..." Alex breathed as he dragged her knickers down her long legs leaving her naked save for her shoes...

"Do you want me to stop Alex?" He asked her and even in her state of euphoria she noted the seriousness in the question.

She felt him pull out of her and suddenly he was sitting on the edge of the bed looking saddened.

"Why have you stopped?" She asked him, self consciously pulling a sheet around herself.

"What was it Gene? See how far you could get and then just cut it all off? Is that it Gene? Was this all a game?" Alex spat her questions.

"For God's sake! You're the one who keeps going about this being wrong and suddenly it's my fault? Bloody women!" He shot his disbelief at her – how had this suddenly all be turned on to him?

"What?" Alex asked still angry.

"You bloody rambled on about this being wrong... You know it's going to be impossible to work together now don't you... I've seen you naked – I know all your secrets now." Gene mused crossing the room and leaving for a moment, when he returned he was inhaling a long puff of smoke.

"You'd better get dressed eh Bolls? I wouldn't want you thinking that I'm going to take advantage with a little peep show." He said between puffs.

* * *

"I... I don't mind you looking..." She whispered nervously, throwing the sheet off of her and crossing the room to him.

"In fact I don't mind you looking at all." She repeated suggestively.

"Are you sure?" He mumbled.

She kissed the corner of his mouth in a way that was so seductive he almost came right there.

"What do I have to do to convince you Gene?" She asked, her hand tracing a track down his body. He was not a fine physical specimen but he had a certain charm.

He drew in a breath as her hand brushed the waistband of his boxers and slipped beneath it. He groaned as she gripped him and slid her hands over his desire.

"Oh God – Oh yes... Oh God Alex... you're amazing... you're stunning..." Gene mumbled as he gasped.

"Do you believe me now?" Alex asked him, letting her breath tickle at his face. She locked her eyes on his as she slid his underwear down, realising for the first time how much he wanted her.

Her breath caught as she saw the extent of his erection...

"I think that I do." Gene told her as she gripped her arms and kissed her.

"Good." She replied letting her lips trail down his face onto his jaw.

"Why do I want you so much?" Alex mused out loud.

"Oh because I'm just so devilishly sexy." Gene replied with a laugh.

"Yeah that must be it." Alex giggled as she let him lower her onto the bed. He straddled her, careful not to put his weight onto her as she looked intensely into his eyes.

God she was beautiful, he could imagine spending every night this way but he knew he was getting ahead of himself.

She slipped her arms around his shoulders trying anything to pull him closer.

"Please... Gene... Please..." Alex begged feeling that rising unsettling feeling in her stomach.

"What do you want Alex? Say it." Gene instructed her.

"Please Gene... I need you... I want you in me." Alex begged.

"Well... You only had to ask Bolls." Gene said and he locked eyes with her as he eased himself into her.

He smiled as her eyes widened.

"Kiss me." She begged and he obliged.

He began to thrust into her gently as she accommodated him, her walls closing around him.

"Jesus Alex... this feels so good." Gene told her as slowly but surely she began to match him.

She thrust her hips towards him as she began to call his name. It felt so good to have someone inside of her, to feel sexually alive again and to feel like a woman. A woman who was attractive...

"Gene! Gene! God... Gene... Yes..." She screamed as she felt herself being dragged upwards. She gripped the bed sheets as if trying to ground herself in reality.

"Alex... I can't do this for much longer... I can't hold on..." He told her honestly.

"I know... I know." She crooned as her hands snaked into his hair.

"Do it... take me... have me..." Alex told him, giving herself to him completely.

"You're amazing." Gene told her again.

"Mm hmm... you too. I'm really glad we did this." She managed though she was losing her grip on reality beyond Gene.

"Me too Bolls... Me too." He told her.

"Gene please... Please now." She begged.

"God, I thought this would never happen." He sighed as with one final thrust he spilled into her.

She screamed as she caught his lips in hers silencing her name on his breath.

* * *

They laid together for a while after they came down from their orgasms. The air tingled with all the released tension and the smell of sex encircled them. It wasn't exactly romantic but it wasn't rushed either. They held no delusions that this night would end in love and marriage and a life together but there was no doubt that they felt connected and close.

"Are you happy Alex?" He asked her.

"Yes." She replied simply and it was true.

"Good." He replied.

"Do you regret this?" She asked him and she bit her lip nervously.

"No." He told her.

"Is it going to affect us working together?" She asked him.

"I don't see why it would – as long as we keep doing it." Gene told her confidently.

"Excuse me?" She asked him, propping herself up and looking him directly in the eye.

"I said this shouldn't be a onetime thing – it has to happen again." He told her with the air of an order.

"I see." Alex replied flopping down next to him.

"Do you have a problem with that DI Drake?" He asked her.

"Not really Guv' – just not tonight ok? A girl needs to rest." Alex replied.

"Then when?" He asked her almost desperately.

"Don't know... soon though..." She teased as she got out of the bed and fumbled around for her clothes.

"Right well – I see you're the love them and leave them type." He said as he followed her lead.

"Who said anything about love?" Alex teased though there was a tension when she said that four letter word.

"I didn't mean..." Gene started.

"Zip me?" She cut across him, avoiding this discussion.

"Yeah of course." He told her as she backed up to him.

She tensed as he ran his finger down her spine a final time and then the zip slid up.

He shrugged on his shirt and stepped into his trousers.

"Right well – back to the party?" He asked awkwardly as they dressed in silence.

"Actually I should probably get back to Mollie – I know she'll be waiting for me to get home." Alex replied and she knew she mirrored his disappointed face.

"Yeah... yeah of course you should." He replied maturely and she smiled at him hopefully.

* * *

He followed her down the stairs a few moments later and he was filled with sadness. He wanted nothing more than to take her back up with him and keep her there forever. Alex Drake had been everything he had hoped she would be in his fantasies and so much more. He wanted to spend the whole of Christmas making slow sweet love to her and holding her for hours afterwards... something they had not had the luxury of doing tonight. He wanted to tell her that she made him feel things... things that he hadn't felt for a long time... things that he didn't normally feel. He wanted to tell her how he lived for their little arguments because it meant that they were together and she was jutting her jaw in that sexy way she did when she was angry. He wanted to tell her that since he had met her, he had had thought of no-one but her – but he couldn't. It was too soon and he simply didn't do things like that.

She drew in a tense breath. Tonight had been amazing. She felt more relaxed than she had done in months but she knew it was more than just the sex. It was the man and the feeling that it had been utterly right when he had finally entered her. It was the feeling that she had found what she had been looking for her whole life. He made her feel things that Pete never had and she never wanted this night to end. But she knew that the moment she had stepped out of that flat, she had reassumed her identity – she had been forced to become mummy and Detective and Alex again and Alex knew that is wrong to be feeling these things about a man she had known barely two weeks and a man who had just spent the last however long teasing her and doing things to her that she had not experienced in so long. She knew she couldn't be in love with him already but she just couldn't explain what she was feeling by any other terms...

"So... can I call you or something Alex?" He asked her and she sensed that every ounce of desperation she felt was matched by him. The intensity of the feeling was so high that she could feel the vibrations of it emanating in the air between them.

She nervously tucked a loose strand of her hastily put up hair behind her ear.

"You have my number."Alex replied.

"Right OK." He cleared his throat clearly trying to hide his joy.

"Thanks for tonight... I... had a good time... I think I needed..." He stopped her from finishing her sentence.

"A good Gene Genie seeing to?" He suggested and she laughed heartily.

"Apparently so." She giggled, going to the side door.

"Alex... I..." He trailed off not quite knowing what he was going to say.

"I know." She smiled squeezing his arm affectionately.

"Good." He sounded relieved.

"Good." She smiled.

* * *

Across the hall a shadowy figure watched them as they made their awkward pleasantries. Anyone with half a brain could tell what they had been doing up there. Her hair was dishevelled and her cheeks flushed... He wore a smug kind of confidence on his face which she was clearly mistaking for adoration... or perhaps it really was true emotion...

The figure watched as Gene walked her to the side door – a graceful exit – Gene ever the gentleman. He watched as she faltered slightly at the door whispering something to him. He stared unashamedly as the bastard Gene Hunt took hold of the woman he longed for and kissed her possessively. _'She's mine – the Gene Genie's girl' _he seemed to be saying to no-one but her – or so he thought.

He watched as Alex pulled reluctantly out of the kiss and placed her slender, beautiful hand onto the door handle with a little more conviction this time. He watched as she slipped into the waiting cab just visible on the other side of the door. He watched in minor amusement as Gene came back through the door looking like a boy who had come down on Christmas morning to find an empty stocking...

The shadowy figure of darkness retreated further into the shadows after just for a second t seemed that Gene had seen him and he had felt the piercing intensity of the 'white knight's' stare.

He glanced fleetingly at the clock behind Luigi's bar. 10.45 pm. It was late and he had work to do... He glanced down at his watch – the only timepiece which he ever paid any attention to... He noted the discrepancy in the two times and he knew instantly that though it was a logical impossibility – both times were simultaneously correct. He smiled to himself as he realised what this meant... It meant that he was back in business...

"9.06... how interesting." He mused to himself with an inhuman chuckle. The exact time that Alex Drake had ceased to exist. The exact time she had rejected him... the exact time she had chosen Gene Hunt...

He walked away from the scene whistling a familiar tune and singing some of the broken lyrics...

_"We'll meet again... don't know where... don't know when..."_ He sang merrily and he hoped that when he did meet Alex Drake again she would make the right choice... because this time, Gene Hunt would lose... he would lose everything...

* * *

Alex could feel herself spiralling away from the scenes she had been watching but she tried desperately to hold onto the knowledge she had gained, she clung to the memories she had stumbled upon... Mollie at her birthday party and how she_ had _been there to blow out the candles with her... she tried to hold onto the memories of everything Sam had been through but most importantly she hung onto the fact that she had loved Gene before... after... throughout time... because quite frankly she had no idea what was happening to her right now... She wasn't afraid she was just confused... If this was death, it wasn't unpleasant... it felt kind of right... natural and peaceful...

* * *

**Somewhere... over the rainbow... who knows when?**

"_For Christ's Sake – how much longer is it going to take?" Came an all too familiar voice. _

"_You have to be patient..." Came another familiar voice. _

"_But we've got things to do." The first voice replied. _

"_She'll be back when she's ready – I know she will – she always comes back she wouldn't leave us... she wouldn't leave you Guv'" A third voice spoke. _

"_Yeah well she better bloody not – That'd be too bloody easy for her." Gene growled. _

"_She'll wake up when she hears the news." Chris spoke up. _

"_What news?" Gene asked impatiently. _

"_Chris and I are getting married but we won't do until the Ma'am wakes up." Shaz replied happiness in her voice. _

"_Oh you hear that Bolls? A wedding... you know the bridesmaid's always get lucky at wedding don't you – especially with the 'father of the bride.'" Gene replied the sexual teasing clear in his voice. _

"_You're not my dad and she's not a bridesmaid – I want her to be my maid of honour." Shaz told him, she seemed bolder than before. _

"_Come on Bolly – you can't miss a good wedding. Free booze and the promise of a bit of slap and tickle, can't say better than that." Gene encouraged, he sounded desperate. _

_She felt groggy, like she had been in some far off dreamland forever... She was aware of the familiar voices though it was taking her a while to make the connections... She felt like she was flying... zooming... careening through time and space and she was honest it was such a heady rush..._

_One minute she could hear the voices from a distance and the next she felt like they were screaming at her._

_She felt like she was back. She felt like she had re inhabited her own her head. She felt for the first time like she was in the right place... _

_She heard Shaz speak again "Come on baby why don't we go and get the Guv' some coffee? – he looks like he could use it." She spoke to Chris and he mumbled his acquiescence. _

"_I'll be back soon Ma'am." Shaz spoke, obviously to her and she felt the young girl squeeze her hand. Alex found herself wondering not for the first time just how much Shaz really knew about all of this. It almost felt like she had sensed her return to herself... _

_Everything went quiet as the door closed behind them and suddenly the only sound was the hum of whatever monitor she was hooked up to. All of a sudden it was just the two of them as it was always meant to be. Gene and Bolly... She tried to speak but she couldn't find her voice... She felt so frustrated she wanted to scream – 'I'm here, I'm alive...' but she couldn't. The silence was excruciating until he filled it._"_Come on Bolls... Come back to me I miss you... I need you... please... Come on... We're a team you and me – you know that – I need you... please... Alex you have to come back to me... I love you. Please... Alex I need you to come back to me because I love you and I need to hear you say you love me too." Gene begged. _

* * *

_It was so unbelievably perfect that she wanted to cry. She wanted to scream that of course she loved him too and of course she wanted to wake up and of course she wanted to go to the wedding with him and let him do all the things he wanted to do and the sudden willingness to do all these things caused her to feel like she was finally back. She was all too aware of the steady rise and fall of her breathing and the clearing of the fog in her mind. _

_She felt his hand tighten around hers as he became desperate but apparently not quite so desperate as before. _

She squeezed his hand ever so slightly and she felt him spasm against her. She had to fight really hard not to smile. She squeezed again and he was startled again.

"Bolls?" He asked uncertainly.

She squeezed again and bit down on the inside of her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Bolly? Are you awake?" He asked and she felt him leaning over her. She guessed his face was barely millimetres from hers such was the tickle of his breath on her skin.

She waited a single breath more, torturing him a minute longer.

"What? No slap this time? I am disappointed." She spoke and her voice was barely a whisper.

"Bolly? Bloody Hell... you gave me a scare."Gene laughed pulling away slightly as she blinked in the harsh artificial light.

She giggled a little as his face came into focus.

"You weren't worried were you Gene? I might start thinking you're going soft on me." Alex replied.

"Worried me?" Gene tried to laugh it off.

"It's good to see you Gene." She smiled.

"You too Bolls you too." He replied.

"You too Bolls what?" She teased as she had once before.

"I've bloody missed you Bolly Kecks" He replied sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well... I'm back now." She smiled.

"Yeah you are and thank God." He told her touching her face.

"What happened?" Alex asked not quite remembering.

"That bastard Keats shot you." Gene growled obviously it was still a sore spot.

"Where is he now?" Alex hardly dared to ask, if he had shot Alex she dreaded to think what Gene had done in return.

"Back with the other worms shall we say Bolls?" He half chuckled.

"I see and Sam? Annie... and Maya?" Alex wanted to know.

"They're fine Bolly – they're all fine, just like you said they would be. They're here now – all of them, best to keep a close eye on them I thought." Gene told her.

"A stronger dream team then?" Alex laughed.

"It's nothing without you Alex. _I'm_ nothing without you." He told her honestly.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He replied and she knew it was true.

"It's good to be home Gene." She smiled.

"It's good to have you home Bolls."

"Gene?" She asked.

"Yes Bolls?" he asked.

"Kiss me." She told him.

"God I thought you'd never ask..." He told her as she leant in and caught her lips with his...

**Phew! There it is what a mammoth chapter... Hope you enjoyed and are ready to go back to the eighties? **

**Let me know... if you've survived long enough to read to the end of the chapter :P **

**I have big plans for the ending of this story so let me know if you want some more **

**Love Michellexxx**


	8. Home

Hey : -) it feels like I haven't written for this story in ages. I have just been really bust at work and with other fics, so I am sorry. The good news is that I am back now : - ) I just wanted to say a huge thank you to all of you who read (and survived) the length of chapter 7, I don't know how it turned out to be so long but I guess I just had masses to say... I'm glad you liked the 2008 chapter, like I said before I felt it was necessary to explain how 'my version' of the Ashes world works. I was really shocked by the massively positive response, even though at times it was confusing. I hope that you understand everything now though?

**Anyway, now that I've done the whole explanation thing, I can get back to the eighties world and write you some pure Galex goodness. I think there are probably going to be two or three more chapters on this and then it's ending ...: S I hope that you like the way I'm going to end it. Reviews and commentary are, as always, appreciated and valued. **

**So one final thing before I start writing the chapter – my author's note this time is simple: I DO NOT own 'Ashes to Ashes' or 'Life on Mars', much to my dismay. All of the amazing characters must be credited to BBC, Monastic and Kudos... As usual, all recognisable plot lines will be clearly marked in Italics. Big love and thanks to the afore mentioned organisations for letting me borrow and play with the characters. **

**Ok I'm going to do some writing now... sorry for rambling... **

_It's good to be home Gene." She smiled. _

"_It's good to have you home Bolls." _

"_Gene?" She asked. _

"_Yes Bolls?" he asked. _

"_Kiss me." She told him. _

"_God I thought you'd never ask..." He told her as she leant in and caught her lips with his... _

* * *

_Two weeks later... _

It was an odd feeling. After spending what she had discovered to be three weeks in a state of unconscious, Alex had woken up from her strange limbo-like reverie to find that she had spent time watching what she now knew was her previous 'future' existence and then suddenly she had found herself back here – in the world she had fought so hard to escape.

Of course, now she knew what she suspected that her subconscious had always known – that despite the fact that Keats had sent her here, it had been her actions which had brought her to this time and this world and she could finally accept this. She had been involved in a _'relationship' _with Gene before and this fact certainly explained a few things. For one, she now knew that all that _tension _between them had been caused by their sheer lack of ability to recognise that even before they had 'known' each other in this world, they had been drawn together by their connection in their 'future lives'.

Alex was only just coming to terms with the whole thing and frankly, when she thought about it sometimes, her head hurt. There were so many twists and turns in the whole crazy journey that she felt like she was spinning out of control. The one thing that could not be disputed was Keats' involvement. He had been revealed to be some kind of time traveller, and whilst Alex struggled to see this concept as anything other than ludicrous, she was also all too aware that it was a logical impossibility that people could travel back in time or be 'kept prisoner' in a kind of 'time warp'.

It was difficult to think that they had been imprisoned here against their will but she supposed that was exactly what had happened to them. None of them had made a conscious choice to be here and it had in fact been revealed that Sam had been responsible for bringing most of them here. They had all known each other in 2008 and Alex couldn't believe that she had allowed herself to forget that. But then she had forgotten so much about her old life. She had forgotten that someone (Gene) had saved her from the bullet which she had been certain had killed her and she had even forgotten the shape of Mollie's smile – but she could see it all clearly now. That's what hurt the most. It had been torturous, being that close to her little girl when she had been happy and yet still being a million miles away.

It had been so good to see Mollie again, the real Mollie – her baby, her little girl. It had been so good but then all too soon it had ended and she had watched herself having passionate sex with Gene and she had again been reminded of the cruelty and the pain of her choice. Mollie had simply faded from her thoughts as she had done here and suddenly the only thing that had mattered was Gene. It always came back to Gene.

She was not unhappy that she had woken up in 1983- that she had come back to this life. If truth be told, she was glad to have woken up at all. By all accounts she had nearly died – again. This fact had been linked to but not a direct result of the shot she had received which had not penetrated deeply enough to cause the sustained unconsciousness she had experienced. No, after everything she had been through, after Keats had tried to kill her, Alex had developed sepsis which had been near fatal. This had of course, caused her unconsciousness. But she was awake now. She was alive and had been doing her level best to reassume her life here – to become Bolly again but it was hard. It was so hard when her heartstrings were close to snapping, when her heart was close to breaking – when she missed Mollie more than she ever had during her three year struggle to escape this world.

She couldn't say that she wished for her 2008 life because that was not the truth. In fact, having been a silent spectator of her own life had benefited Alex massively. She now realised that there were only two things she missed about that life – Mollie and Evan – the two people who were her family. The people she really loved. Alex did not feel alone here, in fact she was surrounded by people who loved her but somehow there was still a gap for the two people she missed the most.

Gene had been distancing himself from her just recently and at times, she really wondered whether there was even a slim chance of their happiness now. It seemed that the events of over a month ago were having a lasting impact on the team and on Gene and Alex. It almost felt like he thought she had been changed because of what Keats had done, that she had been marked as property of 'the milky codfish' and would remain so, even now that he was dead. She wanted to scream at him that she belonged to him – to Gene, that she was _Gene- Genie's girl _and always would be, but she could not bring herself to have that conversation with him yet. She wondered if she would ever be ready to discuss their future with him, or whether like so many things in her life, Gene would become a thing of her past. She hoped that this would not be the case because she loved him so much and she wanted her life to be spent at his side but at the moment, their stubbornness was causing something of a stale mate in their lives.

* * *

The team had changed so much since that day. The day his world had literally been turned upside down; He had learnt that everything he believed in and everything had been a lie – a lie created by Sam Tyler and that milky dead little codfish Keats. Originally he had been unable to believe such a story, but it made sense the more and more he heard of it. That day Gene Hunt had realised that the only person who had never lied to him in all of this was Alex; Beautiful, vivacious Alex whom he openly adored.

She might talk a load of mambo jumbo psychiatry or psychology or whatever the Hell it was, about cases and she might often have to swallow her pride when good old fashioned Gene- Genie instinct proved to be far better than any posh tart talk she offered to the table, but he realised now that she had never lied to him about why she was here and how much she wanted to get back. She really was from the future and perhaps the biggest twist of all was that they all were. The Manc Lion and his dream team had been displaced in time and space because in one way or another they had pissed off a little man from Hyde and some freaky time traveller had granted his one wish – to make the all disappear.

Only Sam Tyler had broken the rules, like he always did. He had written the law according to Sam and he had ensured that each and every one of them knew exactly where they were from and why they were here and it turned out that in doing this, Sam had pissed off little Jimbo and had almost been murdered.

If it hadn't been for the 'dream team', Sam Tyler and his family would have been dead and on his more vengeful days, Gene couldn't help but wonder if that would have been better. Sam had grown to be a close friend of his and Gene had trusted him in a way he could never trust Ray or Chris and it had turned out that trusting Sam had only set him up for a bigger fall. In trusting Sam, he had not recognised the signs of the betrayal he had committed and he had ended up looking like a fool. Of course he had not lost the respect of his team, but Gene could feel it – the pang of weakness. If only he had been stronger, if only he had not let Sam in, maybe things would have been better.

Sam's betrayal had caused Gene to lose faith in friendship but it had not caused him to lose his morals. DCI Gene Hunt protected his own and he kept them safe and that was exactly what he had done. After shooting Keats, he had hauled his team, with members old and new, home to London and they had not left his sight since. Naturally there had been issues of practicality and functionality but slowly these were being addressed.

With Annie away on maternity leave the Detective Constables on the team were for the time being, well balanced. However, Gene now found himself the proud leader of four Detective Inspectors. It was a small station and quite frankly Gene had liked it when the team had been small, but there was nothing he could do about that now. He just had to deal with it. Alex of course was still his star DI and he made sure that everyone knew it, but for the most part, having four DI's on his team was advantageous. Ray now had someone to 'go after' in the form of DI Maya Roy and Sam- well Sam was back where he belonged. That didn't mean of course, that Gene afforded him the same level of respect as before – in fact on more than one occasion, he had found it impossible to look Sam in the eye when he told a joke, or shared an idea with the team – but he was home and that was the only thing that mattered now. Eventually, Gene would get over this, he would move past it because he loved this world and he valued the friendships he had forged within it far too much to let a silly thing like this get in the way... If only the same could be said about his relationship with Alex.

He had noticed a change in her since she had come back to the team. She did not seem unhappy to be here, in fact on several occasions she had expressed the view that she was glad to be back, but there was something about the way that she smiled when she said the words that did not quite reach her eyes. There seemed to a ghostly presence hanging over her and he knew exactly who it was. It was her daughter. It was Mollie and he knew that no matter how much he tried he would never fill the void in her life that the severing of such a bond had caused.

They had not been alone together (in any turn of the phrase) since she had returned to them. Of course he had not been afraid to share his joy when she woke up, but apart from that, he had not touched, held or kissed her since that day two weeks ago. He missed her. He was not afraid to say that. He missed his Bolly and he wondered how long he would have to wait for her to come back to him – or if she ever would.

Alex seemed changed by the shooting and he wondered if she could still remember it the way he could every time he climbed into his bed without her. He wondered if she resented him for not noticing immediately that she had been shot, he wondered if she resented the fact that he had not known what to do – that in her last moments of consciousness, she would have heard Shaz directing him as if he was a child. He wondered if slowly but surely, the rose tinted glasses were falling off. He wondered when it would be that she would walk into this office and tell him that she wanted a transfer -that she had to go – for the good of everybody. He hoped that this did not happen but he was under no illusions that soon he was not going to lose the only woman he had ever really loved, the only woman he ever wanted...

He watched her now through the slightly frosted windows of his office. She was sitting at her desk engaged in a conversation with both Shaz and Maya. Gene suspected it had something to do with Shaz's ensuing nuptials. She seemed relaxed and happy and there was a slightly animated smile threatening her rosy lips. He was glad that she was doing something normal – something Alex- like because for the past two weeks it had been unbearable to watch her as she stared into space as if hoping that she would be sucked out of this world away from him. It was good to see her re-engaging with her friends and returning to her usual self, he just wished that he was the reason she wanted to return...

* * *

"...I don't know Shaz..." Alex told her friend doubtfully.

She was currently involved in a discussion about the young woman's wedding which was fast approaching at only a couple of months away. It only seemed logical that Chris and Shaz marry quickly; they still had all the details from their last attempt at a wedding – from Shaz's dress and Chris's tux to the place settings and exact number of flowers needed. Of course, this time there was no pressure on Chris to provide Shaz with the 'perfect' wedding and therefore everything was above board and legal. The couple had opted for a low key ceremony in the local registry office followed by a reception at Luigi's. It wasn't going to be a princess wedding but Alex suspected that for Shaz, any scenario which ended in her becoming Chris's wife was a fairytale. That was why all of the drama surrounding the last wedding seemed unnecessary. Shaz probably would have been happy if they had been married right here in CID by the Right and Honourable Gene Hunt...

"Come on Ma'am, I can see you're thinking about it now." Shaz told her with a knowing smile.

"I absolutely am not." Alex argued, though a small smile crept onto her face.

"You so are." Maya joined in a small laugh in her voice.

Alex liked Maya. She was a person who, like all the others, was fast becoming more of a friend than simply a work colleague. Alex knew that Maya was struggling to adjust to this world and she had watched in silent sympathy as she went through all the things that Alex had done, minus of course the plaguing interjections from the future world. Perhaps the biggest struggle for Maya as far as Alex could see, was seeing Sam with Annie – happily married with a child and another on the way. She imagined that this was what the other woman had wanted with him in 2006 – when she had first met Sam – she had probably entered into the relationship with the hope that they would end up having the fairytale. What girl didn't? Alex knew she had thought about 'the fairytale' with Gene, though she could never actually imagine him proposing or even marrying her, let alone dealing with a baby. But that didn't stop her from dreaming and hoping. It didn't matter that her man was dysfunctional or atypical – she loved him and that was the only thing that mattered... If only there was a way she could tell him all of this again. If only she could find her way back to him.

"It's easy Ma'am... you love him don't you?" Shaz further continued the conversation she had been trying to escape for the past half an hour. If only it were that simple.

"Of course I do... It's just you know the Guv'... he can be awkward about these things... It's not that simple..." Alex realised that she was being pathetic, but she couldn't help it – it seemed easier somehow to defend the way things had panned out, rather than admit to her friends and more importantly, to herself that things had ended between them. If she could hold onto the reasons why both of them were avoiding each other, then maybe she could hold onto_ them_ – Gene and Alex... and everything they had been together. Their relationship had barely been given time to start and now it was looking like it was over before it began... She had to stop that from happening.

"Sure it's simple... you go in there, you tell him that he's being an arsehole then you say that you're still in love with him and you ask him to go to Shaz's wedding with you." Maya spouted her instructions as they were the simplest things in the entire world and as if Gene were the simplest of men.

"Maya... you don't know the Guv' like we do – like I do... he's stubborn and he doesn't like getting emotional." Alex told her as if that was the end of the subject. She knew it would not be.

"Ma'am... you're allowed to call him Gene you know – you are in a relationship with him." Shaz replied jovially.

"You're allowed to call me Alex Shaz but you never do, it's habitual... you know that." Alex shot back at her.

"But this is different _Alex... _you love him." Shaz told her.

"I miss him." Alex said rather sadly.

"Then go in there and get your man back." Maya told her passionately.

"Maybe I will." Alex replied determinedly as she got up and strode towards the office.

* * *

Oh God. This was it. The moment he had been dreading for the past two weeks. He was going to lose her sooner than he thought. Oh God. Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't bloody Keats have just left well enough alone? It had been as clear as day that Alex had chosen him, that she had wanted to be Gene Genie's girl, but God only knew who or what she wanted to be now. All he knew was that in a few seconds his life was going to come to a grinding halt and then he might as well be dead because life without her, without Bolly was unthinkable.

There was the briefest of knocks before she entered and even this simple action took him by surprise. Usually, she would have just barrelled right on in there but today, she was being hesitant. Surely this was a bad sign?

"Well Lady Bolls, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Gene asked in a casually quizzical manner.

"Come on Gene, you know what I'm doing here." Alex spoke in barely a whisper, the sudden proximity to the man she missed becoming overwhelming.

"No... really, I'm curious why don't you enlighten me oh wise one?" He replied sarcastically.

"I see the way this is going to go Gene." Alex remarked, not maliciously or with intent, just rather tiredly.

"Why does everything have to be a mind game with you Bolls?" Gene replied with equal tiredness.

"I'm not the one playing games Gene." She told him.

"Oh you're not? So you've been doing a merry dance around me for two weeks and suddenly it's my fault? I really do not get some of the things you_ mutter through your lipstick sometimes woman." _He told her in exasperation.

"It feels different here somehow." Alex told him honestly.

"Does it? Feels the same to me... Same Kingdom, same scummy bastards to catch, same team – well admittedly there are more of us, but they're all the same – all friends – all people _who love me_. Seems to me that the only person who's changed around here is you." He told her, his icy blue eyes locking her in an undeniable challenge.

"Is that supposed to cause some reaction in me Gene?" She asked him, bristling at his blatant attempt to demonstrate that the only person who didn't love him was her. How wrong he was...

"It is not my intention to cause any such _reaction_ in you Lady B, so don't flatter yourself." He replied viciously.

"You bloody arsehole!" She spat and noticed that she had in fact fulfilled the first of Maya's instructions.

"Did you come in here just to have a slanging match? I must say it's _refreshing_ to see you again Bolls."

"I've not been anywhere – I've been right here!" She told him indignantly, though she had to admit that she felt more like herself right now than she had in a long time.

"Oh so I'm the one who's been distant am I? I thought it had more to with that milky little codfish than anything else you know." He told her.

"Aha! I get it now – I know what this is about – you can't handle the fact that someone else, another man – Keats- '_marked me'_ can you?" She asked with a half laugh.

"No... that's not... that's ridiculous." Gene stumbled.

"That shooting happened because I chose you...because I loved you... because I..." Alex trailed off not quite believing his insecurity.

"Loved?" Gene swallowed the past participle with a bitterness which had absolutely nothing to do with whiskey. It was more to do with a sudden, shocking realisation that it was over.

"You know what I meant... what I mean..." Alex realised her mistake.

"No Bolly I don't." Gene told her sadly.

"Gene you must know – that shot, that bullet was fired because I love you and this one..." She trailed off as she lifted her top a little exposing the neat scar of 'Gene's shot' to him... "Was done by you because I think even then, you felt enough for me to want to protect me." She finished.

"You see Gene – you '_marked me'_ in more ways than one. There are the physical things... these scars... both of them... then there are the things which are much deeper than that... you've marked me in other ways too... I'm marked here..." She told him placing a hand to her heart "and here..." She continued as she touched her head.

"You're with me – always, we are one. You're in my soul and I can't shake you. I'm yours Gene... If you still want me... If you still love me." She told him.

"Do you still love me Gene? Is there any hope for us? Or are we just going to go back to our old ways – casually ignoring what is so blindingly obvious?" Alex asked him, letting a small ounce of the massive desperation she felt seep into her words.

"Bolly... I... I've missed you...so much..." He told her, his sentence broken as on this rare occasion Gene Hunt allowed himself to be ruled entirely by his heart.

"I've missed you too... I've been going crazy being apart from you – I love you." Alex told him breaking all the rules and sitting on the edge of his desk opposite him. _'Ok Maya so you know me better than I thought' _She thought to herself as she realised that Maya's plan was in fact working out perfectly.

"The truth is Alex that I never stopped loving you, in fact you'll probably find that I love you more now than I ever have." He told her, mildly embarrassed by his admission.

"Oh God... I thought we were falling apart... I thought I was going to lose you." She told him relief washing through her voice.

"No such luck I'm afraid Bolls, your wagon is hitched to mine and that's fact." Gene chuckled a little, his beautiful eyes burning into her soul.

"Good... Great...I'm glad you feel that way." She smiled.

"So umm... Bolls does this mean that you're going to go with me to the wedding of the lovebirds then?" He asked her shiftily.

"Um... well..." She pretended to ponder his question.

_So Maya definitely knew them better than she had first thought. _

"Well?" He asked her impatiently when she didn't answer.

"Well Mr Hunt... I think if you're asking me to be your date, then I'll have to say... yes." She told him.

"Oh thank bloody God for that... I thought for a minute I was going to have to dig out my little black book for the phone number of that girl Suki..." Gene mused to himself.

"Wait a minute..." Alex replied dodging his advances.

"What 'little black book' and who the Hell is _Suki?" _She asked him with a bitterness and jealousy that turned him on.

"The arrest records of course..." He defended his comment quickly though he loosened the knot of his tie nervously.

"...and Suki is a little prostitute friend of mine... a very good little prostitute friend of mine." He continued as though this made everything better.

"Oh a prostitute? Well that really puts my mind at rest..." She teased.

"I didn't mean... she was always a good girl... well behaved in custody." He tried to justify.

She giggled a little at his discomfort savouring his panic.

"Aw so you're the voice of experience are you?" She teased.

"No... I meant... she was a cheap tart who kept getting herself caught... Honest I never... I just used her as a... _prop_ in a case I worked on with Sam and Annie. That's all." He tried to clarify.

"Oh... I believe you Mr Hunt... honestly I do..." She quipped as she stole the briefest of kisses, the first since her return to 1983...

"Ask him Bolls! Go on - ask him!" Gene half laughed.

"No need - I know you better than to assume that you'd use some cheap tart for your thrills... not when you've got me..." She told him as she made for the door.

"You'd better believe it Bollykecks." He replied with a crass wink.

"Hmm that's why I love you... always honest." She laughed.

* * *

"Alex... Dinner later... Luigi's eight 'o' clock?" Gene spoke, stopping her as she opened the door.

She was silent for a minute before she made her reply.

"Umm... no... Thanks though." She told him dismissively.

"Oh...right yeah... course." He tried to hide his disappointment.

"I don't want dinner Gene... but... I will come to your place later." She finished flirtatiously.

"It's a date Lady B..." He replied his voice filled with renewed hope.

"Glad to hear it Mr Hunt." She told him.

* * *

Alex slid back into her seat with a contented sigh. It was going to be alright. She had her man back, the man she really loved. She wouldn't be dateless at the wedding and that made her feel good. She wouldn't be the poor little spinster begging dances; she would have her Fred Astaire to dance the night away with...

Plus there was the 'date' tonight. There would be no messing around there would only be them and that would be perfect.

"Everything alright is it Ma'am?" Maya asked knowingly.

"Fine thanks DI Roy." Alex laughed, loving being the possessor of knowledge.

"Oh come on _Alex _tell us what happened." Shaz practically begged as she handed her the notes from a call she had taken.

"Well_ DC Grainger... _Let's just say I've got a date for your wedding." She smiled.

"Oh come on, we need something more juicy than that." Maya sighed, rolling her eyes at the guarded woman.

"Well, it seems we're more in love than ever." She told them.

"So everything's alright then?" Shaz asked.

"Yeah... Yeah it is... I think we'll all be alright." She told her philosophically.

_**** 'I think we'll be alright, I think we will survive, 'cause everybody gets scared like this sometimes... **_

_**We've got to fall apart and put it back together again...** **_

* * *

Alex couldn't understand why her heart was pounding in her chest. They were together – they were a couple and for the first time in the entirety of their relationship spanning the three years she had known him, he was not coming to her flat, she was going to his place.

Alex assumed that this was the reason she was so nervous. She didn't know what to expect from 'Gene's house', would she be pleased or disappointed? Shocked or pleasantly surprised? She just didn't know and she supposed that this was the biggest mystery of all them all. People often said that you could tell a lot about a person from the place where they lived, but Alex knew that she had already broken that rule.

If someone looked at her flat above Luigi's restaurant, she imagined they would see a desperately single woman obsessed with the time period in which she lived. The decor and general appearance of the flat would be enough to suggest this without peering inside of the decidedly eighties wardrobe she owned. Yes, by all accounts Alex appeared to be a woman of the eighties – fashion conscious and powerhouse confident and totally devoted the era – but she was not. None of them were – not really. Alex knew that really she was obsessively neat and alarmingly modern and her house reflected this. That house had suggested that she was overwhelmingly ordinary – a modern career girl in a modern technologically minded society. So it was clear to see that you could not judge a person by his or her living quarters.

Nevertheless, as Alex slid into the cab and gave the driver Gene's address, she found it impossible to stop her mind from wondering just what his house would be like. Would it be somewhere she could see herself living? Or would it be aggressively anti- female? She wasn't sure but she could make an educated guess.

Judging by his presentation at work she imagined the home of DCI Gene Hunt to be a place which reminded him of all the things he stood for. Undoubtedly there would be shelves devoted to the awards he always rambled on about and the walls would be covered in mounted newspaper clipping in which his name was mentioned – for reasons good or bad. With regard to furniture, she expected that he would only own those items which were essentials – a bed, a chair maybe but most definitely an alcohol cabinet – stacked full to bursting with whiskey no doubt.

When she really considered everything she knew about him, she realised that it was best not to have expectations that were too elevated, that way she could only be pleasantly surprised. She hoped that he would pleasantly surprise because she valued their relationship and wanted to instil some thought into how they would spend their future. It was not natural for them to live apart – and neither did she want this to be how their relationship panned out. She did not want to feel that their relationship was on the level of 'who's house shall we shag in this time?" because she wanted them to be about more than sex. They loved each other and this surely meant that they more than carnal desire... therefore it was only natural for her to assume that they would move in together and start acting like a proper couple – maybe not right away... but sometime in the near future. They could hardly live in a pokey flat about Luigi's forever and a day so the only plausible option was that she would move in with him – she just hoped it was somewhere she would like being.

As the cab pulled up outside of the address, Alex found that she was in fact very pleasantly surprised. The path leading up to the house was cleanly swept and the paintwork on the exterior of the house was neatly attended. Clearly the man who lived here was, despite outward appearances, very house proud. She smiled to herself. Again Gene had managed to shock here – she supposed it was her own fault for underestimating him, but then there was nothing wrong with a healthy amount of surprise in a relationship.

She paid the driver and walked up the path towards the house. She drew in an insane last nervous breath before knocking. It didn't take long for him to come to the door.

* * *

"Well aren't you just a sight for sore eyes?" He spoke with that low guttural, undeniably sexy tone she just fell in love with.

She said nothing as she bit her lip seductively, watching him rake his eyes unashamedly up her body.

"You're not looking bad yourself Guv'" She teased as he grabbed her by the arm and savagely pulled her into the house, the door slamming behind her.

"Well... eager aren't you?" She teased.

"Bloody Hell Bolly... it's been almost two months... do you have any idea what's that been like?" He asked her in disbelief.

"Hmm... well if it feels like you're burning inside and your body is aching and your heart feels like it's going to burst... then yeah... I know what it's like..." She giggled as they stood opposite each other both too afraid to make the first move.

"Yeah... it's something like that your ladyship... only there's one big difference..." He trailed off.

"Oh and what's that?" She asked suggestively.

"This." Gene told her, grabbing her hand and placing it over his desire.

"Oh..." She breathed her understanding.

"Yes I've had this incessant horn for nigh on two months now and you know you're the only one who causes it... you're the only one who can _satisfy_ me Bolls." He replied with undisguised lust.

"Well ... I'm sorry to have put you through that Guv'. It must have been a terrible dilemma for you." Alex apologised.

"Yeah it has been and watching you wiggling your tight little arse in every direction but mine for two weeks hasn't helped." He told her moodily.

"I'm sorry." She told him, placing a languorous kiss to his hard mouth.

"Yeah well you're here now... and you can spend all night wiggling that sexy little backside especially for me." He told her frankly taking her by the hand and leading her into the living room.

"Yes Guv'" She murmured as she followed him in.

"Well, what do you think of my humble abode Bolls?" He asked and she sensed his nerves.

She peered around the room surprised to find herself in a well lit, well furnished and welcoming living room. She could really see herself enjoying a life here; she could see herself being happy here.

"It's very nice, Gene... you continue to surprise me you know." She smiled.

"Glad to hear it Bolls... wouldn't want you to think I'm boring... not like that dipstick Skelton..." He trailed off.

"You could never be boring Gene..." She whispered kissing his neck.

"Mm...God... I've missed you..." He mumbled in a low guttural moan.

"Why Gene? Why have you missed me?" She asked as she began toying with the buttons on his shirt.

He cleared his throat nervously, suddenly uncomfortable with the turn of events.

"Hold up Alex... I've got something for you." Gene told her, stopping her as she reached the third button of his shirt and placing a swift kiss on her lips before he left the room...

* * *

She quickly took off her coat and placed it on the chair close to the door. She fluffed her hair a little and then suddenly he was there...

"_Glass of Bollinger for the lady?"_ He asked her and she was catapulted back to that night in 2008.

She paused a moment, throwing him a lust filled look through hooded eyes.

"You've asked me that before..." She breathed.

"What? No I didn't... I've only just asked you, please don't say you're going to be talking psycho – babble mambo jumbo all night because I have other ideas for the evening, I must say..." Gene asked her his voice heavy with emotional tiredness.

"No... it's just that the first time...the first time we... well the first time we had sex... you asked me that question." She told him his voice philosophical and reflective.

"No Alex... I'm pretty sure I would have remembered asking you that on _that_ night." He told her with a small laugh.

"Just trust me alright? Anyway... I don't think I do want any thanks..." She told him.

"Oh... well it has been quite a day... is this you 'letting me down gently' Alex?" He asked her waggling his fingers over the appropriate words.

"No... would you just listen?" She shot at him testily.

He gave her a curt nod, his beautiful eyes looking incredibly sad.

"I don't want any Bollinger, because I _am _the Bollinger – don't you remember?" She teased.

"How could I forget Lady B?" He countered her comment.

"Well then, no more frills DCI Hunt – just us ok?" She asked.

"Whatever you say Miss Bollinger knickers." He agreed and he absolutely could not deny that he was turned on by the whole thing.

* * *

"Now Mr Hunt, tell me – where's the bedroom?" She asked suggestively.

She had to giggle when she saw him swallow back his nerves.

"Erm... upstairs... second on the left..." He replied in a broken sentence.

"Right... Ok... just you listen to me..." She told him...

* * *

Alex was entirely elated as she took the stairs two at a time. She was glad she had come here that was for certain. She stifled a giggle as she fumbled with the zip on her dress in the darkness she had insisted upon.

She knew what this would do to him – when eventually he started up these stairs, she knew that discovery of this 'skimpy' little dress would totally drive him wild and make him more ravenous than he already was – if that was even possible. She knew he was hard already – he was hard for her, he wanted her and that was so undeniably sexy.

She loved him so much because she knew that she was the only woman on his mind, the only woman he ever fantasised about, the only woman he would ever truly love. She was astounded by the empowerment this knowledge gave her. She could control DCI Gene Hunt, great Manc Lion of Fenchurch East. She knew that she was fast becoming his Lioness, the only one he would ever want and together, they would protect their pride. That was just the way it was going to be.

She drew in a breath as she reached the second door on the left. This night had become rapidly sexy and if she had anything to do with it, the pace would not slow. It would keep escalating until both of them were begging for mercy, until both of them realised that the only person to release them was the other person in the room...

Alex felt herself becoming less and less of the old her and more and more Bolly Drake. Soon she knew there would be no semblance of Detective Inspector Alexandra Drake left in her and she would be DI Bolly-knickers Drake and hopefully someday in the future she would be Detective Inspector Bolly-knickers Hunt... but that was in the future and tonight she only wanted to concentrate on the here and now. She didn't want to be worried about the past and she refused to think about the future because there was always tomorrow.

She was Bolly and she loved that fact, everything about her had been shaped by him – by how he loved her and how much he wanted her and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Naturally, she still had her principles when it came to policing, but in all other respects she was his...

She felt the red hot electricity of her lust for him shoot through her body in a heady, dizzying wave of pure desire as she opened the bedroom door and slipped inside. Again she was surprised and she berated herself for being so overtly judgemental of him. The bedroom was well lit and warm. The bed was large (which was rather fitting given his 'large' opinion of his own sexual prowess) and it looked so inviting. There was nothing in this room which suggested that the man who slept here was single or intended to be for any great length of time – this was the bedroom of a man in a relationship and in love with a woman with whom he wished to spend a lot of time. That woman was her, she was sure of it, but still she did not let this knowledge get her hopes up.

She quickly stepped out of her underwear and draped the two separate garments over the end of the bed. She pulled back the thick cream quilt and slipped into the bed, posing herself as she waited for him. She reached out to the lamp beside the bed and switched it off...

* * *

She could hear his heavy breathing as he approached, he took his time on the stairs and she could hear his moan as he found the dress. She smiled to herself for knowing him so well. This was so exciting that her heart pounded. Every inch of her body ached for him as she saw the slight twitch of the door handle as he started to open it...

"Close your eyes and make a wish Guv'" She purred seductively as the door opened just a crack.

She could make out his outline in the darkness and she delighted in the fact that just as she had known he would, he had followed her little rules – he was as gloriously naked as she was...

* * *

He stood there in the darkness unashamed by his current state of undress as he tried to make her out in the blackness. He thought he see her outline on the bed but he hardly dared to hope...

She could see his icy blue eyes glinting in the dark and she resolved not to give in until he did as he was told...

"Genie's don't come out of their bottles unless the people they belong to ask very nicely Guv'" She purred again, her voice shaking with all the pent up desire she felt...

He paused for a moment trying to come up with a witty reply, before realising that it had been staring him in the face the whole time.

"There's only one problem with that theory love." He told her with a sarcastic hesitation.

"Oh and what's that Guv'?" She asked a teasing flirtation in her voice.

"_I_ am the Gene – Genie!" He laughed as he reached for the light switch to his left and lit up the room...

* * *

She giggled her sexy little giggle as suddenly the control was reversed. She knew she should have thought about this – he would never really allow her so much power over him... She should have known that a lack of control would make his 'insecurities' surface...

"Hmm... Like what you see Mr Hunt?" She asked him and before he had the opportunity to answer she was beckoning him to her with open wantonness.

"Bloody Hell Alex... If you were anymore sexy right now I think I'd die." He told her, his voice shaking as he struggled to form a coherent sentence.

"Mmm well the feeling is most definitely mutual..." She told him as suddenly she found herself pinned flat against the bed as he straddled her, his desire dangerously, tantalisingly close to the place she wanted him most.

"Good to have you back under me DI Drake." He told her with ill disguised crassness.

"I would spend every day _under_ you Gene... you know that..." She purred as she pressed a beautiful tender kiss to his jaw.

"You look like you belong here Alex..." He mused.

"Do I?" She asked uncertainly, not sure of the direction of this conversation.

"Yes... you do." He told her placing a passionate kiss to her lips... She responded immediately, her tongue exploring his familiar mouth as though she was afraid to let him go.

"Mm I could stay here forever if you'll kiss me like that every day." She murmured as his lips began their descent down her body.

"That could be arranged Bolly." He told her as he kissed his way across her collar bone – from right to left.

Her breath caught as she realised the severity in his voice, as she came to terms with the connotations of what he was telling her.

* * *

"What exactly are you saying Gene?" She asked him, trying to play innocent, to get him to say the words.

"I'm saying oh great psychiatrist of my dreams... that everyone knows that if a relationship is going to work it needs to be about more than just a quick shag in alternate houses..." He trailed off, seemingly wanting her to fill the gap in the conversation.

She waited a beat before replying.

"I'm a psychologist actually." She giggled whole heartedly as he bit down on her nipple – apparently punishing her but in reality turning her on.

"Come on Bolly, you said no 'messing around' – I'm serious... I want... us to be more than just two people who have great sex together... I want everyone to know that you're Gene- Genie's girl and proud to be her..." He told her the vulnerability in his voice surprising her.

"Everyone _does _know that Gene... _I _know that and I am proud to be your girl... you know that." She told him her lips connecting with the spot at the base of his throat.

"Then let's do it Alex..." He replied, his voice swelling with obviously love.

"Do what?"She asked tensely – surely this wasn't it? Could this really be _the _moment?

* * *

"Move in with me Alex, please..." He almost begged.

She couldn't say that she was disappointed because that would be a lie. She knew it was really too soon to expect the greatest declaration of love of them all from him. She was just glad that he had found it within himself to even take their relationship to this new level...She loved him so much...

He looked down at her and all his fears were settled there in his beautiful eyes.

"Gene... don't look so nervous... Of course I'll move in... I'd love to..." She told him.

"You would?" He asked her with mild disbelief.

"Yes... I would... but for now - I'd really like you to kiss me again..." She told him.

* * *

He didn't know how it had happened. They had gone from almost falling apart to moving in together all in one day. He supposed that it was these thrilling moments of surprise which made him excited to be with her. With Bolly you never knew what you were going to get... A kiss, a punch, a shag...

He knew he shouldn't be letting his emotions distract him from this moment, from this beautiful woman but he couldn't help it. He loved her so very much and was overwhelmed by the knowledge that he had not lost her at all – in fact he had gained her... in so many ways...

"Gene... are you alright?" She asked him, halting her attentions upon his desire.

"Yeah... you know what Bolls I'm really glad you're here tonight." He told her.

"I'm glad I'm here too." She smiled.

"I thought I'd lost you Bolls." He continued.

"Well you haven't... I'm still here... I'm not going to leave you again." She told him earnestly.

"Good." He told her, and almost had the breath knocked out of him as she pushed against him and was suddenly lowering herself onto him.

* * *

Their eyes widened simultaneously as they both realised what she had done.

"I couldn't wait anymore... I'm sorry." She blushed as they both got used to this new sensation.

"Don't apologise Alex... this is... sexy as Hell." He told her, observing the perfection of her body from this angle.

"I love you." She whispered and it felt good to vocalise those three little words again.

"I love you too." He told her and she saw it there in his eyes.

"You're beautiful." He murmured as his finger trailed upwards from the space between her navel and the first scar – his shot.

She watched as he trailed his fingers softly around the cool, tight silver skin of the scar and moaned in pure ecstasy as he placed a tiny kiss to it. It burned with raw emotional love and she almost left him right there...

Until her grabbed her pulling her down towards him, causing her to gasp as he filled her even more completely than before. His fingers found the other scar in its raw anger and this time he seemed more hesitant to touch it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I'm sorry that bastard did this to you."He spat out the words with obvious hate for the man he refused to name.

She placed a solitary finger to his lips.

"Shh... It wasn't your fault Gene... It wasn't your fault." She consoled him with a kiss.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again Alex." He promised her solemnly.

"I know... I know you won't." She told him...

* * *

She wasn't entirely sure how all of this had come to pass. What had initially started out as a sexy little game had in fact been one of the most revealing experiences of her life. She felt like she had seen the real Gene for the first time and she understood now more than ever just how important she was to him and she loved him for being so sensitively perfect.

In her moment of weakness, when she had shown that she understood his need to keep her safe, she had again lost control of the situation. Somehow, by some unexplainable turn of events she found herself pressed back onto the pillows with her lover looming over her excitingly.

"Gene... you know I really do _need _you in me again." She told him frankly as he hovered above her frustratingly.

"I know Bolls... but I haven't finished looking at you yet." He told her as he shifted further down her body and kissed the burning skin on the inside of her thigh.

Soon, his tongue was in her and was screaming his name and begging him for release.

She was so tightly coiled that he swore he was going to crazy if he wasn't in her and it was only when Gene Hunt himself did not have the strength to deny her that he finally gave her what she wanted.

* * *

As he drove into her again and again, faster and harder, he knew that he had everything he needed right here in his embrace. He knew that with her his life was complete... only with her could he ever hope to be his true self.

When it was finally time for that trip over the edge, there was only one thing he could say and it was entirely honest and poetically beautiful.

"I will always love you Alex Drake." He promised her as he took her hands and they both went to Heaven...

* * *

In the hours that followed, Alex could not find the words to express how happy she was. There was just something about this night which told her that finally, after three years of soul searching, she had completed herself. There was only Gene and with him her life completed. Only with him could she ever hope to be her true self.

She curled her body around his and rested her head beneath his chin. She felt safe and she felt loved and the amount of contentment she found was just too much to vocalise. She breathed in the heady scent of their love mixed with the comforting smell of the cigarette he was smoking. It felt right and it felt so good to be here with him, lying with him in the bed that would soon become 'theirs' not his.

Alex felt utterly content in her surroundings for the first time in three years, she felt like she belonged in this world; with this man and she sensed that this was exactly as it had always been meant to be. Nothing else mattered now – not the past or even the future. She just wanted to enjoy the now – and she was most definitely enjoying lying here in this moment as his fingers made familiar circular motions across her smooth arms and he brushed the occasional kiss onto her forehead and hairline. She knew that she was loved and that was enough.

"You're thinking too loudly Bolls, but as usual I can't make head or bloody tail of what you're saying." He told her with all his northern sarcasm.

"Oh well I am sorry Guv'... I was just thinking about how happy I am and wondering if you were too." She giggled.

"Course I'm bloody happy, I've been satisfied for the first time in nearly two months... mind you I wouldn't mind a little more _satisfaction_ if you catch my drift oh lady of the expensive knickers..." he replied kissing her suggestively.

"I'll _satisfy_ you every day for the rest of my life if that's what it takes to show you how much I love you." She whispered back with a deadly seriousness.

"I know how much you love me Bolls, everyone else does... why would you be any different?" He teased and he earned a light punch for his efforts. He couldn't say he didn't deserve it... _'You either kiss me or punch me.' _He had told her once and he got the feeling that he would be experiencing both things for a long time to come.

"Hmmm I do love you... more than any of the others, just for your information." She laughed kissing him. _Ooh a punch and a kiss... he was doing well tonight... _

"I know... I love you too... by the way Bolls, if I said yes to that... you know the _'daily satisfaction' _would you psycho analyse me as a sex obsessed individual?" He asked her with a low, guttural sexy laugh.

"What if I did? I hardly think it's a bad quality... in fact I think it's an incredible turn on..." She replied kissing him lightly.

"Oh well... you do surprise me... not such a posh little tart are you?" He laughed.

"No... _more of an 'uptown whore in the bedroom' _wouldn't you say?" She teased.

"Hmm what a delicious image... but you mean more to me than that and you know it..." He told her kissing her again.

"Mmm I could get used to this." She purred in her pleasure.

"Just you do that Alex." He told her sincerely looking deeply into her beautiful eyes.

They were silent for a minute as the love they were expressing settled between them and then Alex broke the comfortable silence.

"Gene... you know when I said it feels different to be here this time?" She asked him, waiting for his response before continuing.

"Yes." He breathed with the ominous sense that she was about to say something he didn't want to hear.

"I meant it feels like home." She finished and for that simple statement he knew he would love her forever.

As she drifted off to sleep a while later, she knew that this was true... She may have travelled away from him, she may have felt so alone and confused but she had returned- she had come home...

**** "It'll all be alright, I'll be home tonight, I'm coming back home..."****

**There it is... sorry it's taken me over a month to update... I can't actually believe that and I hope you still want to read the rest of this :S **

**Lyrics from 'Put it back together again' by Diana Vickers and 'Home' by Michael Buble... Love them both and hope I've put the beautiful lyrics of their songs to good use in this. **

**I've got to write 2 / 3 more chapters on this and then it'll be done – I'm sure I've mentioned that before... but I'll say again... Big love to anyone who will read this after such a big time gap between updates and I hope you enjoyed the return to the eighties... the next chapter's going to be fluffy and lovely and involve the other characters more – just so you know ;-) **

**Reviews and commentary always appreciated. **

**Love Michelle xx**


	9. Two many princesses?

Hey :-) so moving swiftly on with this story... Here comes the next chapter...

**Please note I am not totally dense and I do know that I have misinterpreted/ misspelled the key word in the phrase **_**"Too many princesses" **_**the use of the other spelling (the number) **_**"Two" **_**is very deliberate and that is all I will say on the matter ;-) **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy... **

**A/N: Same as always – you know the drill by now – I DO NOT own Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars or any of the characters – unfortunately! They belong to BBC, Kudos and Monastic studios... thanks for lending them to the fandom! **

**P.S: All recognisable plot lines or dialogue is clearly marked in italics... **

**Love to everyone still reading and thank you for the reviews.**

**A special shout out to 'Sailormoon1982' – you know what for, it was a long time ago though so hope you recognise the part of this chapter inspired by you. ;-)**

**Xxx**

* * *

**_Two months later... _**

"Shaz, you have to breathe... just breathe." Alex told her with force. She did not mean to be cruel; she simply wanted to stop her friend's panic before it escalated to such an extent that she could not concentrate.

"I'm sorry... it's just... I... well... I never expected to feel this nervous..." Shaz replied through great heaving breaths.

"Shaz, believe me this is natural... but when you walk in there and you see Chris waiting for you... you'll know that everything's as it was meant to be and it'll be the best thing you've ever done." Alex told her warmly.

You've done this before Alex?" Maya asked uncertainly as she checked her own appearance in the mirror.

"Erm... no... I haven't... I've just been to a lot of weddings, seen a lot of brides Maya... that's all." Alex told her and the lie was not that difficult to tell.

In all honesty the Alex in 1983 had never been married and her ex- husband Peter was young enough to be her son and she hardly wanted to go into all that again... How could she tell her colleague that she had married someone who was currently fifteen years old... they would think she was unethical and totally disillusioned not to mention that she would be viewed as even more crazy than most people here already thought she was.

"Right..." Maya replied disinterestedly as she applied yet another coat of lipstick. She had always been confident but something about today – the wedding – caused Maya to want to try harder.

* * *

Since arriving in 1983 and being held hostage by that crazy lunatic Detective inspector Maya Roy had gone through all the stages – confusion, denial, grief and eventually acceptance. Everyone here seemed to accept what Sam had told them so easily that she had seemed the only one who was ill at ease.

One thing was certain in all of this and that was that there was no going back. There was no return to her 2010 existence wherein she had found herself a new partner and a new division and a new life post Sam... so naturally she had been forced to accept that she was stuck in this world and this 1980's existence for better or for worse and there was nothing for it but to enjoy it and that was what she intended to do.

She had always been flirtatious – it was her natural disposition and since she had adapted to life here, there had been one man in her sights and it was the one man she had been warned against by all of her female colleagues. Misogynistic, chauvinistic and incredibly racist – with particular prejudice against Asians like her, but still she was turned on by him. _Detective Inspector Raymond Carling._ He was the man she wanted and she vowed that Shaz's wedding would provide her with the opportunity to get him.

"It'll be you next Ma'am..." Shaz was saying now and frankly Maya was sick of the young girl's attempts to boost Alex's confidence.

Anybody could see that Alex's relationship with the DCI was going from strength to strength. Sure, it was extremely fiery and there were the blazing rows in the middle of CID, but Maya suspected that they spent most of their time having really great make up sex... That was why all the angst Alex put herself through seemed so ridiculous.

Maya would never understand why people could never just be upfront and tell each other how they really felt - it would have certainly made her life easier if Sam had been straight up with her form the beginning, but instead he had kept her in a relationship which could never result in her happiness.

"Oh for God's sake... why do you make this so bloody difficult – just tell him for Christ's Sake – tell him you bloody want to get married and go and live out your life of bliss. He's not really that scary is he? He can't be if you bloody love him so much!" Maya put in, her frustration changing her tone more than she had anticipated.

"Maya... you know with Gene things aren't as straightforward as they are with other men. He's complicated and he doesn't like to get too emotional..." Alex trailed off her cheeks glowing red with embarrassment.

"But he does with you Alex... everyone can see it – he loves you – just remember that." Maya replied.

"I do... I know he does... Oh I don't know – I've never been good at weddings... they always make me jealous." Alex told them as she watched Shaz straightening out her wedding dress.

"Anyway, enough of this now – this is Shaz's day, so let's just focus on her yes?" Alex asked them and with that one question she effectively ended the topic.

* * *

"You look beautiful Shaz – you make a beautiful bride." Alex told her with warmth and affection several minutes later as Shaz twirled for their observation.

"Ma'am... Alex... do you think it's bad luck that Chris and well, everybody else have seen the dress?" Shaz asked her uncertainly.

She had always been superstitious and after last time, she did not wish to taint her marriage to Chris any further. She wanted everything to be perfect because she loved him so very much and she couldn't imagine spending her life with anyone else. Granted, Chris was sometimes two slices short of a loaf and he had done some really stupid things in his time, but when he was away from Ray's influence Chris was a different person. Sensitive and romantic and just the sort of bloke women dreamt about finding. Some people couldn't see it – they argued that Chris was hardly the physical incarnation of prince charming – but then was there ever such a thing as 'the perfect man'?

Shaz knew that in reality there were two choices – you could spend your whole life searching for that special someone who fulfilled all of the criteria on some unspoken list – _Great looks, great personality, great lover, great husband, great father, successful job..._ and on and on until no man would ever measure up, or you could face facts and start appreciating what was right in front of you. This was what she had chosen to do. She realised that in letting her anger about what Chris had done for Mac get in the way, she had almost jeopardised something which had been so good for her. That was why, when she had been so afraid and so alone, she had allowed him to be there for her and she had been there for him – the way it had been before and suddenly nothing in the past had seemed to matter and all she was interested in was the future.

'_We learn from the mistakes of history' _a phrase she had never understood – until now – until today. That was how they had gotten here – that was how all of this was happening. It was the bad things that made the happy moments possible, the tough days which made the photo albums of happy memories and that's what she would remember forever. To her, Chris was as close to perfect as she would ever want and she knew that he loved her and would continue to love her until time ran out and that for her – was Heaven. That was why she didn't want anything to ruin this marriage – not even some superstitious old wives tale.

"No Shaz, I don't think it matters at all... The last time you wore that dress you saved Chris's life... or at least that's what he tells me and you were there for me when I needed you most. It looks to me like you've only ever done good things in that dress and I don't see why that tradition has to end now. This- today is a _very_ good thing – so just go and do it." Alex smiled, giving her young friend a supportive squeeze.

"How do you always know what to say Alex?" Maya asked and the respect for her colleague was clear in her voice.

"I know them Maya that's all... I know the team I work with, the friends I have." Alex told her philosophically as they slid into the waiting car...

* * *

How long was he going to have to wait? It was doing his head in being here and waiting around for the star of this show. Not to mention that her groom was seriously getting on his nerves. He was shaking like a leaf in the wind and looked decidedly green – Gene reasoned that soon the only way to snap him out of it was going to a good hard slap – the Gene- Genie way.

"Bloody Hell Chris would you just calm down – It's only Shaz." Ray told him testily as Chris began hyperventilating.

"I don't see why you'd want to get married anyway, I mean spending your life with just one bird... sounds like a nightmare to me..." He continued when Chris did not positively respond to his 'encouragement'.

"Don't listen to him Christopher... The man knows not of what he speaks... he's never been in love... he wouldn't understand... anyone can see the pair of you are meant for each other... Now take a deep breath and don't let go until you've done it – d'you hear?" Gene told him with all his regular Gene-Genie charm and affection- '_anything to shut him up'_, he thought to himself.

They both watched as Chris took a deep breath and held it.

"Not bloody literally you twonk!" Ray exclaimed as he recalled the last time Chris had interpreted a metaphorical comment from the Guv' as a literal action – and the disastrous idiocy that had followed, and they watched as Chris went from purple to pale in the simple exhalation of that one long breath.

"Better?" Gene asked tersely, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of his Detective Constable.

"Yeah... a bit – thanks Guv'" Chris told him appreciatively.

"Then let's get in there and do this." Gene told him.

* * *

Chris fiddled nervously with the bow tie he wore as they waited for Shaz and the others to arrive. He wondered whether this was good enough for her, he fretted about whether she would be happy to tell people they had been married in a registry office and even whether she would be happy to tell people she had married him. He secretly thought he would never be good enough for her. She was a diamond in the rough that was the City of London and he sometimes had to pinch himself as a reminder that all of this was happening.

He often laid awake in his bed – at his flat – because Shaz was very traditional about living arrangements, and pondered what their marriage would be like. He could never think of a negative eventually – life with Shaz was his idea of Heaven...

The Guv's tip about breathing was definitely helping. The more he focused on taking those long, slow deep breaths, the less his nerves clouded his judgement and the more positively he thought. With each new breath he took, it became easier to remember all the good reasons why they were doing this and forget all of the reasons why his heart was pounding against his chest... It was only the rest of their lives...

He hardly had time to dwell on this final daunting thought as suddenly the door at the back of the room was opened and there she was... a vision in white... a perfect angel...

* * *

He swallowed the lump in his throat as she walked towards him with a beautiful smile. Shaz Grainger was the woman of his dreams and whilst things had definitely not gone to plan the first time, it had definitely been worth the wait.

She was stunning, just as she always had been, but somehow the bridal dress and the attitude it seemed to bring with it just completed her. She had always been headstrong and confident but the woman who walked towards him now- flanked by the woman who was mother, sister, friend and colleague all rolled into one and the woman who had so quickly become a friend - was just taking his breath away.

She reached him and the other two women took their seats in the front row in the seats reserved for the 'bridal party'. It wasn't a big gathering, but all the important people were there – the ones who mattered – Shaz's mum and Chris's uncle, the Guv', who despite Shaz's protestations, was representing not only Fenchurch East but also their father, Alex for whom both Chris and Shaz felt an enormous amount of respect, Ray, Maya, Sam and Annie and their children and a handful of Shaz's 'new romantic' friends.

Yes, they were a decidedly small group compared with the first guest list but it didn't matter. These were the people who loved them most and where the team from CID were concerned no number was too small for a good boozing session down at Luigi's...

Shaz looped her arm through his as they turned to face the registrar.

"Looking good baby." She told him with a hint of flirtation in her voice and he knew right then that he was doing the right thing by marrying her.

"Thanks Shaz... you look...beautiful." He breathed, somehow despite knowing that she was in fact the most beautiful woman in his life, he always struggled to tell her – he suspected it had something to with Ray and the noises he always made when the two of them were having a 'moment'.

"Ready?" She asked, the nerves rising in her throat.

"Yeah." He swallowed. _'Go on Skelton, be brave, you love her'_ He told himself and suddenly as the registrar started the service everything fell into place...

* * *

"...In as much that Christopher and Sharron have expressed their love by the giving and receiving of rings, it gives me the greatest pleasure to announce that they are now man and wife together... You may now kiss the bride..." The registrar told them and everyone cheered as Chris did exactly that.

From her seat in the front row, Alex could be heard shedding a joyous tear or two.

"Oh come on Bollykecks, you'll spoil your makeup woman." Gene told her as he pulled her into a somewhat rough embrace.

"Sorry... it's just that wedding's always make me cry." Alex sniffled as Maya handed her a tissue.

"Jesus... I hope you're not like this at all weddings." Gene told her before realising his slip of the tongue.

She pulled away from his shoulder a little, looking into his nervous face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked him quizzically wondering how trivial his answer was going to be.

"Oh Christ... don't start 'profiling me' today Alex... I just meant I'm sure we're going to invited to lots of weddings and do's and stuff and well I don't want to be seen with a blubbering mess every time do I?" He tried to laugh it off, but failed.

"Who else's wedding would we be invited to?" Alex asked him in confusion.

"Oh just forget I mentioned it would you?" He replied brusquely as he got up.

"Well done Chris lad." He told his DC with a little too much enthusiasm as he clapped him on the back.

* * *

Alex wondered briefly if this was some big Gene attempt to cover up his true feelings again. She got the distinct feeling that he had been referring to a wedding much closer to home but was simply too scared to ask her outright. She supposed that if he wanted to and when he was ready, he would just come out and say it. She held no pretences that he would propose romantically, if ever he did, it would probably some crass flippant comment disguising the love he felt for her...

She had little time to ponder this before Shaz grabbed her and pulled her into a photograph that was being taken.

"Smile Alex..." Gene told her, shocking her as he pressed his body into hers and startling her with his clear desire.

"A person who doesn't smile thinks it will never happen Bolls and I don't want you to think that." He told her and suddenly the smile she wore was genuine.

"I love you." She whispered between snap after snap of the happy wedding party.

"I love you too." He whispered in her ear and she knew that it was true.

"Come on Alex, I want a picture with you, Annie and Maya." Shaz told her pulling her away from Gene despite her reluctance to move.

Gene watched 'his girl' with admiration as she stood close to Shaz and posed for the camera. She was truly a creature of beauty and the way her little red dress clung to her every curve was already sending him into a maddening spiral of desire and the evening had not even started... It was going to be long night...

When the photographer had run out of film, Gene took his opportunity to get this night moving in the right direction.

"Right..." He started clearing his throat and loving the feeling that everyone was listening to him...

"When you lot have quite finished posing like those skinny little stick insects at the House of Coco bloody Chanel, I, the right and honourable Gene Hunt do pronounce that it is officially beer 'o' clock!" He told his enthralled audience and was rewarded with the shouts of acquiescence from his crowd.

* * *

After a dinner of Luigi's 'haute- cuisine' and five bottles of his finest 'house rubbish' everyone was a little merry to say the least. Gene had almost died when they had been forced to suffer Chris and Shaz's first dance to _'Endless Love',_ but now that Shaz was dancing with Alex out on the floor to David Bowie's _'Let's Dance' _he had to admit, he was rather enjoying the show.

"Are you happy Shaz?" Alex asked her as the two of them danced along with the music.

"Yes... I'm so happy I think my heart's going to burst..." Shaz shouted as the music seemed to increase in volume.

"Good... I'm glad... you two belong together..." Alex smiled as she watched Maya gyrating on the dance floor and spotted Ray 'making eyes at her'.

"Excuse me a minute Shaz... I'll be back." Alex told her mysteriously slinking away just as Chris grabbed onto his new bride and kissed her fiercely.

* * *

She sat down in the empty seat next to Ray and watched as he drew in a breath at Maya's every move. She knew that Ray had in fact been extremely racially prejudiced to Maya, making several unwarranted comments about 'working with female Asian DI's' and he had been reprimanded by the Guv', but now it seemed Ray's opinions of their new colleague were changing.

Alex cleared her throat and laughed a little as he jumped out of his skin.

"Oh bloody Hell Alex... why do you always sneak up on people?" Ray shot the question accusingly.

"Oh I've been here a while... it seems that you were a little preoccupied to notice DI Carling." Alex replied calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about... God no wonder you drive the Guv' bloody insane." Ray told her pointedly.

Alex dismissed this comment, knowing that it was simply Ray's defence mechanism to hit out when he felt uncomfortable.

"Why don't you go and talk to her? She won't bite... unless you want her to of course." Alex replied.

"You've got no bloody idea what it's like to be me have you? Watching every bugger else pairing off and getting loved up and then there's me – on my own, single..."Ray trailed off looking away awkwardly.

Alex had no idea Ray could be so sensitive. He had always been so closed off, not even fully opening up to Chris. He suffered from detachment and his archaic attitude never helped matters, but here he was vulnerable and alone and opening up to her...

"Oh Ray..." Alex made to console him but he cut her off.

"Just don't." He said apparently that was end of topic.

"Well, imagine how Maya must be feeling, she's new here which probably means she scared and alone... she's probably crying out for a big strong DI like you to make her feel like she belongs..." She told him, trying to subtly encourage him to talk to her.

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work so please just go and bother someone else with your psycho talk Alex." Ray replied with disinterest and Alex took this as her cue to make this happen with or without Ray's involvement.

* * *

Gene watched as Alex folded neatly back into the crowd on the dance floor and wondered exactly what he had done this time to cause her to be avoiding him. He had watched her in her animated conversation with Raymondo and he felt a slight pang of sadness that the man she had never really liked was receiving far more attention from the illustrious DI Drake than he was himself. He wondered if they would ever get back to their flirty, fun relationship or if they were destined to spend the rest of their days being serious...

Alex grabbed Maya as one of Shaz's costumed friends span her and pulled her to the edge where it was a little easier to hear.

"Alex! What're you doing? I was having fun!" Maya exclaimed her frustration, sweeping her hair back off her face.

"Listen Maya, I don't want to spoil your fun but I need to tell you something..." Alex replied leaning in close and whispering into her ear.

Maya gave her a knowing look and a wry smile as she headed back out onto the dance floor with intent...

* * *

Ray was feeling the burn of what was possibly his hundredth whiskey. He was depressed – there was no denying that. It was the real reason he had been so reluctant to be involved in this wedding, he had known that for a single lonely man like him weddings were a nightmare.

Drinking seemed like the only way he could suppress the lust he felt for a certain DI. He wondered if this was how the Guv' had felt on those many evenings when the team had watched as Alex did something to rebuke or annoy him and then he would spend all his time brooding in the corner at 'their' table glowering into his whiskey.

Ray was losing focus, his head was spinning and his eyes were becoming glazed... He could feel his grip on consciousness slipping away and in a way he welcomed this feeling. His last clear image before he blacked out was Chris and Shaz entwined and close happy as anything and ready for married life...

* * *

Alex approached Luigi at the bar and returned the Italian's wide smile.

"Signora Drake... It has been a while no?" He asked her with warmth and affection.

"Ah you know me Luigi- can't stay away too long. It's good to see you." She smiled.

"There it is that beautiful smile from a beautiful lady." Luigi pointed out the smile she had not shown in a while.

"I've always got a smile for you Luigi." She giggled a little, liking the normality of being here.

They had been so busy on stings and take downs recently that they had barely had time to come here and when they did get a free moment he insisted on taking her to fancy restaurants in the City as if this was wanted she wanted as a 'posh tart'. The truth of course, was that she wanted them to go back to normal. Ever since her return to the team, he seemed to be putting her on a pedestal and treating her like she was untouchable. She just wanted him back – the old Gene who liked to have a drink here and made crude comments which she outwardly despised and inwardly craved. She just wanted Gene Hunt to reassume his own body and tell her again how much he lusted for her – not just that he loved her. It was almost too polite and made her feel uncomfortable. She wondered if they could ever be the same on the inside again. She wondered if they would ever be more than this outwardly 'perfect match', if he would ever pluck up the courage to ask her to marry him... She supposed only time would tell...

"Hey Luigi, could I borrow the keys to my old flat for a bit?" She asked.

"Of course Signora Drake... Is there trouble in paradise?" Luigi asked and she sensed his embarrassment.

"No, no nothing like that, I just want to make sure I didn't leave anything behind that's all." She smiled and this wasn't a lie – there was something very important left in that flat and Alex had no idea how to get it back... It was the memory of her precious Mollie...

"Of course." Luigi smiled again, handing her the key.

With dark eyes he watched her go, wondering not for the first time if she was having regrets about their relationship. He would give her a minute and then he'd go after her just to be sure... Just like before...

* * *

Alex put the key in the door and pushed the door open. She hadn't been here in over two months but the place hadn't changed. It was exactly as it had always been, except of course that there was the strong smell of cigarette smoke lingering in the air. Alex took a gulp of clean air before stepping inside.

It was so strange to have that smell in the air and to know that it was not Gene's cigarette that was causing it. She didn't mind it all that much, in fact it was comforting – but she found it odd that it was the smoke from other men's cigarettes causing the smell to linger in her flat. Only it wasn't _her_ flat anymore. Ever since she had moved in with Gene over two months ago, this place had relinquished its old role – it was leased to CID as it had been before she had arrived and it had become the 'CID shag pad' once more. This reminded Alex of what she had seen of her 2008 life, of the comment she had made to Gene, of what he had said back.

"_So you've brought me to your shag pad then?" _

"_No, this is where I live... though I wouldn't mind it becoming 'a shag pad'..."_

She had to laugh. Gene hadn't changed – if that was possible, could he really have changed when all that had happened had been a transposition of his existing personality? – he had just come to 1973 with an attitude to fit in with the time and it had grown and adapted and become him and she wouldn't change him for the world – if only he would come back to her.

She flopped down onto the stripy sofa and grabbed one of the fluffy cushions pulling it close as she had done on so many nights here. It was strange breathing in the scent the cushion offered and smelling her own perfume. It was comforting and reminded her that for the best part of three years this little flat had been her sanctuary and her home – suffice to say that she had spent some terrifying nights here alone and she was glad that now Gene was there when a night terror threatened to render her insane.

She looked around the little flat and realised for the first time in three years that in her time here she had failed to make this place resemble a 'home'. There were no pictures on the walls and no remnants of things she had left behind – save for the things that the last poor soul who had lived here had left. It was a sad truth that up until now, or a few weeks ago at least, Alex had not taken this world seriously enough to build any lasting connections to anything here. She knew that had to change if she ever wanted to be happy here, but Mollie was still a driving force behind her reluctance to commit.

She stared into the dark spaces and a chill ran through her. The last time she had done this, she had been visited by the ghostly apparition of _6-6-2-0 _and the thought of that disfiguring shot wound still haunted her. Of course, once the truth had emerged and Sam had explained why he had shot him, the appearances stopped and she was not haunted by the cold fear of seeing him night after night. Nevertheless, Alex was starting to regret coming here alone... but for some reason she was holding onto the hope of seeing Mollie here... she knew she was entertaining a notion that was wholly unrealistic – Keats had said that once 'the decision' had been made, that all contact with the 'other world' would cease – but that didn't stop a desperate mother from hoping now did it?

* * *

She was unsure of the time, she hadn't been here long but she knew that pretty soon people would be starting to notice her absence. She was being unsociable on Chris and Shaz's big day but right now she needed to be in the last place Mollie had been. She was being unfair to Gene – they had come here to the wedding and the reception together and yet they had barely spent any time together. She suspected that later as they curled up in bed he would go all silent and moody and demand an explanation for her actions, but it didn't matter – however much she wanted to join in with the celebrations, right now Mollie was more important.

She kicked off her black heels and curled her feet up under herself as she had done a million times before and began to rock. She closed her eyes and tried to picture Mollie's face, but as before, her beautiful face was shielded by her mane of long blonde hair –_ 'you don't deserve to see her Alex, not after what you did to her.' _A cruel voice seemed to be chiding.

Just as she was giving up hope, there was the briefest knock at the door. Alex was startled out of her reverie and her heart pounded with the sudden rush of adrenaline.

* * *

"Molls is that you?" She called out weakly, stupidly hoping that a miracle had happened, knowing that whoever it was would think she was crazy.

"'Course it's bloody not – it's me – are you going to let me in?" He growled.

She opened the door leaning on its frame and she had to admit she fell in love with him all over again. He looked sexy with his silk cravat and slicked back hair. She could just have him right now.

"It's almost like old times Bolls – me fighting to get over the threshold." He told her, a slight sadness in his voice.

"Mm except, now everything's different." She told him with a warmth and affection she hoped he caught.

"Are you hiding from me Bolly?" He came right out and said it – no messing around – just them.

"Of course not." She protested with enthusiasm, hoping he believed her.

"Are you coming in then?" She asked as she pulled him into the living room.

"Guess you answered that question for me." He told her as his hand slipped around her waist.

"I've barely seen you all night – we're meant to be here together and yet I still look like a sad single idiot." Gene told her as he placed a delicate kiss to her neck, breathing in the heady scent of her perfume.

"Well you're not... and I'm sorry – I haven't meant to avoid you... it's just I've been so busy with Shaz all day that I've barely had time to breathe... I came up here for five minutes me time." She replied apologetically.

"What's wrong Alex?" He asked her concernedly.

"It sounds silly, but I just wanted to be close to my Mollie." She told him.

"It doesn't sound silly to me... I'm sorry Alex... I'm sorry I made you choose, I'm sorry I made you lose her." He told her honestly.

"Don't say that... don't think that... this isn't your fault... I don't want you to think it is. This can't be helped... I'm just being overly sentimental today." She told him kissing any available space on his face – his lips, his chin, his eyes... How many kisses would make his doubt go away?

"I know I can't replace her Alex and I don't want to replace something so important to you, but you should know that I love you." He told her.

"I know you do Gene... I love you too." She told him kissing his lips sweetly.

"Now... can we just trying being us – the real us – just for tonight, can we just be Gene and Bolly?" She asked him, taking his hand and leading him towards the sofa.

"I wish we could go back to that every night Bolls." He told her as she sank back and he lowered himself over her.

"Then let's do it Gene." She told him.

"Do what?" He asked her with mild confusion.

"_It _Gene... Let's do _it." _She told him suggestively.

"Oh well, welcome back DI Bollinger Knickers." He gave his unspoken acquiescence.

"Hello." She mumbled as his lips covered hers possessively...

* * *

Downstairs, DI Maya Roy was on a mission – she wanted to make DI Ray Carling her first 1980's conquest. She wanted to get over Sam and she wanted some loving on this wedding day. It hardly seemed fair for all the couples to keep all the love for themselves.

Maya could not deny that there had been an unspoken attraction between the pair of them, of course Ray had disguised it deep beneath his misogyny – but it had been there from day one – the brooding darkness and tightening of his chest. The chauvinistic comments which really turned her on. She knew she was guilty too – peering at him in the quiet moments with hooded eyes provoking him to ignite her fire... Yes she wanted him and she knew he wanted her...

But at the current time he seemed a little indisposed to satisfy her – yes he was at present out for the count, slumped over one of the tables at the edge of the dance floor. Why did men always drink too much at weddings? Why couldn't they be conservative and sensible like women? It was something which had always irritated her – any excuse for a knees up and a booze and men were there.

She approached the bar, batting her eyelids at the cute little Italian proprietor enthusiastically.

"Listen babe, you couldn't do me a favour could you?" Maya asked him twirling her hair around her finger...

"What does this word 'babe' mean?" Luigi asked in confusion, the attention from this beautiful new Detective Inspector making him nervous.

"It means my little Leonardo... that I really like you and I'm in distress and I could really use the help of a friendly face, if you catch my drift..." Maya told him and watched as he nervously swallowed.

"I think you are confused Signora... My name is Luigi..." He told her with a laugh.

"Aw and don't I know it _babe._ A real man's name for you right?_" _She replied flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Yes...Well then Signora... what can I help you with?" He asked her tentatively.

"You see my friend over there..." Maya paused pointing to Ray...

Luigi followed her line of sight and settled upon DI Carling.

"Mr Ray?" Luigi asked nervously, almost unsure that Maya would be friends with such a man.

"Yeah... Mr Ray..." Maya replied with confidence.

"What about him?" Luigi asked intrigued now.

"Well... he finds himself incapacitated and I was wondering if you, being your good self would do a lady a favour and lend me a bucket of ice?" Maya giggled nervously.

"I don't think that's a good idea Signora... Mr Ray will be very angry." He replied uncertainly.

"Oh don't you worry about that sweetie, I'm a big girl, I can handle Mr Ray...besides he's a pussycat really." Maya teased and smiled as Luigi reached behind the bar and handed her a bucket of ice.

"Aw you are a darling." Maya tossed him one last smile as she noticed he was grinning from ear to ear. _'If it makes an old man happy.' _She thought to herself as she headed off her plan clear.

* * *

Maya leant over Ray. He was definitely out cold - his breathing was heavy and he mumbled to himself.

She gently loosened his tie from the back and made sure there was an ample gape in his collar. She knew it was evil but it had to be done – there were desires to be satisfied after all...

"Ok Ray... time to wake up." She whispered as she poured the ice down his back. At first he did not react and she thought her efforts had been futile, until he yelped...

A rather ungodly sound but it gave her immense satisfaction.

"BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL! JESUS CHRIST!" He shouted springing to attention.

"What the bloody Hell are you doing?" He spat maliciously as he realised who was responsible for this 'cruel act'.

"Well I was bored..." Maya told him with dark lust.

"BORED? BLOODY BORED? I'D SAY MORE BLOODY DELUDED!" He shouted and momentarily everyone stopped dancing to see what the commotion was.

"Oh please don't shout at me." Maya begged submissively and she hid behind her hand pretending to cry.

"Oh for God's Sake, don't bloody cry... look stop crying." He said pulling her down into the chair opposite him.

She waited a moment for dramatic effect before giving him a catty grin.

"You bloody manipulative woman – this is such a 'woman' thing to do." He spat, his voice dripping with disdain.

"I'm all woman Ray... but you know that don't you?" She teased as she pulled on the long chain she wore around her neck dragging it over her breasts.

She watched as he inhaled in the tension filled air.

"Women are really evil... why would you do something like this?" He asked, shaking out the last of the ice cubes.

"Oh I don't know... it was all in fun." She teased.

"Well I'm not bloody laughing!" He exclaimed lighting up a cigarette.

"Hey DI Carling... why don't you put that out and show me what a bad girl I am?" Maya asked him suggestively.

"What?" He practically choked on his cigarette smoke.

"You heard me Ray..." She told him, getting up and tipping her head to the side.

"Bloody Hell... it must be Christmas." Ray breathed out, practically clapping his hands together in boyish awe.

He grabbed her hand and lead her towards the stairs, taking them two at a time, desperate to get towards the 'shag pad.' So preoccupied was he that he did not hear Luigi's desperate cry.

"DCI Hunt's up there – with DI Drake..."

* * *

Alex groaned into the kiss with deep satisfaction as she heralded the return of the Gene- Genie. It felt dangerous to be here like this knowing that one of the loved up couples, including the newlyweds downstairs could have the same idea... but this was so sexy and they were too far gone now to worry about discretion...

Gene was groaning as the kiss got deep and passionate and she could fell his desire grinding against her and she wanted nothing more than to let him satisfy himself and her and she was just about to suggest that they take this to the bedroom, when she heard something – a pounding on the stairs.

She pulled away from him quickly as panic set in... they were about to be busted.

"Can you hear that?" She breathed and as she looked into his eyes she saw panic.

"Shit." He whispered as they quickly restored their clothes to their proper positions.

"Quick... in the kitchen." Alex signalled as they heard the spare key turn in the lock and they knew it had to be someone from CID...

* * *

Ray couldn't believe his luck as he practically fell in the door during his first kiss with Maya. He had no idea why she would choose him, but she wasn't about to complain that she had.

"So sexy..." He mumbled as she stripped him of his jacket and tie...

Alex could barely contain herself as their two colleagues stumbled towards_ her_ bedroom... It was all very weird, seeing this happening in the place where she had lived, in the bed where she and Gene had first 'consummated their love' as Keats had said.

The door slammed behind the entwined pair and only then did Alex allow herself a small giggle.

"Oh I'm glad you find this so bloody funny Drakey." Gene huffed, though there was laughter in his voice.

"You have to admit it is mildly amusing..." Alex said between giggles.

"I may never be able to look at them in the same way again..." He told her.

"Well at least they didn't catch us...That would have been really embarrassing." Alex conceded.

"'Bet we could have shown them a thing or too Bollykecks." He told her suggestively, 'waggling his eyebrows.'

"Oh please Guv'..." Alex replied in annoyance, though she was secretly turned on by his confidence.

"Come on we should go, we can't all abandon the newlyweds before their honeymoon." She told him leading him out of the kitchen. That's when she spotted them – her shoes lying by the sofa.

"Oh shit... my shoes." Alex breathed.

"Just leave them – I'll buy you a new pair." Gene told her carrying on towards the door.

"I can't... they're too expensive." Alex told him, lowering herself to the ground and slinking towards the shoes with all the stealth of a panther.

"Got them... come let's go." Alex whispered, although they were not quick enough to leave so as not to hear Maya's sexual groan.

"Oh yeah... Oh God... Right there... Yeah... Yeah... YES!" She screamed.

"Oh Jesus kill me now!" Gene exclaimed as he grabbed Alex and pulled her out of the flat.

* * *

They were back downstairs but no amount of champagne could rid them of the memory of what they had seen and heard in the flat upstairs. They were currently dancing amongst the small crowd and he was sliding his hands down over her backside like he didn't have a care in the world. She clutched his hands and slid back up to her waist.

"Behave Mr Hunt." She chastised him in barely a whisper.

"Oh Bolly a man needs some pleasure you know." He whined like a child.

"Later." She breathed.

"Is that a promise Bollykecks?" He asked her.

"Yes. I do believe it is." She smiled.

"Good." Gene breathed his relief.

* * *

"Ma'am, Alex... come on... I'm going to throw the bouquet, maybe it'll go your way." Shaz winked.

"Right yeah, of course." Alex broke away from Gene.

"Where's Maya? We can't do it without her." Shaz looked worried.

"Erm... I think she's a bit... tied up at the moment Shaz." Alex replied nervously, trying not to think about whether or not Maya was _actually_ tied up.

"Oh ... right... well I guess you d better have it then." Shaz held out her bouquet to Alex.

"Seems to me that you'll be next after all." Shaz laughed jovially.

"No... no it's too easy..." Alex tried to dismiss Shaz's superstition.

"No listen I can hardly give it to Annie – she's married, and if Maya's_ busy_ then it should go to you." Shaz smiled encouragingly.

She smiled back at Shaz, loving her in that moment for being such a good friend. She leant forward and swept her friend into a hug. Shaz wrapped her arms around her, surprising her a little as she squeezed hard.

"Shaz what's the matter?" Alex asked her.

"Nothing... Nothing..." She breathed out her excitement.

"Shaz what _is _it?" Alex asked.

* * *

"Oh for Christ's Sake Mrs superstitious knickers Skelton would you just give her the damned flowers and mush? It's not like she needs them anyway..." Gene snapped at Shaz testily testily.

Alex took a moment to process the information she had heard before she turned around to confront him.

"Um Excuse me Gene but..." Her breath was stolen as she turned around and saw him...

"Just for once would you _shut your lipstick and listen to me_?" Gene asked her.

"Um... I... Um..." Alex mumbled incoherently.

"I love you Alex Drake even though you can be a pain in my arse..." Gene was interrupted by Shaz.

"Guv'" She prompted simply.

"Erm... yeah... well the thing is Bolls... I brought you this..." He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a tiny silver box.

She drew in a breath and suddenly she sank to her knees until she was level with him.

"Gene..." She started but again Shaz cut her off.

"Alex let him finish." She told her breathily.

"Yeah thanks Shaz... I didn't know I was going to have an audience but..." Gene trailed off suddenly.

"Well I just wondered what your thoughts were on... um..." He continued.

"Well I just wondered whether _'too many princesses can spoil a fairytale'?" _He whispered as he opened the box.

* * *

Alex couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe and she couldn't think. Was this really it? Was this really the moment she had been waiting three years for? She looked from Gene to Shaz and back again. Could this really be happening? Was it fair to do this on Shaz's wedding day? Could too many princesses spoil Shaz's fairytale?

As if on cue, Shaz spoke up.

"Alex listen to me, you told me this morning that if I loved Chris I just had to do it – I just had to marry him – and look at me – I did it. I got my fairytale because you helped me – now go and get yours – Alex it's time for your happiness too. Who cares what day it is? – there are never too many princesses right?" She told her.

"Shaz you're an amazing friend - I hope you have a very happy married life." She smiled, still kneeling in front of an expectant Gene.

"You too Alex, you too." Shaz told her as she backed away to find Chris.

"I thought she'd never leave." Gene laughed nervously.

"She's trying to help; she's always trying to help." Alex told him, gripping his face.

"So... what do you think Bolls?" Gene asked waiting nervously as she pondered his question.

* * *

"I think... there can never be too many princesses Gene." She told him, waiting expectantly.

"Right." He replied.

"Right." She replied.

"Jesus... I can't do this." He told her nervously.

"Four words Gene, that's all it is." Alex encouraged.

"Ok... Will you... Marry me?" He asked her after a pause and his heart pounded in his chest as he waited for her answer.

"I feel like I've waited my whole life for you to ask me that question." She breathed her lips so close to his that there was barely any distance between them.

"Why does it feel like I'm going to have to wait a lifetime for your answer?" He joked.

"You don't. You must know..." She whispered.

"Then say it... please... I need to hear it." Gene begged.

"Yes." She whispered and suddenly nothing else mattered, it appeared that there could never be too many princesses in 1983...

* * *

**Ok there it is, hoped you enjoyed it and it wasn't too 'mushy' or too romantic or whatever, just thought it would be different. I have more to say with this story so watch this space! **

**Reviews and commentary are always appreciated and there will be more soon. **

**Love to you all, **

**Michelle xx **


	10. Do you believe in fairytales?

Hey – so thanks for the reviews, they are, as usual appreciated so much. I'm glad that people are still reading and enjoying this.

**My author's note remains the same – I DO NOT own Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters... I wish I did! Thanks to BBC, Kudos and Monastic studios for lending them to the fandom... Recogniseable plots or piece of dialouges should be credited to the afore mentioned organisations and are clearly marked in italics... **

**Love to everyone still reading. **

**Michelle xx**

Alex was a bag of nerves. Her personal psycho analysis told her that this was only natural – she was getting married today and she was shaking like a leaf. That did not mean of course, that she was having doubts or experiencing cold feet – in fact the reality was quite the contrary – she couldn't have been more excited about starting this new life with him. It sent a thrill right through her body to think that tonight as they fell into a much needed sleep, (for she imagined there would be a night of passionate celebratory love making follwing their reception at Luigi's) she would be his wife and he would be her husband. They would be 'The Hunts' – Gene and Bolly against the world – forever.

She was surprised by how fully she had become 1980's Alex. She thought like her, she breathed like her – she was her. It had taken time, but slowly she had become _Drakey, Bolly, Bolls and Lady B _so fully that there was no part of her which did not belong here in this world. Of course, she still missed Mollie everyday but it didn't hurt to think about her now – when she did, which was almost every day, she was filled with happiness and fond memories rather than the fierce pain and cruel pangs of separation which had consumed her for three years.

Life here was perfect – or as perfect as she would ever want it to be. There were always criminals to catch, scummy bastards to pull off the streets and lives to protect, but Alex loved her job. She couldn't pretend that there weren't still days when she loathed Gene and his 'medieval methods' and that naturally led to a blazing row – but they wouldn't be Gene and Alex if they didn't fight – and then they would have really great 'make up sex' for a week afterwards. These little disagreements kept things fresh and exciting between them – or so he told her. Some days, he would do anything to provoke her – just so he could give her a dressing down in front of the team – then when she refused to submit to him, he would creep around her and give her anything she wanted – it was all in fun after all.

She loved him more each day and she knew that he felt the same way. It was no longer necessary to make big declarations of love in public – she had a big white diamond on her finger to do that for them – but it was in the little things. The way he could be so bristly and untouchable at work and then, once they got home he would hold like he had always done (even before they had become a couple) – shielding her from danger, letting her know that he was there, that he would always keep her safe- and she would know that the Gene at work was just a front – as she always had done. At home with her, Gene was loving and generous and real. Sometimes, it would be a simple look or a wink when she was having a bad day and she would know that no matter what happened – he loved her and always would. That was why she was so excited to be starting a new married life with him – she knew that this time her husband would not run out on her because he couldn't handle fatherhood, or because he was screwing his secretary - or both in Peter's case, because Gene knew how important this marriage was to her and he wouldn't have asked if he didn't mean forever. That was one thing she could always count on with Gene – if something like this happened, it was real – it was 'the big time' – because with him there were no half measures – it was all or nothing because Gene invested his emotions well – they were precious to him and he had chosen her – he had given her his heart.

* * *

A lot had happened in the year since Chris and Shaz's wedding and Gene's proposal – a lot had changed, but everything important had stayed the same. They were still a team – _the dream_ team – the undisputed best team this side of London and they had managed to move away from Keats' revelation and had resumed life as usual here – all of them.

Yes, since Shaz and Chris' wedding, Ray and Maya had been inseparable and had been caught on several occasions _'using the interview rooms inappropriately'._ It seemed that DI Roy had definitely settled into life here and had moved on from Sam Tyler.

With regard to the Tyler's, it seemed that their life had definitely gone back to normal. Gene had forgiven him his sins and the Sam and Annie no longer seemed to be on edge, scared to move or breathe. They were safe and they could be a family here in Fenchurch, where they belonged – as part of the dream team. Annie was back to work now since they had welcomed little Madison Tyler into their extended 'family' just before Chris and Shaz had 'tied the knot'. The benefits of the larger team were immeasurable – they were stronger, quicker and more tactical – they had more contacts and they got the job done, it seemed that this was a great advertisement for the team – _Want a job done? Who're you gonna call? – Gene – Genie! _

Shaz had also announced her own pregnancy almost immediately after she was married and this had been perhaps the hardest thing for Alex to watch. Seeing her friend flourish in her pregnancy had been difficult and Alex had found herself becoming increasingly broody – this had affected her relationship with Gene and she found herself bringing up the topic of children more and more. She talked about Mollie at any given opportunity and at one point, she was sure that she had begged him to give her a baby.

It had of course, come to no avail. Gene would never relent in his view that they would wait until after their wedding to start thinking about all the thrills of their married life and their subsequent family life. She had accepted this but that did not stop her longing for a child every day during Shaz's pregnancy. Gene's decidedly 'traditional view' of their life together showed her that he loved her and respected her enough to want to do things 'properly' and told her that 'Glaswegian Jackie' (as Alex still rather bitterly referred to her) had been wrong. Gene had not been put on this Earth to be a solitary ranger for the whole of his life – he had simply been waiting for the right woman – that was all.

Nevertheless, the night Shaz had gone into labour had been the most difficult of all. She had been overcome with a dangerous brooding jealousy but she had been forced to put this aside when Shaz's mum had been 'held up in traffic' and Chris had been preoccupied with the business of fainting in the labour suite. It was fair to say that on that night, she had been Shaz's rock – her constant. She had been the one who held onto her hand through every contraction and reassured the exhausted woman that she could do it – that she was strong enough for one more push because when she met her child, everything would be right in the world – and oh how that had hurt. Alex had been overcome with the thought of the moment she had met Mollie – the moment when she had fallen in love with that tiny pink bundle forever – and now she was gone. That was why it was so important for Shaz to remember that there was no-one more important than your child – because Alex had, and now her Mollie was gone. She had stayed with Shaz until the end, until she had welcomed her son Benjamin Skelton into the world.

Alex could not say that she wished she could go back and make her choice again because she was not sure that she could ever wish for that – it was not possible for her to imagine a life without Gene, she only wished Mollie could be here with her on this day. A day when after four years of helping everyone else and focusing on everyone else, she finally had a moment that was hers - where everyone would be focussing on her. It was all about her and the commitment she was making to Gene and it saddened her to think that her family could never be here to share in her happiness.

* * *

"Are you alright Alex?" Shaz asked her concernedly as they stood in Alex and Gene's bedroom getting ready.

"Yeah... just a bit nervous Shaz, that's all... I can't believe that Gene and I are actually doing this, that I'm marrying the Guv'" Alex replied giddily as the full impact of the day hit her.

"I always knew this would happen." Shaz told her philosophically.

"But we always fought... I found it really hard to like him at first, how could you possibly know that this could happen?" Alex mused, knowing that her psychological and physical behaviours over the past three years had been more than enough of an indicator.

"We could all see it... Some days, God... we thought you were blind not to see it... we thought you'd just... well _'give into desire' _in his office during one of your rows... there's a fine line between love and hate after all." Shaz replied with a laugh.

"Mm well I see you know me better than I know myself as usual Shaz." Alex giggled.

"Yeah, well if you know everyone else so well there has to be weakness somewhere." Shaz told her pointedly.

"When did you become so wise Shaz?" Alex asked astounded by her friend's insight.

"I learned from the best Alex." She told her.

"Now... why don't we see about this dress hmm?" Shaz asked a moment later.

"Yes...Ok... I can do this." Alex breathed out trying to reassure herself.

* * *

Gene was so nervous that he needed a whiskey – he _really_ needed a whiskey but Ray and Sam had practically wrestled his hip flask from him - and he was damned if he could find it. All he needed was one sip of that Heavenly nectar and he would be fine, but the two bastard men masquerading as 'friends' just weren't listening to that.

He didn't know why he was so nervous; he had been through all this before with the previous Mrs Hunt and he knew the procedure... It was just that this time, everything was different. This time he actually wanted to be here, this time he had actually done the asking- as opposed to being coerced into marriage as a result of peer pressure or his Missus's constant nagging. This time he wanted to marry Alex Drake because she was the love of his life and he wanted to show her that he meant forever; but that didn't mean that he wasn't nervous, or didn't have the right to be. In fact he reasoned that on balance, he was probably more entitled to be nervous now than he had been years before when he had taken the first Mrs Hunt down the aisle. Alex was headstrong and beautiful and he knew that other men were attracted to her - he had yet to find one who wasn't - he suspected that even his_ 'deputies' _had experienced the odd horn or two over the illustrious DI Drake and he supposed he couldn't blame them... he had experienced his fair share of explicit desires and fantasies concerning Alex long before they had ever become 'couple' after all. He supposed that this was what scared him the most, he was afriad that one day soon, perhaps not more than a few months into their marriage, she would wake up and realise that he was really nothing more than a fouled mouthed _'flat footed Northern' _after all... Then she would proceed to find herself a nice sensible _'yuppie twat' _to settle down with... But she had never let him down yet, for some reason unbeknown to him, she was sticking by him for better or for worse... In fact it was already like they were married... except they weren't...yet...

It had hardly been a fairytale romance – they had fought like cats and dogs for three years before his beautiful, sexy and strong willed DI had submitted to him and allowed him to prove his point – that despite all of her 'posh tart' talk and utter stubbornness to relent to a good Gene- Genie seeing to, she had wanted him, she had _really_ wanted him. But it had been about more than that – it was about the day over a year ago when she had finally trusted him again, when she had finally remembered who he was and what he stood for- when she had trusted him for the first time since that _slippery bastard_ had corrupted her, since that day when his rubber heels and pen pushing civilities had almost cost Gene the greatest of prices – the woman he had loved since the very first day he had met her, It seemed so long ago now, so much had happened since that fateful first meeting, that lasting first impression in 1981. Yes, that day over a year ago – the first time he had voiced his feelings, was one which would be burned into his memory for the rest of his life. It had not been the first time had realised that he loved her – it had just been the first day he had been offered the solid gold proof he had needed to affirm what he had always known and here they were a year on, about to start the longest journey of them all and he _really_ needed a drink.

He wondered if she felt half as nervous as he did, whether she was as worried that he would not turn up as he was about the fact that she could decide that she didn't actually want to do this. He supposed she would be an island of calm, contrary to the normal behaviour of the bride. He expected that she had every moment of this day mapped out clearly in her head. That was the thing about Alex – she was in control and he expected that she knew that. She would not be concerned about whether or not he would be waiting for her at the altar because she knew how much he loved her. He supposed that this fact was his own doing, perhaps in his desperation to hold onto the only thing in his life which made any sense at all, he had too readily shown his hand- maybe he had been too honest about his feelings. Perhaps that was why he would only begin to think of this as his wedding day when she was safely stood beside him – because the truth was, the more he thought about it, the less he seemed to deserve her – she could have the pick of any bloke, she could have chosen to go back home to her daughter and never have seen him again – but she hadn't – she had picked him – she had made a commitment to him that was far more symbolic than any wedding ceremony could ever be – she had tied herself to this world and to him and in the end, that had to count for something...

"Almost time Guv'" Chris spoke the obvious as usual.

"Thank you for your intelligent input DC Skelton." Gene replied sarcastically.

"D'you know – I wish whichever twonk hid my hip flask would just bloody give it back before he gets acquainted with my bloody fist." He added with all his usual charisma.

"Come on Gene... You don't need a drink... She'll be there." Sam told him encouragingly as he clapped a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"I have complete confidence that she'll be there Sam." Gene replied gruffly.

He just hoped that now he'd said it, she would make him proud and actually be there at the church when the time came...

* * *

Alex was finally ready. After three years of doubt and uncertainty she was finally ready to become 1980s Alex for life and she couldn't think of a better way to do that than to marry the man she loved, the man who was her reason for being here, her reason for living in this world.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and for the first time in a long time she thought that looked like she was a whole person – a person who was happy and sure of herself – a person who was content with her life. This was definitely the right dress, all of those failed visits to dress shops with Shaz and Annie (for Maya always had 'a date' with Ray at the weekend) had been worth it. _This dress said I am an expensive woman – don't you want to see my Bolly Knickers Guv'?_ in a way that was utterly classic and totally perfect. She had ummed and ahhed over this dress – was it too expensive? Was it appropriate? Did it have the wow factor? Of course all the answers to these questions had been yes – and it had been that fact which had caused Alex's hesitancy to purchase it. Could she really justify spending an obscene amount of money on a dress for her second wedding to a man who was decidedly low key? But it had turned out that the dress was a matter not up for debate – Alex had to have the best of the best because he wanted her to feel like everything was perfect and she had loved him so much for being so understanding that the dress was the thing that gave a woman her princess factor.

That was how she had come to be standing in front of the mirror in their bedroom staring at the reflection of a woman who did not just look like a bride, but a woman who _was_ a bride and in Alex's mind there was a very clear difference. The dress had a perfect sweeping neckline which would offer him enough of a view of her cleavage to drive him insane, whilst still giving her enough mystery to make their wedding night the sexiest encounter between them yet... The thick silver Grecian style straps sat perfectly on her shoulders and drew the eye right down her long, slender body making her appear endless. Yes, it was the perfect dress and as she slicked on another coat of her favourite lipstick, she knew that this was the right thing to be doing today. It would cement her love for him for all of time.

She made her way down the stairs, careful not to stand on the dress with her impossibly spiny and dangerously high heeled shoes. She glanced at the clock in the hallway opposite her as she reached the final step and her heart fluttered as she realised it was almost time. She imagined Gene at the little church where the service was being held. He would probably be trying to play down his feelings and pretend that his heart was not skipping. He was probably going crazy trying to locate his hip flask – little would he know that it had been Alex who had instructed Sam to confiscate it. She wanted him wholly sober and wholly with her today – besides there would be plenty of drinking to be done at the reception in Luigi's later.

She cleared her throat and both Shaz and Annie stopped fussing over their own dresses to observe the bride in her first turn of the day.

"Oh Alex you look beautiful." Annie told her smiling widely as Alex turned for them.

"You look like you've stepped right out of the pages of one of those fairytales Alex. You're going to knock the Guv' off his feet." Shaz smiled as she stepped forward to embrace her friend.

It didn't feel like so long ago that Alex had been supporting her on her wedding day, so Shaz was momentarily stunned by how quickly time had passed. Little Benjamin, who was at present sleeping in his pram, was nearly three months old and they were almost at Christmas which meant that another year had passed during which she had been part of the best team in London, and now today she had the important job as Maid of Honour at the Ma'am's wedding- as well as organising a very important surprise... It had been quite the turn of events...

"You really think so Shaz – do you think he'll like it?" Alex asked uncertainly as she looked out of the window noticing that the car pulling up outside. It seemed the time was approaching much faster than she had ever anticipated.

"Alex relax, he's going to love it – I promise. Now take a deep breath and just do it – that's what you told me, so now you have to do the same Ok?" Shaz smiled as she scooped Benjamin out of his pram and into her arms with all the finesse of a pro.

"Oh Shaz he's gotten so big." Alex breathed with mild sadness as she peered over her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah he has... I can't believe it sometimes... but there'll be plenty of time to fuss over him later... for now – no more stalling, come on let's get in that car." Shaz told her as she opened the door and stepped outside. She smiled back at the Ma'am as Annie shuffled her out of the door... It was going to be an interesting day...

* * *

The car pulled up and Alex swallowed nervously. Seeing the church made this all so real and she knew that it was excitement that she felt more than anything else. She thanked the driver as they all got out of the car.

They approached the little church chosen specifically for its quaint nature and reserved romance – it really was the perfect setting for the beginning of their new life together, for the very beginning of the fairytale that was going to be her life with Gene.

"Ready Alex?" Annie asked as she watched her superior officer shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Yes... of course I am." She replied, assuring herself more than anybody else.

Shaz had disappeared almost immediately and Alex couldn't help but feel that this was odd. It was cold outside of the church, it being December, and Charlie and Madison whimpered a little.

"Come on Annie let's get those little ones inside, there must be somewhere we can wait whilst we're waiting for Shaz." Alex told her friend as she took hold of little Charlie's hand and they walked up towards the church.

It felt odd holding a hand so small in hers again, but it was a feeling that she relished. She felt like she was keeping him safe even though she was not his mother. In the simple act of the small boy's fingers closing around her own, she felt wanted and depended upon by someone perfect and innocent and utterly reliant on someone to make him feel safe. She couldn't wait to feel that again for herself, but she wished for nothing more than the hand of her now thirteen year old daughter closing around her own offering her the silent support on this day that only her daughter could give her. But again Alex had to catch herself before she fell prey to the waves of sadness which thoughts as destructive as these caused within her.

Sam was waiting at the door for them, evidently he would be about to report to the vicar that the bride was here and she suspected that he would be going in there to make sure that Gene was ready to do this. Alex reluctantly relinquished the hand of her tiny companion as he ran with an overzealous passion towards his father.

"Hey you- look at you all smart for Alex and Gene's wedding." Sam said enthusiastically as he scooped his young son into his arms.

"Alex you look great." Sam told her as she moved past him into the welcoming warm entrance of the church.

"Thanks Sam... He_ is_ here isn't he?" Alex asked nervously, her eyes sliding to the big oak doors.

"Of course he is, he wouldn't miss this for the world... I think he was more worried that you wouldn't come." Sam laughed.

"Did he say that?" Alex asked.

"No... Of course not... he'll just be glad to see you that's all." Sam told her honestly.

"Ok, then go and put him out of his misery and tell him I'm here and that I love him will you? Oh and please tell the vicar that we'll be ready in a few minutes, it's only that my maid of honour has gone walk about." Alex laughed a little.

"Oh Shaz is..." Sam started but he stopped immediately as Annie made some frantic signal which thankfully, went unseen by Alex.

"Ah there they are, my two favourite girls..." Sam said abruptly cutting off his own train of conversation and stepping forward to kiss his wife and coo over his small daughter.

"Looking beautiful as ever." He finished as he stepped back with a satisfied grin – that was what Alex hoped that she and Gene would have – a love that grew and grew and did not stagnate beyond the wedding night...

"Alex why don't we wait in here for Shaz?" Annie suggested guiding her through the door and Alex couldn't help but think that this was all just a little too orchestrated.

"Sure." Alex replied as she followed Annie into a little side room.

* * *

"Where _is_ Shaz? We can't start without her – they'll be thinking I've got cold feet in there... Gene will be..." Alex started but Annie cut her off.

"Gene will be _fine_. He's a big boy - he'll wait. Now will you stop worrying please? Shaz will be here any minute... just take a deep breath and calm down." Annie told her.

Alex turned towards the mirror hanging on the wall. She took a moment to centre herself and she tried to imagine the hundreds of brides who had probably stood in this very room waiting for someone or sorting out their dresses in a last ditch attempt at beautification before they walked down the aisle and she had to laugh a little. _'It's only the rest of your life... stop worrying and live in the moment.' _She thought herself.

Alex tapped her foot impatiently knowing that she was fast assuming the image of the nightmare bride, but just wanting to move things along. She wanted to do this, she wanted to marry him more than anything in the world and she wanted to do it now. Just as she was about to go storming into the church itself hunting out her missing maid of honour, there was a small knock at the door. She turned towards it as Shaz slid in.

"Sorry Alex... I erm... Right are you ready to go and get your happy ever after?" Shaz asked with a wary smile.

"Yes... but where were you?" Alex asked testily, noticing her friend's furtiveness.

"Oh... um well I had to settle Benjamin with Chris and..." Shaz was cut off by another small knock.

Alex checked her appearance in the mirror one final time.

"I'm ready." She called assuming it was the vicar coming to tell them that they really ought to be pressing on with proceedings.

* * *

There was silence for a moment before a voice spoke. A voice so soft and soothing it sounded like music, it sounded like home... It sounded too familiar to hope for...

_"So it looks like Cinders gets to go to the ball after all_." He spoke and immediately she knew there was only one person in this whole existence that it could be.

She wheeled around quickly, afraid that if she blinked he might be just as fictitious as she knew he probably was. Her eyes locked onto him but she hardly dared to believe that he was anymore than a trick of light, a cruel trick her mind was playing on her - again.

"Is it you?" She asked rather stupidly.

_"I don't know is it me?"_ He replied with a small laugh, a laugh so familiar she found herself in tears.

"Evan?" She asked weakly.

"_Alex_." He smiled warmly. Her Evan. Not hot shot 1981 '_I screwed you mother'_ apprentice to the 'Gods of law Evan'. Her Evan, wizened and worn and tired eyed – her Evan – from her childhood, her constant... Her Evan... 2008 Evan... How was this even possible?

"Come here to me." He told her, holding open his arms and waiting for 'little' Alex to step into his embrace. Except she wasn't so little anymore and he couldn't believe how much he had missed her...

She ran the small number of steps it took to get to him and the emotion seemed to overwhelm them both.

"Evan... it is you..." She breathed out as his arms wound around her and he just held his little girl tight, wanting her to know that he was there.

"Who else would it be Alex?" Evan laughed into her hair.

"I've missed you so much Evan... where's Mollie? How did you get here?" She rambled in quick succession pulling back and kissing his cheek.

She saw the confusion on his face and knew that this must be overwhelming him too.

"Sorry." She giggled drawing back.

"I don't know exactly... all I remember is that it was the night of the Christmas party and Mollie and I were watching _Legally Blonde' _and then she went out to the kitchen and suddenly she wasn't there anymore and then neither was I and then I was in a police station and your friend there – Sharron, she found me wandering the station last night, she said to wait until today, until now- as a surprise and she told me where to find you and well, it looks like I was just in time... who else would you want to walk you down the aisle eh?" He explained and she was flabbergasted, how was it possible that the connection to the 'other world' had not been fully severed? Had Keats simply told her another lie? She didn't suppose it really mattered, they could figure it all out later. It just saddened her that Mollie had not been with him, that Keats had not been telling a lie about her fate too.

"No-one Evan, I wouldn't want anyone else to do it – only you." Alex smiled through her tears.

"There now, don't cry, you'll spoil your princess face – we can't have Cinderella upset on the day of her own fairytale can we?" Evan tried to comfort her, not seeming to realise that she was a grown woman and not the nine year old he always envisaged when he looked at her.

"Oh Evan you know fairytales are just stories written for children – they're not real, they don't really exist, they don't come true." Alex replied somewhat pessimistically as she stepped back knowing that her own fairytale would never be as complete as she would like it to be...

"Come on Alex... you're getting married, where's the little girl who dreamt about prince charming sweeping her off her feet hmm?" Evan asked her pulling her back into a cuddle.

"She grew up Evan. She realised that prince charming doesn't really exist - look at Peter for goodness' sake- and she realised that little girls aren't really princesses." Alex sighed as she mopped at her tears.

"Oh I don't know about that..." Evan trailed off mysteriously and she pulled back staring quizzically into his eyes.

"What...?" She couldn't bring herself to ask him what he meant, there wasn't time, and she was already late.

"Well..." He started, peering behind the door and as much as Alex tried to crane her neck, she simply could not see what was behind_ 'lucky door number three'. _

"Don't stop believing Alex... besides you look like a princess to me... and if you _look _like a princess then you must _be _a princess... and this new husband of yours he's not going to be like _Peter_" He told her with a disdain and a shiftiness she did not miss.

"Oh stop it Evan." She giggled.

"No... I'm serious... and if you don't believe me... then I think there's someone else you might just believe." Evan told her.

"Oh?" She whispered in a strangled cry, hardly daring to hope for the person she wished it could be...

* * *

"So... what do you think _scrat – _Is she a princess?" Evan asked and Alex almost died right there.

_Scrat his pet name for... _

_Mollie... _

The door was pushed open and her breath was stolen away...

The question seemed irrelevant now. There were a thousand more she needed to ask. This couldn't be happening, this wasn't possible and yet... and yet...

"Yes... She is." Mollie told them stepping into the room, her face shining with all the un-spilled tears in her eyes and the sheer happiness she felt right now. It was her mum... after so much darkness... she was there.

"Mummy?" She asked uncertainly, stepping further into the room with nervous, tentative steps. She stared at the two unfamiliar women who were dressed in wedding gear, at the high walls of the unfamiliar church.

"Mummy is it really you?" She asked and she knew that the question was unnecessary.

Alex drew in a tight breath as she ran through this scene in her head - it was possible that it was just another foolish dream, but then as she looked round into her friends' faces she saw their smiles and she dared to hope.

"_Molls?" _She whispered, her voice thick with tears.

"My Mollie?" She asked again running towards the beautiful little girl- with her blonde hair pulled back from her face for the first time in such a long time. She crossed the little room and sank to her knees in front of her afraid to touch her – lest she evaporate into thin air.

"Yes, yes I'm here... Mummy I'm here." Mollie sobbed reaching forward and tucking a stray strand of Alex's hair behind her ear.

Alex's breath caught as Mollie sank down and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Mummy." She smiled into Alex's hair as she felt her mother squeezing her tight just like she always had done before.

"Oh Mollie, I've missed you so much." Alex sighed in her relief. It seemed that Keats really was a lying bastard.

"I've missed you too Mum." Mollie told her, the overwhelming emotion of it all clear in her voice.

"It's alright Molls, it's all going to be alright. I'm sorry... I'm sorry about all of this – this is all my fault." Alex sobbed.

"Mummy it's alright don't cry. We're together now... I'm here." Mollie soothed with a maturity that astounded her.

"I love you so much Mollie... I'm never going to let you go again I promise." She told her daughter with all the sincerity he could muster.

"I don't understand Mum, I don't understand..." Mollie told her in confusion...

"I know Molls... I know... and I promise I'll tell you... but right now, there's someone I want you to meet... something I have to do... if that's ok?" Alex told her nervously.

"You're getting married... come on mummy – let's go, you're already late." Mollie smiled holding out her hand for Alex to take.

"Shaz, I think I love you." She whispered as they crowded out across the entrance and Annie tapped on the door. _'The bride is... finally...ready.' _it said...

"Don't let the Guv' hear you say that." Shaz laughed as it opened and they began their descent down the aisle.

* * *

Gene nervously loosened his tie as the music started. For a while he had thought she had been having second thoughts, she had been so long since Sam had told him she was here. What the bloody Hell had she been doing?

But then all sense of nervousness left him as the door opened and he saw her – standing next to a man who vaguely resembled some hoity toity lawyer she had chased unsuccessfully for a while - and a beautiful little girl. His heart raced as he processed the only possible person it could be – judging by Lady B's smiley face.

She walked towards him and their friends and colleagues took their seats next to their husbands.

"Hello Gene." She spoke to him as she came to be standing beside him.

"Well Lady B... _you do scrub up well_..." He told her taking her hand.

"_You don't look too bad yourself."_ She told him with a smile.

"Now would you mind telling me what the bloody Hell is going on?" He whispered leaning close to her so as not to offend the vicar - Even the Gene- Genie had principles after all.

She was about to speak when he continued.

"Why is the nancy boy here and who... is that?" He asked in confusion as he jabbed his finger in Mollie's direction.

"This..." Alex put her hand on Evan's arm supportively.

"Is...Evan... My Evan, not the one you knew." Alex told him defensively.

"Oh so you don't fancy this one then?" Gene teased.

"Please Gene... don't do this now." Alex whispered trying to hide her embarassment in front of a very concerned, and it had to be said, mildly hopeful Evan.

"Besides... there's someone you should meet... This..." she grabbed onto Mollie and held her tight still afraid of losing her, "is my Mollie." Alex breathed and the smile she showed him did more than light up her face, it sent his mind into over drive - seeing her this happy was amazing.

"Ah, a looker I see – just like your mum." Gene told her, lowering himself onto her level.

"I'm..." He started but Mollie interrupted him.

"DCI Gene Hunt... I knew it was you – mum told me all about you a long time ago... you know, I never thought you'd marry her, mum thought you hated her... but as long as you make her happy and keep her safe then it's good to meet you – I'm Mollie Drake by the way." She told him with all the frankness of her mother holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Oh I can see you're a Drake... and don't you worry I promise I'll look after her and I'd like to look after you too – the Gene- Genie never goes back on a promise – isn't that right Bolls?" He looked at his future wife for reassurance, shaking Mollie's hand firmly.

"No, no you don't – now will you please keep the one you made me?" Alex asked.

"Which one Bolly?" He asked, a teasing challenge in his voice.

"The one where you said you'd marry me." She giggled.

"Oh that one." He laughed, turning towards the very confused vicar...

* * *

"Are you happy Alex?" He asked her a while later as they shared a dance and several not so sneaky snogs.

"God yes... I've never been happier Gene." She told him, kissing him for the hundredth time since that moment a few hours ago when she had become Mrs Alex Hunt or more affectionately, Mrs Lady DI Bolly Knickers Hunt...

"Good, I'm glad." He told her, grabbing her ring finger and kissing the ring he had given her.

"D'you know what this means Gene? – this ring means we got our fairytale... and my Molls is here..." She said breathily.

"I'm glad your family are here with you Bolls." He told her.

She caught a slight sadness in his tone as he said the word 'family', it was almost as if he didn't count himself as part of her family and she never wanted him to feel that way. He was her life, it was just that now Mollie and Evan were here too, her life was complete.

"Gene..._ you_ mean the world to me, we're married – I married you because I love you – never forget that – it's just that I _need _Mollie and I _need _Evan... I can't be separated from her anymore, she needs me – I'm her mother and I can't forget that either." Alex told him with a warmth and affection especially for him.

"I know Bolls, I know – I wouldn't want you to give them up – you deserve them, you need them here and that's ok, but I just don't know how I fit into the little Drake family that's all." He told her with a surprising honesty.

"I'm not a Drake anymore Gene. I'm a _Hunt_ –_ Alex Hunt, Bolly Hunt _and that makes me so proud. So don't you start getting cold feet on me now because this – you and me – this is forever. Remember, I need_ you_ too Gene." She smiled kissing him again.

"Oh quite the little poet aren't you? You'll have me swooning all over the place soon." Gene tried to laugh it off, but failed.

"I'm serious Gene." She told him locking eyes with him and holding him in that deep penetrating stare she had mastered so well.

"You are part of me now, which means that I want you involved in Mollie's life – I want us to be a family." Alex told him wrapping her arms around him.

"I do too Alex - I want all of those things, but what if Mollie doesn't like it here , or she doesn't like me?" Gene replied nervously.

"Look she's going to love you – she's my daughter after all – Don't worry, she's not scary." Alex laughed a little at his insecurities.

He still looked doubtful so Alex went to find Mollie, who was having an animated conversation about something or other with Chris. It had to be said that the DC looked more dumbfounded by Mollie's advanced intellect than fascinated, but maybe he _was _in awe of Mollie's intelligence - she knew she was. As she approached the table, she was sure she heard him mumble something about 'the brilliance of _Doris Lessing' _and she had to laugh. Clearly, it had not taken Mollie long to find her feet in this world and make herself a 'friend'.

"So... what are we talking about over here?" Alex asked with mild interest and Chris looked like he had seen the coming of the Messiah with her arrival.

"Oh I was just discussing literature with Chris, he was trying to persuade me of the benefits of reading Doris Lessing whilst I was suggesting he read some Shakespeare..." Mollie mused with good humour.

"Well then, now that you have, I wonder if I might borrow you from the conversation for a minute? If that's not too much trouble Chris?" She asked, stifling a laugh.

"No boss, I mean Ma'am... you take her... I don't mind at all." He sighed out his relief.

"Ok thanks Chris." She smiled as she took her daughter's hand and led her towards Gene.

* * *

"Go easy on them Molls, be careful what you talk about... they don't remember all the things that we do ok? I _will_ explain all of this but just not tonight. Tonight I just want to spend time with you and Gene alright?" Alex smiled.

"Like my _BlackBerry_? I shouldn't talk about that?" Mollie asked, seemingly catching on to the idea that this was a different time, a different world.

"Your _BlackBerry? _Oh yes, I remember... no you probably shouldn't talk about that." Alex mused, remembering a distant conversation about _a birthday crumble. _

"Right, got you... I can talk to you and Evan about those things though can't I?" Mollie asked worriedly.

"Don't ever stop Molls." Alex reassured her.

"Now Molls, Gene really wants to meet you and I really need you two to get along – he_ is_ my husband after all." Alex told her, the love she felt for Gene clearly evident in her tone.

"I know Mummy, don't worry – I like Mr Hunt... He seems to really love you and he's kind of... _vintage_... he's..." Mollie paused searching for the right word.

"Sweet." Alex finished the sentence for her with a small giggle. They were more alike than they seemed.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Mollie replied, astounded by her mum's apparent psychic ability.

* * *

"Hello Mollie." Gene spoke gruffly as his wife and her daughter joined him at _'their table'_ in Luigi's.

"Hello Mr Hunt." Mollie replied politely, if she felt any discomfort she did not show it.

"Please, call me Gene." He told her warmly, he had never felt particularly comfortable around children, with Mollie however, he saw something which put him at ease. He could see a warmth in her eyes not dissimilar to her mother's and he knew that he was going to be alright. He would just have two feisty women to deal with, that was all.

"Ok... Gene." Mollie smiled.

"So... Mollie what are you... erm... what are your interests?" Gene asked awkwardly. He wondered how he was doing... was he failing miserably at this 'bonding' nonsense? He looked to Alex for reassurance and found that she was smiling encouragingly.

"Well I like reading and writing but what I like to do most is hear about mum's police work. Sometimes, she lets me read the case notes she makes... Sometimes she needs my help... That's how I knew Sam... I recognised him from his picture... It seems that he's not as crazy as mum thought he was." Mollie laughed, seeking Sam out in the crowd and nodding approvingly – Yes, he was quite stable.

"'That so? Well I have to say there have been times when I thought Sam was a fruit loop – but he's alright really – a good bloke is Sam Tyler. We're always looking for new detectives to join our ranks... So... you like hearing about police work eh? Well I've got some stories for you then." Gene seemed to visibly relax after discovering that Mollie shared a passion for police work.

"Yes and not all of them happen to be suitable for young ears!" Alex laughed.

"Oh come on Bolls, she's a big girl!" Gene protested.

"Bolls? Why do you call my mum that? Her name is Alex." Mollie asked with overt inquisitiveness and a smile.

"Well there's a whole other story right there..." Gene began but Alex cut across him.

"One that Mollie does not need to hear!" Alex told him with a harsh frankness which shocked him.

"Well I don't know Bolly - wouldn't want her turning into a posh tart like her mother..." Gene mused, a teasing challenge in his eyes. There he was – the real Gene- Genie.

"Well Mr Hunt... if that's the way you want to play it..." She trailed off, coming around to his right ear – the furthest from Mollie.

Let's just say you won't be _tasting any Bolly _later on." She whispered, letting her breath tickle at his ear flirtatiously.

"Well, yeah, ahem... right you are Bolls – she doesn't need to hear it – far too young..." Gene replied pointedly, he was not about to miss his opportunity to have himself some Bolly on his wedding night and knowing her, if he continued she would keep her promise.

"I'm glad you agree Guv'." Alex smiled seductively.

"Guv'?" Mollie asked.

"Yeah... I'm the Guv' – the Lion, the King..." Gene puffed out his chest, trying to be macho for the little lady.

"Right... and do all the Guv's in London wear crocodile boots Gene?" Mollie asked with a laugh.

"No.. no they don't, only the special ones. Why? Don't you like them?" He asked her, his ego slightly dented.

"No... it's not that... I think they're really... cool... I wish I had a pair." Mollie rectified, having the intelligence to note that her comment had been misconstrued.

"You hear that Lady Bolls? She likes police and the Gene- Genie's boots... I think that Mollie and I are going to get along just fine." Gene smiled, his small sarcastic smile, but Alex could see in his eyes that he was already falling for the charms of her daughter.

"See I told you – I knew you'd be alright." Alex told him somewhat smugly, kissing the top of his head.

* * *

She left the two of them, her family chatting and she knew that somehow everything was going to be alright. She realised that it didn't matter how Mollie and Evan had come to be here or why they were here – it only mattered that they were here. Sure when this day – this night was over, she would have some explaining to do but Alex wasn't worried. Unlike she had been, the two people she had longed for would not be alone in their first experiences of this world – she would be there to guide them and to help them make the adjustment and maybe after all this time, they could finally settle into a life which resembled normality.

She found Shaz sitting at the team's usual table at Luigi's cradling Benjamin close. She felt so much love for her friend in that moment that she didn't think she would ever be able to thank her for what she had done. Shaz had obviously recognised Evan from the team's encounters of him as a young man and had intuitively known that she would want to see him. Alex wondered if Shaz had made the connection with her 'mysterious daughter' from the moment she had seen Mollie or whether Evan had introduced them. She supposed it didn't really matter, she was just grateful for what Shaz had done. She would never know just what she had done for her...

"Shaz... I wanted to say thank you properly, for bringing me Evan and my Mollie today. You don't know how much this means to me." Alex smiled as she sat opposite her friend.

"'Course I do Alex, I'm a mother too remember – you got your daughter back. I understand what that must feel like... If I ever lost Benjamin... I don't know what I would do." Shaz told her with a cold fear which struck Alex's heart.

"Well I want you to know how much of a star you are." Alex smiled.

"Oh stop it; anyone would have done the same." Shaz tried to hide her embarrassment.

"No Shaz, they wouldn't – only a true friend would do what you did." Alex told her; she was desperate to instil the importance she placed on the young DC into the person herself.

"Well then as your 'true friend' I'm going to ask you something." Shaz started, pausing for Alex's reaction.

"Ask away _friend." _Alex laughed a little, staring at the drink she held in her hand with intent.

"Have you told him yet?" Shaz whispered.

"Told him what?" Alex asked with an attitude which was decidedly blasé.

"You _know_ what." Shaz giggled slightly as she leant forward and placed her hand on Alex's stomach.

"Oh..._ that..." _Alex replied.

"Yes_ that_." Shaz rolled her eyes at Alex's casual attitude.

She would have been a bag of jumping nerves if she had been in Alex's position... Telling the Guv' that you were... well it had to be a scary thought, especially knowing that he had been _responsible _for it. The Guv' was a difficult man to judge at the best of times and Shaz hated to think that Alex's '_revelation' _might be the catalyst for one of his rages... But then he loved her and she was sure that he was thinking about their future together anyway... at least, she hoped for Alex's sake that this was the case. It had been bad enough telling Chris... she could hardly contemplate what it would be like to tell Gene Hunt something like that...

"Shaz don't look so worried... take a breath..." Alex laughed at her friend's pale face.

"But Alex how are you going to do it?" Shaz asked in barely a whisper, you could never be too careful.

"Oh I think the key thing to remember about Gene is that he's a very proud man... maybe I'll go at it from that angle... you know make this his proudest achievement... but I don't want to ambush him – I think I need to take it slowly. We just got married after all and what with Mollie and Evan, well I don't want to overwhelm him." Alex replied with a surprising calmness.

She had been secretly fretting about her little 'dilemma' for two weeks and had not built up the courage to talk to him about it. She knew he would not be angry, she just hoped that her news did not scare him all the way to Timbuktu...

"But you know what Shaz? I don't think DCI Hunt's going to have a problem with this at all." Alex added as she looked across at Gene and Mollie in time to see her daughter slipping her foot into one of Gene's coveted, famous crocodile boots. She noted Gene's proud smile and Mollie's expression of pure glee.

_**** "I think we'll be alright, I think we will survive, cause everyone gets scared like this sometimes..."****_

"I think the pitter patter of tiny crocodile boots will definitely _intrigue _DCI Hunt." She finished with a smile as she ran a protective hand over her stomach.

'_We'll just have to see won't we little one?' _She thought to herself, not at all surprised by how thrilled she was to be carrying DCI Gene Hunt's baby...

* * *

**There you are my lovelies... See I told you – I'm not all doom and gloom all the time! **

**I hope you like what I did with this chapter – I know it might have taken the focus off the actual nuptials themselves, but the thing to remember is that Gene and Alex are married! Plus I thought there were more pressing issues to be dealt with in this chapter... and I didn't want to bore you to death after what I did in the previous chapter with Chris and Shaz's wedding and all the focus on the couples at that wedding – I wanted to focus more all the emotions driving Gene and Alex to make the commitment because I think that it's important for even borrowed fictional characters to understand the importance of marriage... anyway I hope you liked my slant on the whole event and that you are intrigued by the last few paragraphs and ready for the final two chapters? :-( **

**As always I appreciate your thoughts on my work ... Please don't hesitate to comment :-) **

**More a.s.a.p. **

_**P.S – Lyrics (in italics) taken, as I'm sure you know by now, from the song 'Put it back together again' by Diana Vickers, the song which inspired this fic! All credit should go to her... **_

**Love **

**X~ **_**Michelle**_** ~X**


	11. In Five Years Time

**Hey : -) **

**Thanks for all your reviews on the previous chapter... they mean a lot to me. I'm really glad that you liked the Mollie and Evan twist I put into the wedding and I am glad that the backseat the actual ceremony took didn't affect your enjoyment too much. I really appreciate the comments of everyone still reading and I can't actually believe this has been going on for so long! As I say, there are two more chapters of this and then it's finished and I hope you're going to like the ending – I hope I do too because I've not written it yet! :P **

**My author's note is the same as always: Ashes to Ashes / Life on Mars and its characters belong to BBC, Monastic and Kudos... but thanks for lending them to the fandom... All recognisable plots or dialogue will be clearly marked in Italics because they will be the ideas of the lovely creators but I don't think this chapter will have many recognisable lines or ideas – just stuff from the crazy land of my head... **

**P.S: - The big piece of italics in this chapter represents a dream Alex has about a certain night and hopefully it will answer the questions you might still have from the end of the last chapter ;-)I know it might seem a little more detailed than a regular dream should be but I thought that it was necessary... **

**I hope you enjoy and will review me if you can xxx**

**

* * *

**

_1989... _

Her arms wound around her husband almost instinctively as she felt another night terror beginning to set in. They had become a lot less frequent than they had once been- particularly since her reunion with her family, but they still came. – The looming, jeering clown still ran through her mind - maliciously re-opening old wounds and reminding her that however good her life might be now, it was certainly not perfect because she was parentless and it was all her fault – she had not been brave enough to stop it, she had saved herself instead – or so the cruel voice of the man she knew to be her father would tell her.

_Little Alex Price couldn't even save her own parents... Alex Drake couldn't save her daughter... Alex Drake had almost killed her daughter for a man... She had almost lost her daughter for a man just like her whore mother. _The clown (for she refused to let him become her beloved father) would skip through her dreams once or twice a month, convincing her that she was to blame for everything that she had lost, for everything she had put in jeopardy. Whilst this might have been true, Alex had paid the price. She had paid her penance and someone out there had seen fit to send her family back to her and she was going to do everything within her power to keep them close.

She mumbled in her sleep. At first it was just the odd mumbling of a person deeply involved in their dream but as Alex ran from the clown, as she tried escape and he gained on her, her moans became increasingly insistent. She needed to get away - she had to get away...

_His pale, cold hands reached out and suddenly they were around her throat stealing her life, suffocating her and she was consumed by fear. In a last somewhat futile attempt at escape she let out a scream..._

_

* * *

_

He woke with a start, the sound of his wife's screams bringing him out of a particularly brilliant fantasy about her and he realised that she was having another one of her 'funny turns', another of her night terrors. He sat up and looked across at her. She was fighting - her hands, which he was sure had been wrapped around him only moments ago, were now around her own neck and she looked like she was struggling against some invisible nemesis – probably the clown she had described to him on more than one occasion.

He reached down placing his own hands over hers, knowing that the only way to bring her out of her nightmare was to help her fight the demons which haunted her. He had tried on several occasions to bring her out of it simply by shaking her awake but she just ended up more terrified. He gently prised her hands away from her neck and she took a huge necessary breath of air before her eyes opened and she was staring up at him, a look of sheer panic on her face...

* * *

She didn't know where she was because everything was distorted as she came back from the night terror she had been having. She saw a thousand colourful stars dancing in her mind as the clown released his grip on her subconscious mind and faded back into the darkness. She was frightened more than she had ever been, but then she saw a familiar face and she knew that she was safe.

"Alright Bolly, just breathe... that's it breathe." He encouraged her.

She did as instructed, not able to find her voice for a moment. She took huge heaving breaths as the hauntingly pale face from her nightmare slowly receded further into the dark depths of her mind -until next time and then only God knew what he would do.

* * *

Alex knew that from a psychological perspective, she could overcome this if she really wanted to. The clown was a simple figment of her own overactive imagination and she knew that if she was strong enough she could beat him, send him to a place where he could never hurt her again. But she was tired of fighting, she had done enough to try to escape the demons which had followed her from that moment eight years ago when she had crashed into this world and now she just wanted a simple life. It just happened that her new settled life included terrible, haunting dreams during which her own sub conscience tried to kill her...

She stared up into her husband's worried face and she could see that his concern was not about her mental stability, (although she couldn't understand why he had not condemned her as crazy yet) it was more that he was worried that one of these days he would not wake up in time and something disastrous would happen. If she was honest, Alex shared the same concern. She didn't know what she would do if Gene was not here with her – protecting her when she needed him most, never asking any awkward questions. She loved him so much because he considered his main duty in life to be keeping her safe, helping her to overcome the terrors of her past. She loved him so much...

Her dreams were taking increasingly dangerous turns and it scared her witless that her fictional nemesis might hurt her and take her away from the people she loved on a permanent basis – what if he was too strong for her the next time? What if she could not fight him? She hoped she would get over this – she prayed that having the love and support of family would be enough to stop her from ever doing anything drastic but she couldn't be sure, so she just thanked God that Gene was with her – keeping her safe when she needed him, when she could not ask him herself. She supposed that this was demonstration of the strength of their love. He seemed to know when she needed help intrinsically - she wondered if his _Gene- Genie instinct _had gained another dimension, she was sure he would think so. She remembered him telling her once more five years ago that he would never let anyone hurt her again and so far he had kept his promise – So far nobody - fictional or otherwise - had been able to hurt her yet, she just hoped she could say the same after the next night terror...

* * *

"He tried to kill me Gene." She whispered - her face pale with fear.

"But he didn't Bolls; I wouldn't let him hurt you." He assured her, reaching down and brushing her sticky hair away from her forehead.

She reached up to him, stroking her hand softly across his cheek.

"I know. Thank you Gene. What would I do without you?" She smiled.

"You'd be a fruitcake forever Mrs Hunt and that would be a very sad thing." He teased, leaning down and brushing his lips against hers.

"Hmm now that would be a shame." She mumbled, pulling herself up and resting against the headboard.

"It felt so real this time, I could feel his hands on me - stealing my life, I was so scared of losing you Gene – of losing all of you." She whispered, staring into his eyes with an intensely serious fear.

"It's going to be Ok Bolly, one of these days you'll beat him and you'll be free. But until then I'll be here to protect you – I'll be here forever, that's a promise." He told her sincerely.

"I know... I know you will. I just want him to go away..." She told him, knowing that in a way she was letting her juvenile self rule her and that she was looking to Gene to make all of the monsters disappear. She knew that was selfish but she just needed him to make it all go away - she needed a brave knight riding a...red Quattro... to rescue her from her distress...

"I know Bolly, I know – but until he goes away for good, why don't I try to make him disappear, just for tonight?" He asked her.

"Mm and just how would you do that Mr Hunt?" She asked him, a grin lighting up her stricken face, easing the tension in her beautiful eyes...

* * *

"Well first, I'm going to kiss you Alex and then who knows... maybe you'll get lucky..." He told her after a pause.

"Hmm... that sounds perfect." She replied sliding back down the bed as he scooped her closer to him locking their hips together.

He reached down beneath the quilt and grasped onto the hem of her nightdress. He pulled it over her head and she gasped as his lips blazed a trail across her body. Her now long dark hair splayed out on the pillow as he kissed her fully on the mouth and she moaned a little against him as she felt him tugging off his own boxers... She felt her life complete as he made love to her and all the bad things finally started to leave her far behind.

"Gene, it's late and we have a big day tomorrow we need to get some rest... we can't be at less than our best... Oh God... Oh Gene... Please... we've got to... Please..." Alex begged as he pounded into her. She knew they needed to sleep but it felt so good to have him inside of her and she was losing the willpower to stop him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lady Bollinger?" He laughed raucously.

"She's still here Gene... she just recognises her responsibilities now that's all." Alex replied thinking of all the things she had to do tomorrow but finding herself unable to concentrate upon them for too long as he thrust into her harder and harder, faster and faster.

"Oh really... and have your responsibilities to your husband suddenly deserted you DI Bolly Knickers?" He teased waiting for her snappy reply.

She looked him straight in the eye then, seeing all the challenge of his words. She should have known that her statement would present him with the opportunity to make such a comment in reply.

"Oh Mr Hunt are you jealous? Are you afraid that I'm being taken away from you?" She asked with mock pity.

He looked down at her then realising that as usual, she was using his emotions to control him.

"Oh Bolly, you are a clever little minx – but I'm in you... I don't think anyone's taking you away from me right now – or ever for that matter. If we have to stay like this forever then so be it. You see Bolls you're mine and there's nothing you can do about it." He told her with a laugh.

"Hmm... that's an interesting perspective Mr Hunt... but I've got a headache... I'd like you to stop." She told him frankly, using the age old female excuse. It was exciting and new to act as if she didn't want him – just for one night. She was so used to the thrill when she and Gene realised they had a rare night alone, she was so used to her body blazing for him that it felt good to test out her hesitancy in this situation. It made it all sexier, it made her realise that she would never stop wanting him.

"I'm sorry Mrs Hunt... but I'm just not ready to let us become an 'old married couple'... so you will let me have you - all night long if I wish to - because you are my wife and it is your duty." He told her with a stoicism he used when he was trying to be serious, but she could see playfulness in his mesmerising eyes.

"How dare you presume that you can just have me when you want me? I am not some play thing Gene!" She replied bitterly, though they both knew she would be his forever...whenever and wherever he wanted her.

"Oh you love it really!" He exclaimed as she pushed her lips against his, already betraying herself.

"Oh God you're so right..." She murmured as she began her ascent to Heaven...

* * *

Minutes later they laid together, their breathing steadily returning to a normal pace... She curled into him, her finger making slow patterns on his chest. Her heart felt light and she knew she could face anything, fight anything and that she would always be alright...

She was just drifting off into a comfortable sleep when he spoke and she had to smile at his words...

"Well Lady B, looks like I've still got it." He mused sleepily... It _was_ a little after three in the morning after all.

"Hmm looks like you have Mr Hunt and thank goodness... a girl like me needs a lot of satisfaction you know..." She giggled.

"Mm and don't I know it?" He replied kissing the top of her head lightly.

"Thank you Gene." She whispered kissing his chest, her voice heavy with fatigue.

"For what Bolly?" He asked.

"Keeping me safe as always." She replied.

"Wouldn't dream of doing anything else." He replied honestly.

"I know." She whispered, already distancing from the conversation as she drifted off to sleep.

"Have good dreams Bolls." Gene told her as he wrapped his arms around her, holding onto her and letting her know that he was there... and for the rest of that night Alex did just that...

* * *

She dreamt of all the good things that had happened in her life since she had admitted her true feelings for Gene. She dreamt of their first night together, she dreamt of that moment during Shaz's wedding when he had gotten down on one knee and made her life complete. She dreamt of saying yes and of realising that she could still have all the things that her first husband had robbed her of...

She dreamt of the moment when Mollie and Evan had been returned to her and how they had given her the strength and the courage to marry the man she loved. But mostly she dreamt of her wedding night and the moment when she had told Gene about their baby...

_It had been the most perfect day. She was finally married to the man she loved. After so much uncertainty, after three years of dodging the issue - they had finally done it. She was Mrs DI Alex Bolly Knickers Hunt forever and she loved that fact. She couldn't have imagined a day more perfect... She was married and she had her family back. Her beautiful Mollie and her wonderful Evan who had looked after Mollie so lovingly in her absence. She had everything she could ever want and then of course, there was the one who was currently residing inside of her - the ultimate symbol of her love for Gene and his for her... _

_She had been mulling over her conversation with Shaz for most of the night and she realised that of course the young DC was right. It wasn't fair to keep Gene in the dark about this. He deserved to know and he had the right to react in whatever way he saw fit. Alex did not like to admit that the reason that she had not told him when she had found out two weeks ago was because she was scared about just how he would react, but it was true. _

_Gene loved her, she knew that – today had been more than enough to show her that she did not have to worry about that, but Alex was afraid that he would think that everything was moving too fast. First the wedding (which has required him to openly and publicly declare his emotions) and then a baby... she wondered if it would all be too much and she didn't want to scare him off before they had even begun this new chapter in their life... Besides, there was Mollie to think about. She had only just come back into her life and Lord knew that had been shock enough for all of them. She just didn't know what this new baby would do to their fragilely constructed family, what it would do to their lives in this world. _

_Alex knew she had been foolish not to be more careful. Of course, she and Gene had discussed children at great length and particularly after Shaz's pregnancy - and she knew he wanted children with her, but he had always been most insistent – they should wait until after the wedding and then they would carve out their lives together and build themselves a family. Well, they were married now but he would know when she told him that she had not been honest with him, that she had fallen pregnant before the wedding. She didn't know how he would react to that. Would he think she had cheated him? Would she think she had vindictively planned the whole thing? She didn't know, but what she was sure of was that she had most certainly not schemed her way into this pregnancy. It had just happened. In the weeks leading up to their wedding they had not been so careful – so 'safety' conscious. They had been too consumed by the passionate lust to stop themselves or to be worried about anything other than there love for each other and that was how this baby had been conceived. It was the result of its parent's love for each other and she wondered whether this knowledge would be enough to console and pacify Gene. Could he love and accept this baby knowing it had been created by his love for her and hers for him? She hoped so... she really hoped so because the thought of any other scenario was just unthinkable...__She had been worrying about this all night and even as she left Mollie and Evan at the house and got into the Quattro to go to the hotel they had booked it was bothering her. Naturally, he had noticed._

* * *

Ever the perceptive DCI – it had been obvious that he would realise that his new wife was distracted on this very important night - a night which was supposed to be all about love and passion. Of course, when he asked her about it she had brushed it off with a silly smile. 'Overwhelmed', 'excited' 'in love' she had mumbled and that has seemed to be enough.

_But she had been distracted as they had arrived at the hotel and checked into the beautiful honey moon suite, she had been distracted as he had started kissing her with such tenderness, as he had taken the fine zip of her delicate wedding gown between his fingers and slid it down. She had been distracted immensely all the way to the fairytale princess four poster bed and she had not even been aware that she was gloriously naked whilst he was still fully clothed. She was so distracted by the little one growing away in her stomach – right up until the moment when he had looked down into her eyes, fixing her with that deeply penetrating soul searing stare and he had evidently seen her tears and her secret ready to tumble out. _

* * *

"_Alex what's the matter? Is it me – do you regret this? Do you wish you hadn't married me?" He asked her with such a sad tone that she immediately snapped out of her reverie. _

_She stared up into his eyes noticing the fear there – He was worried that she would leave him on their wedding night. How could she have let him think that? Tonight was supposed to be about love – about celebrating their love and God she loved him... _

"_No... Of course not, I'm so proud to be Mrs Hunt... I love you so much." She told him honestly, reaching up and letting her lips brush his. _

_He had pulled back then, really looking into her eyes. She knew what he would be thinking – 'If she's so happy then why is she going cry?' _

"_I love you too Bolly." He promised and she knew that he did and would forever. _

_She had surrendered herself to his kiss for a few minutes longer before she pulled away, her secret lingering on her lips, waiting to be spoken. _

"_Bolly, what's wrong? Are you not enjoying this or something?" He asked a mild laugh. If this was the sign of things to come... If the Gene- Genie was losing his touch already then there was something very wrong... _

"_Of course I am... It's not that, you have nothing to worry about... It's just..." She trailed off. _

"_Just what Alex?" He asked her desperate to know what was bothering his wife so much that she couldn't or wouldn't participate in this night, that she wasn't enjoying their precious time together... _

"_I've got something I need to tell you." She told him, looking into his eyes – gauging his reaction - all she saw was confusion, which was understandable given that she was being decidedly evasive and had yet to tell him anything. _

"_What do you need to tell me Bolls?" He asked her, suddenly worried. _

"_Gene... I'm..." She faltered and suddenly she was crying. _

"_Bolly what is it? Come on, it can't be that bad... the Gene – Genie won't bite." He soothed, shifting off of her and sitting next to her as she pulled herself up. _

"_Do you promise you won't be angry?" She asked, not sure when exactly Gene had been cast as the bad guy of the piece. _

"_I promise." He told her in his rough Northern accent, hoping against hope that it was nothing terrible. _

"_I've been trying to tell you for a while now and I just haven't been able to find the right words and then with all the craziness of today – Mollie and Evan and well the actual wedding... I haven't found the time, but I need to tell you..." She rambled her explanation. _

"_Tell me what Bolly? Come on Alex please... just tell me." Gene asked, a feeling of dread filling his heart - was there something wrong with Alex? Was she ill? Did she regret this? He didn't know but he needed to find out. _

"_Are you going to hate me?" She whispered, the cold fear of it all spreading throughout her entire body and settling rather fittingly in her stomach where the little one seemed to be begging to be acknowledged. _

"_Jesus Alex – what is it? Why would I hate you? – You've got it all wrong you dozy mare - I love you." He told her and she really hoped that when she told him, he would feel the same way. _

"_I know I know you do, I love you too__..I want you to remember how much we love each other before I tell you this Gene, will you do that? I need you to do that" She replied, still uncertain and hesitant. _

"_I'd have a bloody hard time forgetting it Alex." He told her frankly and she had to giggle as she noticed the immediate lightening of her heart. _

"_There you are." He smiled, kissing her lightly, noticing that she seemed to be more herself. _

"_Gene... how do you feel about investing in a pair of tiny crocodile boots?" She asked nervously – her eyes never leaving his as she waited for him to make the connection. _

_He said nothing for a moment as he registered her comment and then finally he seemed to remember how to speak. _

"_Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked, desperately trying to hold his composure. _

"_I don't know... what do you think I'm saying?" She asked her eyes glinting as she saw the happiness on his face. _

_He made no reply for a moment; instead he pulled back the quilt, exposing her perfect body to him. He reached out, his fingers tingling in the tense air before they connected with the smooth plane of her stomach. He ran his fingers sensually across the space just above her navel before locking eyes with her again. _

"_Are you...?" He trailed off, hoping that she would fill the gap and affirm the greatest wish which lingered in his heart. _

"_Gene, I'm pregnant." She whispered, her voice cracking under the pressure of her tears... _

"_You mean there's a little Gene- Genie in there?" He asked, his fingers massaging her stomach with such gentleness. _

"_Mm hmm... or it could be a little me, you never know." She replied through her sobs, she was still unsure about how he would react. _

"_Hey I think two of you are going to be quite enough! – I think that 'Daddy Hunt' needs a little man around the house if he's going to be psycho analysed by both his Drake girls- You and Mollie. A helping hand shall we say?" Gene told her brushing her hair away from her face and looking deeply into her eyes. _

"_Daddy Hunt? You mean you're Ok with this? You don't mind that it's happened so soon?" She asked trying to hold in her tears but failing. _

"_Of course I don't mind! I love you Alex and I couldn't be happier. I've always wondered what I'd be like as a Dad... I've just been waiting for..." He trailed off for a moment and she completed his sentence. _

"_The right girl." She said and she knew that she was that girl before he even had the chance to affirm it. _

"_You better believe it Bolly Knickers. You're exactly the kind of girl I'd want to be the mother of all my little Gene's." He told her. _

"_All your little Gene's?" She asked hm. _

"_Yes... all of them." He told her pulling her close and covering her mouth. _

"_Give a girl a chance Gene." She laughed. _

"_Oh don't worry... we only have forever. But for now... I think we should celebrate the new addition to our family don't you?" He asked her suggestively as she began to unbutton his shirt and slide his jacket off his shoulders. _

"_I love you Mrs Hunt... I love you and our new little deputy." He told her. _

"_I love you too DCI Hunt... I'm so happy." She replied. _

"_Me too Bolly. Me too." He told her honestly. _

_That night, he made slow, sweet love to her and she knew that her life was complete. He was so gentle and considerate and she knew that whatever happened after this night, they would always be in love and that however many children they had together they would always be loved by both their parents. She knew now that she had won – she had been blessed to have her daughter and Evan returned to her but she had also been fortunate enough to have married the Gene Hunt she had always known he could be. The Gene, who contrary to a certain Glaswegian journalist's opinion, wanted children and wanted this new married life with her. _

_They were going to be alright... _

* * *

Alex woke the next morning with a contented kind of happiness that only came from having a good dream. The early September sunshine filtered through the curtains and bounced off of the golden hair of her husband and as she stared at him she couldn't imagine a more perfect way to wake up for the rest of her life. When she thought about the night she had dreamed about, her conscious mind knew that she had been foolish to assume that he wouldn't be happy about her pregnancy. She realised now that she had been too hasty then to assume the worst of him - to be guided more by other people's doubts and aspersions about Gene as she often had before they had gotten together. She knew she should have just trusted that of all people, Lady Bollinger knew him best and she should have known that the Gene who loved her was not the Gene who terrorised London's scum. He had a vested interest in their future and he only wanted her happiness... and he had been so happy... so very happy.

She looked across at the clock on the opposite wall and realised that for the first time in such a long time she had slept in. It was so unlike her, such was the restless nature of her sleeping patterns in the nineteen eighties and yet the fact remained that it was the best she'd felt in the morning for a while. She reasoned that this might have something to do with Gene's 'little tricks' last night, but she was grateful to him. This morning she felt none of the previous night's fear, she just felt anticipation for the busy day ahead.

* * *

Busy was definitely what today was going to be. They had been planning it for a while and had managed to persuade the high and mighty big wigs over at Fenchurch East Station that they could manage with a few less coppers for the day. Of course, Bammo and Terry would be there and the new skipper (who after five years had never been referred to as anything but skipper - no-one could replace Viv after all) would be in to take any calls. Naturally, the stipulation in all of this was that should there be a major call into CID, the full team of detectives were obligated to return to the Station. None of them had held any other delusions, but still the new Chief Super had insisted upon its formal acknowledgement. Alex just hoped to God that London's criminal network had the decency to hold off on any major criminal activity until at least seven 'o' clock this evening. It wasn't too much to ask was it?

She stretched a little knowing that soon the pleasant sleepiness she still felt would leave her and then it would be all systems go. When she finally heard stirrings in the rest of the house Alex knew that her morning of bliss was fast coming to an end. She leant over placing a delicate kiss to Gene's shoulder. When he didn't respond she moved to his neck and eventually he began to wake up.

He curled his head around a little to get a full picture of his beautiful wife in his first moments of wakefulness and as usual he was not disappointed. She was just as beautiful as she had ever been.

"Good morning." He spoke in a fatigued voice as he pushed sleep from his mind.

"Good morning yourself." She replied with a smile as he rolled towards her and caught her lips in a small kiss.

"Did you have good dreams?" He asked her after a moment, his voice thick with worry.

"Yes... I did... thank you for your help with that by the way." She replied, a wide smile already lighting up her mouth.

"Did you dream about me? Because let me tell you something – if your dreams were half as good as mine were, then we definitely should have stayed awake." He told her with a wink.

"Hmm I did actually... only I dreamt of something tha_t actually_ happened, not something I only _wish _could happen... I was dreaming about our wedding night." She told him with a knowing smile which told him she knew he had been fantasising again.

"So you're telling me you never want me to come home dressed as a fireman... you're telling me you never want to _slide down my pole? _You're telling me you never want me to put out your fire?" He asked her with overt suggestion, he was obviously getting his hopes up. It was not the first time he had tried to persuade her of the benefits of using role play to add a new dimension to their sex life... She had to admit, the idea of Gene in a fireman's uniform was an incredible turn on.

"Well, I'll admit, I am not totally opposed to the idea but the only problem is if you put out my fire there'd be none left for you would there? Do you really want to dampen my lust for you Gene?" She teased.

"When you put it like that Bolls maybe it's not such a wise idea... How about we re- enact our wedding night instead then? You know you want to..." He breathed into her ear and suddenly he was straddling her and she could feel the extent of his desire pressing against her hip.

"Well Mr Hunt... that would be nice but again I think there's one problem with that idea..." She mused.

"Oh and what's that Lady B?" He asked between kisses.

"I'm not pregnant this time, don't you think it kind of ruins the mood?" She replied and suddenly she found him leaning close to her ear again, his breath tickling at her skin.

"That Bolly - woman of my fantasies- is an insignificant detail – one which can be easily changed." He told her frankly and she drew in a breath as she realised the connotations of his comment.

"You want us to have another baby?" She asked, not quite believing it.

"Yes I want us to have another baby – there can never be too many me's in the world now can there?" He teased.

"Oh I don't know about that Gene. You're quite enough for me to handle. Besides, I don't think London could handle _that_ many Quattro's you know." She giggled.

"Hey... Am I getting too much for you Alex?" He teased, loving her submissive tone.

"I didn't say that Gene." She told him frankly, her usual fire and challenge returning in the moment she realised he thought she was weak.

"Well then..." He trailed off but she caught the suggestion. He actually wanted to do this now, he wanted them to start trying for their next baby right now... Only there was so much to do this morning.

"Mm... it's tempting...but you see, we have things to do this morning, a birthday party to go to and I don't we could be forgiven for not attending..." She told him rolling away from him and grabbing her nightdress which, by some athletic circumstance, had ended up hooked over the post at the top of the bed.

She pulled it on and headed towards the door, as she placed her hand on the handle he spoke, freezing her to the spot.

"Leave it off Bolls, you look so good when you're not wearing anything." He told her watching her with dark, lusting eyes.

"Hmm now that may be so, but I hardly think our colleagues would approve – never mind our children." She told him as she exited the room with a smile.

It always caught him off guard when Alex used the word '_children' , _it often took him a while to realise that he did in fact have two children. Mollie was as good as his daughter – she worshipped him and she loved him as her father and he loved her – he was so glad that she had come back to them, that someone had been powerful enough to grant Alex the one wish he could never have granted. It had made him realise that in the end, he was only human. But none of that seemed to matter – all of the negativity had long since been forgotten and they had all moved on with their lives here. Mollie made Alex happy and it was a really good thing to see her so settled after all this time, after all the fighting...

He had a beautiful wife who he loved more than life itself and he had two wonderful children – His life was pretty much perfect and Gene often felt like he had fallen on his feet... He was so lucky...

* * *

_**A few hours later... **_

Alex was so glad that this was all working out. It had been worth all of the hours of organisation if only to see all the happy faces of her friends and their children. Today was a really important day – it was a momentous occasion and Alex thanked her lucky stars that she was actually getting to witness it. There had been a time – a long time – in her life when she had thought she had lost this moment. It appeared that now she had the opportunity to make up for lost time and she intended to do just that.

Alex watched as the children from three different families played together as if they were siblings. She supposed in a way they were. They were around each other so much that they were practically family. She was at current sat next to Shaz, who over the years had become perhaps her firmest friend. She watched as the girl who she would always view as young cradled her two month old daughter Daisy close. Motherhood and marriage suited Shaz and with each passing year she seemed to become more confident, more self assured.

This new found confidence had meant that recently Gene had really started to take notice of her contributions in CID. She was intuitive and sensible and she had the gift of being objective about cases where sometimes Gene's 'instinct' limited him. Alex felt like she was going to burst if Gene did not tell the DC about his plans for her soon. Being Gene- Genie's girl had some big advantages – namely that she got to know about any planned changes in CID long before they actually happened, and there was a big change planned for DC Shaz Skelton. Gene planned to make her Detective Sergeant in the very near future and Alex couldn't wait. Some days it was really difficult not to tell her, but she never did – she knew that news like this had to come from Gene.

* * *

Shaz looked up then, seemingly seeking out her son. Five year old Benjamin was currently running rings around his father and his mother had to laugh. She always felt that poor Chris looked like he was overwhelmed by Ben's zeal for life but he was holding up well. As she had always suspected, Chris was a fantastic father. He spent time with their children and did everything within his power to make life as good as it could be for them. Shaz knew that their family was the most important thing to him and she supposed that this was why they still worked, why she still loved him as much as she had done on the day she had married him.

She couldn't believe how things had turned out. After five years they were all still together – they were still the dream team, the best in London – unrivalled by any other Station in the vicinity. They had one of the best clean up and prevention rates in the City and Shaz knew that this might have had more to do with the Guv's unconventional methods than anything else but they worked and that was the main thing.

They were a team and there was no disputing that the Guv' was the Guv' and the Ma'am was the Ma'am. It was their strong leadership which had kept a team of people who did not necessarily fit together in the real world in terms of methods or principles- working as a unit and fighting crime on the streets of London. In fact Shaz doubted that there was a single crime lord or henchman in London who did not know that Fenchurch East belonged to the Manc Lion, his fierc Lioness and their pride.

Everyone knew that Alex was Gene's number one – you had to be blind not to see it, but he made everyone feel valued, he made everyone feel safe and they loved him for that. Shaz turned towards Alex now, watching her intently as she watched the children playing.

"They've all gotten so big haven't they?" Shaz asked her, waiting a minute when Alex did not respond immediately.

"I know... So much time has passed but I feel the same as I always did. How is it possible for time to run away from us like that?" Alex asked a question back, turning to her friend and stroking Daisy's little pink cheek.

"Time flies when you're having fun Alex." Shaz told her and Alex knew that this was true. When she was fighting to get home to Mollie, time had seemed to drag on but now that she was happy and fulfilled, she had barely even noticed the passage of the five years since her marriage to Gene.

She knew she would savour time from this moment on, make every day a good day and hold onto the memories she made with her family and friends forever because they were so precious, so important. She knew she was being overly emotional again and she didn't know where all of this was coming from, but she supposed this day had multiple meanings.

* * *

It was certainly a milestone but as Alex thought about it now, she realised that there were positives and negatives. Celebrating this day meant that she could make all of her failings up to her daughter but it also meant that she had to face up to the fact that she had to let Mollie go. With this sad thought in mind and the heavy dread of this realisation lingering within her aching heart, she began to cry.

Shaz didn't say anything for a moment, instead she moved closer to her friend and put her free arm around her. She had always suspected Alex would come to some 'terrible' conclusion about life after today and she knew that what she needed now was reassurance and support.

"Hey, hey don't cry – it's going to be Ok... She's growing up, she's not going to leave you. You're her mother and you'll always be her mother. It's a birthday party, that's all." Shaz soothed as Alex's shoulders shook.

"I know... I just feel like I've only just got her back and now she's all grown up and there'll be someone else who's more important than me in her life." Alex managed to mumble through her sobs.

"She loves you and I'm sure that she'll be back after she's trained with the academy and you'll still be the most important person... I promise it's going to be Ok." Shaz told her.

"I know, I just can't believe she's eighteen already... she was my little girl yesterday and she's a woman today..." Alex replied, knowing that it was incredibly childish to be crying over her daughter's birthday.

"Alex... she's been eighteen for two weeks." Shaz giggled a little.

"I know but this makes it real." Alex sighed with all the heaviness still in her heart.

"Listen Alex... don't worry so much, it's all going to be alright. That's what you're always telling everyone so just start believing it Ok? Now, you really ought to dry your eyes because you know the real birthday boy would hate to see you cry." Shaz encouraged and Alex desperately tried to stop crying...

* * *

Alex stared out across the park first settling upon her beautiful eighteen year old daughter who was at current chasing five year Madison around followed closely by her boyfriend Thomas. Alex liked the boy – he was good, kind and very sweet. Plus there was the fact that he had survived the grilling Gene had given him when he'd first been brought back to the house to 'meet the parents' – the boy had to be given some credit, just for that.

Yes, Thomas was good for Mollie and Alex was glad that she had settled enough into this world to embrace the new experiences it offered her but with every step Mollie took into this world, she moved away from Alex and that frightened her. It didn't matter that she had been Mollie's one and only for an extra five years - five years she had almost lost – all that mattered was that soon, someone else would be in her daughter's thoughts before her...

Nevertheless, Alex never once doubted that her daughter loved her. She knew Mollie would do anything to make her happy and had been for five years and she was so grateful. Mollie was kind and generous and giving – all of the things Alex had brought her up to be. That was why she was so glad they were getting to do this today. They were celebrating two important birthday's in one day. Mollie had very graciously agreed to celebrate her own birthday officially two weeks late to satisfy her mother's need to keep up with her own tradition - in order to celebrate the 'big' birthdays in the Hunt family...

* * *

Mollie caught sight of her mother's gaze and knew immediately that she had been crying. She had known that she would. Despite her brave talk, Mollie knew that her mother would be struggling with this. She would be trying really hard not to, but she would be really struggling – she would view this as the last day she had with her daughter and that saddened Mollie. She was going away to study policing, as was the family way and she had absolutely no intention of leaving her family behind. She was eighteen and she still needed the love and support of those people she held most dear. She just hoped her Mum remembered that.

She abandoned her pursuit of Madison and ran up towards the bench where her Mum was sitting next to Shaz. She flopped down in the empty space on the otherside of her. She leant in close and put her arms around her.

"I'm not going anywhere Mum... I promise." She smiled.

"I know Molls – I'm just being silly again. You know how I get." Alex replied, wiping her eyes.

"No... it's not silly – But you don't have to worry, I'm not going to leave you." Mollie replied, giving her a small kiss on her cheek.

"I love you Molls." Alex told her squeezing her lightly.

"I love you too Mum." Mollie assured her.

* * *

Gene swung his son high above his head as the little boy squealed with delight and began to make aeroplane noises as his father spun him faster and faster. This little boy, this little miniature Gene- Genie was the proudest achievement of his life, not forgetting of course, his marriage to Alex. They played this way for a while longer before he noticed Mollie running down towards them.

"Alright there Molls?" Gene asked scooping little Nicholas under his arm and holding him tight despite his son's strength.

"Yeah... I think Mum's freaking out a bit – you know it's a big day... I think we should do the cake, it might calm her down." Mollie told him and again he was astounded by her maturity.

"Right well, Yeah you're probably right... Erm come on big man let's go and check on your Mummy eh?" He replied, knowing that his Bolly would not be easily pacified by the simple act of watching her children blow out their candles but anything was worth a try.

* * *

Alex stood up drying the last of her tears as she watched her family coming across the park to her. Nicholas bounded ahead of his father and sister, desperate to be the first one to reach Mummy.

She held open her arms as her son raced into her embrace and she scooped him up. At five years old, some may have argued that he was too old for these sorts of cuddles, but Alex needed him to know how much she loved him and whilst he was still at the age where he wanted her cuddles and overt displays of affection, she was not going to stop.

He grabbed onto her face, pulling her close and giving her a kiss. As he did so, she got the opportunity to really look at him. With each day that went by he looked more and more like his father. They had the same stubborn pout, the same piercing blue eyes and the same untameable mane of blonde hair. Sometimes, she had to do a double take – just to remind herself that he was in fact only five. She knew that he would follow in his father's crocodile booted footsteps and that made her so proud. She knew that as long as she lived she would always be protected and loved by her two brave Hunt men.

She swung him around onto her hip and he began to fiddle idly with a lock of her hair. His breath tickled her cheek as he spoke in his soft little voice.

"Mummy why are your eyes all red? People with red eyes have them because they're sad – why are you sad Mummy?" Nicholas asked innocently, though she knew he had figured her out from the start.

"Mummy's not sad baby. These are happy tears; remember we talked about different kinds of tears? These are very happy tears because you're getting so big and strong just like your Daddy and Mollie's all grown up..." Alex trailed off, feeling the tears threatening her composure again...

* * *

She turned away looking over at all of her friends – at Ray and Maya, who despite having been utterly devoted to each for five years still refused to marry or even openly admit their true feelings for each other – but everyone could see it – they were made for each other. Then there was Sam and Annie who had remained in Fenchurch long after it had been safe for them to return to their idyllic life of bliss in the country. It seemed that their allegiance to the people who had rescued them, to the people who had so easily become friends again – was far greater than any ties to the life they had in the country. Alex was glad that they had stayed; it had been nice for Gene to be reacquainted with the man he had so respected and valued in Manchester – even if their relationship was never quite the same again. Gene had found it difficult to trust Sam after learning of his betrayal but as the years passed he seemed to find a greater sense of forgiveness and things were almost back to their old ways – Or so Chris and Ray told her.

Then of course, there was Chris and Shaz. The two people who she had always taken comfort from. They were good and kind and the respected her beyond measure and Alex had always appreciated their unfaltering support. When everyone around her had condemned her as unstable or crazy, Chris and Shaz had stuck by her and tried to support her and she would always be grateful. The years had done nothing to weaken Alex's friendship with Shaz; in fact the time had shown her what an amazing person DC Sharron Skelton really was. She hoped they would always stay friends.

Finally there was Evan who was currently deeply involved in a conversation with Annie. Alex was pleased that he had made the transition into this world with good humour and more importantly good faith – faith in her. Alex appreciated his presence in her life more than she could ever express. He was the only person here who truly understood the nightmares of her past, the only who looked at her and still saw the frightened little nine year old who would infrequently take over her body. On days like those, he was often the only person who could console her and she did not know what she would do without him. She knew that it had been hard on Evan and it had certainly been strange for her because eight years ago when she had first arrived here, she had met him when he had walked in this world, when he had inhabited it and known it as the 'real' world - when he had been the possesor of knowledge and she had been the one in need of guidance and it had been difficult for her to remember that Evan had changed – had been changed by the technologically advanced world which time had caused him to inhabit and she had not considered that as she had, he would find it difficult to let go of the new things he had seemed the two of them had experienced a role reversal. Here and now, with the Evan who had come from 2008 she was the possesor of knowledge and he was the one desperate to learn...

He was practising as a lawyer again, working out of the building which had housed her parent's office once more and she knew that it was difficult for him. In fact, on one occasion she had asked him if he had chosen to work there as a way of punishing himself – for not being able to stop the death of the two people he had learned from and respected – he had denied it but she had seen the flicker of recognition when had put the idea out there. Of course, she had been possessed with the good sense not to ask him whether he felt guilty that his 'indiscretion' with her mother (which she had not even acknowledged to him, much less discussed with him) was partly the cause of her parent's demise. She wondered if he had even considered their affair from this perspective – whether he had actually even seen the video her father had left behind. She knew nineteen eighties Evan had, she had been there to witness it as she had watched him come to collect nine year Alex but now she questioned whether that Evan had even been real.

There were so many questions which still remained unanswered about this world about its logical possibility in the cosmos, about its intricate workings and yet they existed within it. That didn't mean that it wasn't still the most puzzling place to be – but Alex was no fool – she knew that the greatest philosophers had been maddeningly tortured by the contemplation of existence and she knew that their only choice was to accept life as it was and make the most of it. But that didn't stop her from wondering – from desperately seeking the answers to the questions which cruelly taunted her in their unanswerable state.

Of course, she had her own theories as to why Mollie and Evan had ended up here too and it had everything to with the balance of good and evil – the eradication of the cruel, controlling puppeteer that had been Keats. With his death, Alex liked to believe that the inhabitants of this world had been given back the ability to control their own lives again – they had been awarded the power to decide how things turned out here - She liked to assume that she had been given the choice to make the decision as to whether to keep the Evan she had met in nineteen eighty one here – the man who was just a shadow of the man she knew and loved or she had been given the opportunity to bring the real Evan back to her and she supposed that there had never been any question of her decision.

Alex's subconscious had been crying out for Mollie and for Evan and she had unknowingly called them to her. Or at least this was the theory she liked to use if ever the topic arose – which it had, infrequently on quiet afternoons when Evan would miss the structure of the post Millennium judicial system and Mollie would comment on how much she longed for _'a birthday crumble' _– the code words which meant that she was missing the technology of her_ BlackBerry_. Nevertheless, neither of them ever expressed the opinion that they felt cheated by this world or that they missed the other world to excess and so Alex would indulge them with her theory and they would throw around their own. Often they were outlandish and illogical and Alex had to remind herself to take them in good humour because nobody quite understood this world as she did, nor did they understand its cruel creator as she and the rest of the '_dream team' _did. So it was generally accepted amongst her two _futuristic_ relatives that upon Keats' death, it had not been possible for two worlds to exist simultaneously- so the world she had once inhabited had disappeared and all of the important people still left in it had been brought back here to this world and this life... Naturally it had not been possible for two Evans to exist in one world so Alex supposed that when Evan had come here, the other one had simply faded away as the other world had done. It was all so confusing, but she supposed that it was the only explanation given that they knew they had inhabited 'parallel universes'. She realised however, that the truth like so many other thing,s had died along with the 'milky little codfish'.

None of that seemed to matter now anyway, not now that Alex was completely fulfilled in life and had absolutely everything she could wish for. Everyone important was here in this world and despite the passage of time they had stayed together. It seemed that no matter how much it might have appeared that they were falling apart (be that because of Sam's betrayal or general greviances) , they would always have the ability to put themselves back together again and to Alex, that meant so much...

* * *

She was roused from her reverie by the waving of a small pink hand in front of her face, she snapped her head around and stared at her son as if he had been speaking a foreign language.

"Mummy!" He spoke in a dejected but demanding tone and realised that she had been supposed to be participating in this conversation.

"Sorry baby – what did you say?" Alex asked, her face smiley and light.

"I said if Mollie's going away to learn how to be a detective like you and Daddy – then can I go too? I want to be just like Daddy – Please can I go?" He begged.

Alex knew he adored his sister; he followed her everywhere and worshipped the ground she walked upon. She knew that Mollie's absence would be tough on Nicholas and that was why she was glad that her daughter had assured her that she would never be too far away. Of course, Mollie deserved her own life and a chance to map it out the way she wanted but it was good to know that her family would still always be important to her.

She knew that Mollie would be fine at Hendon and she would make she and Gene really proud. She felt honoured that Mollie was choosing the police force as her career and she knew that her intuitive nature and positive – if not slightly feminist – attitude would mean that she would be an excellent detective and now it looked like this was going to become something of a family tradition. She just hoped that Nicholas wouldn't be too lonely in the meantime... However, judging by her earlier conversation with Gene it wouldn't be long before there was another little Hunt running around... It was all so exciting, it was all so terrifying...

"No baby... you can't go with Mollie just yet... When you're bigger – when you're like your Daddy then we'll talk about it Ok?" Alex replied.

"But that's not fair... how will I know? How will I know what it's like to be a policeman?" Nicholas asked sadly.

Mollie came up behind him covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" She teased – this was his favourite game.

"Mollie!" He giggled ecstatically.

"Hey listen Nicholas... When you're big you'll get to find out what's it's like to be a policeman – and if you keep guessing that it's me all the time in the game, you'll be the best policeman in the station. You'll be as good as Daddy." Mollie giggled, having caught the end of the conversation she realised her Mum could probably use some help.

"Really?" Nicholas asked and both his mother and sister could see the stars in his eyes – he idolised his father and wanted to be just like him.

"Sure... right Mum?" Mollie replied with an easy confidence.

"Of course and in the mean Mollie will tell all about the things she learns, won't you Molls?" Alex asked and she knew the question was as much her own benefit as for her son's.

"Yep, I'll come home all the time and we'll talk all about it... I'll tell you all the things I learn about catching baddies – how does that sound?" Mollie replied, smiling knowingly at her mother.

"That sounds brilliant doesn't it Nic?" Alex asked, relief washing over her.

"Do you promise forever and ever?" Nicholas asked his sister – it was something he did when he was unsure, when he needed reassurance.

"I promise forever and ever." Mollie replied knowing the drill by now and she noticed the tension in her Mum's face beginning to melt away.

"Well that's settled then. Now why don't we go and see what everyone bought you for your birthday?" Alex asked and he sprung out of his mother's arms and took her by the hand leading her towards his father.

"Don't forget the most important thing Mum." Mollie reminded her.

"Oh and what's that Molls?" Alex feigned innocence.

"We still have to blow out the candles remember?" Mollie played along.

"How could I forget darling?" Alex replied and as they walked towards Gene she knew they'd always be alright.

* * *

Gene was really glad to see that Alex had calmed down and was smiling again. He was always astounded by Mollie's calming influence on her.

She walked right up to him and took him into a passionate embrace.

"Feeling better Bolls?" He asked concernedly as he pulled away.

"Mm Hmm. I'm sorry..." She mumbled.

"No it's alright _Madam Fruitcake, _as long as you realise that we're _all _still here for you." Gene told her and again she sensed that he felt excluded.

"I don't mean to always do this Gene...I'm sorry." She told him, leaning forward and brushing her lips against his.

"Bolls you need to stop worrying so much... you think too much... Just try doing for a change. I love you, so stop doubting that" Gene told her - he was used to going round in this circle, her self- doubt, his reassurance. But it didn't matter – he would do this forever if it made her feel better.

"Why do you put up with me Gene?" She asked.

"I just told you Alex... I love you." He reiterated, and he found that he no longer struggled with his emotions; the more he said it the easier it became.

"I love you too." She told him.

"Now are you sure everything's alright?" He asked again.

"Yeah...Fine...Actually I've just been having a conversation with our son... and you know Mr Hunt, I'm really rather worried that he's going to get lonely without Mollie around..." She trailed off her voice breathy and sultry.

"Well Mrs Hunt, we can't have that now can we?" He agreed.

"Hmm well maybe we could talk about this later. Right now I think we should give the birthday boy his presents." She replied.

"That sounds like a very good idea." Gene agreed.

* * *

_**Minutes later... **_

All of their friends were gathered around the long table they had placed in the park. Nicholas was stood in the centre opposite a large chocolate cake shaped like a...Quattro. Behind him stood his big sister and his parents. The cake was decorated with twenty three candles – five for Nicholas and eighteen for Mollie. It had been agreed that on these 'milestone' birthdays, Mollie and Nicholas would blow out their candles together. It had always been an important tradition for Alex and she treasured every year that passed when she was able to be there for it. There had been a time when she had thought she had lost the chance to do it with Mollie and as always when she thought about how much she had almost lost, she thanked God that she now had the opportunity to make up for the time she had jeopardised.

Nicholas was positively beaming – he had just received his very own pair of crocodile boots which were exact miniature replicas of those his father wore and in his opinion, no present could beat them. He was becoming more and more like his beloved father every day and though he was only five, Nicholas often sought his Daddy's approval because as much as he loved his Mummy, making his father happy seemed to make his little world complete – and Gene had been very proud of his little man in his crocodile boots.

Now, as the family stood around the cake and the flames of each of the candles glinted in his little eyes, Alex knew that after so much soul searching, her life was finally complete – she knew that everybody she needed was right here today.

As the party finished their chorus of 'happy birthday', she felt Gene lean in close to her; she turned her head towards him angling to hear what she knew would be a wise - alec comment.

"I think we'll be alright Bolls." He whispered.

"I know we will Gene. I know." Alex told him, her voice full of love.

"Hey Nicholas – are we going to let Mummy and Daddy help us blow out the candles?" Mollie asked her little brother.

"Yes! Everyone needs to make a special birthday wish!" Nicholas exclaimed and they all leaned forward to blow out the candles.

"Ok, everybody make a wish!" Gene told them as they drew in their breath.

As the twenty three little flames were extinguished with the efforts of four simultaneous puffs, Alex found herself wishing for... nothing more than what she had right in front of her and hoping that whatever happened next they would always be together...

* * *

**There it is... Hope you enjoyed and I hope that even though it's a time gap from the last chapter I've answered some of the questions I posed in the last chapter... I know it's taken me ages to update but I really had to think about this to ensure that it was right... I can't believe that the next chapter will be the last but that is the truth of the matter. Let me know if you want the next part. **

**All comments and reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Love x~Michelle~x **


	12. Happily Ever After: Acknowledgements

_**Acknowledgements and Thank yous!**_

_**Hey,**_

_**I know it's been a long time since I even looked in on this story and did any work on it but I have decided after reading the last chapter through that it is as good a place as any to bow out gracefully rather than attempt to turn the story into something that it isn't and wasn't ever meant to be. That is not to say that I didn't have ideas for what I had been promising would be the final chapter – I did, the chapter was called 'Changes' and was set in 2011. I had done about 4,000 words on it but it just wasn't feeling right – To me Gene and Alex will always belong in the 1980's, they were never meant to catch up with the modern world. **_

_**I just wanted to leave this little message because I know that it's been left hanging for nine months and I'm really sorry about that but it turns out real life, uni, job etc got in the way and now is the first time I've been able to really sit down and think about all the stories I have got going on and where to take them. As I said I had started work on a 'modern day' chapter but I just wasn't feeling it and I didn't want to end this story with something that didn't feel right. **_

_**I wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone who stayed with throughout the duration of this story, I know it's been pretty huge and at times confusing but we got there in the end. I thank you for reading because it helped me to keep Gene and Alex alive for just a little bit longer. I should also thank you for hugely supportive commentaries you submitted, they all meant so much to me and I never expected to get such a positive reaction for what was only ever supposed to be a short story but which evolved into an eleven chapter story... I hope you know that you were my inspiration and I will be eternally grateful.**_

_**: - )**_

_**So now I am going to do something that I always like to do when my longer fics end and that is to say that I'm glad that you stuck with me on this and saw it right through to what has now become the end because if there's one thing that everyone should know about me it's that I'm addicted to romance and the 'happy ending' and I felt that Gene and Alex deserved to be happy instead of being separated in that epic final scene – a moment of absolute genius and incredible television history – at the Railway Arms. Big love to Matt and Ashley, Philip and Keeley and everyone else on the cast and crew of Ashes and the wonderful team at the BBC for providing us with such wonderful characters to work with - it is much appreciated! **__**Gene and Alex forever! **_

_**Don't get me wrong of course, I am a realist it's only that I believe that just because real life isn't always sunshine and roses doesn't mean that the world of 'fandom' has to end as depressingly or even as realistically – so in all my fics I will always try to give the characters a happy ending. **_

_**I hope that the ending of this particular fic made you smile; I know that it made me happy to write it and we all need a little happiness in our lives don't we? **_

_**So I will say again – thank you to everyone who took the time to read this – I have enjoyed reading your comments and writing this fic for you.**_

_**: -)**_

_**I'm sure I'll write some more Ashes to Ashes musings sometime soon – I have an idea for another fic of multiple chapters concerning life after the Railways Arms and what that means for our favourite couple, so if you enjoyed this fic keep an eye out... you never know when something new might appear. **_

_**For now I'm going to leave you with the last lines of this fic: **_

"_**As the twenty three little flames were extinguished with the efforts of four simultaneous puffs, Alex found herself wishing for... nothing more than what she had right in front of her and hoping that whatever happened next they would always be together..." **_

_**In the hope that you'll remember that Gene and Alex will always be together in terms of this fic. **_

_**I love you all so much for reading and thank you with the whole of my heart for you wonderful support, this story would have been nothing without you! **_

_**Much Love, **_

_**X~Michelle~X **_


End file.
